Mistério no Colégio Interno
by Debby Uchiha
Summary: Sakura POV: Fui obrigada a ir para um colégio interno para não me casar. Não foi muito difícil me adpatar pois contei com a ajuda de amigos incríveis e professores maravilhosos. Mas coisas estranhas acontecem e agora um mistério precisa ser desvendado.
1. Passaporte para o Inferno

**Mistério no Colégio Interno**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse eu já teria formado todos os casais! Dattebayo!!! (hehehe)

**Capítulo 1: Passaporte para o inferno.**

Sou Sakura Haruno. Ou pelo menos eu ERA, porque acho que morri e estou na porta do Inferno. Ok... Talvez eu esteja exagerando. Estou na porta de um dos melhores colégios internos do país: o Konoha School. Então do que eu estou reclamando? Isso é obvio: eu vim pra cá obrigada... Na verdade eu escolhi vir pra cá. Ok... Só estou piorando a situação. Enquanto eu aguardo a boa vontade do porteiro de vir abrir esse portão pra mim e fazer jus ao nome da escola, vou tentar resumir a "pequena" desventura que me trouxe até aqui.

Tenho 17 anos e sou filha de uma famosa estilista de Tóquio e de um competente banqueiro. Eu admirava muito os meus pais até o maldito dia em que eles abriram a porta do meu quarto e começaram com o famoso discurso: "Nós te amamos filha" e "só queremos o seu bem". De cara percebi que queriam fazer uma proposta que ia ser difícil eu aceitar. E acreditem: realmente foi. Sabe por quê? Meus pais me propuseram o seguinte: me casar com o filho do dono do melhor cassino de Tóquio: o Royal (nome do cassino).

Agora é que vocês me acham louca: o cara (meu "suposto" noivo) é rico, me desculpem, PODRE de rico, e... É bonito, MUITO bonito... Então, qual o problema Sakura? Pode parecer meio Romeu e Julieta, mas eu não o amo. Fala sério! Eu tenho 17 anos e não quero me casar tão nova, muito menos com um cara que só conheço por fotos de revista! E, além disso, meus pais não precisam de dinheiro, somos ricos! Mas nem se fôssemos pobres e morássemos debaixo da ponte eu me casaria sem amar o cara, que a propósito se chama Sai.

Ah! E tem mais um detalhe: eu já estou apaixonada... Só que eu nunca vi essa pessoa e nem sei o nome verdadeiro dele. Eu o conheço apenas por "Shadow"... É o pseudônimo dele no bate-papo. Falo com ele há dois meses pelo menos e apesar de nunca tê-lo visto, sei que é a pessoa certa pra mim. Ele me diz coisas bonitas e é tão simpático... E ele me compreende e vice versa... Mas imagina se eu dissesse pros meus pais que quero me casar com uma tela de computador? Diante da proposta que eles me fizeram, eu apenas disse "Não".

Agora vocês já devem ter adivinhado. Meus pais disseram: "ou você se casa ou vai para um colégio interno!" E eu não cedi à chantagem e fui para o colégio interno. E... Aqui estou eu. Logo no início dessa minha triste história eu utilizei a expressão "inferno", mas foi para me referir ao calor insuportável que está aqui fora e à raiva que cresce dentro de mim com a demora do porteiro! Percebi que apertar o interfone não funciona, então vou socar essa porcaria de portão!

BAM! BAM!

- Que barulho é esse? – perguntou uma voz vinda de dentro do colégio. Finalmente o porteiro atendeu...

- Sou uma aluna nova... O senhor poderia abrir para mim? – disse eu

- Nome, por favor? – perguntou o idiota, quer dizer, o porteiro

- Sakura Haruno – disse eu, respirando fundo. O porteiro demorou um pouco a abrir o portão. Parecia verificar uma lista, e eu vi que estava certa quando finalmente pude entrar no colégio.

- Me desculpe a demora... – disse ele tentando parecer competente – estava resolvendo uns problemas com a diretora.

- Sei – eu disse displicentemente. Pelas olheiras dele, parecia que estava mesmo resolvendo problemas... No mundo dos sonhos, né meu filho! Acha que sou tonta?

- Bom ano escolar! – disse ele. Eu murmurei apenas um "obrigada" e nem me lembrei se entrei no colégio com o pé esquerdo ou direito, pois ao me deparar com o prédio de seis andares enormes, meu queixo caiu e por um minuto esqueci quem eu era. Estava diante de um dos maiores edifícios que eu já vi! E a decoração era de muito bom gosto: havia vasos de plantas bem cuidadas, um jardim frontal com um chafariz bem no meio e muitos bancos espalhados. De longe pude ver duas quadras cobertas, outra de vôlei e uma piscina enooorrrme. Sem exagero!

Fui me aproximando devagar do prédio e pude perceber que as paredes eram de azulejo bege que refletiam a luz alaranjada do sol que já sumia no horizonte. As portas frontais eram de vidro e o pátio estava deserto. Todos já deviam estar em seus quartos. Meus pais haviam falado com a diretora do Konoha antes de me trazerem para cá, e ela disse que eu poderia procurar meu quarto, me instalar e que ela conversaria comigo no dia seguinte, antes de começarem as aulas.

Se eu continuar a descrever o colégio, só que por dentro agora, eu gastaria milhões de páginas, pois só vendo para acreditar no luxo da instituição. Como vocês não podem ver, apenas imaginem, mas acho que isso não é suficiente. Agora vem uma questão crucial: COMO vou achar meu quarto nesse labirinto de portas e salas? Preciso de um... MAPA! Vocês não vão acreditar, mas acabei de ver um mapa (e estou na frente dele agora) que ocupa toda uma parede! Ele representa a planta baixa do colégio e eu tô besta: há seis quadros indicando o que há em cada andar! UAU! Se meus pais queriam me fazer mudar de idéia me mandando pra cá, acho que não vai dar certo!

Já anoiteceu lá fora... Esse colégio me dá arrepios e olha que eu acabei de chegar! É melhor eu achar meu quarto logo. Deslizei meu dedo pela legenda ao lado dos quadros que representavam os andares e rapidamente encontrei os dormitórios: quarto andar! Espero que esse treco tenha elevador. Depois de verificar que a ala das garotas fica no corredor à direita, no quarto andar, eu saí correndo a procura de um elevador...

E quebrei a cara! Como um prédio tão perfeito não pode ter elevador? Pasma com esse fato, comecei a subir as escadas. Meus passos ecoavam assustadoramente escada acima e isso me fez apressá-los. Quando cheguei bufando ao quarto andar, reuni minhas forças para virar ao corredor à direita e me deparei com outro corredor, cheio de portas de carvalho com números gravados.

Ao lado de cada porta havia listas com cinco nomes cada uma. Depois de verificar as duas primeiras, vi que meu nome estava na lista do quarto número 3. Dei uma olhada nos nomes das minhas companheiras de quarto: Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Mitsashi, Ino Yamanaka e Sabaku no Temari. Verifiquei o relógio e vi que era cedo para alguém estar dormindo, apesar de já ter anoitecido e o colégio estar às moscas. Resolvi então, bater na porta.

Esperei alguns segundos até que a porta se abriu: atendeu uma garota de cabelos longos e lisos, pretos azulados. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção nela foram os olhos: eram perolados, e davam a ela um ar angelical. Tratei logo de me apresentar:

- Oi... Sou Sakura, Sakura Haruno. A aluna nova...

- Estávamos esperando por você. Prazer – disse ela estendendo a mão – sou Hinata Hyuuga.

- O prazer é meu!

- Entre – disse ela com um sorriso amigável. Quando entrei, meu queixo caiu de novo. O quarto era gigante! Maior que o meu! E a decoração impecável. Havia cinco camas bem dispostas e dois armários gigantes. Bem no meio do quarto, uma escada levava ao andar superior, onde provavelmente haveria um banheiro.

Percebi que as garotas que estavam no quarto me olhavam, um pouco surpresas. Havia uma morena, de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que me deu um sorriso simpático; a loira de olhos azul celeste acenou pra mim amigavelmente; e a outra loira, cujos olhos eram verde azulado, apenas acenou discretamente com a cabeça. Eu depositei minha mala encima de uma cama e me preparei para cumprimentar as minhas novas colegas de quarto.

- E aí? – adiantou-se a morena – beleza? Sou Tenten!

- Prazer, Sakura...

- Belo nome – disse a loira de olhos azuis – sou Ino. Ah! E esta é... – mas Ino não completou sua fala. Foi bruscamente interrompida pela outra loira.

- Deixa que eu me apresento. Sou Temari, e sua mala está em cima da minha cama. Faça o favor de tirar.

- Me desculpe, eu... – que garota grossa!

- Temari... Não seja grossa com a Sakura... Ela acabou de chegar! Que imagem ela vai ter de nós? – disse Hinata

- E por acaso eu ligo pro que pensa uma novata? – respondeu Temari, e subiu as escadas pisando forte. Logo em seguida, bateu a porta do banheiro.

Depois de verificar que era seguro falar, perguntei:

- Ela é sempre assim?

- Às vezes - respondeu Hinata

- Só quando ela briga com o Shikamaru - explicou Tenten

- "Shika" quem?- eu perguntei

- Shikamaru, o namorado dela. E eles brigam direto. - disse Ino

- Ah, então ela é sempre assim - eu concluí.

Coloquei minhas coisas na minha cama, antes que Temari fizesse outro escândalo. Conversei uma meia hora com as garotas, mas foi tempo suficiente para achá-las bem legais. Não demorou muito para que Temari descesse. Ela enfiou a cara no travesseiro e mergulhou em sono profundo. As garotas disseram que iam dormir, e só então notei que havia um computador do quarto. Perguntei à Hinata se teria problema ligá-lo. Diante da negativa dela, desejei boa noite, garanti que não demoraria muito e me sentei à frente da máquina.

Depois, liguei o computador, esperançosa de que Shadow estivesse on-line. Digitei rapidamente minha senha e aguardei. Fiquei feliz ao vê-lo on-line e não hesitei em clicar no seu nome para puxar conversa.

Sweet Girl (é o meu pseudônimo) diz: oiiiiii!!!

**Shadow diz: e aí? Blz? **

Sweet Girl diz: td! E vc?

**Shadow diz: melhor agora** – eu adoro quando ele diz isso!

Sweet Girl diz: vc ñ sabe o q me aconteceu...

**Shadow diz; conta, ué...**

Sweet Girl diz: mudei de escola e começo a estudar amanhã...

**Shadow diz: e qual o problema?**

Sweet Girl diz: o problema eh q eh um colégio interno... Eu ñ queria vir pra cá de jeito nenhum... + fui obrigada

**Shadow diz: pelos seus pais?**

Sweet Girl diz: como vc sabe?

**Shadow diz: esqueceu q eu te conheço mt bem? Rsrsrsrs...**

Sweet Girl diz: uau... Falou o senhor entendedor de tudo! Huashahashuahsa!!!

**Shadow diz: to zuando... Mas convenhamos q ñ eh difícil adivinhar qnd nossos pais nos obrigam a fazer algo...**

Sweet Girl diz: seus pais te obrigam a fazer mtas coisas q vc ñ quer?

**Shadow diz: direto... Mas eu nem ligo... Às vezes obedeço pra evitar falação e às vezes me finjo de surdo...**

Sweet Girl diz: e funciona?

**Shadow diz: não! Rsrsrsrs... + quem liga pro q eles pensam? Eu eh q ñ ligo...**

Sweet Girl diz: o pior eh q eu ligo...

**Shadow diz: se esse eh seu jeito de pensar, eu ñ posso mudar...**

Sweet Girl diz:... – de repente fiquei sem assunto

**Shadow diz: o q ouve?**

Sweet Girl diz: o ouvido... Rsrsrsrs

**Shadow diz: ah! Rsrsrs... Quero dizer: o que Houve?**

Sweet Girl diz: fiquei em assunto... Foi mal...

**Shadow diz: ñ seja por isso... Sabia q eu morro de vontade de te encontrar pessoalmente?** – por essa eu não esperava!

Sweet Girl diz: eh?

**Shadow diz: eh... ****Queria saber como vc eh…**

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb queria te ver...

**Shadow diz: um dia eu vou te encontrar pessoalmente... Eu sinto aqui dentro...**

Sweet Girl diz: vc me deixou sem palavras...

**Shadow diz: pois não diga nada... Soh de ter a consciência de q estou falando com vc, eu fico feliz... Mas infelizmente estão me perturbando aqui... Tenho q sair agora...**

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb tenho q sair... Tenho aula amanhã e ñ quero me atrasar no meu primeiro dia no inferno...

**Shadow diz: eu tb estudo em colégio interno, e depois q vc se acostuma, ñ eh assim taaaaaauum ruim... Agora jah vou indo... BJO!!! **

Sweet Girl diz: bjo! Xau!!!

_Shadow sai da conversa_

Ai meu príncipe! Me deu uma tristeza ver ele saindo da conversa... Viram como ele é romântico? Mas uma coisa que ele me disse me chamou a atenção. Ele também estuda em colégio interno! Será que é no Konoha? Hora Sakura... Existem muitos colégios internos nesse país e você nem sabe onde ele mora... Essa é a desvantagem do bate-papo... Não dá nem tempo de perguntar onde a pessoa mora, e o Shadow se recusou a dizer o nome dele...

Eu também não disse o meu porque meus pais são famosos... Provavelmente ele se desinteressaria por mim por causa disso. Será que os pais dele também são famosos? Bom, agora não adianta tentar adivinhar.

Troquei de roupa e me deitei... Fechei os olhos e dormi rapidamente. Que milagre! Geralmente demoro pra dormir... Mas eu estava realmente cansada. A única coisa que me lembro, foi que sonhei com o Shadow, imaginando como ele seria...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordei com Hinata me balançando. Adivinha? Eu estava atrasada, e segundo ela a diretora já havia chamado meu nome quatro vezes pelo auto falante para me dirigir à sala dela. De repente me lembrei que tinha que conversar com ela e pegar meus horários e todo o resto! Fiz minha higiene bucal rapidamente e nem penteei os cabelos. Me vesti correndo e não lembrei de amarrar a gravata do uniforme. Fui pendurada com ela no pescoço de qualquer jeito.

Lembrei que a diretoria ficava no primeiro andar e desci as escadas correndo igual uma louca, trombando numa série de alunos que se dirigiam para suas salas tranquilamente e provavelmente não tinham nenhuma reunião com a diretora. Finalmente encontrei a sala e só então percebi que minha gravata estava desamarrada.

Consertei-a rapidamente e passei as mãos pelos cabelos para ver se diminuíam de volume. Respirei fundo e bati à porta. Uma voz ordenou que eu entrasse e assim eu o fiz. Me deparei com uma sala muitíssimo bem arrumada, com uma escrivaninha bem polida no meio do aposento, e uma bandeira do Japão ao lado de um jarro de planta. Em cima da escrivaninha havia vários papéis e algo que me lembrava dois note book. Ao lado destes havia uma bandeira com o emblema da escola e um telefone sem fio.

Então reparei na diretora: uma mulher elegante, loira, vestida com um blazer vinho e uma blusa preta por baixo. A maquiagem era discreta e ela tinha olhos profundos. Eles eram cor de mel e me passaram confiança. Ela sorriu pra mim e pediu que me sentasse. Eu obedeci e me lembrei que havia me atrasado. Rapidamente pedi desculpas:

- Senhora – comecei – desculpe-me o atraso, eu...

- Perdeu a hora – ela me interrompeu – não se preocupe Srta. Haruno. Isso acontece... Bem vinda à nossa escola!

- Obrigada – disse eu com um entusiasmo forçado

- Vou lhe explicar rapidamente as regras de nossa instituição antes de antes de você seguir para sua sala. Afinal, não quer chegar atrasada na aula também, não é?

- Não senhora... – respondi meio sem graça

- Por favor, não me chame de "senhora". Tsunade apenas está bom...

- Ok, Tsunade...

- Bem melhor. Bom, vamos às regras: você entra às 7 horas na sala. Cada aula possui uma hora de duração e cada dia possui um horário diferente, aqui está – disse ela me entregando um pequeno pedaço de papel, com meus horários. Ela prosseguiu – Ah sim, são seis aulas por dia, com um intervalo de meia hora entre a terceira e a quarta aula, para vocês poderem lanchar. Os espaços da escola são completamente livres à todos os alunos, e caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre o lugar a que quer se dirigir, basta procurar no mapa que fica logo no saguão de entrada. Imagino que foi assim que encontrou seu quarto...

- Sim, Tsunade...

- A propósito, me desculpe se não pude recebê-la ontem, quando você chegou. Estava resolvendo uns problemas, quero dizer, nossa psicóloga, Shizune, pediu férias logo no início do ano letivo! Imagina! Como não pude negar, contratei um novo psicólogo, indicado pelo nosso professor de química. Você vai conhecer seus professores em breve.

- Ok...

- Continuando, não é permitido depredar nenhuma área da escola, e o toque de recolher para os quartos bate às 18 horas. O aluno que for pego trafegando pelos corredores da escola será devidamente punido. Só se pode ultrapassar esse horário com a autorização de algum professor ou com a minha, entendido?

- Sim...

- Muito bem. Aqui estão seus materiais: você fará uso de um note book, como se fosse um caderno, e seus livros estão aqui – disse ela me entregando uma sacola volumosa – Pode organizar seu material no corredor onde ficam os armários, os livros que você não utilizará hoje podem ser colocados lá dentro. Aqui está sua chave – disse ela me entregando uma chave com um chaveiro em que se lia "Sakura Haruno". Chaveiros personalizados! Uau!

- Obrigada, Tsunade...

- De nada Srta. Haruno. Pode seguir para sua aula e tenha um bom ano escolar!

- Obrigada diretora! – eu tentei parecer simpática

- E Sakura – estranhei ela me chamar pelo primeiro nome – se tiver algum problema, qualquer problema, pode recorrer a mim diretamente, tudo bem?

- S-sim...

- Ótimo, agora vá para não se atrasar de novo – acrescentou ela com um sorriso. Eu retribuí o gesto e saí do escritório da diretora.

Segui por um corredor, no segundo andar (encontrei no mapa) e localizei os armários. Abri o meu e coloquei meus livros lá dentro. Depois, verifiquei meu horário: 1ª aula: Filosofia, 2ª aula: Matemática, 3ª aula: Geografia, 4ª aula: Física, 5ª aula: Química e 6ª aula: Ed. Física. Nossa! Que ótimo dia! Odeio todas essas matérias, menos Química. AMO Química. Espero que o professor seja bom também...

A sala de aula do 3° ano fica no segundo andar mesmo. Ótimo, assim não tenho que subir mais escadas. Encontrei a sala e fui entrando. Estava lotada! Ai que mico!!! Todo mundo olhou pra mim, inclusive minhas colegas de quarto. A minha sorte foi que o professor de Filosofia ainda não havia chegado.

Ignorei os olhares dos meus "simpáticos" colegas e resolvi procurar um lugar vazio, mas como eu tenho "sorte", o professor apareceu atrás de mim, do nada, e disse:

- Aluna nova?

- Sou... – na hora tive vontade de responder "Não, sou uma pateta que gosta de ficar em pé", mas quando me virei para encarar meu professor, consegui dizer apenas um "sou". O homem é um Deus Grego!!! Gente!!! Ele é sarado (deu pra perceber pela camisa gola pólo que usava), tem os traços do rosto perfeitos e ainda por cima um sorriso encantador! Acho que eu estava com uma cara de otária tão grande, que o bof, quer dizer, o professor, disse:

- Bom turma – e todos se calaram – parece que temos uma aluna nova. Deixe que eu me apresente: sou Kakashi Hatake, professor de Filosofia. Bem vinda ao Konoha, senhorita...

- Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura, posso te chamar assim? Não gosto muito de formalidades, e você tem um nome muito bonito...

- Claro que pode – quase me derreti com aquele elogio!

- Ok Sakura, aqui na sala nos organizamos em dupla, então vejamos aonde você vai se sentar...

- Deixa ela sentar aqui professor! – disse um engraçadinho de cabelos castanhos e meio bombado. Até que ele não é feio... – quer sentar no meu colinho Sakura? – ai que cafona! Fiquei com vontade de matar ele! Que cantada horrível!!! Alguns idiotas riram desse comentário infeliz.

- Menos Kankurou – disse Kakashi. Vai lá meu Deus Grego! Me defende! – bem Sakura, acho que tem um lugar vago lá atrás, do lado do Sasuke. – eu localizei o lugar. Não era muito bom: a última cadeira da fila próxima a janela. Não deu pra ver o rosto do meu "parceiro" porque ele encarava a paisagem lá fora no maior tédio, e o rosto estava de lado, mas eu não gostei do lugar. Gosto de sentar mais na frente. Não sou do tipo "nerd" sabe? Mas também não gosto de sentar muito atrás. Quando eu ia comunicar minha opinião ao professor, uma voz irritante falou:

- Ei professor! Por que a novata tem que sentar do lado do Sasuke? Quando eu te pedi nos anos anteriores você não deixou!

- Karin, é o único lugar vago, e os demais professores e eu fizemos um ótimo mapeamento para esse ano letivo, e você permanece ao lado do Rock Lee, entendeu? – Toma baranga! Ah sabe, eu não gostei que ela me chamou de novata. Tô gostando cada vez mais desse Kakashi! Voltando... Parecia que a baranga ia contestar quando o Kakashi lançou um olhar a ela de "o assunto está encerrado" e Karin se sentou, emburrada.

- Professor – eu disse – será que eu não poderia me sentar mais na frente?

- Olha Sakura, essa turma é muito difícil de lidar, e o corpo docente dessa escola tem certa dificuldade com eles. O mapeamento desse ano é nossa última esperança. Faça uma experiência: se o lugar ao lado de Sasuke não lhe agradar, prometo a você que a trocaremos de lugar, certo? – e lançou um sorriso super convincente

- Certo – eu disse bobamente

- Pode se sentar para eu poder dar início a minha aula. – e sem dizer mais nada, eu me sentei ao lado do tal Sasuke. Ele se virou e me lançou um olhar analisador: me olhou de cima a baixo. Não sou uma modelo, mas sou bonita, sim! Tenho cabelos rosa e olhos verdes esmeralda. Amo a cor dos meus olhos!!! Mas o fulaninho lá me olhou como se eu fosse um nada! Ai que inferno!!! Em compensação, não posso negar que ele é um gato!!! Tem olhos e cabelos igualmente negros e um belo físico. Ah! E fica muito sexy de uniforme. Bom, mas a questão é que ele me ignorou, nem disse "bom dia"! Aff...

Depois de me sentar percorri os olhos pela turma. Hinata estava sentada com Tenten e ambas acenaram pra mim. Eu retribuí o aceno e localizei Ino e Temari; Ino estava sentada com um garoto alto de cabelos espetados e castanhos e Temari estava ao lado de um garoto ruivo bem bonitinho, e que tinha os olhos mais claros que os meus.

Dirigi minha atenção para a frente da sala, pois Kakashi estava prestes a começar sua aula.

- Bom turma, já que todos estão bem acomodados – e ele olhou pra mim – podemos começar. Antes de dar início a parte chata, com todos aqueles conceitos filosóficos e todo aquele estudo de comportamento humano blá, blá, blá, que acham de nos conhecermos melhor? Preparei uma dinâmica simples, mas muito boa. Funciona assim: vocês vão começar fazendo perguntas aos colegas de mesa, e em seguida, quem está sentado na mesa da direita vai "pular" uma cadeira para trás até voltar ao seu lugar, conversando com todos os colegas. Sem brincadeiras ofensivas, certo? Vamos começar!

Imediatamente um burburinho tomou conta da turma. Eu olhei para o lado e pensei no que dizer ao meu tão comunicativo colega...

- Aaaah... – comecei – meu nome é Sakura Haruno, mas pode me chamar de Sakura. Afinal, sem formalidades entre colegas não é? – e ri simpaticamente, mas o cara sequer deu um meio sorriso. Tentei de novo – então, qual seu nome completo?

- Sasuke Uchiha – esse nome não me é estranho. Como o Uchiha não disse mais nada, puxei conversa mais uma vez:

- Hum... Então, você estuda aqui há quanto tempo?

- Desde a oitava série...

- Legal... – olha, pro bem de vocês não vou descrever minha agradável conversa com o Sasuke, porque foi um saco. Só descobri que ele faz aniversário dia 23 de julho, não gosta de sair, não namora (eu tive coragem de perguntar pra ver se pelo menos ele dizia que não era da minha conta, mas nem isso ele fez e respondeu a pergunta indiferentemente), odeia todas as matérias, menos Matemática, Física e Ed. Física, gosta de lanchar sozinho e tem poucos amigos.

Por fim, perguntei:

- Você não quer saber nada sobre mim?

- Apenas uma coisa... – ele disse, me encarando

- Pode dizer – eu fiquei um pouco vermelha com o olhar dele

- Você é sempre irritante assim? – meu mundo veio abaixo. No meu primeiro dia de aula nesse inferno de colégio interno, já fui chamada de novata e irritante! Parece que ganhei um passaporte de graça pro inferno, mesmo estando viva! Ódio, ódio, ódio!!! Por sorte daquele filho da mãe daquele Uchiha, o gostoso do Kakashi mandou a gente trocar de lugar.

Ao fim dessa dinâmica aula, que ficou muito melhor depois que eu saí do lado daquele idiota, conheci apenas umas poucas pessoas legais: conversei mais com a Hinata e a Tenten e achei-as muito parecidas comigo. A Ino é muito gente boa e doidinha da cabeça, e descobri que ela gosta do ruivinho, que se chama Gaara e é irmão da Temari e do Kankurou, o idiota que me passou aquela cantada horrível. Conheci o primo da Hinata: Neji Hyuuga. Ele é muito bonito e é simpático, e inteligente também. Os olhos dele são idênticos aos da Hinata, e o cabelo dele é longo e castanho. Só tem uma coisa que não gostei: ele é amigo do Uchiha. Cada doido com sua mania...

Ah! E o cara de cabelo castanho espetado se chama Shino, e é meio estranho. Coleciona insetos: urgh! Mas ele usa uns óculos escuros bem legais...

Tem um garoto: Kiba, que é louco por animais, e ficamos uns bons cinco minutos num papo sobre bichos de estimação. Ele tem um cãozinho: Akamaru. O tal Rock Lee é doido de pedra e parece que me ama. É um chiclete. E ele é feio, tadinho: tem sobrancelahs grossas e parece que colocaram uma cuia na cabeça dele pra cortar o cabelo, que é preto. E tem um loiro do olho azul que eu achei super legal: se chama Naruto. Ele é um gatinho, modéstia a parte. Se o inferno de verdade for repleto de caras como os da minha sala, vou querer ir pra lá depois de morrer. Tô brincando... Buda me livre! O Naruto anda com o tal Shikamaru, namorado da Temari, que se mostrou menos arrogante hoje. O Shika tem cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo de cavalo, e ele é muito inteligente... Deu pra sacar...

Kakashi se despediu com um sorriso amigável e disse que nos veríamos quarta-feira, na próxima aula de Filosofia. Assim que aquela beldade saiu, entrou um cara de barba e cabelos negros, com um ar meio sério, mas também muito bonito. Ele se apresentou como Asuma: professor de Matemática, uma das matérias preferidas do meu querido amigo Sasuke.

A aula de Matemática não foi tão legal como a de filosofia, porque o professor fez uma rápida revisão da matéria do ano anterior e nos mandou dever de casa! Saco... Além disso, ele prefere as formalidades, e chamou todo mundo de "senhor" ou "senhorita" durante a aula. Depois de dizer que a lista, que continha 10 exercícios, era para quarta-feira, ele foi embora.

Cinco minutos depois entrou na sala um cara alto, magro e bem feio. Ele usava óculos escuros e se apresentou como professor de Geografia, Ebisu. Blargh! Abomino Geografia... A aula foi um saco. O cara começou passando matéria pra valer e todos estavam concentrados na tediante história da Geografia. O único som que se fazia ouvir era o de dedos teclando furiosamente nos note book. Pelo menos aquele poste sem luz não passou dever de casa.

Chegou a hora do recreio. Fui até a cantina com Hinata e Tenten e conversamos animadamente o recreio inteiro. Lanchei um salgado que estava muito bom, e enquanto voltávamos para a sala, um fato me chamou a atenção: lembra do Naruto, o loirinho do qual eu falei? Então, a Hinata ficou vermelhinha da silva quando o Naruto passou por ela. Ele disse um "oi", mas ela nem respondeu. A Tenten também percebeu, mas Hinata se recompôs rapidamente e entrou na sala na nossa frente. Tenten disse que depois me explicava, e eu fiquei pensando, enquanto ia me sentar, se a Hinata gostava do Naruto ou simplesmente achava ele gostoso, como eu acho! (hehehe)

A aula agora era de Física. ODEIO Física! Acho um saco... Mas o professor é legal. O nome dele é Iruka, e ele é bonitinho. A gente só falou o que íamos estudar durante o ano e graças a Buda ele também não passou dever. Só o mala do Asuma mesmo!

Finalmente chegou a hora da aula de Química! Ah, agora eu ia me dar bem... Sabe, é bom demonstrar inteligência logo pro professor porque aí ele começa a dar uma valorizada entende? Mas uma coisa estranha aconteceu: passados dez minutos de espera, a diretora entrou afobada na sala e disse:

- Me desculpem alunos, mas o professor não pôde vir. Ele ainda não chegou da viagem com nosso novo psicólogo. Ele vem de Hong Kong e parece que o vôo atrasou. Podem ir para as quadras cobertas e vestir o uniforme de educação física, já que o último horário de vocês é com o professor Gai. Estão dispensados... – e ela saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Hinata, Tenten e eu fomos para o vestiário trocar de roupa. Verifiquei se estávamos sozinhas e então comentei:

- Que estranho o professor de Química faltar por causa de um psicólogo né?

- É sim... – disse Tenten – pra quê trazer um cara de Hong Kong?

- Por que a escola tem um psicólogo? – perguntei enquanto colocava meu short de laicra

- É pra caso os alunos endoidem de uma vez – respondeu Tenten – a idéia foi da mãe da Karin. Ela disse que quer garantir a segurança psicológica da filha dela também. – respondeu Tenten

- Pelo visto não está dando certo... – eu comentei, rindo

- Aquela garota é um nojo... – disse Tenten

- Percebe-se... Viu ela me chamando de novata?

- Fiquei até surpresa de ela conhecer essa palavra... Achei que ela só sabia falar Sasuke...

- Sasuke? – perguntei

- É – respondeu Tenten – ela é louca por ele. Por que você acha que ela queria sentar perto dele? Kakashi negou prontamente porque nos anos anteriores ela armou a maior confusão. Acho que o Sasuke não gosta dela... Ele é muito gostoso...

- Gostoso, mas arrogante, inclusive ele e aquela bruaca fariam um ótimo par...

- Hinata? – disse Tenten, de repente – não vai trocar de roupa? – e vi que minha amiga falava a verdade; Hinata ainda nem se mexera.

- Eu...

- Tem alguma coisa que queira nos contar? – perguntei gentilmente. Ela me olhou, em dúvida

- Vamos Hinata... – disse Tenten – pode confiar na Sakura...

- Tudo bem... Eu... Eu... – começou ela

- Ai, você, você... Deixa de enrolação! – disse Tenten. Mas Hinata parecia prestes a explodir, de tão vermelha. Diante disso, Tenten suspirou e disse: então eu vou contar...

- Contar o quê? – perguntei

- Que a Hinata gosta do Uzumaki... – disse Tenten

- Do Naruto? Eu sabia! Percebi como você olhou pra ele hoje... Quanto tempo faz?

- Três anos... – respondeu Tenten

- Tudo isso? E vocês nunca ficaram? – Hinata balançou a cabeça

- Nunca – disse ela – ele não gosta de mim Sakura! E, além disso, eu mal consigo pronunciar uma frase completa perto dele!

- Eu já disse pra ela um zilhão de vezes que o Uzumaki gosta dela, mas ela não acredita!

- Por que Hinata? – perguntei

- Como ele poderia gostar de alguém como eu? – perguntou ela quase chorando. Eu respirei fundo antes de dizer:

- Olha Hinata, eu te conheço há poucas horas, mas acho que o cara que não gostar de uma garota linda, inteligente e meiga como você, ou é retardado, ou é viado! – fiquei feliz ao ver que Hinata riu em resposta ao meu comentário. Continuei – e o Naruto não me pareceu nenhuma dessas duas coisas! Vamos fazer o seguinte, daqui a pouco, na aula de Ed. Física, eu e Tenten vamos observar as atitudes dele em relação a você, certo?

- Certo... – disse ela com um semblante melhor

- Ótimo! – disse Tenten aliviada.

- Mas tem uma coisa... – começou Hinata – a Tenten vai ter que falar de quem ela gosta... – Foi a vez da Tenten ficar vermelha igual pimentão, mas ela pareceu se recuperar mais rápido que Hinata e descorou um pouco, respirou muito fundo e disse:

- Neji Hyuuga...

- Bom gosto! – disse eu, sorrindo – e vocês já ficaram?

- Nunquinha... Comecei a gostar dele no ano passado, mas nunca nos falamos muito... Ele é tão lindo!

- Mas ele é primo da Hinata... – comentei – isso facilita as coisas...

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso – disse Tenten – que anta! – e virou-se para Hinata – Hinatinha... Amiga... Será, que...?

- Sakura, diz agora de quem você gosta! – disse Hinata mudando de assunto. Tenten fez cara de "depois nós conversamos" para Hinata e se concentrou para ouvir a fofoca.

- De ninguém... – eu disse. Como explicar a elas que gosto de uma pessoa que nem sei o nome, quanto mais vi na vida?

- Mentira – disse Tenten, sorrindo maliciosamente

- Sério gente – eu insisti – olha, porque vocês acham que vim pra cá?

- Pra estudar no melhor colégio do Japão? – arriscou Hinata

- Pra arrumar um namorado? – perguntou Tenten, rindo

- Não... Pra não me casar... – e os queixos das minhas amigas foram ao chão. Contei resumidamente esse desgosto da minha vida e ao final do meu relato, Tenten disse:

- Concordo com você amiga, mas se o Neji me pedisse em casamento, eu nem pensava antes de responder...

- Sakura, acho que você está certa, ma tem certeza que não há outro garoto nessa história?

- Não – respondi sem encarar minhas amigas. Mas tarde eu contaria a elas...

Seguimos para a aula de Ed. Física, e conversamos sobre outras coisas banais, como por exemplo, como seriam os filhos da Karin bruaca com o Sasuke arrogante. Em meio  
à risadas, vimos o professor se aproximar ao longe com um sorriso de ofuscar até cego.

**OI PESSOAL!!!**

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic! Inspirada pelas reviews que recebi, decidi escrever outra fic. Fiquem tranqüilos que vou terminar a fic de férias com certeza! Mas a idéia de uma fic de colegial tava pulando na minha cabeça e decidi escrever o primeiro cap... Se vocês gostarem, eu continuo com o maior prazer, e se não, eu paro e excluo ela do site...**

**Vai ter mistério nessa fic, e acho que vai ser muito bom... Os casais são praticamente os mesmo da fic de férias: SasuSaku (a Sakura e o Sasuke vão se apaixonar aos poucos), e NaruHina, e eu fiz pequenas alterações: InoGaa, ShikaTema e claro, não poderia faltar: NejiTen.**

**Aproveitem o primeiro cap!!! E, claro, deixem reviews, please!!!!**

**Kisses**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	2. Uma lição de humildade

**Capítulo 2: Uma lição de humildade**

_Seguimos para a aula de Ed. Física, e conversamos sobre outras coisas banais, como por exemplo, como seriam os filhos da Karin bruaca com o Sasuke arrogante. Em meio  
às risadas, vimos o professor se aproximar ao longe com um sorriso de ofuscar até cego._

A roupa dele era simplesmente ridícula: um conjunto camisa e calça de ginástica, verde escuro, e cá entre nós a calça era socada na bunda (urgh!). Pra completar o visual cafona fora de época, o prof. usava uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura. De repente descobri de onde Rock Lee tirou seu estranho visual. O professor também possuía grossas sobrancelhas e um cabelo formato de cuia.

Ele se apresentou como Gai, e se quiséssemos poderíamos chamá-lo de "tio Gai". Fala sério! Bom, ele veio com um papo de que deveríamos aproveitar o "fogo de nossa juventude" para coisas boas, e para isso nós jogaríamos um pouco de cada esporte naquela aula. Ele dividiu as meninas em três times e fez o mesmo com os garotos. Os três pares de times adversários jogariam ao mesmo tempo. Meu time ficou assim: Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, eu e aquela desprezível da Karin. Depois que Gai nos separou em times, indicou quem jogaria contra quem.

Os jogos seriam entre garotas e garotos. Adivinha quem era o capitão do meu time adversário? O senhor Uchiha simpatia... Aff. Tirando ele, o resto do time era bem legal: Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru e Rock Lee. Gai explicou que cada jogo teria dez minutos de duração, e começaríamos pelo vôlei, que particularmente eu odeio e sou péssima. O primeiro jogo era do meu time contra o do Uchiha. As garotas e eu tomamos nossas posições na quadra de vôlei enquanto os garotos faziam o mesmo. Naruto lançou um sorriso para Hinata, mas ela achou que era pra mim. Depois eu diria à minha tímida amiga como ela estava enganada.

Gai soprou o apito e deu início à partida de um único set. Venceria quem completasse dez pontos primeiro. Sasuke começou sacando e acertou Hinata em cheio. Para minha surpresa, ela recebeu a bola habilmente, e fez um passe perfeito para Temari, que levantou a bola de vôlei para Ino cortar. Minha amiga loira possuía muita força no braço e explodiu a bola no chão da quadra. Gai aplaudiu e me entregou a bola. Era minha vez de sacar.

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, tomei posição de saque e fiz uma pequena prece a Buda. E saquei. Fiquei feliz por ter acertado, mas Naruto recebeu a bola com a mesma habilidade de Hinata e passou para Sasuke, que cortou a bola com tanta violência que eu senti pena da coitadinha. Enfim, jogo empatado. Vocês devem estar pensando que nós ganhamos e que a partida foi muito equilibrada, mas estão enganados. Nós perdemos por muitos pontos de diferença.

Apesar de Hinata, Temari e Ino formarem um trio perfeito, os meninos eram muito mais forte que nós, tirando o fato de que Gai era um tremendo puxa-saco do Rock Lee, seu querido pupilo. Urgh! Ele ficava motivando os garotos o tempo inteiro! Isso me irritou profundamente, e acabei perdendo vários passes importantes. Não mais que a sonsa da Karin. Aff, que raiva dela. A única coisa que fez foi babar pelo Sasuke. Vou direto ao placar dessa deprimente partida: 10 a 3 pra eles... Foi um massacre.

Gai nos deu cinco minutos de descanso para ele monitorar os outros jogos, afinal, enquanto jogávamos, meus outros colegas também estavam em quadra. Hinata e Tenten se sentaram ao meu lado e me ofereceram uma água. Eu aceitei prontamente e comentei:

- Foi horrível...

- Nem me fale... – disse Tenten – a Karin não fez nada!

- Ah Tenten, eu também fiz muita besteira... – eu disse

- Ah Sakura, você fez porque o Gai tava puxando o saco dos meninos... Nós já nos acostumamos com essa injustiça... – disse Tenten

- Ele ama o Rock Lee né?

- Como um filho – respondeu Tenten

- Hinata? – chamei

- Hum... – respondeu ela, mas vi que antes ela olhava pro Naruto

- Hinata, naquela hora que ele sorriu foi pra você, e não pra mim... É porque eu tava na sua frente, aí você pensou que era pra mim, mas não era!

- É mesmo Hinata – apoiou Tenten – ele te ama menina!!!

- Ah gente... Menos... – disse Hinata, triste – e o sorriso foi pra você Sakura...

- É? E por acaso agora ele tá sorrindo pra mim também? – disse eu indicando o outro lado da quadra. Naruto sorria e acenava pra Hinata. Tapei a boca da minha amiga! Ela retribuiu ao aceno mecanicamente.

Aí uma coisa hilária aconteceu. Kiba viu a cena na sua frente e parou o jogo, pegou a bola e tacou com tudo na cabeça do Naruto. Tadinho! Mas foi muito engraçado! Mas o Kiba é um sonso da vida! Mas foi muito engraçado, hehehe... Hinata saiu correndo da arquibancada e voou até o outro lado da quadra, onde Gai abanava Naruto (que otário! O professor, não o Naruto!) e uma pequena rodinha se formava em volta do loiro. As pessoas abriram espaço para Hinata passar (parecia que todo mundo sabia que ela gosta dele) e ela se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro. Mas não disse nada.

- Uzumaki, como você está? – eu ouvi o professor perguntar ao Naruto quando eu e Tenten chegamos ao pequeno aglomerado de pessoas. Adivinha o que Gai fez? Como Naruto não respondia, ele mandou o Rock Lee buscar um copo d'água pro meu amigo loiro desmaiado.

- Não seria melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria professor? – perguntou Gaara

- Cale a boca garoto! – disse Gai – Lee e eu vamos resolver tudo!

- Por que Lee e o senhor? Gaara tem razão sabia?– perguntou Ino, indignada

- Olha esse tom de voz, hein Yamanaka – ameaçou Gai

- O senhor vai fazer o quê? Mandar Lee me encaminhar? – desdenhou ela. Minha amiga é doida!

- Eu... – começou Gai, mas nesse momento, Naruto soltou um gemido de dor.

- E aí Naruto? – perguntou Kiba, arrependido – como você tá?

- Eu morri? – perguntou Naruto

- Não! – exclamou Kiba – por quê?

- Porque acho que tô vendo um anjo na minha frente... – disse Naruto sorrindo debilmente pra Hinata. Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão, e o pessoal começou a gritar "beija!", mas o mala do Gai disse pra gente voltar a jogar. Ele pediu que Lee (lógico, né?) e Gaara levassem Naruto para a enfermaria, mas o loiro disse que não precisava, que se sentia bem e continuaria jogando, pois havia sido curado por "um anjo".

Então a multidão se dispersou: Kiba, Shino e um garoto gordo chamado Chouji voltaram para o jogo deles. Naruto foi para seu time e Hinata, Tenten, Ino e eu voltamos para nossa arquibancada. Chegando lá, Temari gritava com Karin:

- Dá pra você parar de babar pelo Uchiha e jogar direito? – berrou Temari

- Eu não fico babando pelo Sasuke! E por que você não grita com a Haruno? Ela também não fez nada!!!

- VOCÊ não a viu jogando! Sua tonta! Ela foi atrás de muitas bolas que você perdeu!!! – disse Temari. Uau! Ela me defendeu! Vai lá Tê! Acaba com essa vadia velha!!!

- Mas... – e Karin ficou sem argumentos momentaneamente, mas parece que cinco segundos depois ela recobrou a inspiração e disse – então quer dizer que você prefere aquela novata tonta que mal sabe sacar? – disse Karin, sem saber que eu estava ali. Temari sorriu desdenhosamente. Karin não entendeu.

- Se eu fosse você não teria dito isso... – disse Temari

- E por que não? – perguntou Karin

- Porque eu não sou uma novata tonta que mal sabe sacar, querida! – disse eu, bem próxima ao ouvido de Karin, fazendo-a estremecer de medo – e se você não quer que eu faça com você o que o Kiba fez com o Naruto, é melhor calar a boca e continuar babando no Uchiha, porque a única diferença é que você não vai acordar tão cedo...

- Ai que droga! – gritou Karin, e jogando aqueles cabelos negros com chapinha pura pra trás, saiu batendo o pé.

- Estou começando a gostar de você, Haruno – disse Temari – você tem estilo!

- Obrigada... Bom, e agora chefe? – perguntei à Temari

- Vamos dar a volta por cima e vencer! Esse jogo é de basquete e esses garotos vão comer a bola! – respondeu ela

- Isso aí!!! - disse Ino, animada – Garotas, unidas, jamais serão vencidas!!! – gritou Ino, e Hinata, Tenten e eu entoamos um coro junto com nossa amiga enquanto Temari batia palmas.

Fomos para quadra e tomamos nossas posições. Os garotos já estavam posicionados no centro da quadra para disputar a bola. Gai pegou-a e jogou-a para cima. Temari, com uma força descomunal, deu um soco na boa. Hinata, acostumada a saltar, pegou a bola e quicou-a até o garrafão adversário. Porém, Naruto cercou minha amiga e ela passou a bola novamente para Temari, que com um salto de profissional, jogou a bola na esta e marcou ponto. YES! Dois a zero pra nós!

O resto do jogo prosseguiu muito bem, para as meninas, claro. Temari era uma mestra do basquete e jogava com uma habilidade tão incrível que chegou a receber elogios dos próprios garotos, quer dizer, apenas de Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Gaara, porque Rock Lee praguejava em voz alta e Sasuke não dizia nada. Fiquei surpresa com a atitude dele. Agora que fui perceber, ele nem se importou em ter vencido o jogo de vôlei, nem ligou que estava perdendo o jogo de basquete. Simplesmente mantinha uma expressão indecifrável. E ele fica tão gostoso de uniforme de Ed. Física... Aqueles braços...

- Haruno! – ouvi Temari gritar, mas só percebi meu vacilo quando Sasuke passou como uma bomba por mim, tomou a bola de minhas mãos e vendo-se cercado por Tenten e Hinata, passou a bola pra Naruto, que marcou mais dois pontos a favor dos garotos. Gai soprou o apito, indicando o término da partida e a nossa vitória de 12 a 4.

Fomos para a arquibancada, Temari deu mais uns gritos com Karin por ser inútil e esta gritou de volta alegando que Temari sentia inveja dela. Hinata me chamou:

- Sakura... Impressão minha ou você tava babando pelo Uchiha?

- Lógico que é impressão sua! – disse eu apressadamente

- É porque quando ele roubou a bola da sua mão, parecia que você tava em transe... – disse Tenten

- Credo gente! Até parece que eu ia me interessar por um metido daqueles...

- Mas ele não é metido... – disse Tenten – ele nem nos esnobou por ter vencido o jogo de vôlei...

- E também não disse nada porque ganhamos o jogo de basquete... – acrescentou Hinata

- E olha que ele tinha tudo pra ser arrogante. O pai dele é governador... – continuou Tenten

- Governador? – perguntei. Agora me lembrava de onde conhecia o nome Uchiha

- Sim... Um corrupto grosseiro... – comentou Tenten

- Vamos mudar de assunto gente! – pedi

- Sakura, por que você não gosta do Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata, sorrindo de um jeito que eu nunca a vi sorrir, até então

- Porque não gosto e pronto! – a verdade era que nem eu mesma sabia – mas hein – tentei mudar de assunto – Hinata quase ficou viúva hoje hein?

- É verdade! – disse Tenten, rindo. Ino veio se juntar à nós na conversa:

- É mesmo hein Hinata! – disse ela

- Ah gente... – começou Hinata, mas Tenten a interrompeu:

- Ah o quê, Hinata? Vai dizer que depois de ser chamada de anjo, o Naruto não gosta de você? – mas Tenten falou alto demais e isso atraiu a atenção de Karin, que parou quase instantaneamente de gritar com Temari. Ela se virou para nós e perguntou:

- O tonto do Uzumaki gosta de você Hyuuga? Que idiota! – e deu uma gargalhada debochada. Isso irritou a todas nós, mas Ino precipitou-se e tomou uma atitude digna de um Oscar. Enquanto Karin virava de costas e começava a andar para sair vitoriosa da cena de maldade que acabara de criar, Ino chutou o calcanhar esquerdo dela, que bateu no direito e desequilibrou a baranga, fazendo-a cair de cara no chão! HAHAHA! Quando ela se levantou, havia um filete se sangue escorrendo de seu nariz, e Ino acrescentou maliciosamente:

- Idiota é você, querida... – e gritou – Gai! Professor!!! Karin se feriu!!! Pobrezinha!!! O senhor poderia mandar Lee levá-la à enfermaria, não acha?

- Sim Yamanaka, concordo. Lee! – chamou Gai – leve Karin para a enfermaria com urgência!

- Sim senhor professor! – disse Lee, batendo continência. Que patético.

Gai nos mandou para quadra jogar handball. Agora sim estamos na minha praia! Esses garotos vão ver o que é jogar! Principalmente o Uchiha. Tá na hora da lição de humildade, com Sakura Haruno!

Gai soprou o apito e nós, meninas, começamos o jogo. E que jogo!!! Parti feito um furacão em direção ao gol. Gaara era o goleiro dos meninos, mas sem piedade eu saltei e joguei a bola com a maior força possível no canto esquerdo, marcando um golaço!!!

Temari me parabenizou de lá do gol (ela era a goleira) e Ino, Hinata e Tenten bateram em minhas mãos.

O resultado foi uma espetacular vitória feminina de 9 a 4. Rá! Somos demais. Temari defendeu super bem, Hinata e Ino desempenharam um ótimo papel na defesa e Tenten e eu atacamos feito tigrezas que atacam uma presa. Fiz 6 gols ao todo e Tenten fez 3. Cada garoto fez seu gol, mas não foi suficiente para nos deter.

Saindo sorridente da quadra para o merecido descanso, eu vi que Uchiha olhava pra mim. Achei que fosse me parabenizar, mas fez um gesto indicando reprovação e isso me irritou completamente. Será que ISSO seria um bom motivo pra convencer minhas amigas do quanto ele é metido? Em seguida ele virou as costas e saiu andando.

A nuca dele nunca me pareceu tão atraente... Pra receber uma bolada! Reuni toda minha força restante e lancei a bola de handball, ainda em minhas mãos, na nuca daquele peste debochado. Acertei em cheio, e por sorte, Gai não viu. Sasuke se virou e me encarou: se nossos olhares fossem metralhadora, ambos estaríamos mortos.

Descansei rapidamente e me preparei para o futsal. Essa sim seria uma disputa acirrada. E realmente foi. Mas graças à habilidade futebolística de Ino e Temari (claro) vencemos de 3 a 2. Mas aconteceu um acidente no fim dessa aula completamente acidentada que realmente me preocupou. A "vítima"? Minha amiga Tenten. Num dos últimos lances a bola estava com Tenten, que passou para Temari e esta fez o gol do desempate. Só que Neji, que avançava para Tenten, não conseguiu "frear" seu carrinho e acertou com tudo o pé da minha amiga, que caiu no chão e gritou, delirante de dor.

O Hyuuga pareceu assustado, e imediatamente pegou Tenten no colo, ignorando as ordens de Gai, que disse que Tenten poderia ter quebrado o pescoço. Neji encarou o furiosamente o professor e disse que a cabeça fica em cima e que Tenten fraturara o pé, que fica embaixo.

- E ela não é um mutante pra ter o pescoço embaixo!!! – concluiu ele, completamente irritado com o nível de idiotice de Gai.

- Neji Hyuuga, vou comunicar ao seu tio que você é um desobediente! – gritou Gai. Neji nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para responder. Apenas disse:

- Só estou fazendo o que o senhor nos mandou, professor, aproveitando o fogo da juventude – e subiu o gramado com Tenten no colo.

Perguntei ao professor se poderia nos dispensar. Ele disse que sim e nos parabenizou friamente pela vitória sobre os garotos. Aposto que estava se roendo de ódio porque SEU Rock Lee não pudera demonstrar o quanto é bom em Ed. Física.

Hinata, Ino, Temari e eu tomamos banho rapidamente e vestimos nossos uniformes para irmos até a enfermaria ver como estava nossa amiga. Chegando lá topamos com Karin e Rock Lee. Ele não estava nada feliz, provavelmente por ter perdido sua aula preferida e a oportunidade de se mostrar, e ela estava com a pior cara que já vi. Além disso, o nariz de Karin estava com um escandaloso _band-daid_ laranja fosforescente. Ino e Temari passaram por eles sem conter as risadas, enquanto eu e Tenten fomos mais discretas: pelo menos abafamos o riso.

Pedimos à enfermeira que nos informasse o número do quarto de Tenten e ela prontamente nos indicou. Ao chegarmos ao número 23, encontramos Neji saindo do quarto com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Decidi perguntar:

- Como Tenten está?

- Muito melhor... Ela fraturou o pé, mas não é nada grave. Vai ter que usar uma tipóia por um tempo... Uma semana, segundo o médico. Vocês não estão com raiva de mim, né? – perguntou ele. Nós balançamos a cabeça e Hinata falou:

- Pode ficar tranqüilo primo... Você não pôde impedir e temos certeza que você não faria mal algum à Tenten...

- Ufa... Assim é melhor... – disse Neji – bom, já vou indo – nos despedimos com um "até mais" e entramos no quarto. Assim que abrimos a porta, Tenten gritou:

- ELE ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR!!! – tá explicado o sorriso de Neji

- O QUÊ? – perguntamos em uníssono

- Neji Hyuuga, amor da minha vida me chamou pra sair!!! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! Isso é perfeito!!!

- Parabéns amiga!!! – disse Hinata, sorrindo

- Pára tudo! – disse Ino

- Que foi? – perguntei

- Você vai ter que contar essa fofoca pra gente agora! – explicou a loira

- Ino tem razão! – disse Temari. Olhamos surpresas pra ela – Que foi gente? Quem foi que disse que não gosto de uma fofoquinha? – completou, rindo.

Então Tenten nos contou como Neji fora gentil com ela, como a carregara no colo e como o perfume dele era maravilhoso. Disse que ele se mostrou prestativo o tempo todo, ficou atento a tudo o que o médico dizia e se ofereceu para carregar o material de Tenten durante a semana em que estivesse com a tipóia. Disse até que faria seus deveres. Tenten nos contou que adorou aquilo tudo, mas não pôde aceitar a oferta do Hyuuga, e disse a ele que ela fraturara o pé e não a mão, como o próprio Neji havia dito à Gai.

Por fim, Neji disse que só estava tentando ser legal e que estava muito arrependido. Ela disse que ele corou um pouco e a encarou, perguntando se pelo menos então ela aceitava sair com ele, já que isso ele não poderia fazer por ela. Tenten sorriu e aceitou, claro. Minha amiga disse ainda que Neji se justificou, dizendo que queria convidá-la para sair numa ocasião mais feliz, mas não tinha coragem... Que gracinha! Será que o Shadow também é assim? Enfim, o encontro estava marcado para o final de semana seguinte ao que Tenten tirasse a tipóia.

As meninas e eu passamos a tarde inteira com Tenten, amaldiçoando Asuma e sua lista de exercícios. Mas pelo menos terminamos todos. Só saímos do quarto de hospital quando a mãe de Tenten invadiu, chorosa, o quarto, seguida pelo pai da minha amiga. Decidimos respeitar o momento família, e assim que saímos da enfermaria, bateu o toque de recolher.

Fomos apressadas para nosso quarto e chegando lá, nos jogamos exaustas em nossas camas. Decidi que hoje não acessaria bate-papo nenhum. Por mais que eu quisesse falar com o Shadow, meu cansaço falou mais alto e eu tomei um banho relaxante, coloquei o pijama e me atirei na cama. Não demorei muito pra dormir.

Enquanto meu sono chegava, de olhos semi-abertos eu refleti sobre meu primeiro dia no colégio interno. Consegui fazer amizades rápido e isso era ótimo, mas uma coisa me deixou muito triste: meus pais não me ligaram, nem quiseram saber como eu estava. Aparentemente, agora teria que considerar o Konoha meu novo lar, e meus amigos, minha nova família.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**E aí pessoal?**

**Tá aí o segundo cap... Eu to procurando fazer caps bem extensos por isso demorei pra postar esse... E posso demorar pra postar o próximo cap tb... Não me matem!!!**

**Deixem reviews!!! Please!!! Até o próximo cap meus amigosss!!!!**

**Xauzinho!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	3. Um estranho acontecimento

**Capítulo 3: Um estranho acontecimento**

Acordei muito cedo nesta terça-feira. Eram dez pras seis da manhã. Olhei em volta e vi que nenhuma das garotas havia acordado ainda, e Tenten passara a noite na enfermaria. Me lembrei de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo quando esfreguei os olhos: não conversei com Shadow ontem, meus pais esqueceram que existo, odeio a Karin e o Uchiha, Tenten quebrou o pé e hoje meu dia promete ser daqueles. Acho que é só...

Vesti meu uniforme quando concluí que não conseguiria dormir de novo, então rabisquei um bilhete pras garotas dizendo que ia visitar Tenten. Desci as escadas e me dirigi à enfermaria, no primeiro andar. Depois que você se acostuma, o Konoha não é tão ruim... Quem me disse isso mesmo? Não consigo lembrar...

Quando cheguei à enfermaria, tive uma surpresa: Neji estava fazendo companhia pra Tenten! Achei que estivesse interrompendo alguma coisa, mas o Hyuuga disse que já estava de saída. Assim que aporta se fechou, Tenten desandou a falar: disse que sua mãe permitiu sua saída com Neji daqui a duas semanas, que sairia hoje à tarde da enfermaria, que Neji passaria a matéria do dia por e-mail, que ele é muito lindo, fofo, simpático, gostoso, comunicativo, forte e blábláblá... Como minha amiga tem sorte!

Depois de conversar um bom tempo com Tenten vi que faltavam apenas dez minutos para começar a aula. As garotas provavelmente já deviam estar na sala. Passei rapidamente pelo meu armário e arrumei meu material. Hoje conheceria novos professores, inclusive o de Química, minha matéria preferida! Espero que o prof. também seja bom...

Entrei na sala faltando poucos minutos pra bater o sinal da primeira aula. Depois de informar à minhas amigas como a Tenten estava e que ela sairia da enfermaria na tarde de hoje, fui pro meu lugar. Para meu alívio, acho, o mister simpatia ainda não havia chegado. Esquisito, ele é sempre tão pontual... E por falar em pontualidade, o sinal tocou.

Larguei minha mochila no chão e encarei o lugar vazio do Uchiha. O que teria acontecido? Espera... Isso não é da minha conta! Bem, mas vocês não tem noção do escândalo que a Karin arrumou quando não viu o Sasuke na sala. E o pior: ela me encarou como se EU tivesse culpa disso... Vê se pode! Aff...

Então a porta da sala de aula se abriu, e pelo suspiro decepcionado da Karin, deu pra adivinhar que não era o Sasuke. Era o professor de Química. Olha, sei que não devo julgar os outros pela aparência, mas acontece que se VOCÊS vissem o prof, mudariam de opinião rapidinho. Ele é alto, muito alto. E tem cabelos longos, muito longos e negros, também. Os olhos dele são parecidos com o da diretora, mas não me passaram confiança, e sim... Desprezo, e... Um pouco de medo. E pra piorar o estado dessa figura, ele é branco, muito branco. Seboso... Argh... Espero que pelo menos ele seja bom de conteúdo.

Depois que lançou um olhar gélido à turma e silenciou a todos, ele se apresentou, por fim:

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Orochimaru, mas vocês devem me chamar de professor ou senhor – sacaram né? DEVEMOS chamá-lo de professor ou senhor. Depois de nos olhar como se quisesse nos ver mortos, ele prosseguiu – Não vou admitir nenhum tipo de gracinha este ano. Tenho ordens da diretora para expulsar da sala qualquer eng... – mas aquela cobra sebenta não pôde concluir sua ameaça, porque a porta se escancarou e por ela entrou Sasuke, muito apressado.

Ele estava muito desarrumado, muito mesmo: a gravata desamarrada, o cabelo despenteado, e também havia olheiras sob seus olhos. Será que ficara acordado até tarde? Pelo visto a aparência dele também não agradou ao professor. Ele e Sasuke ficaram se encarando até que Orochimaru mandou Sasuke se sentar. Quando o Uchiha obedeceu, o professor se aproximou vagarosamente da nossa mesa e encarou Sasuke de novo.

- Então, Sr. Uchiha... O senhor se vê no direito de chegar atrasado só porque seu pai, o senhor governador, faz o mesmo? – a sala explodiu em risadas. O professor pareceu não se importar, porque continuou humilhando Sasuke. – responda, senhor Uchiha.

- Não...

- Não senhor...

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor, professor, obrigado – disse Sasuke ironicamente. Orochimaru ficou levemente vermelho, de ódio, claro...

- Acho bom o senhor ter uma ÓTIMA desculpa pelo seu atraso para não ser expulso dessa sala no seu segundo dia de aula... Será que o senhor governador também é assim? – e a sala riu novamente. Sasuke nada respondeu, mas pude perceber que ele fechou o punho debaixo da mesa.

- Eu...

- O senhor vai ligar para o papai mandar seus seguranças me prenderem? – disse o professor, e a turma riu mais alto, salvo algumas exceções, claro (como Naruto, Gaara, Shika, Neji, Hinata, Ino e Temari. Até a Karin tava rindo).

- Não, senhor – disse Sasuke com desprezo.

- Então se justifique! – disse o professor se fazendo de impaciente e gerando mais risos. Olha, o que vai acontecer agora foi uma ação tradicional, ou seja, aquela que fazemos por impulso. E o meu impulso foi ver um colega humilhado, mesmo sendo o Uchiha. A boa samaritana dos humilhados (eu), levantou a mão e disse:

- Com licença, senhor...

- Sim? – disse ele parecendo notar só agora que eu estava ali

- S-Sasuke chegou atrasado por minha causa... – a turma inteira arregalou os olhos, inclusive o próprio Sasuke. O que me fez continuar foi o olhar de descrença de Karin. Queria ver aquela bruaca mortinha de ódio...

- Como? – perguntou o professor

- Bem, é isso que o senhor ouviu... Ele chegou atrasado por minha causa...

- Eu ouvi garota! Quero que se explique! Aposto que estavam se agarrando! Acha que sou tonto?

- Acho... – disse, mas acrescentei rapidamente – que o senhor não me entendeu. Sasuke e eu não temos NADA, e nem gostaria de ter – disse eu, baixinho – Ele se atrasou porque pedi ajuda a ele para procurar a chave do meu armário. – e encarei aqueles olhos amarelados com o maior carão de quem fala a verdade.

- Sei... E por que a senhorita também não se atrasou? – perguntou ele como se ficasse indignado em não poder humilhar mais um aluno

- Porque encontrei minhas chaves e procurei por Sasuke, para avisá-lo. Como não o encontrei, vim para sala, acreditando que ele já estivesse aqui.

- Hum... – disse Orochimaru – acho que a diretora precisa saber disso... Uchiha e você...

- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, senhor – disse eu, com nojo

- Que seja... Uchiha e Haruno, vão falar com a diretora agora.

- Não será necessário, Orochimaru. – disse Tsunade abrindo a porta. Ela estava acompanhada de um rapaz bonito, jovem, que usava óculos redondos.

- Ah, diretora – e pela primeira vez em dez minutos, vi o professor tremer na base. – que bom que a senhora...

- O que aconteceu com o Uchiha? – perguntou ela

- Uchiha? Bem... Se deu ao luxo de chegar atrasado... – disse Orochimaru. Mas Ino levantou a mão.

- Com licença, senhora diretora, mas o professor não está falando toda a verdade.

- Não? – disse Orochimaru, erguendo a sobrancelha

- Não... – disse Ino – o senhor se esqueceu da parte em que Sasuke chegou atrasado porque estava ajudando a Sakura a procurar a chave do armário dela.

- Isso é verdade Orochimaru?

- Bem... Mas senhora, ele...

- É ou não verdade Orochimaru?

- Sim, senhora...

- E qual o motivo do alvoroço, se o atraso foi justificado?

- Ele queria encaminhar a mim e a Haruno, mesmo com o atraso justificado. – disse Sasuke, parecendo recuperar a confiança.

- Você não perde essa mania de encaminhar alunos sem motivo? – perguntou a diretora indignada. Orochimaru fez menção de responder, mas Tsunade o interrompeu – sem desculpas! Acabou de chegar o novo psicólogo que você mesmo trouxe Orochimaru, e é assim que o recebe? Francamente! Uchiha, conserte essa gravata, e espero que isso nunca mais se repita, entendeu? – Sasuke ia responder, mas percebeu que a diretora falava com Orochimaru. Ele amarrou a gravata sorrindo.

- Entendi senhora – disse Orochimaru

- Ótimo – disse Tsunade. E se virou para o rapaz de óculos redondos – O senhor me desculpe, Sr. Yakushi. Mas sempre tivemos problemas desse tipo com Orochimaru. Às vezes ele esquece que quem manda nessa escola sou eu. E espero que o senhor nunca se esqueça disso.

- Fique tranqüila diretora. – respondeu ele

- Ok... 3º ano, este é nosso novo psicólogo, Kabuto Yakushi. Espero que vocês o respeitem, afinal, será ele que irá ouvir suas angústias.

Vou pular a parte chata. Depois que Kabuto se apresentou, a diretora disse que a sala dele ficaria numa ante-sala, no sexto andar (tão alto!). Em seguida, eles saíram da sala e a aula prosseguiu.

Virei para o lado e encarei Sasuke. Nem um obrigado ele disse! Cretino! Virei pra frente e me concentrei na aula. Estudaríamos ácidos, uma das quatro funções químicas. As aulas foram até agradáveis (porque foram duas seguidas), e eu, modéstia totalmente à parte, me saí muito bem. Fui a única que terminei os exercícios a tempo para não ter dever de casa. É claro que Orochimaru não reconheceu meu talento, porque eu acabei com a ambição dele de encaminhar dois alunos em pleno segundo dia de aula, mas eu fiquei feliz com meu desempenho.

Assim que o prof saiu da sala sem desejar bom dia, senti que Sasuke me olhava. Pensei que assim que eu me virasse ele faria de conta que não me conhecia, mas me enganei. Ele continuou me encarando, e eu fiquei levemente amolecida com aquele olhar.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele

- O quê? – me fiz de desentendida

- Não se faça de desentendida... – disse ele – por que você me ajudou? Afinal, eu jamais te ajudaria a procurar suas chaves... – vi que esse intervalo entre uma aula e outra seria a lavação de roupa suja. Entrei no jogo dele:

- Porque eu quis! Ou será que sou irritante até pra livrar sua pele? – toma! Deixei ele sem palavras! Rá!!!

- Não...

- Você é muito monossílabo, não? – ataquei

- Sou sim... Algum problema?

- Nenhum... Mas da próxima vez eu não vou estar aqui pra te livrar... Talvez eu até esteja, mas sou irritante demais pra abrir a boca. Espero que até lá você tenha aprendido a falar...

- Cala a boca Haruno...

- Não sou como você Uchiha...

- Você é esquisita garota! Ontem você tacou uma bola com toda força na minha cabeça e hoje você me defende!

- Só te taquei a bola porque você falou mal do meu jogo!

- Ora... Então você não aceita ser criticada?

- Nesse aspecto não!

- Pelo visto não sou só eu que tenho defeitos... – e agora foi a vez dele me deixar sem palavras... Mudei de assunto:

- Esqueça a bolada... Mas afinal, por que você chegou atrasado?

- Não sei se devo dizer...

- Pelo seu estado, parecia que estava se agarrando com alguém... Seria a Karin? – ataquei de novo, e pareceu dar resultado, porque Sasuke ficou vermelho de ódio e disse:

- Não estava me agarrando com ninguém. Cheguei atrasado porque fiquei até tarde na internet ontem... Estava esperando uma pessoa... E hoje de manhã perdi a hora. Meus amigos não me acordaram porque queriam ver eu me ferrar. Sabiam que a primeira aula era daquela cobra do Orochimaru, que sempre me odiou, então acharam hilária a idéia de me verem levando esporro. Mas o plano deles falhou, graças a você...

- Isso é um agradecimento? – perguntei, meio desconfiada

- Pode interpretar assim – Nesse momento a diretora entrou na sala. Sasuke se virou para frente e não me dirigiu mais nenhuma palavra pelo resto do dia. Quando vi Tsunade ali, achei que ela queria dar algum recado, mas a mesma disse que ELA era a professora de história!

A aula foi bem divertida, e Tsunade sabe muito, muito mesmo. Ela é muito inteligente, e cá entre nós, completamente feminista. Tem uma birra com Kankurou porque ele é extremamente machista, mas adora todas as meninas inteligentes, como minhas amigas e eu (sou modesta não?). Ela não passou dever de casa e isso me fez gostar mais dela.

O recreio foi muito rápido, e ao voltar pra sala, vi que gostaria de estar no lugar de Tenten na enfermaria, pra não ter que ter aula de Japonês com a Kurenai. Ela é uma mulher muito elegante e no recreio Ino me disse que ela teve ou tem um lance com Kakashi. Ela também é uma professora, mas a matéria é que é muito chata. Odeio Japonês!

A aula seguinte à de Kurenai foi de Literatura, com um velho doido chamado Jiraya. O cara é um pervertido!!! Ficava deixando o pincel cair o tempo todo só pra olhar a calcinha das meninas. Tirando o fato de que inventava desculpas esfarrapadas para as garotas irem ao quadro pra ele ficar olhando a bunda delas! Tirando isso, a aula dele foi bem legal.

A última aula daquele dia foi de Biologia, com uma mulher chamada Anko. Gostei dela. Não mencionei que minha segunda matéria preferida é Biologia e que quero fazer medicina pro vestibular. Quero ser uma médica de sucesso. Ao contrário do Orochimaru, Anko soube reconhecer meu talento e não me poupou elogios, fazendo Karin me encarar mortalmente várias vezes, e Sasuke me lançar o olhar analisador que me lançara ontem. Parecia que ele estava tentando... Me reconhecer? Não sei...

Peguei minhas coisas, disse às garotas que ia almoçar, pois estava faminta, e pedi que elas mandassem um beijo pra Tenten por mim, e que eu estaria lá com ela na hora de sair da enfermaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu estava saboreando meu estrogonofe de frango quando me lembrei de Shadow... Estava louca de saudades! E ele disse que estudava em colégio interno... Ah! Lembrei quem me disse que depois que a gente se acostuma não é ruim: foi ele! Depois tenho que agradecer... E o pensamento me ocorreu de novo: será que Shadow estuda no Konoha?

Comecei a olhar em volta e vi que Kiba me observava. Ele acenou pra mim e eu respondi ao aceno. Será que Kiba é o Shadow? Lógico que eu tinha meus métodos de descobrir isso, mas teria que esperar pra colocá-los em prática, porque aquela nojenta da Karin começou a conversar com ele.

Eu observei atentamente a conversa, de longe, por isso não estava ouvindo nada. Mas vi que eles riram de alguma bobagem que Karin falou e em seguida Kiba pediu à garçonete dois sucos. Karin deixou seu celular cair e enquanto Kiba abaixava pra pegar o objeto praquela perua, vi que ela colocou alguma coisa na bebida do Kiba. Decididamente não era açúcar, pois não havia nenhum açucareiro por perto! O que ela estava tentando fazer?

Ela tava aprontando alguma! Só podia ser! Porque logo depois que ela jogou... alguma coisa, no suco do Kiba, sussurrou rapidamente no ouvido dele e o deu as costas! Imediatamente eu me aproximei pra impedir Kiba de beber o suco supostamente envenenado, mas era tarde. Ele já bebera todo o conteúdo num único gole!

Esperei alguns segundos pra ver o que acontecia. Como Kiba não caiu morto no chão, concluí que não era veneno. Tentando me convencer de que tudo o que vi Karin fazer não passou de impressão, comecei a conversar com ele:

- Oi Kiba!

- E aí Sakura?

- Hum... Estranha essa Karin né?

- Um pouco... Mas ela é uma gata! – urgh! Garotos...

- Já que você pensa assim... – disse – então, você gosta de internet?

- Um pouco... De tanto usar note book na hora da aula às vezes enjoa...

- Mas gosta de bate-papo? – insisti. Queria descobrir a todo custo se ele era o Shadow

- O quê? Detesto! Dá muito trabalho ficar digitando aquele monte de coisa... Prefiro mais é jogar... Poucas teclas, objetividade... Isso sim é que é f... – mas ele não terminou de falar. Seu olhar ficou vidrado por um tempo, e quando voltou ao normal, ele encarava o nada.

- Kiba? – chamei, mas ele não respondeu. Me olhou como se não me conhecesse e disse:

- Preciso ir ao escritório do senhor Yakushi.

- Quem? – perguntei – ah! O psicólogo... Mas por quê? – e ele não me respondeu de novo! Simplesmente me deu as costas e saiu andando feito um robô, ignorando o cumprimento dos amigos que passavam por ele. Algo estava muito errado. E minha intuição me dizia que Karin estava ligada a isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten saiu pouco antes de soar o toque de recolher. Neji a carregou até o quarto, no colo, e a deixou na cama dela. Ela murmurou um tímido obrigada, e percebendo que era hora de Tenten ficar sozinha com as amigas, Neji saiu do quarto. Ela contou o que já me dissera hoje de manhã, então decidi ligar meu note book para: adivinha? Falar com o Shadow, claro!

Graças a Buda ele estava on-line. Iniciei a conversa:

Sweet Girl diz: oi!

**Shadow diz: oi! Pq vc ñ entrou ontem? Fiquei até tarde te esperando...**

Sweet Girl diz: desculpa... eh que ontem eu tive ed. Física e fiquei mt cansada... me perdoa?

**Shadow diz: relaxa... intaum, como foi seu primeiro dia d aula? **

Sweet Girl diz: um saco... pelo menos fiz boas amigas... porém fui chamada de novata por uma garota patética e de irritante por um garoto mais patético ainda! Imagina q taquei nesse mesmo garoto uma bola de handball...

**Shadow diz: pq?**

Sweet Girl diz: pq ele falou mal do meu jogo, claro! Eu jah te disse que detesto q falem mal da minha maneira de jogar ñ disse?

**Shadow diz: disse sim...**

Sweet Girl diz: pois eh... e q odeio ser testada! Quem esse idiota pensa que eh?

**Shadow diz: será q vc gosta desse idiota?**

Sweet Girl diz: pirou? Claro q ñ!

**Shadow diz: sei...**

Sweet Girl diz: to falando serio... Sasuke ñ eh meu tipo...

**Shadow diz: o nome dele eh Sasuke?**

Sweet Girl diz: eh sim... – e de repente me lembrei de uma coisa – vc me disse q estudava em colégio interno neh?

**Shadow diz: estudo sim...**

Sweet Girl diz: pode me dizer onde?

**Shadow diz: axo melhor ñ...**

Sweet Girl diz: por favor! Quero mt te conhecer e preciso saber pelo menos onde vc estuda! Assim posso tentar adivinhar quem vc eh!

**Shadow diz+ eu ñ quero q vc adivinhe quem eu sou... vc pode se decepcionar...**

Sweet Girl diz: vc jah fez alguma coisa comigo pra me decepcionar?

**Shadow diz: q vc tenha noção, ñ...**

Sweet Girl diz: intaum... Por favor me diz onde vc estuda!!!

**Shadow diz: ok... bem... vou te dar uma dica...**

Sweet Girl diz: manda!

**Shadow diz: eh no melhor colégio interno do país...**

Sweet Girl diz: eh no Konoha!!!

**Shadow diz: desculpa mas agora tenhu q sair… Meu colega de quarto acabou de chegar e está insuportável... e ñ quero q ele leia nossa cv... xau! Bjo!!!**

Sweet Girl diz: bjo...

_Shadow sai da conversa_

Aiai... Por que ele fez isso? Não importa... Pelo menos já sei onde ele estuda! E na ficha dele (do bate-papo) diz que ele tem 17 anos!!! (pelo menos isso!) Então ele é da minha sala!!! Agora pelas atitudes dos meus colegas posso adivinhar quem é meu príncipe!!!

Me juntei às minhas amigas e ficamos rindo por um bom tempo. Já me decidi! Vou contar a elas sobre o Shadow amanhã! Espero...

Fui dormir tranqüila, mas assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, um pensamento me perturbou: Kiba... Por que será ele resolveu sair do nada pra falar com o psicólogo... Ninguém me tira da cabeça que a Karin tem culpa no cartório! Mas pra que "drogar" o Kiba só pra ele ir até o psicólogo? Foi pensando nisso que dormi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!!! – ouvi Hinata me chamar. Percebi que estava de bruços, sobre minha mesa. Sasuke olhava indiferente pela janela.

- Que foi? – perguntei, assustada – o professor já chegou?

- Não, Tsunade está na sala dela, e o sinal nem bateu – ouvi Tenten dizer ao lado de Hinata – mas é que você estava murmurando umas coisas estranhas...

- Que coisas? – perguntei

- Não entendi direito... – disse Hinata – Sasuke é que foi nos chamar. Disse que você não estava bem... Ele disse que você falou "Kiba, não bebe isso!" e "Karin, sua cobra..." alguma coisa assim, mas não vejo ligação... Aconteceu algo que queira nos contar? – perguntou Hinata. Na hora em que eu ia responder, Tsunade entrou na sala e pediu que todos se sentassem. Minhas amigas obedeceram e eu me aprumei na cadeira. Nem me preocupei em agradecer ao Sasuke por ter chamado minhas amigas, afinal, no mínimo eu estava incomodando ele com meus murmúrios...

Dormi muito mal essa noite... E acabei de me lembrar por que: a cena que presenciei no dia anterior. Olhei pra Kiba: parecia normal, exceto por um arranhão na mão. Enquanto Tsunade fazia a chamada, abri meu note book para abrir a internet.

Minha página inicial é um site de notícias, não porque gosto de ler esse tipo de site, mas por preguiça de mudar a página inicial mesmo... (rsrsrs). Mas uma coisa, ou melhor, uma manchete de todo tamanho me chamou a atenção:

JOALHERIA INUZUKA ASSALTADA ESSA NOITE.

Minha nossa! Inuzuka não é o sobrenome do Kiba? Olhei pra ele de novo: ainda parecia normal, mas aquele corte me dizia algo que eu custava a acreditar... Coincidência? Paranóia? Decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer seria comunicar o ocorrido displicentemente.

Levantei a mão e olhei para a turma. Mais pessoas já haviam tomado coincidência do assalto, inclusive Hinata e o antipático Uchiha. Tsunade se dirigiu a mim;

- Sim Srta. Haruno?

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Kiba se levantou e disse:

- Não pode me obrigar!

E desmaiou.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!!!**

**Gente!!! Desculpe a demora, mas é que os cap são grandes então eu demoro pra escrever entende? Começou o mistério viu? Agora vai ficar muito melhor... HEHEHE**

**Deixem reviews!!! Ah!!! E obrigada pelas que vocês mandaram!!! **

**Até o próximo cap!!!**

**Bjaum!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	4. Um mistério ignorado

**Capítulo 4: Um mistério ignorado**

_Levantei a mão e olhei para a turma. Mais pessoas já haviam tomado coincidência do assalto, inclusive Hinata e o antipático Uchiha. Tsunade se dirigiu a mim;_

_- Sim Srta. Haruno?_

_Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Kiba se levantou e disse:_

_- Não pode me obrigar!_

_E desmaiou._

Imediatamente a diretora, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, outros garotos, garotas e eu corremos para Kiba. Tsunade pediu espaço e testou o pulso de Kiba. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dela e ouvi a respiração dele. Normal, mas o pulso muito compassado. Expliquei à diretora que precisávamos levá-lo à enfermaria com urgência. Ela perguntou como eu sabia disso. Fala sério! Que pergunta! Depois que eu disse que queria fazer medicina e que fiz um curso no primeiro ano do ensino médio, ela pediu que Naruto, Gaara e Shikamaru carregassem Kiba até a enfermaria. Ela mandou ainda que Lee fosse na frente para avisar a enfermeira que o caso era de emergência.

Realmente era muita coincidência o Kiba ter desmaiado um dia depois de algo estranho ter sido colocado no seu suco por uma garota nojenta e agora psicótica. E mais estranho ainda a joalheria dos pais dele ter sido assaltada. E o que era aquele arranhão na mão dele?

Será que... Não... Impossível. Me dirigi à diretora e disse:

- Tsunade...

- Sim Sakura?

- Eu ia dizer, antes do Kiba desmaiar, que a joalheria dos pais dele foi assaltada...

- O quê? – perguntou ela, incrédula. E levei-a até meu note book para ler a matéria. Ao término dessa, minhas perguntas só aumentaram: segundo a reportagem, o ladrão conhecia o sistema de segurança e desarmou as câmeras habilmente, e o único vestígio encontrado fora um pedaço de couro queimado: o ladrão levara um choque e um pedaço de sua luva rasgou...

Tsunade cancelou as aulas daquele dia e me permitiu que visitasse Kiba mais tarde. Ah! Quase esqueço de dizer que Sasuke ficou interessado no caso e pediu se poderia visitar Kiba também. A diretora concordou, desde que isso não se espalhasse.

Subi para meu quarto e encontrei minhas amigas conversando. Hinata correu ao meu encontro e disse:

- Sakura! O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei... – agora que parava para pensar, eu realmente não sabia o que acontecera. Como dizer às minhas amigas minhas suspeitas de que Kiba, influenciado sobre alguma coisa posta no seu suco pela Karin, havia assaltado a joalheria dos próprios pais?!

- Mas você estava murmurando hoje cedo pra Kiba não beber alguma coisa...

- Estava sonhando... – respondi

- Sakura, não acha muita coincidência? – disse Tenten

- O quê? – perguntei

- Você sonhar com Kiba e logo depois ele desmaiar e pior ainda: dar nos jornais – disse ela me estendendo o jornal da manhã – e na internet o assalto à joalheria dos pais do Kiba...

- Bem... – disse eu. Mas vi que não adiantaria mentir – ok... Vou contar a vocês minhas suspeitas. – E narrei tudo o que sabia, desde a conversa que Kiba teve com Karin e até a desconfiança de que o próprio Kiba assaltara a loja dos pais. Ao término da minha narração, Hinata disse:

- Sei não Sakura... Já parou pra pensar que o Kiba poderia ter desmaiado porque leu a matéria sobre a joalheria?

- Isso não tem sentido Hinata! Ele estava dormindo na aula! E não venha me dizer que o corte na mão dele foi acidente! - respondi

- Mas poderia ter sido... E quanto a Karin... deve ter sido impressão sua...

- E como você justifica o olhar vidrado do Kiba? E por que ele disse "Não pode me obrigar!"?

E a necessidade súbita de falar com o psicólogo?

- Eu não sei... – disse Hinata

- Tenten? – perguntei

- Não sei Sakura... – disse Tenten – Hinata tem um pouco de razão...

- Ino? – me virei para minha amiga loira

- O que você disse tem sentido, mas...

- Ótimo! – exclamei, indignada – vou ver como está o Kiba! – e saí do quarto batendo a porta. Poxa vida!!! Minhas amigas me decepcionando tão rápido? Desci as escadas apressadamente e segui caminho para a enfermaria.

Quando cheguei lá, a enfermeira me informou que Kiba havia passado por uma série de exames que já estavam prontos, mas impossibilitados de serem divulgados a alunos. Suspirei e perguntei o número do quarto do meu amigo.

Assim que cheguei à porta do quarto 18, me deparei com Sasuke saindo. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Kiba nem é amigo dele! Bem, isso não é da minha conta. Ia passando por ele como se nem o conhecesse, mas ele segurou meu braço e me obrigou a encará-lo. Ele parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa, eu senti isso, mas logo em seguida ele me soltou e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Que idiota!!!

Entrei no quarto e vi que Kiba dormia. Ótimo! Tinha ido até lá em vão! Bem, nem tanto. Peguei a mão de Kiba e analisei o corte, que na verdade era uma queimadura. Nesse momento entraram dois médicos no quarto, conversando. Eles me viram segurando a mão de Kiba e pediram desculpas. Já iam fazendo menção de se retirar quando eu me adiantei e disse que já estava de saída. Lancei à Kiba um olhar "volto mais tarde" e saí do quarto.

Sei que é falta de educação ouvir conversa atrás da porta, mas minha intuição estava atiçada e eu queria provar às minhas amigas o quanto eu estava certa. Colei o ouvido na porta e ouvi um dos médicos dizer:

- Que estranho o que aconteceu com esse garoto... Os exames de fim de ano diziam que ele possui uma ótima saúde e, além disso, o físico dele é muito bem cuidado.

- Não estou entendendo uma coisa – disse o outro médico - esse garoto, Inuzuka, não desmaiou porque leu a matéria sobre os pais?

- Não... Foi por causa de um suco, de laranja, se não me engano...

- E ele não é alérgico?

- Não, não... Segundo os exames – e percebi que o médico baixara a voz – havia uma droga diferente no suco dele, mas não diga nada à diretora, ela arrumará um escândalo se souber que há drogas circulando pelo Konoha.

O relógio atrás de mim marcou meio dia, mas de repente eu perdi completamente o apetite. Ouvira o suficiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava tão horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir que nem percebi que alguém me chamava:

- Haruno... – e vi que era Sasuke

- Que é? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar meu espanto, mas pareceu não dar resultado, porque Sasuke me olhou de um jeito muito estranho, quase... Preocupado?

- Diretora... Ela está te chamando... Ligação pra você...

- E por que ela mandou você? – perguntei

- Ia passando por acaso... Você devia agradecer por eu ter feito esse favor... – mas não agradeci e virei as costas pra ele. Ligação pra mim? Diretora? Seria uma ótima oportunidade para contar a ela minhas suspeitas... Isso teria que ser resolvido, e já!

- Com licença... – disse eu entrando na diretoria

- Entre Sakura... Sua mãe ao telefone. Se quiser conversar estarei lá fora... – disse Tsunade. Confesso que fiquei surpresa. Minha mãe? Ela lembrou que eu existo?

Olha, pro bem de vocês não vou descrever a lástima de conversa que eu tive com minha mãe. Ela me pediu desculpas pelo sumiço, mas é porque ela e papai estavam muito ocupados e blábláblá. O que fiz foi apenas garantir que estava amando o colégio, fazendo muitos amigos e dizer que os professores me amavam. Enfim, fiz de tudo pra minha mãe achar que estou ótima nesse inferno! Melhor do que me casar com aquele mauricinho pervertido dos infernos!!!

O que me interessava agora era falar com a diretora sobre o Kiba. Saí da sala dela e a encontrei sentada no sofá da recepção. Suspirei para ganhar confiança e disse:

- Diretora...

- Pois não...

- Acho que... Acho que sei o que aconteceu com Kiba... – ela me encarou, surpresa. Me convidou a entrar em sua sala. Ela se sentou atrás de sua escrivaninha e disse:

- Explique-se...

- Bem... Ontem, eu vi Karin conversando com Kiba, e por um momento eu tive certeza de que ela colocou alguma coisa no suco dele, e não era açúcar! – acrescentei percebendo a expressão no rosto dela.

- Prossiga...

- Logo depois eu fui falar com Kiba... Nós conversamos normalmente por alguns minutos até que... Bem... Ele sofreu uma transformação.

- Seja mais clara senhorita.

- O olhar dele ficou vidrado, fora de foco. E logo em seguida ele disse que tinha que falar com o novo psicólogo, o senhor Yakushi. Não entendi isso... E hoje cedo, bem, quando li a notícia sobre o assalto, achei muita coincidência, e acho que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa no escritório do senhor Yakushi. E ainda por cima, hoje, quando fui ver Kiba, sem querer ouvi a conversa dos médicos. Eles disseram que, pelo exame, Kiba foi envenenado, ou melhor, drogado, por uma droga diferente. Seu intestino não reagiu aos fortes efeitos colaterais e por isso teve o desmaio. E eles pretendiam omitir esse fato da senhora...

- Terminou? – disse ela.

- Sim senhora... – disse. Ela ficou em silêncio por longos instantes, e isso me incomodou muito. Enfim, Tsunade falou:

- Senhorita Haruno, é de sua consciência a gravidade das acusações que acabou de fazer?

- Senhora, eu...

- Senhorita! Fique em silêncio enquanto eu falo! A senhorita acusou uma aluna de ter drogado o próprio colega, acusou meu psicólogo que chegou ontem de ter feito experimentos mirabolantes com um aluno desta instituição e para completar está insinuando que meus médicos queriam esconder um exame de mim?!! Responda senhorita!!!

- Senhora, a senhora precisa averiguar! Estou falando a verdade!

- Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra da senhorita! Entendeu? Fora da minha sala!!!

- Mas...

- FORA!!!

Saí batendo a porta com a maior força que pude. Ninguém acreditou em mim... NINGUÉM! A própria diretora não quis acreditar que há uma trama debaixo do nariz dela e ainda por cima me chama de mentirosa. A minha vida está perfeita! Só falta agora me encontrar com algum idiota!

Ê boca maldita! Virando o corredor está o Uchiha. Não acredito! Saí para os jardins o mais rápido que pude. Me sentei num dos banquinhos à beira do chafariz e fiquei observando a água cair. De repente me pareceu muito agradável a idéia de chorar... E foi o que fiz.

Coloquei todas as minhas mágoas pra fora: o esquecimento dos meus pais, a desconfiança das minhas amigas e o desprezo dos meus colegas. Chorei o mais abundantemente que pude, como se isso tudo fosse um terrível pesadelo do qual eu não demoraria acordar. Demorei perceber que estava sendo observada. Notei tarde demais: Sasuke já se sentara ao meu lado.

- E então senhorita "sou mais eu"? Por que está chorando? Alguém falou mal do seu jogo de novo?

- Cala a boca seu peste... – que vontade de esbofetear ele!

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma! Não vim aqui pra brigar...

- Veio pra quê então? Minha mãe tá me perturbando com outro telefonema?

- Pelo visto a conversa não foi agradável...

- Se foi ou não, não é da sua conta! O que você quer? – poxa, não posso nem chorar em paz?

- Ok... Eu vi você escutando à porta do quarto do Kiba hoje... Por quê? Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele? – eu decidi encarar Sasuke. Ele me olhava como nunca me olhara antes... Era como se me conhecesse... Ele estava sendo quase carinhoso comigo... Mas meu sexto sentido me disse, de algum modo, que ali não era o momento pra discutir isso. Respondi:

- Não é da sua conta...

- Ok... – fiquei surpresa por ele não ter insistido – mas se você tiver alguma coisa pra falar com alguém, fale com o Shikamaru, ele adora problemas de análise. É a pessoa mais confiável dessa escola. – e sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke se afastou.

E me deixou muito pensativa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando soou o toque de recolher, subi para meu quarto. Fiquei a tarde inteira no jardim, pensando no que Sasuke havia dito... Falar com o Shikamaru? Como ele poderia saber disso? Bem, isso não importava agora. Tudo que eu queria, era um bom banho.

Cheguei ao quarto e não encarei minhas... amigas? Passei direto por elas, subi as escadas e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro. Deixei que a água lavasse meu corpo junto com minhas recentes angústias. É emoção demais para um terceiro dia no colégio interno. Por que isso estava acontecendo comigo?

Fui me deitar morrendo de fome. De repente me lembrei que não havia comido nada a tarde inteira. Quando encarei o chão, deitada na cama, vi uma bandeja depositada cuidadosamente sob os pés da minha cama. Então elas se lembraram de mim? Como fui má com as meninas... Talvez eu tenha exagerado... Depois que verifiquei se todas dormiam, comi furiosamente o que elas haviam separado pra mim. Só depois pude adromecer.

Mais um dia sem falar com Shadow. Precisava desabafar com alguém, mas quem? Acho que vou seguir a sugestão do Uchiha... Vou procurar Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quinta-feira passou rápido, assim como a sexta-feira. As aulas foram tediantes, apesar de eu me sair bem em algumas. Mas uma coisa não me saía da cabeça: Kiba. O assunto parecia ter sido completamente abafado, a existência do meu amigo parecia ter sido esquecida, assim como o assalto à joalheria dos pais dele. O único professor que me parecia realmente preocupado era Kakashi. Quanto à Tsunade, passei a tratá-la com a maior frieza possível.

Até que veio o fim de semana. Graças a Buda! Fiz as pazes com as meninas e combinamos que não falaríamos mais sobre você-sabe-o-que... Minha primeira semana de aula teve agitações demais!!! Hinata foi para a casa dos pais, assim como Tenten. Ino ia passar o fim de semana numa fazendo com os avós. Sobramos Temari e eu.

Quando perguntei a ela se Shikamaru ficaria no colégio neste fim de semana, Temari estranhou muito a minha pergunta, doida de ciúmes, mas disse que sim. Ótimo! Falaria com ele assim que pudesse...

Aproveitei meu fim de semana pra conversar com Shadow. Nossas conversas estavam ficando bem mais interessantes, mas sempre que eu tocava no assunto "identidade" ele desconversava. Não quis me dizer, por exemplo, se ele passaria o fim de semana no colégio ou em casa. Ficamos mais de cinco minutos sem digitar nada um pro outro até que ele me perguntou:

**Shadow diz: tem algo te incomodando?**

Sweet Girl diz: eu...

**Shadow diz: seja sincera!**

Sweet Girl diz: ok... – e contei a ele o que me afligia tanto nos últimos dias. Quando terminei, estava chorando de novo. Shadow foi super legal comigo. Disse que não era pra eu ficar assim, que uma garota tão bonita não deve chorar... Então perguntei como ele sabia que eu era bonita... Será que ele já me viu? Será que já sabe quem eu sou? Quando perguntei, ele desconversou e disse que precisava ir. O que eu contara a ele lhe deu uma idéia.

Eu me despedi com uma tristeza enorme no coração... Ele era o único que me compreendia... Fui dormir melhor neste sábado. Talvez porque minha mão me ligou mais cedo e tivemos uma conversa mais civilizada, ou talvez porque fiquei horas falando com o Shadow, o que me deixou realmente feliz!

Eu estava sozinha no quarto. Temari provavelmente estava com Shikamaru. Antes de dormir, tracei duas metas pra mim mesma: no dia seguinte falaria com Shikamaru e visitaria Kiba. Sempre que ia ao quarto dele pra conversar ele estava dormindo... Falaria com ele antes de falar com o Shika. Decidido! E foi pensando assim que eu dormi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado. Minhas amigas voltariam hoje, ao entardecer. Me vesti com uma roupa simples pra fazer jus ao dia. Desci as escadas animada. Era a primeira vez que me sentia assim em dias, mas não entendi porque.

Estava a caminho da lanchonete quando ouvi gritos. Ai meu Buda! Fui me aproximando devagar e quando cheguei ao saguão do colégio, vi que o governador Uchiha, pai do Sasuke, dava o maior brigueiro nele! E o cara era cercado de seguranças! Credo!

- Como você chega atrasado na aula?

- Eu já disse! Estava ajudando uma colega! – disse Sasuke

- Pra quê? – perguntou o senhor Uchiha – é alguma namorada?

- Não! Claro que não!

- Antes fosse! Eu mandei você pra cá pra largar o skate e o computador e melhorar a MINHA reputação, e você chega atrasado na aula, permite que um professor me ofenda e não tem namorada!

- Você mereceu cada coisa que o Orochimaru disse! Você só se preocupa com a sua reputação! Com o seu cargo político!!! Foi por isso que mamãe morreu de desgosto!!! Por sua causa!!! – e ao terminar de dizer isso, Sasuke levou um tapa na cara. Eu levei as mão à boca para cobrir minha exclamação de surpresa. O governador lançou a Sasuke um olhar assassino e saiu bufando, seguido por seus seguranças.

Sasuke deu um soco na parede e não se importou em ter feito sua mão sangrar. O colégio estava praticamente vazio e por sorte ninguém acompanhou a terrível discussão entre pai e filho. Eu corri à enfermaria e pedi gaze e esparadrapo para cuidar a mão do Uchiha. Quando cheguei novamente ao saguão, ele ainda estava lá.

Fui me aproximando devagar, e me sentei ao lado dele. Por fim, disse:

- Pelo visto não sou só eu que tenho problema com meus pais...

- Ah, é você. Então, já falou com o Shikamaru?

- Pretendia fazer isso hoje, depois de visitar Kiba... Até que presenciei o que acabou de acontecer...

- Você viu tudo? – perguntou Sasuke

- Sim... – disse eu carinhosamente – e trouxe isso pra cuidar da sua mão. – e antes que ele me mandasse pro inferno eu peguei a mão dele e comecei a tratar do machucado. Pude perceber que às vezes ele tremia levemente diante do meu toque, mas acho que estava ardendo o machucado, só isso.

Depois que coloquei o esparadrapo, perguntei, olhando pra ele:

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não... – percebi que ia ser difícil. Acho que senti pelo Sasuke algo que não havia sentido até então: pena. Com um pai desses, a mãe que morreu de desgosto... Credo! Acho que a melhor forma de convencê-lo seria contando minha história...

- Sabe por que vim pra cá? – perguntei

- Não faço idéia... – disse ele me olhando confuso

- Tive que escolher entre me casar com alguém que não amo e vir pra cá... E adivinha: aqui estou! – ele não pareceu se comover – e você, porque veio pra cá?

- Você não ouviu o que o governador disse?

- Sim... Mas a maioria dos políticos mente... Quero ouvir você dizer... – ele me encarou de um jeito estranho... Não consegui interpretar...

- Bom – disse ele parecendo vencido – vim pra cá pra largar o computador e o skate, e porque meu pai achou que assim poderia me fazer esquecer o que ele fez com minha mãe...

- E o que aconteceu, exatamente?

- Ela morreu de câncer de mama... Meu pai tratava ela em casa... Não queria que o governador tivesse uma mulher doente...

- Isso é desumano! – disse eu, indignada

- ... – Sasuke nada disse

- Olha... – disse eu. Achei melhor morrer com esse assunto – quer visitar Kiba comigo?

- Não... – disse ele, firme

- Por quê? – perguntei – estou tentando ser legal com você e é assim que você retribui?

- Não é isso... Não vai adiantar...

- Como assim?

- Você não acha estranho ele estar sempre dormindo quando você vai lá?

- É mesmo... Ei! Como sabe que vou lá com freqüência? Tá me seguindo Uchiha?

- Você já vai descobrir... Vem comigo! – disse ele se levantando de um pulo e pegando minha mão. Me desvencilhei dele e disse:

- Não vou a lugar algum sem saber como você sabe que vou visitar Kiba! – Sasuke olhou em volta

- Já disse que você já vai saber... – disse ele, sussurrando – mas a única coisa que posso dizer, é que estão dando sedativos para manter Kiba dormindo.

- Quê?

Mas não pude sequer contestar, porque senti Sasuke me puxar pela mão para um lugar do colégio que eu ainda não conhecia.

**OIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**Que progresso!!!**

**Dois cap num só dia!!!**

**Gracias pelas reviews!!!**

**Aproveitem esse cap e mandem + reviews!!!**

**Bjaum!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	5. Aliados

**Capítulo 5: Aliados.**

_Mas não pude sequer contestar, porque senti Sasuke me puxar pela mão para um lugar do colégio que eu ainda não conhecia._

Demorei muitos segundos até perceber que eu CONHECIA o lugar pra onde Sasuke estava me levando... Só nunca havia estado lá antes... Estávamos subindo vários lances de escadas, com o objetivo, percebi sozinha, de chegar ao sexto andar. Não entendia o motivo nem pra quê subir tanto, mas o que Sasuke me dissera sobre estarem dando sedativos para manter Kiba dormindo atiçou meu sexto sentido e o cheiro de uma trama passou pelo corredor onde acabávamos de chegar.

Era bem extenso e com várias portas. Pelos nomes gravados nelas percebi que o sexto andar era dedicado aos professores, onde eles provavelmente dormiam, planejavam suas provas ou pensavam em como torturar alunos (como o Orochimaru). Passamos pela porta atrás da qual estava o senhor Yakushi. Tive a impressão de ouvir gritos vindos de lá de dentro, mas achei que era imaginação minha.

Como Sasuke ainda não explicara nada e o aperto na minha mão estava ficando mais forte, decidi me desvencilhar. Ele percebeu e me lançou um olhar como de quem pede desculpas. Quando eu estava prestes a perguntar onde estávamos indo, percebi que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. A porta à nossa frente dizia: KAKASHI HATAKE.

Eu deixei escapar uma exclamação de surpresa ao me achar parada ali. O que Sasuke pretendia afinal? Ele deu três batidas na porta e uma janelinha, justamente onde estava escrito o nome daquele Deus Grego, se abriu e um par de olhos surgiu por trás dela. Reconheci-os imediatamente: eram perolados e muito bonitos, mas não se tratava de Hinata e sim de OUTRO Hyuuga: Neji (o quase peguete da minha amiga Tenten).

- Identifiquem-se! – ordenou o Hyuuga

- Sasuke Uchiha trazendo Sakura Haruno. – respondeu Sasuke

- Entrem. – disse Neji. Assim que passei pela porta tive duas surpresas: o quarto do Kakashi era tão grande quanto o nosso (a diferença é que o quarto é só dele...) e o próprio Kakashi estava ali, sentado na frente de um note book. Ao perceber minha presença ele levantou os olhos da tela e disse jovialmente:

- Olá Sakura! Seja bem vinda!

- Oi... – disse eu, e percebi que Kakashi e Neji não eram os únicos presentes: também estavam ali Shikamaru, Gaara e Naruto.

- E aí Sakura? – cumprimentou Naruto, mas eu não respondi ao cumprimento. Estava tentando processar as idéias. Por que eu estava ali? Isso não fazia sentido nenhum... Kakashi percebeu meu tormento e me convidou para sentar e assim eu o fiz.

Depois, ele me encarou profundamente, me fazendo corar um pouco, e me disse:

- Certamente você não faz idéia do porque está aqui? – eu acenei, concordando

- Podemos explicar professor? – disse Shikamaru

- À vontade Shikamaru... – disse Kakashi

- Ok... – disse Shikamaru, e virou-se para mim – certamente Sakura, você está ciente do que aconteceu com Kiba.

- Estou. – respondi

- E deve ter percebido que há algo de muito estranho nisso tudo. – completou Neji

- Acontece Sakura, que nós descobrimos informações que estão sendo ignoradas a todos os alunos do Konoha. Provavelmente você não sabe que a escola controla os note books? – disse Shikamaru

- Controla? – perguntei. Ai meu Buda! E minhas conversas com o Shadow! Será que alguém lê?

- Sim, Kakashi nos informou isso recentemente devido às descobertas. Depois do assalto à joalheria dos pais do Kiba, outros roubos aconteceram, e a escola tem bloqueado os sites de notícia. Você acessou algum depois do acontecido? – perguntou Shika

- Não...

- É por isso que você não sabe então... Mas o que está acontecendo é que esses assaltos têm alguma ligação com alguns alunos do Konoha, especialmente os do Ensino Médio, assim como o caso do Kiba. – prosseguiu Shikamaru

- Eu tenho verificado cuidadosamente a lista dos nomes dos alunos de cada série e encontrei vários sobrenomes coincidentes com os das lojas roubadas. Mas o que mais me intriga são que esses garotos e garotas têm uma ótima aparência física e são muito inteligentes e sadios e nessa semana estiveram dormindo durante as aulas. Descobri isso conversando com os outros professores. – disse Kakashi

- Ok... – disse eu – e onde exatamente eu entro nessa história?

- Sakura – disse Naruto abrindo a boca pra falar pela primeira vez depois que me cumprimentara sem resposta – nós precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu com Kiba.

- Para poder ligar aos fatos e descobrir se os alunos têm alguma ligação com os assaltos – completou Gaara. Ele estava examinando uma pequena câmera digital, por isso não falara nada até então.

- Foi por isso que pedi que você falasse com o Shikamaru. – disse Sasuke – e você não falou, então decidimos trazê-la aqui.

- Eu ia falar hoje! – exclamei – juro!

- Tudo bem Sakura... - Disse Kakashi – apenas nos conte o que você sabe. Acreditamos que sua história é verdadeira.

- Se vocês sabem minha história, por que querem ouvi-la? – perguntei, desconfiada. Shikamaru suspirou fundo e disse:

- Sakura é muito esperta professor...

- Acho melhor contar a ela sua versão Kakashi – disse Neji, e diante da concordância dos demais, Kakashi voltou a me encarar e disse:

- Ok Sakura... No dia do assalto à joalheria Inuzuka, eu estava saindo do meu quarto quando me deparei com Kiba. O que um aluno estaria fazendo no andar dos professores? Então resolvi conversar com ele e vi seu olhar vidrado. Ele me ignorou completamente e disse que sua missão era falar com o senhor Yakushi. Estranhei muito esse fato e assim que Kiba entrou pela porta do psicólogo eu me pus a escutar, por mais antiético que isso seja. Percebi que o psicólogo falava com a voz baixa, mas firme, e distingui poucas palavras, na verdade comandos: "sente-se", "qual seu nome?", "levante-se" e depois só escutei o barulho de uma porta interna se abrindo.

- Nossa... – comecei – então vocês suspeitam do senhor Yakushi?

- Pode parecer marcação, mas começamos a investigar a ficha do sujeito. Gaara e eu só encontramos umas poucas informações sobre ele. Gaara?

- Descobrimos que ele trabalhou em diversos países, e que no último, Hong Kong, ocupou vários consultórios em várias cidades em apenas um ano. Mas a bomba vem agora: em nenhum deles como psicólogo!

- Como o quê então? – perguntei

- Várias profissões – continuou Gaara – e sei que ganhou muito dinheiro roubando dos clientes, e quando estes lhe enviavam uma intimação, já era tarde: ele já havia mudado de nome e de cidade, e agora, de país.

- Qual foi a última profissão dele? – perguntei

- Químico, em uma universidade de Hong Kong, e na ficha que encontrei parece que Química é o que realmente sabe. As autoridades estão atrás dele, mas com um nome falso: Professor Tobaku, e se verificarmos as letras, veremos que forma um anagrama de Kabuto, o verdadeiro nome dele. – concluiu Gaara

- E vocês já contataram a polícia? – perguntei

- E quem confiaria em um bando de alunos de 17 anos e em um professor de Filosofia com umas poucas provas da Internet? – perguntou Kakashi com uma risadinha

- Foi por isso que Kakashi nos chamou. – disse Shikamaru

- Para ajudarmos a reunir provas contra o senhor Yakushi. – disse Naruto

- O problema é que não sabemos contra O QUÊ acusá-lo no Konoha. Não temos como alegar que ele fez algo de grave com o Kiba e os outros em apenas uma semana – disse Neji

- Foi por isso que colocamos esta câmera – disse Gaara indicando a câmera em sua mão – na entrada do quarto de Kiba, na esperança de flagrar o senhor Yakushi. Mas o que descobrimos é que vai sempre uma enfermeira baixinha visitá-lo, e claro, você.

- As suas visitas eram quase tão freqüentes quanto as da enfermeira, então decidimos investigar as duas – explicou Kakashi – Sasuke foi verificar você enquanto eu cuidei da enfermeira e descobri que não é enfermeira coisa nenhuma. Ela é assistente do senhor Yakushi e já foi acusada de homicídio em Hong Kong. E sexta-feira eu a flagrei colocando algo no soro de Kiba, que descobri ser sedativo para mantê-lo desacordado. Pelo menos ela não me viu...

- E eu descobri que você sabe de toda a história, por isso te trouxe aqui. – disse Sasuke indiferente

- Agora pode nos contar Sakura? – perguntou Naruto gentilmente. Eu encarei cada um deles. Era incrível como em uma semana a minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. Um mistério que depende de um pequeno detalhe que EU sei. Era ótimo finalmente alguém estar acreditando em mim, principalmente se eram os garotos mais gatos da escola junto com um professor gostoso!!! Me senti entre aliados. Suspirei e resolvi me sentar, então narrei com as mesmas palavras que usei com a diretora tudo o que vi naquele infeliz almoço.

Assim que terminei, Kakashi olhou pra mim e me lançou a pergunta que eu já esperava:

- Sakura, seja sincera, você contou isso pra mais alguém do colégio?

- Contei professor, primeiro às minhas amigas, que consideraram essa possibilidade impossível e coisa da minha imaginação, e depois pra diretora, mas ela foi a mais descrente de todas.

- Ela gritou com você? – perguntou Kakashi

- Sim. Como sabe? – perguntei

- Olha Sakura, não é que Tsunade não tenha acreditado em você... Ela é uma boa mulher e ótima diretora e confia plenamente nos seus alunos, mas a situação é muito delicada. Ela simplesmente NÃO PODE acreditar nisso tudo, e quanto mais abafado for o caso, melhor. Por isso os note books bloqueados. Além disso, o que você faria se soubesse que há drogas circulando pela própria escola? – e eu não respondi a essa pergunta.

Seguiu-se um longo e incômodo silêncio, e resolvi quebrá-lo:

- Então, vocês acreditam em mim?

- Claro que sim! – disse Naruto

- Sua versão explica muitas coisas... – comentou Gaara

- É surpreendente! – exclamou Neji – Mas algo não está certo: por que Karin está drogando os alunos pro senhor Yakushi? Será que eles já se conheciam? E por que a nossa escola é a escolhida? Por que obrigar os próprios alunos a roubar estabelecimentos da própria família sob o efeito de uma suposta droga?

- Tudo isso parece sem explicação... – disse Naruto

- Mas não é... – disse Shikamaru inesperadamente

- Descobriu alguma coisa Shikamaru? – perguntou Kakashi

- Bem, apenas juntei os fatos... Sakura, você e Kakashi disseram que o olhar de Kiba estava vidrado e ele não tinha ciência do que estava fazendo, certo?

- Sim... – confirmei

- Ok... – ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e concluiu – então já entendi quase tudo. Yakushi era químico antes de se passar por psicólogo certo? Então ele desenvolveu essa "droga da obediência" em Hong Kong, e foi convidado a vir para o Japão sob o disfarce de psicólogo, e assim testar a droga nos alunos do Konoha.

- Tem sentido... – começou Kakashi – mas quem contratou o senhor Yakushi foi Tsunade, e tenho certeza que ela...

- Ela nunca colocaria os alunos em risco. – completou Shikamaru – e concordo, mas ela contratou o cara por causa da indicação de uma pessoa...

- Quem? – perguntou Naruto olhando para Shikamaru

- Orochimaru – mas quem respondeu foi Sasuke

- Exato! – disse Shikamaru se animando – e é aí que entra o principal mistério: por que um professor do Konoha contrataria um cara de Hong Kong, com uma bela ficha criminal, pra testar sua droga em alunos sadios e obrigá-los a roubar dos próprios parentes?

- Não faço idéia... – disse Neji

- Nem eu... – concordou Naruto

- Shikamaru – consegui falar – o que você está falando faz muito sentido, mas realmente acha que Orochimaru está envolvido nessa?

- Qual é Haruno? – perguntou Sasuke erguendo uma sobrancelha – vai defender aquele idiota agora?

- Não! Só que... Não parece certo...

- Eu te entendo Sakura... – disse Naruto e eu sorri pra ele em forma de agradecimento – mas Shikamaru, e onde entra a Karin nessa história?

- Simples... Ela é extremamente fofoqueira e desrespeita as regras, então devia estar andando pelo sexto andar quando ouviu a conversa entre o Yakushi e o Orochimala e eles a descobriram, ameaçaram a dondoca e a forçaram a drogar os colegas. E como a Karin já é perversa de natureza, ela deve ter recebido uma oferta de pagamento e ter aceitado fazer o trabalho numa boa.

- Mas porque obrigar os alunos a roubarem as próprias famílias? – insistiu Neji

- Por dinheiro claro... Isso também não fica muito evidente, mas só pode ser por dinheiro. Estão procurando alunos sadios e obrigando-os a assaltarem as próprias famílias porque quem mais conheceria como a palma da mão o sistema de segurança? Um técnico, talvez, mas isso seria mais fácil de provar... E a diretora está abafando o caso, então está tudo perfeito pra eles.

- Shikamaru, você é O gênio! – disse Kakashi

- Que isso professor, só faço meu trabalho – respondeu ele modestamente.

- Ok... Avançamos bastante por hoje, mas precisamos de um plano. – disse Neji

- Concordo – disse Gaara – e alguém precisa ficar na cola da Karin, pra evitar mais vítimas. Depois de quarta-feira ela atacou bem mais rápido e fez muitas novas vítimas.

- Além disso – acrescentou Kakashi – temos que reunir o maior número de provas possíveis e montar um dossiê, mas o que seria essencial era ter alguém que provou a droga, mesmo inconsciente, para nos ajudar. Mas isso é impossível, já que os garotos drogados ficam apagados durante as aulas e provavelmente recebem uma nova dose da droga antes de obedecerem, porque o efeito é passageiro, não é?

- É sim – disse Neji – você tem razão Kakashi, mas como poderíamos conseguir falar com as vítimas? Seguindo-as?

- Isso seria muito arriscado – falou Sasuke – provavelmente elas são vigiadas pra saber se chegam ao "destino" em segurança.

- E o único que resistiu até agora foi o Kiba, porque devem ter exagerado na dose dele, por isso o desmaio – disse Naruto – mas ele tá apagado lá na enfermaria. Estamos cercados.

- Não estamos – falou Shikamaru

- Você tem um plano? – perguntei

- Pensem bem... O que Kiba disse antes de desmaiar? "Não pode me obrigar!", não foi? Então ele sabe quem o drogou! Ele VIU a pessoa! Por isso estão mantendo ele desacordado! Seria ótimo termos ele com a gente!

- Nós sabemos Shikamaru – disse Gaara – mas precisamos de um plano! Como vamos trazer o Kiba pra cá?

- Simples – disse Shikamaru com um sorriso misterioso – vamos seqüestrá-lo.

- QUÊ??? – perguntamos em uníssono

- Calma gente... Tenho tudo planejado... Não vamos pedir resgate nem nada. Vamos mantê-lo aqui, seguro, e assim que ele recobrar os sentidos, saberemos se o professor Orochimaru está envolvido ou não.

- Mas Shikamaru, como vamos explicar esse seqüestro pra diretora? – perguntou Naruto

- Vamos pegá-lo na sexta-feira, quando o colégio estiver praticamente vazio porque a maioria dos alunos vai viajar pro fim de semana. Professor – disse Shikamaru se virando pra Kakashi – o senhor joga seu charme pra cima da enfermeira enquanto Naruto e Gaara vigiam do lado de fora do quarto do Kiba. Sasuke, você fica aqui em cima aguardando nossa chegada. Neji e eu vamos trazer Kiba.

- Essa foi rápida! – disse Kakashi

- E eu? – perguntei me sentindo TOTALMENTE excluída e doida pra fazer alguma coisa. Eu não aceitaria nem um pouco passar pra eles tudo que eu sei e fazer nada!

- Sakura – disse Shikamaru me encarando – você sabe falsificar letras?

- Eu? – por essa eu não esperava! – mais ou menos, por quê?

- Porque isso vai ser essencial pro plano dar certo. Vamos precisar de que os pais de Kiba "supostamente" venham à escola buscar o filho para levá-lo pra casa e mantê-lo lá, e para isso deixarão um bilhete dizendo que ajeitaram todos os detalhes com o professor Kakashi. E é essa a história que você vai contar pra enfermeira professor: os pais de Kiba vão vir buscá-lo e você já deu autorização.

- Ok... – disse Neji – mas que história nós vamos contar para OS PAIS do Kiba?

- Ele vai ficar na minha casa no fim de semana e está se sentindo muito melhor, e por via das dúvidas, quando Kiba tiver acordado, pediremos para ele falar com os pais por telefone. – concluiu Shikamaru

- Você é genial! – disse Naruto

- Ok... Então Sakura, acha que consegue falsificar a letra? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Olha... Posso tentar, mas em que vou me basear? – perguntei

- Posso dar um jeito – disse Kakashi – a mãe do Kiba fez a matrícula dele. Vou pegar a ficha na diretoria e passo pra você antes de sexta-feira Sakura.

- E a Karin? – perguntou Gaara

- Essa é uma tarefa para todos nós – respondeu Shikamaru – se a vermos conversando com alguém e ela colocar algo suspeito na bebida ou comida, devemos interromper imediatamente, entendido?

- Meus parabéns Shikamaru – disse Kakashi – você é realmente um gênio.

- É meio problemático pensar nessas coisas, mas é pro bem de todos, professor. Então, nos reuniremos outras vezes esta semana para relembrar os detalhes do plano. Conto com todos vocês. De acordo?

- Sim! – disse Naruto

- Ok cara... – disse Neji

- Uhum... – disse eu

- Está ótimo Shikamaru! – disse Kakashi

- Eu concordo – disse Gaara

- Eu também – começou Sasuke – mas Shikamaru, percebi uma falha no seu plano. Quanto tempo você acha que as mentiras contadas pra enfermeira e pros pais do Kiba vão durar?

- Bem... – e pela primeira vez Shikamaru assumiu uma expressão preocupada – espero que o tempo suficiente para revertermos a situação...

E depois de dizer isso, Shikamaru pediu que saíssemos aos poucos com o máximo cuidado. Assim que se completaram 10 minutos após a saída de Naruto, eu saí do quarto de Kakashi. Nunca pensei que encontraria aliados diante de toda essa injustiça. Acreditaram em mim, temos um plano e fui incumbida de uma tarefa... Decidi por mim mesma que não contaria nada a ninguém, pois as pessoas que confiaram em mim já sabem do que eu sei.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e vi que as garotas já estavam lá. Conversamos por um bom tempo, eu ignorando completamente o que havia acabado de acontecer. Justifiquei meu sumiço dizendo que estava rodando pelos jardins e depois de tomar banho, liguei o computador. Fiquei triste ao ver que Shadow não estava on-line, mas lhe enviei um e-mail dizendo que as coisas finalmente estavam se acertando, mas eu não poderia dizer por que talvez pelo mesmo motivo que ele não me diz quem ele é.

E pela primeira vez desde quarta-feira, eu fui dormir tranqüila, assustada (é verdade) com o plano, mas essencialmente TRANQÜILA.

**JUSTIFICATIVAS (NÃO DEIXEM DE LER!)**

**Hey guys!**

**Ai gente! Me desculpa mesmo a demora pra postar esse cap! Olha, é que ficou muito difícil pra eu continuar essa semana... Espero que vocês me desculpem e continuem acompanhando.**

**Espero que o mistério esteja agradando a vocês. E eu fiquei realmente muitíssimo grata pelas reviews!!! Obrigada de coração a todos que me mandaram e obrigada pelas reviews da leitora nova: kika! Brigada mesmo!!!**

**E se demorei pra postar esse, posso demorar mais pra postar o próximo... INFELIZMENTE! É porque vou fazer um vestibular seriado no fim do ano, e TENHO que estudar! Essa foi a condição imposta pela minha mãe pra eu continuar escrevendo... u.u**

**Mas não deixem de verificar se chega um novo cap tá?**

**Please... Mais uma vez me desculpem e boa leitura!!!**

**OBRIGADA!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	6. O seqüestro

**Capítulo 6: O seqüestro**

Minha segunda semana de aula passou rapidamente. As aulas pareciam voar, em minha opinião. Durante a semana inteira Tenten ficou tagarelando, ansiosa por seu encontro com Neji, que seria no sábado. E eu estava ansiosa mesmo era com a sexta-feira, que já se aproximava, pois afinal seria o dia do seqüestro e convenhamos que não é todo dia que se seqüestra alguém!

Conversei pouquíssimas vezes com o Shadow esta semana, e isso me deixou um pouco insatisfeita, principalmente porque não podia contar a ele o que eu estava fazendo, e também porque tive que parar com minhas tentativas de adivinhar a verdadeira identidade dele. E Shadow não queria me dizer de jeito nenhum quem ele era: ou desconversava ou dizia que era pro meu próprio bem...

Bom, todas as aulas prosseguiam normalmente, exceto as de Orochimaru, que piorava cada vez mais e as de Kakashi, que não era muito bom em esconder ansiedade. Passei a conversar mais com os meninos dos Aliados, e isso intrigou minhas amigas, principalmente porque eu estava conversando NORMALMENTE com o Sasuke também. Ele é meio burrinho em Química, e como eu sou muito boa (modéstia totalmente à parte de novo) decidi ajudá-lo. Além disso, Naruto me enviava mensagens no meio da aula relembrando os detalhes do plano (apesar de nos reunirmos no quarto do Kakashi todas as noites daquela semana), Gaara me enviava e-mails com mais pistas sobre Yakushi e Neji não parava de me lembrar que a letra da mãe de Kiba deveria ficar perfeita na carta falsa.

Quando terminaram as aulas da quinta-feira, véspera do seqüestro, eu almocei rapidamente (quase me entalando com a comida) e depois de jurar pras minhas amigas pela milésima vez que eu NÃO ESTOU afim do Uchiha, aleguei que iria subir para meu quarto para revisar a matéria do dia. Me despedi e saí correndo escada acima.

Quando cheguei à porta do meu quarto, arfando, quase morri por falta de ar. Havia um envelope bege na minha correspondência. Imediatamente identifiquei como sendo o envelope de matrícula do Kiba. Olhei em volta e ao verificar que estava sozinha, retirei o envelope e entrei no quarto. Por via das dúvidas, resolvi trancar a porta.

Me sentei na escrivaninha perto da minha cama e comecei a rascunhar a carta. Depois de meia hora tentando fazer a carta parecer formal, consegui um rascunho mais ou menos. Graças a Buda nenhuma das garotas havia subido ainda. Peguei o envelope bege antes que minha sorte acabasse e o abri. Encontrei, entre vários papéis, a ficha de matrícula do Kiba. Realmente foi a mãe dele quem a fez, pois havia a assinatura dela no final do documento. A letra era redonda, mas um pouco inclinada, e a senhora Inuzuka possuía um jeito próprio de traçar o "t". Não ia ser um trabalho fácil.

Quando perguntei à Kakashi, na segunda-feira, por que não poderíamos simplesmente digitar o pedido, ele me disse que escrito a mão pareceria menos suspeito. Como retrucar aquele Deus Grego? Voltando à realidade, suspirei e inconformada, comecei a fazer meu dificílimo trabalho.

Tentei por uma hora imitar a letra da senhora Inuzuka, gastando praticamente todo o meu bloco de folhas de ofício. Finalmente, quando terminei, pude avaliar minha tentativa, que ficou assim:

_Caríssima diretora, _

_Devido ao desmaio ainda mal justificado de meu filho, Kiba Inuzuka, meu marido e eu resolvemos buscá-lo sexta-feira, à noite, para que não houvesse tumulto ou explicações em excesso. Portanto, venho por meio desta me esclarecer e pedir desculpas pelo ato repentino._

_Kiba permanecerá em casa por alguns dias e então retornará à escola. Até lá permaneceremos incomunicáveis devido ao infeliz incidente em nossa joalheria. Expliquei a situação a um de seus professores, Kakashi Hatake, e fico muito feliz em informar que ele é um senhor muito amável e foi bastante prestativo. Não brigue com ele por ter ajudados pais preocupados._

_Grata pela atenção,_

_Senhora Inuzuka._

Aprovado? Bom, tentando convencer a mim mesma de que havia feito um bom trabalho, joguei os rascunhos amassados de qualquer jeito na lixeira, peguei o envelope, arrumei os documentos e depois de guardar a carta subi correndo ao sexto andar, para o quarto de Kakashi.

Quando cheguei lá, encontrei Gaara e Neji debatendo os últimos detalhes do plano, que seria concretizado amanhã. Gaara me disse que Kakashi estava almoçando e que não demoraria chegar. Esperei por meia hora até que o Deus Grego, quer dizer, o Kakashi, chegou.

Entreguei a ele a carta e depois de ler e avaliar, ele abriu um sorriso radiante (e que me fez derreter todinha) e disse:

- Ficou excelente Sakura!

- Obrigada professor!

- Deixa eu ver – disse Gaara pegando a carta das mãos de Kakashi para ler.

- Obrigado por me livrar de uma bronca da diretora, e a idéia de permanecer incomunicável foi ótima... – comentou Kakashi

- Que bom que gostou, professor! – disse eu toda animada.

Logo depois chegaram Shikamaru, Naruto e Sasuke. Os garotos também aprovaram e assim eu devolvi a matrícula do Kiba pro Kakashi, repassei os detalhes do plano e fui incumbida de uma nova tarefa: aguardar com Sasuke no quarto de Kakashi a chegada de Kiba.

Depois de confirmado todos os detalhes, achamos melhor não nos reunirmos mais até uma hora antes do seqüestro, que seria à meia noite.

Fui dormir cedo para não ter problemas amanhã e fiquei pensando na vida, no Shadow, no seqüestro, e em por que isso tudo estava acontecendo comigo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sexta-feira pareceu voar bem diante dos meus olhos. Na aula de Artes, a quinta e penúltima aula da sexta-feira, o professor Deidara (um loiro até que bonitinho, segundo a Tenten "pegável", se não fosse a franja emo dele) deixou a aula livre para desenharmos o que quiséssemos. Eu desenhei uma paisagem campestre, onde poderia ter paz e tranqüilidade, pois era isso que eu mais queria, e ao fundo, ofuscado pela luz do sol, parecendo apenas uma sombra e não dando pra ver o rosto, meu querido Shadow. Fiquei olhando praquela imagem até o sinal tocar. A última aula seria de Kakashi.

Propositalmente, Kakashi nos fez meditar e sua aula foi de relaxamento. Ele se justificou dizendo que durante o ano repetiria essas aulas, pois a responsabilidade do vestibular começaria a pesar sobre nossas costas. Mas Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, eu e o próprio professor sabíamos que não era por isso. Ou SÓ por isso.

Passei a tarde toda no quarto e nem me preocupei em fazer meus deveres. Infelizmente Shadow não estava on-line, então fiquei ouvindo música mesmo. As garotas voltaram para o quarto na hora do toque de recolher e começaram a escolher roupas para Tenten usar no encontro com Neji. Quando o relógio marcou onze horas, elas desistiram de tentar achar alguma roupa adequada e foram dormir. Com a promessa de ajudá-las no dia seguinte, eu também fingi repousar.

Aguardei dez minutos até me certificar de que TODAS estavam dormindo. Me levantei sorrateiramente e subi as escadas para o sexto andar, morrendo de medo com o que estava prestes a fazer e porque ODEIO o Konoha à noite.

O corredor que dava para o quarto de Kakashi estava muito escuro e parecia sem fim. Parei à frente da porta do senhor Yakushi para ver se ouvia alguma coisa. Nada. Então resolvi continuar, mas senti uma presença atrás de mim e quando ia me virar, uma mão tapou minha boca, abafando meu grito. Um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo quando uma voz sussurrou ao meu ouvido;

- Está atrasada – era Sasuke. Respirei de alívio, mas meu sangue subiu às alturas, e eu, fervilhando de raiva, quis tirar satisfações ali mesmo.

- Por que fez isso? – disse eu com um sussurro enraivecido

- Quando deram onze horas todos já estavam aqui, menos você. Kakashi mandou procurá-la e eu achei melhor te esperar. Por que se atrasou? – perguntou ele. Minha raiva esfriou um pouco quando ouvi Sasuke dizer que o Deus Grego foi quem mandou ele atrás de mim. Yes! Kakashi se preocupa comigo! Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando senti a respiração de Sasuke muito próxima da minha. Só então notei, apesar de estar escuro, que quando me desvencilhei da mão dele acabamos por ficar próximos um do outro.

Tentando ignorar esse fato e parecer tão indiferente quanto o Uchiha (que não fazia o menor esforça pra se afastar de mim) eu disse:

- M-Minhas amigas estavam demorando para dormir e tive que esperar... Qual é? Você não ia querer que eu saísse a essa hora com todas elas acordadas, iria?

- Certo... – disse ele parecendo convencido e se afastando discretamente de mim – vamos entrar.

Entramos no quarto de Kakashi sem fazer o menor barulho, e todos os Aliados já estavam presentes. Após justificar meu atraso, relembramos o plano pela milésima vez esta semana. Percebi que havia acima da cama da Kakashi havia um soro pendurado, provavelmente roubado da enfermaria do colégio. Seria ali que Kiba ficaria.

Naruto estava muito nervoso, e pude sentir que Gaara também estava, apesar de ser mais discretos. Os dois seriam os "guardas" enquanto Neji e Shikamaru fizessem o trabalho. Kakashi murmurava baixinho algumas cantadas, que provavelmente deveria lançar à enfermeira, e Shika parecia muito confiante. Neji estava muito calado e Sasuke parecia indiferente à situação, mas eu sabia que não estava.

Quando faltava apenas meia hora para a meia noite, Kakashi saiu do quarto e disse para os garotos que esperassem dez minutos após sua saída, e só então poderiam descer à enfermaria. Então desejou boa sorte e fechou a porta.

Passados dez minutos, Shikamaru chamou os amigos para descerem e concretizarem o plano. Dei um abraço em cada um e lhes desejei boa sorte, afinal, se alguma coisa desse errado, todos nós estaríamos ferrados. Cruzei os dedos e rezei baixinho. Não queria chorar, não queria perder as únicas pessoas que acreditaram em mim verdadeiramente. Mas por mais que tentasse evitar, a fraqueza me venceu e as lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

Tentei ser o mais discreta possível, mas Sasuke, que ficara aguardando comigo, pareceu perceber e se sentou ao meu lado.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele com um leve tom de preocupação na voz

- Nada... – disse eu enxugando as lágrimas. Não queria parecer fraca na frente DELE.

- Nada? Já me disseram que as garotas choram à toa, mas nunca pensei que VOCÊ fizesse isso... – disse ele. Isso foi um elogio? Bem, se foi eu não sei, mas que fez eu me sentir melhor fez...

- Hum... Obrigada... – consegui dizer

- Não esquenta – e ele tirou do bolso um lenço azul escuro e me ofereceu. Acho que como o pai, Sasuke não conseguia demonstrar muitos sentimentos, e eu acabei de presenciar um desses raros momentos. Peguei o lenço e enxuguei os vestígios de lágrimas em meus olhos.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – perguntei

- Espero que sim... – respondeu ele

- E se não der? – insisti

- Se não der eu te respondo... – disse ele, e com essa fala eu entendi que aquilo era um ponto final na conversa.

Mas estava enganada:

- Obrigado – disse Sasuke sem me encarar

- Pelo quê? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas

- Pelo que você fez domingo... Sobre o lance do meu pai... Não queria que você tivesse visto...

- Sinceramente, nem eu... – respondi olhando pra ele – mas eu apenas quis te ajudar... Não gosto de ver pessoas sofrendo...

- Mas por que você ME ajudou? Foi a segunda vez que você fez isso! Em uma, você me livrou de um castigo do Orochidiota, e na outra, você me confortou... Por quê?

- Bom... Eu... – não sabia o que responder – na primeira vez foi porque não suporto injustiças... Eu já te disse isso, e na segunda vez foi porque meus pais também me decepcionaram... E eu também já te disse isso...

- É mesmo... Mas por que você me ajuda na aula de Química?

- Porque seus sussurros me incomodam! – brinquei – brincadeira... Porque gosto de ajudar meus colegas... Só isso...

- Ah tá...

- Engraçado... – comentei

- O quê? – perguntou ele, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que eu estaria achando engraçado diante da situação em que nos encontrávamos.

- No primeiro dia de aula você me achou irritante por te fazer tantas perguntas... Agora olha só quem está me enchendo delas... – e Sasuke deu um risinho sem graça.

- Me desculpe por ter te chamado de irritante... É que eu achei que você fosse mais uma daquelas garotas idiotas que só falam coisas fúteis... Como...

- A Karin? – completei

- É... – respondeu ele baixando os olhos

- E eu não sou? – perguntei

- Decididamente não – disse ele voltando a me encarar. Pára tudo! Sasuke está sendo gentil comigo? Será que foi drogado? Será que tem um irmão gêmeo e o colocou em seu lugar enquanto tirava umas férias? Não... Pelo brilho no olhar dele não era droga nem irmão gêmeo. Era ELE mesmo. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, e subitamente me lembrei do Shadow... Eu não podia me interessar por garoto nenhum...

- Me desculpe também! – disse eu, mais alto do que gostaria

- Pelo quê? – perguntou ele

- Pela bolada...

- Ah sim... Você tem força hein? – comentou ele, sorrindo

- Obrigada... – e depois disso seguiu-se um longo silêncio.

Eu decidi que seria melhor encarar a parede. Fiquei absorta em pensamentos, a gentileza do Sasuke ainda rondando minha cabeça e o fato de que Shadow era meu único e verdadeiro amor martelando meu cérebro. Minhas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas, meu corpo tombou de lado e eu adormeci.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segundos depois, ou assim me pareceu, senti que alguém me balançava. Estava crente de que toda essa história de seqüestro era um sonho, mas ao entreabrir os olhos, me deparei com Sasuke. Quando me levantei e olhei em volta me convenci de que era pura realidade.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Uma hora... – respondeu ele olhando pra porta

- E por que me acordou só agora?

- Porque eles estão chegando... – e apontou para a porta.

Eu pude ver sombras se mexendo do outro lado da porta. Uma batida rápida. Sasuke se levantando e pedindo identificação. Um suspiro tenso e a porta se abriu: Shikamaru entrou de costas segurando o as pernas de Kiba enquanto Neji segurava a cabeça. Kakashi vinha logo atrás para vigiar caso alguém se aproximasse. Kiba estava dormindo e muito pálido. O soro havia sido arrancado de seu braço e no local havia uma toalha estancando o sangue.

Kakashi fechou a porta ao passar e abriu caminho até sua cama. Ajudou Neji e Shikamaru a depositarem Kiba cuidadosamente. Eu me ofereci para colocar o soro, e como argumento disse que queria fazer medicina e que já havia feito um curso de primeiros socorros. Achei uma veia saliente com facilidade e espetei a fina agulha com precisão. Neji ajeitou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça de Kiba e só então pudemos conversar.

Mas notei que algo estava errado.

- Onde estão Gaara e Naruto? – perguntei, assustada

- Tiveram um imprevisto... – respondeu Shikamaru

- Foram pegos? – perguntamos Sasuke e eu, em uníssono

- Não... – explicou Neji, é que... – mas ele foi interrompido por uma batida na porta

- Identifique-se! – disse Kakashi parado ao lado da cama onde jazia Kiba

- Naruto Uzumaki e Gaara – ouvi Naruto dizer. Então Kakashi abriu a porta. Naruto entrou e ao seu lado estava Gaara, um pouco pálido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei imediatamente

- Você precisava ver!!! – disse Naruto agora sorrindo – Gaara foi incrível!

- Como assim? – perguntei

- Tinha um enfermeiro do colégio fazendo a ronda noturna, e ele nos flagrou na frente do quarto de Kiba, então na hora Gaara fingiu um desmaio muito bem fingido e o enfermeiro acreditou! Que idiota! Então disfarçadamente eu dei três batidinhas na porta, indicando que algo estava errado do lado de fora. O enfermeiro pegou Gaara e o levou à recepção, onde o professor tava conversando com aquela enfermeira velha e feia. Eu vi que ele estava entregando a carta que a Sakura escreveu quando a velha notou Gaara e eu lá. Eu me justifiquei dizendo que Gaara estava passando meio mal e por isso o levei até ali. Então ela notou Gaara desmaiado e disse para o enfermeiro dar um soro estimulante para acordá-lo. Então tivemos que sair de cena! Mas eu vi uma sombra saindo do quarto do Kiba... Deu certo? – perguntou Naruto, por fim

- Diga que deu... – disse Gaara – diga que não tomei uma injeção à toa...

Shikamaru e Neji saíram da frente da cama de Kakashi e revelaram Kiba. Gaara sentou no sofá, exausto, e Naruto soltou uma exclamação de felicidade. Kakashi falou:

- Vocês todos desempenharam um papel muito bom esta noite... Arriscaram suas vidas pra fazer a coisa certa. Agora peço que sigam para seus quartos e tentem descansar. Estou muito orgulhoso de todos vocês e por isso vou cuidar de Kiba. Nos encontraremos aqui às uma da tarde, entendido? Parabéns pessoal, parabéns mesmo! Agora vão descansar.

Ele entreabriu a porta do quarto discretamente e um por um fomos saindo, recebendo um grande abraço e um tapinha de boa noite do professor, que me pareceu assustado e emocionado. Me despedi dos garotos na hora de curvar para o corredor que levava aos aposentos femininos e novamente dei um abraço em cada um, mas agora em forma de alívio e parabenização.

Entrei em meu quarto e soltei um suspiro de alívio. Ao apalpar meus bolsos involuntariamente, senti que o lenço que Sasuke me emprestara ainda estava ali. Como ele havia sido gentil... Será que foi por pena? Mas a questão não era essa, e sim o fato de que eu não poderia estar me apaixonando por ele... Ou poderia?

E foi pensando nisso e nas revelações que Kiba faria, quando acordasse, que eu adromeci satisfeita. Mal via a hora de acabar com essa injustiça e prender esses safados criminosos.

Por hora... Missão cumprida.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**OBAA!!!**

**Consegui mais um gente!!!**

**Que felicidade!!! Olha... muito obrigada pelas reviews e desculpe se não respondi a todas... mas foram elas que me ajudaram a escrever esse cap!!! OBRIGADA GENTE!!! Kika: me manda seu msn pro meu e-mail q eu te add... Meu e-mail é Manda tah? E quem quiser me add fica a vontade...**

**AMO VOCÊS!!!**

**Mandem reviews pra esse cap (se quiserem e se gostaram dele) e façam uma garota dividida entre os estudos e o pc feliz! Rsrsrsrs**

**Beijos!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	7. Candelabro em boa companhia

**Capítulo 7: Candelabro em boa companhia.**

Eu estava sonhando com a paisagem que desenhei na aula de artes. Aparentemente eu passara a fazer parte dela também. Então vi uma pessoa coberta por uma sombra. Não dava para ver seu rosto. Fui me aproximando devagar e senti que logo descobriria quem era. Me pareceu estranhamente familiar... Toquei em seu ombro e percebi que Shadow estremeceu ao meu toque. Ele foi se virando lentamente, lentamente, até que...

TOC! TOC!

Uma batida rápida na porta me fez despertar. Que ódio!!! Eu ia ver o rosto do Shadow!!! Vi que Hinata estava se levantando então tentei voltar pro meu sonho, mas já era tarde. Inconformada, morrendo de ódio, me sentei na cama e fiquei a encarar minhas amigas, que acordavam esfregando os olhos e aparentemente P da vida também...

Percebi que Hinata havia se abaixado para pegar alguma coisa. Consegui distinguir, com os olhos semi cerrados, a silhueta de um pequeno papel laranja. Minha amiga então foi ficando gradativamente vermelha à medida que ia lendo o conteúdo do bilhete.

Então Hinata desabou no chão, extremamente VINHO, e começou a tremer descontroladamente! Minha nossa! O que estava escrito no bilhete???! Como se tivéssemos ensaiado, as meninas e eu levantamos de nossas camas todas de uma vez e corremos para nossa amiga.

Tenten foi a primeira a chegar até Hinata e pegou o bilhete jogado no chão. Ao mesmo tempo em que abanava Hinata, começou a ler a mensagem que havia causado um colapso na minha amiga Hyuuga. Ao terminar de ler, Tenten gritou histericamente.

Ino foi mais rápida que eu e tomou o bilhete da mão de Tenten e começou a ler, e ao terminar teve a mesma reação que ela. Antes que Temari pegasse o papelzinho, eu me adiantei e o puxei das mãos de Ino. Li o conteúdo:

_Querida Hinata..._

_Acho que você sabe que Neji e Tenten vão sair hoje... Então eu pensei: você quer sair comigo? Que acha de irmos com eles?_

_Desculpe dizer isso por bilhete, mas se você aceitar eu posso recompensar hoje a noite pessoalmente..._

_Beijos..._

_Naruto_

Foi a minha vez de gritar:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HINATAAAA!!! NARUTO CHAMOU VOCÊ PRA SAIR AMIGAAAA!

- Você vai com a gente né? – perguntou Tenten esbaforida

- Hinata! É seu sonho de consumo!!! – disse Ino

- Hinata! Se você não for eu te mato! – disse Temari, que nem precisou ler o bilhete por causa do grito que eu dei... Ops! – Shikamaru e eu também vamos... Vai dizer que você não vai aceitar???

- Hinata? – perguntei, agora preocupada. Hinata não parava de tremer feito uma louca! E estava vinho, claro... Rapidamente chamei Ino para pegarmos um copo de água com açúcar pra ela se recuperar enquanto Tenten e Temari sentavam-na na cama.

Saímos do quarto completamente de pijamas e descalças, mas não seria problema porque ainda era cedo e o colégio estava praticamente vazio por causa do fim de semana. Mas ao virarmos o corredor para descermos as escadas, demos de cara com Naruto e Gaara, não trombando neles por pouco.

- Ela aceitou? – perguntou Naruto levemente desesperado

- SIM! – respondemos, ou melhor, gritamos Ino e eu em uníssono.

- EXCELENTE!!! Vocês tão falando sério? – perguntou ele

- Claro! – disse eu

- Como ela reagiu? – continuou Naruto

- Ela gostou muito – disse Ino – mas...

-... Mas? – perguntou Naruto preocupado

- Mas Hinata não está acostumada com grandes emoções como essa e por isso está tendo um leve colapso – disse eu, mas ao perceber o olhar horrorizado de Naruto, acrescentei – mas fica tranqüilo que já tá passando... Ino e eu estávamos indo buscar um copo de água com açúcar pra ela quando encontramos com vocês...

- Então, se nos dão licença... – disse Ino me puxando e se virando para os garotos. Mas eu percebi que Naruto deu uma cotovelada PROPOSITAL em Gaara, que havia permanecido em silêncio desde que vira Ino.

- Espera! – disse Gaara, e Ino estacou me fazendo trombar com ela

- Sim? – perguntou ela tentando disfarçar o rubor que surgiu em seu rosto

- E-eu... – começou Gaara

- Vamos Sakura, vamos pegar a água da Hinata... – disse Naruto, e me puxou pela mão, mas assim que descemos alguns degraus da escada até ficarmos fora de vista, nos agachamos e começamos a escutar.

- Bem... – continuou Gaara – eu gostaria de saber se você... Hum... Sabe... Tenten e Neji e agora Naruto e Hinata vão sair e então... Será que você não gostaria...

- De sair? – perguntou Ino terminando a frase por ele

- Isso! – disse Gaara – você gostaria?

- Tudo bem... – disse Ino, sorrindo

- Então eu... Te... Pego...

- À noite no saguão de entrada... Esteja lá... – concluiu Ino novamente pelo Gaara. Quem diria que o gênio dos computadores não sabe expressar sentimentos... Tadinho!!! Ele é tão fofinho!!! Ino já ia dando as costas certa de que Gaara não falaria mais nada, quando o ruivinho a puxou pelo braço e lhe deu um beijo de cinema!!! Que sortuda!!!

Vendo que aquela "conversa" (que antecipara o que provavelmente aconteceria à noite) não tinha mais futuro, chamei Naruto para irmos à lanchonete do colégio pegar a água pra Hinata.

Que ótimo! Agora eu, Sakura Encalhada, sou a única das minhas amigas que não tem um encontro!!! Que ódio! Elas têm muita sorte... Os mais gatos do terceiro ano... Que infelicidade a minha! Senti uma profunda raiva do Shadow nesse momento, afinal, se eu SOUBESSE QUEM ELE É poderíamos ir JUNTOS para sei lá onde minhas amigas vão... E o pior! Eu concordei em ajudar a escolher as roupas! Aí é que vou ficar mais aguada!

Não estou com raiva das minhas amigas, mas sim do Shadow! Que frescura!!! Nem se ele tivesse um pai como o do Sasuke eu deixaria de sair com ele! Mais tarde, quando o encontrasse no bate-papo, acertaria as contas. Quando chegamos ao primeiro andar, Naruto pareceu notar minha cara de infelicidade.

- Por que não vem com a gente hoje à noite? – perguntou ele tentando ser gentil

- Ah Naruto... Obrigada mas eu não tô afim de segurar vela... Quer dizer... Vão só casais entende?

- Mas o Sasuke também vai... – comentou Naruto, e percebendo a expressão de estresse que se formou na minha cara (pra falar logo assim) ele disse – não precisa ficar com ele! Mas pelo menos você tem alguém pra conversar entende?

- Entendo... Mas hein, você já foi ver o Kiba? – perguntei tentando fugir daquele assunto

- Ainda não... Acho que vou hoje depois do almoço. Você vem?

- Talvez eu vá... – respondi. Até parece que Sasuke seria boa companhia... Ai meu Deus! Eu tô falando de outra coisa!!! Esse "talvez eu vá" foi pra visitar o Kiba, ok? Nada de encontros... Ai...

Pedi a água com exagerada violência e me despedi de Naruto ali mesmo. Não estava afim de permanecer naquele assunto de sair com o Sasuke...

Quando virei o corredor do quarto andar vi que Gaara e Ino já haviam parado de se beijar (tô estressada, e não é TPM!). Entrei no quarto e vi que as garotas davam risadinhas... Claro! Todas elas tinham um encontro perfeito e EU não! Tá legal! Tô com ciúmes sim... Mas não posso deixar de admitir que também estou feliz por elas... Afinal, elas merecem...

Entreguei mecanicamente o copo nas mãos de Hinata, que já estava muito melhor, e me joguei na cama. Teria que me conformar com minha condição de encalhada. Afundei a cara no travesseiro com a maior força que pude pra poder chorar em paz... Vocês devem estar pensando: que garota chorona! Mas o que vocês fariam se todas as suas amigas tivessem um encontro perfeito, você pode até dar uns pegas num cara, mas está apaixonada por outro que você nunca viu na vida?! E tudo isso só porque não quis me casar!

Aparentemente meus soluços chamaram a atenção das minhas amigas, que entenderam prontamente a minha delicada situação e vieram me ajudar... Elas me abraçaram e Hinata começou a massagear meus cabelos, enquanto Tenten dizia coisas legais que só uma amiga de verdade poderia dizer. Temari jurou que não falariam mais de encontro se eu não quisesse e Ino propôs passarmos o dia inteiro no quarto, pedir pizza na lanchonete e falar bobagens até eu me sentir melhor... Ai! Eu amo minhas amigas!!!

E elas continuaram dizendo coisas legais mesmo comigo chorando por causa do encontro delas... Esse fato me fez chorar ainda mais... Como eu sou má!!! Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro para poder encarar cada uma delas, e ao fazer isso, agradeci com o máximo de sinceridade que eu pude. Depois, voltei a chorar e adormeci.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordei na hora do almoço com a barriga roncando de dor e fome, afinal, não havia tomado café. Percebi que minhas amigas já haviam trocado de roupa e senti um cheiro delicioso de pizza no ar... Quando me sentei na cama, me deparei com duas pizzas gigantes bem na minha frente. Que delícia!!!

Depois que lavei meu rosto e troquei de roupa também, as meninas e eu fizemos um círculo ao redor daquelas pizzas maravilhosas. Eu agradeci de coração o apoio que elas me deram, e em troca eu as ajudaria a escolher o figurino para o encontro (porque minha mãe é estilista e me deu umas dicas).

Atacamos feito canibais as pizzas e nos entupimos de refrigerante, batata frita e sorvete. Ai que delícia!!! Mas haja sal de frutas pra nos deter depois... Nossa... Estou me sentindo bem melhor... Mas ainda não falei com Shadow... PRECISO falar com ele... Mas então me lembrei de Kiba e de que até então não havia ido visitá-lo.

Com a desculpa de que teria que ir à biblioteca pegar uns livros de biologia que Anko me recomendara, eu saí do quarto. Tenten, Ino e Temari não estranharam muito, mas Hinata ficou desconfiada... Deu pra perceber... Mas enfim, comecei a subir as escadas para o sexto andar correndo rapidamente, as bobagens que comi chacoalhando no meu estômago.

Por uns breves momentos tive a impressão de que estava sendo seguida, mas ao chegar à porta e Kakashi tirei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e bati.

- Identifique-se! – não gostei nadinha de ouvir aquela voz... Era o Sasuke

- Sakura Haruno – disse mecanicamente. A porta se abriu e ao entrar vi que só Sasuke estava no quarto. Ele pareceu perceber que eu estava procurando pelos outros e disse:

- Neji saiu faz uns dez minutos... Disse que tinha que treinar o que vai falar pra Tenten no encontro. Naruto vai vir mais tarde e Kakashi está almoçando. Shikamaru está vindo e Gaara está dormindo... Acho que se recuperando do beijo que deu na Ino... – e ele deu uma risadinha que me fez estremecer – você vai nesse encontro? – perguntou ele, por fim.

ÓTIMO. Realmente excelente... O assunto "encontro" de novo... Tentando esconder meu ódio, eu olhei pra Sasuke, que parecia confuso, e disse:

- Não...

- Por quê? – essa é boa! O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Que não vou porque não tenho namorado? Ou porque o amor da minha vida é uma sombra de bate-papo?

- Porque não tenho com quem ir... – resolvi ser sincera, e graças a Buda, antes que a conversa levasse outros rumos, Shikamaru apareceu. Grande Shika!!!

- Oi Sakura... – cumprimentou ele

- Oi! – respondi, e começamos a conversar sobre coisas realmente saudáveis, do tipo SEM ENCONTROS. Discutimos o que Kiba (que já aparentava estar melhor, mas ainda não havia acordado) poderia nos informar quando acordasse, quem seria a próxima vítima, essas coisas.

Kakashi e os outros chegaram três horas. Lá pelas quatro da tarde resolvi voltar para meu quarto, afinal já estava a duas horas na "biblioteca". Me despedi dos garotos e voltei para o quarto.

Quando cheguei, Tenten já havia esvaziado todo o conteúdo de seu guarda roupa e de sua cômoda. Ela estava deixando as demais garotas loucas. Hinata me olhou de um jeito estranho quando passei por ela, e me perguntou dos livros que eu ia pegar. Com a desculpa de que já estavam emprestados, peguei meu note book e acessei o bate-papo.

Shadow estava on-line. Esperei ele me chamar, óbvio... Agora ele ia ter...

**Shadow diz: oi!**

Sweet Girl diz: oi...

**Shadow diz: então, conseguiu fazer aquilo q vc tava nervosa pra fazer?**

Sweet Girl diz: consegui sim, obrigada...

**Shadow diz: vc tah estranha... q aconteceu?**

Sweet Girl diz: nada

**Shadow diz: ora vamos... te conheço muito bem... q está acontecendo?**

Sweet Girl diz: pq vc ñ me responde?

**Shadow diz: eu?**

Sweet Girl diz: ñ... meu clone... claro q eh vc!!!

**Shadow diz: o q eu fiz?**

Sweet Girl diz: o fato de vc me ignorar sempre q eu te pergunto quem vc eh te convence?

**Shadow diz: jah te disse q eh pro seu bem...**

Sweet Girl diz: e eh pro meu bem tb as minhas amigas terem um encontro com os garotos q elas gostam e eu ñ! – ele ficou cinco minutos sem responder, até que:

**Shadow diz: me desculpe.. mas eu ñ posso falar...**

Sweet Girl diz: vc tem noção de como eu tô agora? Praticamente chorando!

**Shadow diz+ pq vc ñ vai nesse encontro?**

Sweet Girl diz: pq ñ tenho par!!! E eu soh queria ir com vc!!!

**Shadow diz: mas talvez seja bom pra vc ir... talvez vc encontre alguém melhor... **

- Sakura, o que acha dessa roupa? – perguntou Tenten. Eu nem prestei atenção e disse apenas "aham".

Sweet Girl diz: será q vc ñ entende? Eu gosto de vc! Pq vc ñ fala quem eh?

**Shadow diz: eu...**

- Sakura, e esta? – disse Tenten novamente. Com outro "aham" voltei a me concentrar na tela

Sweet Girl diz: olha... eu ñ queria ir... sinceramente ñ...

**Shadow diz: tenho uma idéia... quero que vc me prometa uma coisa...**

Sweet Girl diz: o quê?

**Shadow diz: q vai descobrir por si própria quem eu sou... assim eu me alivio da culpa de ser quem eu sou...**

Sweet Girl diz: eh tão ruim assim ser vc?

**Shadow diz: alivia qnd estou com vc... então, promete?**

Sweet Girl diz: prometo...

**Shadow diz: e se vc for nesse encontro, que acho que vai te fazer muito bem, dou mais uma pista de quem sou eu...**

Sweet Girl diz: jura?

**Shadow diz: juro...**

Sweet Girl diz: me desculpe...

**Shadow diz: td bem... mas agora vc tem q ir... afinal, tem um encontro... n.n**

Sweet Girl diz: obrigada Shadow...

**Shadow diz: um dia vamos nos ver... ate lá, queria q soubesse: eu te amo...** – e me olhos arregalaram

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb... até mais… - e tive que sair. Com um suspiro, fechei a janela após ler o "bom encontro" que Shadow me desejou.

- Então esse Shadow é seu namorado secreto? – perguntou Ino com uma voz maliciosa. Meu mundo desabou

- C-como você sabe? – perguntei assustada

- Percebemos que algo estava errado quando Tenten levantou uma canga de praia perguntando sua opinião e você disse "aham". – explicou Ino

- Então vimos sua cara de abobada – disse Temari

- E deduzimos que só poderia ser um garoto! – disse Tenten

- Por que não contou pra gente? – perguntou Hinata. Pra minha felicidade a expressão desconfiada havia sumido do rosto dela, e agora ela sorria.

- Não encontrei oportunidades... – disse eu – me desculpem... Vocês foram tão legais comigo e eu escondendo coisas de vocês e...

- Menos Sakura... – me interrompeu Ino – vou acabar chorando – e deu uma risadinha na qual eu e as garotas acompanhamos rindo também.

- Há quanto tempo você fala com ele? – perguntou Hinata

- Dois meses... – respondi

- E sabe o nome dele? – perguntou Tenten

- Não...

- QUÊ? – perguntaram todas elas em uníssono

- Você fala coisas confidenciais com um estranho? E se ele for um estuprador? – perguntou Temari. Olhamos surpresas pra ela

- Menos Temari... – disse Tenten

- Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou Hinata

- 17 – respondi – é uma das poucas coisas que sei...

- Então ele estuda! – disse Ino

- Sim... No Konoha... - disse eu

- Aqui? – perguntou Tenten – então fica fácil adivinhar quem é! Só pode ser da nossa sala!

- Eu sei... Mas ele não quer me falar de jeito nenhum... – disse eu

- Ai que lindo!!! – disse Ino - quem será o amor da Sakura? Temos um mistério em mãos!

- Dois... – disse sem pensar

- Dois? – perguntou Hinata voltando a ficar desconfiada

- É... – respondi pensando rápido – esse e que roupa vamos usar daqui a algumas horas!!!

- Vamos? – perguntou Temari

- É... Vou com vocês...

- Que legal Sakura!!! Você vai com o Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten

- Não!!! – respondi

- Mas e se ele for o Shadow? – sugeriu Ino

- De jeito nenhum! Shadow é sensível, e graças a ele vou ao encontro com vocês... Ele me disse que se eu fosse ele daria pistas de quem ele é!

- Bendito seja esse Shadow!!! – disse Tenten

- Então o que estamos esperando? – perguntou Hinata, sorrindo

- Vamos escolher nossas roupas! – disse eu animada. A idéia de que Shadow me daria dicas sobre sua identidade me animou muito, e sua declaração me deu forças pra segurar 20 velas... Ok... Nem tanto... Mas foi feliz da vida que as meninas e eu começamos a escolher nossas roupas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de uma hora e meia escolhendo roupas, faltava apenas uma hora para encontrarmos os garotos no saguão. Hinata revelou ótimos dons pra penteados, e arrumou muito bem nossos cabelos.

Tenten estava muito bonita: sob minha sugestão ela usava uma bata verde clara de alças finas que batia até a metade da coxa com uma legue preta por baixo. A bata era levemente decotada e havia nela enfeites de paitê prata. As sandálias eram prata também, com salto alto e fino. Hinata desfez os costumeiros coques de minha amiga e soltou seus cabelos, que batiam até a cintura, cacheando-os. Por fim, a maquiagem de Tenten era verde muito claro misturado com prata e os lábios estavam pintados de rosa claro, deixando minha amiga impecável.

Ino estava uma típica patricinha, mas muito fashion e sexy: usava uma blusa rosa pink muito decotada no busto, com maquiagem e batom da mesma cor; saia preta, curta e rodada, com sandálias da mesma cor. Os cabelos louros caíam lisos e sedosos pelas costas dela, deixando-a maravilhosa. Gaara que a segure!

Temari acabou aceitando uma sugestão minha e colocou um discreto vestido preto, curto e rodado, com uma faixa de várias tonalidades de azul, rosa e vermelho amarrada abaixo do busto. Pra combinar eu emprestei a ela pulseiras da cor da faixa, e ela deixou Hinata escovar seus cabelos e fazer sua maquiagem. E por fim ela usava sandálias de salto pretas. Resultado: uma nova Temari.

E por fala em Hinata, minha amiga era a mais bonita de nós todas: usava um vestido azul caro de alças finas, curto e rodado com um véu cobrindo os contornos do vestido, cheio de purpurina. As sandálias eram pratas azuladas e a maquiagem dos olhos da mesma cor. A boca estava pintada de rosa claro e os cabelos de minha amiga estavam caprichosamente escovados e presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Ela estava perfeita!

E por fim, eu: estava com um blusa tomara que caia preta enfeitada com estrelas douradas, uma calça jeans bem escuro com um cinto espelhado e dourado, sandálias douradas, brincos e bracelete dourados. Maquiagem dourada bem de leve, batom rosa claro e cabelos cacheados. Na verdade nem eu sei pra quê me arrumei tanto. Mas quando o fiz estava pensando em Shadow. Para mim era como se ele fosse estar lá, no encontro.

Depois de tirarmos muitas fotos em diferente poses, descemos com meia hora de atraso.

Os garotos não estavam muito impacientes, e si muito gatos!!! Não vou ficar descrevendo como eles estavam gostosos e como Naruto quase teve um colapso quando viu a Hinata, como Neji deixou seu queixo cair quando encarou a Tenten e como Shikamaru ficou surpreso ao ver a Temari daquele jeito. Gaara e Ino foram bem mais diretos. Como eles haviam se "pegado" mais cedo, nós achamos normal ele dar um selinho nela. Foi tão bonitinho!

Ah, e, bom... Sasuke estava também... Então ele ia ser candelabro (segurar várias velas ao mesmo tempo) como eu... Ai, ai... Não posso negar que ele estava muito bonito, e que uma coisa chamou minha atenção: durante o caminho pro cinema (finalmente Neji disse aonde íamos! n.n) eu o flagrei olhando pra mim várias vezes, e confesso, fiquei surpresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O cinema era muito grande e bonito. Era um que eu não havia ido até então. Não havia tumulto do lado de fora, talvez porque estivéssemos atrasados. E Tenten fez questão de nos atrasar mais tirando fotos do lado de fora. Que coisa... Mas confesso que foi divertido, se não tivéssemos perdido o filme!

Então Neji decidiu que seria melhor lanchar numa lanchonete perto do cinema. Talvez a gente pegasse a sessão das nove.

O nome da lanchonete era Edd's e essa eu conhecia! Já vim aqui várias vezes com meus pais quando era pequena, e vejo que não mudou muito, exceto o fato de que os garçons estão mais gatos e que as mesas são só tem lugar pra dois (disso eu não gostei). Teria que sentar com o Sasuke.

Tenten me lançou um sorriso maroto antes de se sentar com Neji numa mesinha mais afastada. Gaara e Ino, Temari e Shikamaru e Naruto e Hinata fizeram o mesmo. No final acabaram as mesinhas afastadas e Sasuke e eu tivemos que sentar bem no meio da lanchonete.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo e eu vi Shikamaru e Temari fazendo o pedido, e enquanto aguardavam ele acariciava os cabelos dela. Então eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Decidi olhar pro lado e me arrependi: Gaara e Ino já estavam ficando de novo! Uau! Essa foi rápida. Naruto e Hinata eram mais discretos: ele dizia coisas que eu não podia ouvir no ouvido dela enquanto ela dava risadinhas. Tenten e Neji conversavam animadamente até que a doida da minha amiga perdeu o controle e começou a beijar o bof ali mesmo! Dá-lhe Tenten!

Por fim... Sobrou só eu, a encalhada, sentada no meio de uma lanchonete com um garoto muito lindo, é verdade, mas um pouco sério e sem assunto. Quando decidi olhar pra frente, dei de cara com Sasuke me encarando! Ai meu Buda, senti minha pele queimar na hora e ele também ficou um pouco vermelho. Se estabeleceu um silêncio constrangedor entre nós, até que Sasuke resolveu falar:

- Eles parecem estar se divertindo, não é? – ai que vontade de socar ele! Ele acha que eu sou o quê? Cega?

- É sim... – consegui dizer

- Você não queria vir né? – perguntou ele. Nossa! Tá tão na cara assim?

- Sinceramente... Não... – respondi – eu não tenho vocação pra ser candelabro...

- Candelabro? – perguntou ele rindo, e isso me fez ficar estranhamente mais à vontade

- É... – expliquei – segurar várias velas ao mesmo tempo...

- Muito boa essa! Nunca tinha ouvido falar... Gostei...

- Obrigada! – e Sasuke sorriu pra mim. O clone dele tá em ação de novo?

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele

- Pra ser sincera eu tô com fome... – respondi. E Sasuke chamou o garçom. Ele pediu um refri pra dividirmos, um X-burguer pra mim e um X-bacon pra ele. Ele tem bom gosto!

Enquanto esperávamos o lanche chegar, ele puxou assunto novamente:

- Escuta... Se você não queria vir, por que veio?

- Você é mestre em ser direto hein! – comentei, e ele riu, de novo. O que estava acontecendo.

- Só quero saber... – disse ele

- Ok... – disse eu – vim porque quero desencalhar... Quer ser o sortudo?

- Tá falando sério? – perguntou Sasuke erguendo as sobrancelhas

- Acha que sou doida? Claro que não! Se tivesse vindo pra desencalhar eu não te diria! Não diria a ninguém!

- Ah tá... Ok... Mas, falando sério agora... Por que você veio?

- Ah... Eu queria ver minhas amigas felizes sabe... E também porque uma certa pessoa me convenceu.

- Seu namorado? – uau! Ele é muito direto!

- Não! Nem tenho namorado – ai que burrice! - E você, por que veio? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto

- Pra me distrair... – respondeu ele – e desobedecer o meu pai.

- Como assim? – perguntei

- Eu não tinha permissão pra sair... Ele cancelou a minha. Mas mesmo assim eu quis vir. Quem ele pensa que é pra me prender? – e percebi que ele ficou um pouquinho nervoso.

- Mas por que ele tirou sua permissão?

- Porque cheguei atrasado na aula e porque ele disse que só vou sair quando tiver uma namorada...

- E você não tem? – por que eu perguntei isso?

- Não... – disse Sasuke sorrindo como quem se desculpa

- Mas você poderia ter a garota que quisesse! – Sakura! Você tá com algum problema?

- Você também poderia ter o garoto que quisesse... – comentou ele olhando pro lado

- Eu... Por que você disse isso? – ai meu Buda... Eu não estou bem!

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você me disse... – respondeu ele. Boa saída...

Olhei pro lado pra tentar me distrair e me arrependi de novo. Dessa vez não só Neji e Tenten, Ino e Gaara, Shika e Temari estavam ficando, mas também Naruto e Hinata! Hora da vela ambulante entrar em ação...

- Então... Somos candelabros né? – perguntou Sasuke rindo, e eu olhei pra ele

- É somos... Mas eu estou feliz por eles... – respondi

- Você é diferente das outras garotas...

- Como assim?

- Qualquer garota em seu lugar estaria morrendo de ódio, e teria vindo só pra praguejar contra as amigas...

- É eu realmente não sou assim... E você também está me surpreendendo!

- Eu? – perguntou ele novamente surpreso

- É... Eu achava você um grande idiota... – e baixei o tom de voz – mas desde ontem a minha opinião começou a mudar...

- Você muda de opinião rápido!

- Não... Foi a sua atitude que me fez pensar diferente... Obrigada. Se fosse outro garoto em seu lugar teria se aproveitado da minha fragilidade pra tentar alguma coisa...

- Tipo o quê? – perguntou Sasuke, o Rei das Perguntas Constrangedoras. Seria difícil responder essa...

- Tipo... – quando eu ia dizer "um beijo" um garçom muito lindo apareceu com nossos pedidos. Fiz um gesto para que começássemos a comer e Sasuke entendeu. Olhei pro lado e vi que os pedidos das minhas amigas haviam chegado, mas elas estavam muito "ocupadas"... Mas como eu não sou nada fácil, taquei um pedacinho de guardanapo em cada uma, e elas se assustaram e se engasgaram no meio do beijo!!!

HAHAHA! Foi hilária a cena!!! Até Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca, que me fez estremecer um pouquinho. Enquanto ele comia (e eu também, claro!), fiquei pensando por que um garoto tão lindo era tão... Fechado. Agora sim eu podia entender porque ele foi logo cortando assunto comigo no primeiro dia de aula: por causa do pai dele, Sasuke aprendera a não confiar nas pessoas tão cedo. E como ele pensou que eu era uma garota "fútil", lógico que não ia querer conversar comigo.

Mas aos poucos minha opinião sobre ele foi mudando. Realmente fiquei surpresa com a gentileza dele ontem... Se fosse um idiota qualquer com certeza teria me agarrado... Bom, e pelo visto ele também estava mudando a opinião dele sobre mim também... Estava sendo quase... Gentil.

Agora, observando ele de perto, ele é MUITO lindo... Os olhos negros não são muito expressivos, mas têm um brilho que eu não sei direito o que é. O cabelo negro também é despenteado, dando um ar desleixado na aparência dele. E claro, do físico nem se fala! Ele tava usando uma camisa azul escura (que deu pra perceber que é a cor favorita dele) que marcava os músculos dos braços dele, que estavam flexionados para segurar o sanduíche.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou ele, me olhando. Minha nossa! Eu fiquei tão distraída olhando pra ele que parei de comer meu lanche! E Sasuke estava terminando o dele!

Como quem não quer nada eu dei uma olhada pro lado pra verificar minhas amigas: Ino já havia acabado de comer e já estava beijando Gaara de novo! Uau! Hinata comia tranqüilamente e ria de vez em quando das gracinhas de Naruto. Tenten conversava animadamente com Neji e Temari e Shika trocavam carícias enquanto conversavam. Eles ficavam tão bonitinhos juntos! Então me lembrei que Sasuke havia feito uma pergunta e a besta aqui não respondeu...

Quando me virei pra ele, percebi que já tinha acabado o sanduíche.

- Vou sim... Eu me distraí...

- Com o quê? – perguntou ele

- Com meus pensamentos... – e sem dizer mais nada comecei a comer, quer dizer, TERMINEI de comer meu lanche.

Eram oito e meia quando Neji nos chamou para sair. Ele pagou a conta pra Tenten, e Naruto, Gaara e Shika fizeram o mesmo. Acho que Sasuke percebeu a gentileza dos amigos e quis fazer o mesmo:

- Deixa que eu pago... – disse ele colocando a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira

- Nada disso... Vamos dividir – e coloquei a mão no meu bolso também, mas ao fazer isso senti um pano macio. Quando tirei pra ver o que era, adivinha!

O lenço que Sasuke me emprestou. Agora que eu estou me lembrando, tinha esperanças de que ele viesse no encontro dos amigos, como eu vim no das minhas amigas, e por isso eu lavei o lenço e o trouxe comigo, para devolver. Mas estava tão absorta na minha desgraça que nem lembrei desse detalhe quando comecei a conversar com Sasuke.

Então estendi o lenço ao seu dono e disse:

- Me desculpe... Esqueci que ele estava comigo...

- Tudo bem... – disse Sasuke pegando o lenço – não precisava ter lavado...

- Ah! Fala sério! Você não ia querer de volta um lenço todo molhado de lágrimas, ia? – mas ele não respondeu... Então eu me lembrei – quanto à conta, vamos dividir...

- Talvez numa próxima ocasião... – próxima? Será que ele ia me chamar pra sair?

- Como assim?

- Eu já paguei – tudo bem, minha pergunta foi a respeito do "próxima ocasião" e não da conta, mas ele já pagou?

- Como? – perguntei atônita

- Quando você se distraiu eu aproveitei e paguei tudo.

- Ai Sasuke! Não precisava! – disse eu

- Precisava sim... Na verdade foi como forma de agradecimento por você estar fazendo minha noite menos desagradável... Eu vim mais pra desobedecer meu pai, e achei que ia ser um saco... Todos os meus amigos saindo com garotas legais e eu igual a um bocó...

- No início eu pensei a mesma coisa... – disse eu

- Eu sei – como ele poderia saber? – mas quando você disse que se importava com suas amigas e estava feliz por elas, mesmo estando sozinha, eu pensei melhor e vi como eu sou individualista... – eu ia responder quando Neji disse:

- Vamos pessoal! A sessão é daqui a pouco e eu não tô afim de enfrentar fila...

Sasuke e eu nos levantamos da mesa e fiquei pensando, enquanto nos dirigíamos para o cinema, sobre o que ele havia me dito sobre estar sozinha...

- Sasuke... – comecei

- Hum... – respondeu ele voltando à indiferença de sempre. Olhei pra frente e vi que havíamos chegado ao cinema e que a fila era curta.

- Não estou sozinha... Afinal, você está comigo... – na verdade eu não sei porque disse isso, talvez porque estivesse gostando da companhia dele, ou porque ele estava sendo legal comigo...

- Por acaso a pessoa que te convenceu disse que esse encontro te faria bem? – perguntou ele olhando pra cima

- Disse... – como ele sabia???

- Então ela acertou, só que acho que ela não fazia idéia de que eu ia me divertir também... – esse comentário me fez corar

- E você está mesmo se divertindo?

- Estou, porque você está comigo Sakura... – ai meu Buda! O quê é isso! Estou fazendo Sasuke se apaixonar por mim e acho que estou sentindo o mesmo! Como Shadow poderia saber que eu conheceria alguém interessante?

Entramos na sala de filmes e os garotos (todos eles) foram buscar pipoca e refri pra gente (meninas). Enquanto isso Ino desandou a falar como Gaara beija bem, fala pouco, mas beija MUITO bem; E Tenten disse que Neji é muito perfeito, inteligente, gostoso, tudo de bom; Hinata disse que Naruto é muito sensível, engraçado e fofo, e lindo, etc. e tal; Temari me agradeceu mil vezes porque Shikamaru disse a ela que nunca a vira tão bonita e que ela estava simplesmente uma Deusa, a garota mais bonita do mundo... Agora que eu parei pra pensar, Sasuke não me fez nenhum elogio... Claro! Eu não sou nada dele, portanto disse às minhas amigas que só conversamos coisas banais e sem muita importância. Não quis falar a verdade pra convencer a elas e a mim mesma de que eu não gosto do Sasuke como gosto do Shadow...

Os meninos voltaram e nós nos organizamos nas filas de cadeira. Do meu lado esquerdo sentou Sasuke, e do lado dele ficaram Naruto e Hinata. À minha direita ficaram Neji e Tenten e na fileira da frente estavam Gaara e Ino, conversando pela primeira vez aquela noite, e Shika e Temari. Depois de distribuir as pipocas e os refris, Neji nos informou que o filme era de romance e eu nem me lembro o nome, porque ODIEI a idéia... Sempre choro no final de filmes de romance.

Sasuke pareceu perceber minha "angústia" e tentando parecer gentil perguntou se eu gostaria de ir a outro lugar. Eu menti dizendo que não, que tudo estava ótimo, que eu adoro filmes de romance e que estava muito satisfeita... Então o filme começou e de forma automática TODOS os garotos passaram o braço ao redor do pescoço de suas respectivas namoradas, exceto Sasuke, porque eu não sou namorada dele...

O filme era bem meloso e não estou afim de contar a história. Comecei a ficar super arrependida de não ter aceitado o convite de Sasuke e sair dali e ir a outro lugar. E ele pareceu perceber DE NOVO a minha cara de infelicidade e quase choro, e cutucou de leve meu braço.

- Tem certeza que não quer sair?

- Mas e o filme? – perguntei

- Você está gostando? – sussurrou ele

- Não... – decidi ser sincera

- Nem eu – e ele deu aquele sorrisinho canto de boca e sem esperar minha resposta saiu me puxando pela mão. Os outros nem notaram nossa saída, porque estavam "ocupados" novamente. Ignorando as reclamações dos outros casais felizes que estavam no cinema, conseguimos sair dali.

Quando alcançamos a rua, Sasuke olhou pra mim e perguntou:

- Que quer fazer agora? – mas eu não respondi, porque uma cena adiante me chamou a atenção.

- Sai!!! – gritei

- O quê? Que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Sasuke assustado

- Não é você! É o cretino que quer se casar comigo!!! Está bem ali com uma vadia!!!

- Onde?

- Ali! – e saí correndo atrás de Sai, que ia entrando num carro preto estacionado perto de uma lanchonete ao lado do cinema. – Sai seu desgraçado! Volta aqui! Como você quer se casar comigo se já está me traindo? – eu gritava indignada. As pessoas em volta olhavam pra mim com um ar assustado, provavelmente me achando uma louca que foi traída por um rapaz bonito e rico. Bonito o caramba!

Aquele desgraçado queria se casar comigo pra me chifrar??!! Num último ato de desespero eu arranquei um de meus sapatos e atirei como se fosse uma bola de handball contra o carro. Por pouco não acertou o vidro traseiro, mas eu deixei minha marca: quebrei um dos faróis.

Acho que Sasuke pressentiu o perigo do motorista sair do carro e me ver ali, parada, descalça e chorando, e com certeza saberia que fui eu a responsável pelo estrago. Então Sasuke me puxou pela mão e me levou até a lanchonete. As lágrimas caíam descontroladamente de meus olhos, e novamente em menos de 24 horas Sasuke me estendia o lenço azul escuro. Eu aceitei sem discutir enquanto ele pedia um suco de maracujá pra mim.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu?

- Aquele desgraçado que você viu é o tal cara que meus pais querem que se case comigo! – eu estava novamente gritando, e as poucas pessoas que estavam no bar me olharam novamente como seu eu fosse uma fugitiva do hospício. Mas Sasuke não me pediu para parar de gritar. Pelo contrário, continuou me ouvindo.

- Então você ficou indignada e lançou seu sapato atrás do carro? – perguntou ele quando terminei de contar

- Claro! E o pior! Se tivéssemos esperado os outros talvez eu pegasse a máquina da Tenten e flagrasse aquele desgraçado com aquela vadia!

- Se tivéssemos esperado os outros talvez você não tivesse visto o tal do Sai...

- Tem razão... Mas que droga! É pra não me casar com essa peste que fui praquele colégio interno e agora estou passando por tudo isso! Minha vida estava boa demais pra ser verdade! Agora estou fazendo você ouvir minhas lamúrias, perdi um sapato e ainda por cima não tenho como provar que aquele idiota me trai, indiretamente...!

- Eu tenho a solução pra cada um desses problemas... – disse Sasuke, muito baixo

- Tem? – eu olhei super descrente pra ele

- Tenho... Primeiro: não me importo em ouvir suas lamúrias, porque você é uma garota diferente que está passando por uma fase difícil; segundo: seu sapato está bem aqui – e me estendeu meu sapato. Antes que eu respondesse ele disse – Terceiro: quem disse que você não tem como provar? – e me estendeu o celular

- O que...? – mas então eu vi as fotos que Sasuke havia tirado: diferentes poses de Sai entrando com a fulaninha dentro do carro. A qualidade não era muito boa mas dava pra distinguir perfeitamente aquele cachorro desgraçado e a vadia que estava com ele.

Eu olhei pra Sasuke. Ele estava com o sorriso canto de boa irresistível, e eu senti uma vontade louca de beijá-lo, mas não o fiz porque amo Shadow e porque ia parecer uma puta igual a que estava com o Sai. Então, fiz o que me pareceu mais conveniente: levantei da mesa e contornei-a, olhei profundamente nos olhos negros de Sasuke, dei um beijo delicado no rosto dele e o abracei. Ficamos vários segundos abraçados, e quando nos separamos, olhei pra ele novamente e disse baixinho:

- Obrigada por tudo... – e ele apenas sorriu do jeito que só ele sabe fazer antes de dizer:

- Eu é que agradeço – e eu fiquei muito feliz em ter sido candelabro, porque estava em boa companhia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não tornei a ver minhas amigas esta noite. Sasuke me levou para o centro de Tóquio, onde pegaríamos um Táxi de volta pro colégio. Ficamos sentados numa praça um tempo em silêncio, até que ele me olhou e disse:

- Essa foi a primeira vez em que nos tratamos pelo primeiro nome...

- Tem razão... – disse eu, rindo

- Estamos ficando amigos? – perguntou ele, mas sem rir

- Acho que sim...

- Então acho que posso dizer uma coisa... – ai meu Buda! O quê?

- Você está muito bonita... – e ele se levantou para fazer sinal pra um Táxi que passava naquele momento.

Quando ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim, o encarei e sorri sinceramente. Ele retribuiu e o Táxi deu partida.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**

**Esse cap foi o q eu mais gostei de escrever gente!!!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!! Amei todas!!! E as que eu não respondi mil perdões!!! Mas saibam que eu amei todas tá? Mesmo, mesmo!!!**

**Bom, esse cap ficou uma gracinha e espero q vcs deixem reviews, please!**

**Boa leitura!!! Muitos beijos!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	8. Encurralada

**Capítulo 8: Encurralada**

Acordei bem cedo neste domingo. Me revirei um pouco na cama na esperança de voltar a dormir, mas sem sucesso. Ao virar pro lado, vi o lenço que Sasuke me emprestara pela segunda vez e imediatamente me lembrei da noite anterior. Eu estava realmente feliz, mesmo sem um namorado. Lembrei como Sasuke foi legal comigo quando vimos aquele desgraçado do Sai... Mal poderia esperar para provar aos meus pais quem ele REALMENTE é...

Decidi que seria inútil continuar deitada ali, então me levantei, fiz minha higiene pessoal e troquei de roupa. Como se fosse automaticamente, peguei o lenço de Sasuke e o coloquei no bolso da minha bermuda, para deixá-lo na lavanderia do colégio. Contemplei minhas amigas dormindo e sorri, não as acordaria porque provavelmente estão mais exaustas do que eu... E com a boca dormente... (hehehe)

Ao chegar na lanchonete, pedi panquecas com cobertura de caramelo (delícia!) e suco de laranja. Então fiquei a pensar, enquanto comia, se minha carta falsa teria dado resultado, e quando Kiba acordaria, e em que poderia ser útil... Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso... Terminei as panquecas rapidamente e já ia tomando caminho para a lavanderia quando senti que alguém havia pousado a mão em meu ombro. Quando me virei, vi que era Sasuke.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei animadamente, mas ele me encarou, sério.

- Nem tão bom assim... – nossa! Cara! Juro que não entendo esse garoto... Num dia ele é todo gentil, mas no outro é grosso e bem direto! Esse sim é de Lua hein?!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei um pouco grossa. Ele pareceu surpreso com meu tom de voz. Olhou em volta e me encarou antes de responder:

- Sim... E é muito grave. Vamos ao sexto andar que lá explicaremos tudo...

E mais uma vez ele saiu me puxando pela mão em direção ao quarto de Kakashi. Será que era alguma coisa ligada ao Kiba? Será que ele acordou e não se lembra de nada... Ou pior! Será que ele... Morreu? Minha nossa! Buda nos livre dessa culpa!

Chegamos rapidamente ao sexto andar e prendi a respiração. Descobri na hora que foi um erro gravíssimo: subir todos aqueles lances de escada já me deixa sem ar, e prender a respiração só piorou tudo. Engasguei e tossi descontroladamente. Meti a mão no bolso e peguei o lenço de Sasuke, levando-o a boca para abafar o som de minhas tossidas. Ao reconhecer o lenço, Sasuke sorriu e me lembrou vagamente o garoto com quem conversei na noite anterior:

- Pra todas as situações, hein? – perguntou ele se referindo ao lenço. Eu apenas continuei a tossir e fiz um sinal de positivo. Chegamos à porta de Kakashi e Sasuke bateu. De dentro do aposento veio a voz de Neji, mais grave que o normal. Depois de nos identificarmos, a porta então se abriu.

A cena à minha frente me pareceu extremamente confusa, a ponto de me fazer parar de tossir. Kakashi estava sentado ao lado de Gaara, que estava com o rosto abaixado e as mãos lhe cobriam os olhos. Naruto e Shikamaru estavam ao lado da cama de Kiba, que me parecia cada vez melhor. Aparentemente o problema não era com ele, mas sim com meu amigo ruivo, que tanto se divertiu na noite anterior.

Como ninguém se dispusera a falar, decidi perguntar:

- Gente... O que aconteceu?

- Kankurou foi pego. – respondeu Sasuke em voz baixa e super direto. Demorei alguns segundos até entender o sentido da palavra "pego", e então associei aos acontecimentos das últimas semanas. E tudo ficou claro como os olhos do Gaara, provavelmente vermelhos agora, porque estava chorando pelo irmão. Pensei em Temari... Na reação que ela teria ao saber...

Meus olhos se arregalaram diante da situação. Karin atacou enquanto estávamos fora! E Kakashi não poderia detê-la porque estava cuidando de Kiba! Aquela vaca! O que ela está ganhando com essa trama toda?!

Decidi ser solidária à Gaara e me aproximei dele. Tirei delicadamente as mãos dele de seus olhos (que estavam realmente vermelhos) e o encarei. Estava com uma cara péssima (não é pra menos), mas além de tristeza, havia naquela expressão uma revolta indescritível. Gaara parecia precisar imediatamente de ação, de encontrar cara a cara o responsável por toda essa trama. Eu tive a certeza, ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes tão tristes, que Gaara seria capaz de matar.

- Sinto muito Gaara... – disse

- Obrigado Sakura... – respondeu ele – mas por que o meu irmão? Por que o Kankurou?

- Como vocês sabem que foi ele? – perguntei

- O ataque foi ontem à noite – disse Shikamaru confirmando minhas suspeitas – e todos nós estávamos fora, portanto não foi nem Temari nem Gaara.

- Mas e se pegaram outra pessoa para assaltar a loja de vocês Gaara? – tornei a perguntar

- Não daria – disse Shikamaru novamente – o padrão de ataque deles é pegar alguém que conheça o esquema de segurança da loja. Não seria possível alguma outra pessoa conhecer a segurança da loja de artigos esportivos dos pais de Gaara a não ser os donos e os próprios irmãos. Então, só pode ter sido Kankurou...

- E ontem a noite estava perfeito para Karin atacar. – completou Neji e Naruto e Shikamaru concordaram

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei me virando para Kakashi. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder. Observando-o melhor, pude perceber que havia olheiras abaixo de seus olhos. Aparentemente a noite não foi boa.

- Rezar para que Kiba acorde logo... – respondeu ele enfim.

- Como souberam do assalto? – perguntei novamente. Queria saber todos os detalhes.

- Hoje de manhã liguei meu note book e acessei um site de notícias. Estava lá, na página principal, o assalto à Sabaku Esportes. Então coincidentemente Neji e Shikamaru entraram aqui e pedi a eles que fossem buscar Gaara e os outros. Depois Sasuke se ofereceu para buscar você. – respondeu Kakashi

- Sakura – disse Naruto – por que Kiba ainda não acordou?

- Bem... Provavelmente a falsa enfermeira não sabe nada sobre medicina, e aplicava uma quantidade exagerada de sedativo, e como Kiba já estava muito debilitado por causa da droga, causou uma espécie de hibernação nele...

- Que não sabemos quando vai acabar – Sasuke terminou por mim.

Ficamos em um longo silêncio. Gaara havia parado de chorar, mas a expressão de revolta ainda não se desfizera. Eu senti realmente muita pena dele. Era uma injustiça muito grande, e o pior de tudo é não ter como provar nossas hipóteses. O mundo parecia contra nós, querendo encobrir a verdade, e pra piorar não fazíamos idéia de quem seria a próxima vítima. Olhei para Kiba: ele era nossa única esperança de obter ao menos uma certeza sobre isso tudo, mas não sabíamos quando ele iria acordar, e nem se ao menos poderia DE FATO saber de alguma coisa.

Então lembrei novamente de Temari. Como dizer a ela? Provavelmente ela não acreditaria se disséssemos que foi Kankurou que assaltou a loja dos próprios pais, mas ela tinha o direito de saber do assalto. Perguntei à Gaara se ele gostaria de contar a Temari o acontecido.

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, como se refletisse se deveria me acompanhar. Então se levantou, decidido, murmurou um obrigado aos demais e saiu do aposento. Eu me despedi apressadamente dos garotos e de Kakashi e então saí atrás de Gaara.

Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, as garotas já haviam acordado e estavam completamente vestidas. Ao perceber que Gaara estava ali, Ino se levantou de sua cama toda feliz e foi abraçar o namorado. Mas imediatamente percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. O olhar de Gaara estava vazio, como se ele tivesse tomado a droga, e não Kankurou. Ele apenas disse:

- Temari, preciso falar com você...

- O que foi Gaara? – perguntou Temari começando a ficar assustada com a expressão do irmão.

- Nossa loja foi assaltada. – disse Gaara. Temari, que estava em pé, se deixou desabar em cima da cama, como se tivesse levado um soco. Imediatamente começou a chorar. Gaara se soltou do abraço de Ino e correu para a irmã. Tenten e Ino permaneceram em silêncio, mas Hinata me olhou de um jeito estranho, como se eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa.

- Alguém se feriu? – perguntou Temari – papai e mamãe estão bem? – ela estava muito assustada. Nunca pensei que fosse ver Temari desse jeito algum dia.

- Não... Estão todos bem. O assalto foi à noite. – disse Gaara

- Como driblaram nosso sistema de segurança? – tornou a perguntar Temari. Gaara olhou discretamente pra mim.

- Não sei... – respondeu ele

- O que levaram? – perguntou Tenten

- Todo o dinheiro do caixa e alguns materiais esportivos mais caros. – disse Gaara

- Pegaram quem fez isso? – perguntou Ino abraçando Gaara de novo. Dessa vez ele aceitou o abraço, e seu olhar pareceu ganhar mais vida.

- Não... Mas eu juro que se pegarem, eu mato.

- Gaara não diz isso! – disse Temari

- Você tem noção do que fizeram? – perguntou Gaara

- Mas não há motivo pra matar Gaara! – disse Ino assustada também – você estaria se rebaixando ao nível de quem fez isso! – Gaara não respondeu

- Onde está Kankurou? – perguntou Temari, e o olhar de Gaara, assim como o meu, se arregalou.

- No quarto... – disse Gaara

- Ele já sabe? – perguntou Temari fazendo menção de se levantar, mas Gaara a fez sentar

- Já, mas disse que quer ficar sozinho – mentiu ele

- Tudo bem... Acho que vou ligar para papai e mamãe... – disse Temari

- Ok... Vou com você... Você vem Ino? – perguntou Gaara agora bem menos abalado

- Vou sim... – disse ela, e pegou na mão de Gaara. E os três saíram do quarto. Tenten suspirou e caiu na cama.

- Nossa... Que coisa não acham? Parece até com o assalto à joalheria dos pais do Kiba... – comentou ela

- É, parece sim... Tenten, pode nos dar licença? – disse Hinata. O que estava acontecendo com ela eu não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

- Tudo bem... – disse ela – vou procurar Neji. – e saiu do quarto.

Decidi ser direta:

- E então? Qual o problema? Tenho notado você fria comigo desde ontem. Fiz alguma coisa?

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Hinata com a mesma objetividade que eu

- Tomando café...

- Mentira – disse ela, e eu fiquei surpresa. Hinata é sempre tão doce e amável com todos...

- Olha Hinata, dá pra você falar o que quer de mim?

- Tudo bem... O que você foi fazer no quarto do Kakashi ontem? E era lá que você estava até agora, não é? – meus olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente. Então eu estava MESMO sendo seguida ontem?

- Você me seguiu? – perguntei

- Não tive escolha... Achei muito estranho essa sua amizade repentina com os garotos. E sei que não é por causa de Química. Shikamaru, Gaara e Neji são muito bons e Naruto não é tão ruim. O Sasuke é meio burro mesmo nessa matéria, mas os outros eu sei que não. Estudo com eles há muito tempo. E essas sua saídas repentinas e desculpas de ir à biblioteca colaram com as outras, mas comigo não...

- Então você me seguiu por ciúmes? Se foi por isso saiba que o Naruto gosta de você Hinata, e ele é todinho seu! – dá pra acreditar? Minha própria amiga!

- Não... – disse Hinata ligeiramente vermelha – Foi por ISSO. – e tirou um papel dobrado do bolso, estendendo-o para mim. Eu encarei Hinata com um olhar confuso e ela fez sinal para que eu lesse.

Meus olhos se arregalaram (quantas surpresas! Vou acabar cheia de rugas de tanto arregalar os olhos!) gradativamente a cada linha escrita daquele papel. IMPOSSÍVEL. Como Hinata conseguiu essa lista? Oh! Me desculpem. Vocês devem estar se perguntando O QUÊ está escrito na tal lista. Muito bem... Preparem seus corações:

Sabaku no Kankurou – 3° ano

Aeka Takenouchi – 2º ano

Taishin Muyo – 2º ano

Makoto Mizuharo – 1º ano

Tayuya – 2º ano

Chouji Akimichi – 3º ano

Shino Aburame – 3º ano

Sabaku no Temari – 3º ano

Sasuke Uchiha – 3º ano

E a lista continuava até o final da folha. Provavelmente vocês já entenderam... Essa lista contém os nomes das próximas vítimas depois do Kankurou! Minha nossa! COMO Hinata teve acesso a essa lista meu Buda?

- Como? – perguntei completamente atônita – Como você conseguiu isso?

- Antes quero que me responda uma pergunta. – disse Hinata

- Qual? – perguntei um pouco desconfiada

- Essa lista tem a ver com o assalto a joalheria Inuzuka e a Sabaku Esportes?

- Tem sim... – decidi contar a verdade.

Hinata ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, como se refletisse sobre minha resposta. Então eu resolvi voltar a minha curiosidade.

- Como conseguiu esses nomes? – perguntei

- Eu roubei... – respondeu ela um pouco envergonhada

- De quem?

- Karin – preciso dizer que meus olhos se arregalaram?

- Explique-se. – ia ser bem direta. Hinata respirou fundo e me encarou

- Essa semana eu ia passando pelo corredor dos armários quando vi Orochimaru brigando com a Karin. Eu ia pedir desculpas pela interrupção, mas eles pareceram não me notar, então continuei ali. Orochimaru estava agitando essa lista na cara da Karin, que parecia muito assustada. Então ele disse a ela para ser mais discreta e não exagerar na dose, porque ela viu o que aconteceu com Kiba e isso pôs quase tudo a perder. Imediatamente lembrei do que você nos contou no dia que Kiba desmaiou. Naquele momento pareceu fazer sentido...

- Orochimaru falou o que tinha na lista? – perguntei

- Ele disse a Karin que a lista ajudaria para estudar pras provas, que são só mês que vem. Mas foi porque eles finalmente me notaram, e Orochimaru disfarçou a expressão raivosa e pediu para Karin estudar mais. Então decidi roubar a lista. Segui Karin até o banheiro e mexi na bolsa dela, que estava em cima da pia, tirei a lista e corri até a xérox pra fazer uma cópia. Quando voltei ao banheiro, Karin não estava mais lá.

- O que você fez? – perguntei. Como Hinata é ousada!

- Escrevi um recado e o juntei a lista. O recado dizia "Você deixou cair isso. Ass.: Sasuke". Depois coloquei na correspondência dela.

- VOCÊ ESCREVEU UM RECADO PRA KARIN EM NOME DO SASUKE? – meu Buda!

- Bem, sim... – disse Hinata corando um pouco – quero dizer... Achei que você não se importasse com ele...

- Eu não me importo! – me apressei em dizer. Mudei de assunto – e me seguiu só por isso?

- Achei que fosse um bom motivo... E também queria saber aonde você ia toda vez que sumia. Biblioteca com certeza não era! E tem mais uma coisa: achei isso aqui no lixo. Na verdade, vários rascunhos semelhantes a esse. – e ela me estendeu uma folha mal amassada, cujo conteúdo, descobri ao abrir, estava escrito com MINHA letra e estava pela metade, porque era um rascunho da falsa carta da senhora Inuzuka! Lembrei imediatamente que não tive o menor cuidado com os rascunhos! Que anta!

- O que fez com os outros rascunhos? – perguntei

- Joguei fora... – ia ser muito complicado as outras garotas encontrarem isso também... Mas Sakura, se Kiba não está em casa com os pais, onde ele está?

- Garanto que em segurança. Mas preciso mostrar isso aos garotos. – disse me referindo à lista.

- PRECISAMOS você quer dizer... Não me arrisquei à toa Sakura. Preciso saber o que você e os garotos sabem sobre isso. Você não viu a lista? Por que Karin está colocando coisas na bebida dos outros a mando de Orochimaru?

Então olhei pra Hinata. Ela era muito esperta mesmo, e difícil de se enganar. E estava querendo saber a verdade. Um pouco tarde, mas tudo bem. Achei que ela era merecedora. Vocês não? Além disso, ela havia me encurralado de uma maneira que não dava pra escapar. Bom, então o melhor a fazer foi levar minha amiga ao sexto andar, no quarto de Kakashi.

Ao chegar lá, como de costume, bati à porta. Foi Kakashi quem pediu identificação. Achei melhor dizer somente o meu nome e explicar a situação toda lá dentro. A porta foi aberta e Hinata e eu entramos.

O olhar geral foi de surpresa. Naruto se adiantou:

- Hinata?! Sakura, o que está acontecendo?

- Calma gente, posso explicar tudo... – disse eu

- Você disse que suas amigas não acreditaram em você... – disse Sasuke sarcasticamente, e tive certeza absoluta que não falaria a ele sobre o bilhete que Hinata mandara a Karin em nome dele. Ele que se entendesse com a bruaca!

- E elas não acreditaram – me apressei em dizer, sarcástica também – até Hinata ouvir uma certa conversa e se arriscar para pegar uma certa lista em nome da verdade. – não quis contar que Hinata encontrara meu rascunho. Ia ser mais um motivo pro Sasuke me perturbar a paciência.

- Que conversa? – perguntou Neji

- Que lista? – questionou Shikamaru

- ESTA lista... – disse eu erguendo o papel – e que nos interessa muito.

- Acho melhor Hinata se explicar – disse Kakashi se virando para Hinata

- Tudo bem... – disse ela com o olhar um pouco horrorizado – mas quero saber de uma coisa: O QUÊ KIBA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???

E nós tivemos que contar a Hinata nossa versão primeiro. Mostramos todos os dados (agora organizados caprichosamente em um dossiê) que Gaara encontrara sobre Yakushi e sua assistente; Shikamaru e Neji disseram a ela sua hipótese sobre o esquema de drogas; Kakashi explicou porque cada um de nós estava ali e Naruto disse, por fim, o plano do seqüestro de Kiba, nossa única esperança de reunir mais provas.

Ao fim do relato Hinata estava boquiaberta. Era ótimo ela ver como eu tinha razão, e que os mais gatos da escola (junto com um professor gostoso) acreditaram em mim. Ela estava tão atônita que o Rei das Perguntas Diretas teve que entrar em ação:

- E então? Que conversa você ouviu e que lista é essa? – disse Sasuke um pouco descrente

E foi a vez de Hinata relatar o que ela havia descoberto e dos garotos ficarem boquiabertos. A lista passou de mão em mão, e quando todos os Aliados terminaram de ler, a conclusão foi de que o único nome de nós oito que não estava na lista era o de Kakashi. Pelo visto Yakushi e Orochimaru querem que os Aliados se juntem a eles.

Nem morta.

- Então Orochimaru está mesmo envolvido nisso tudo... – raciocinou Shikamaru

- Como achou isso? – perguntou Kakashi

- Não importa... – disse Hinata – mas Karin continua com a lista original, e pode atacar a qualquer momento.

- Tem razão... – comentou Kakashi – precisamos de um plano. – e se virou para Shikamaru, que após encolher os ombros, disse com pesar.

- A lista é muito boa e vai ser muito útil, mas para ter um plano precisamos que Kiba acorde.

E novamente o silêncio reinou. Após alguns minutos, bateram à porta e Gaara entrou, com a aparência um pouco melhor.

- Como ela reagiu? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Chorou muito – disse Gaara referindo-se à irmã – mas Ino e eu a acalmamos e agora ela está melhor. Temari falou com nossos pais. Mas quer falar com Kankurou também. Então eu disse que provavelmente ele está dormindo. Acho que precisamos contar a verdade a ele. E se quiserem pegá-lo de novo?

- É uma hipótese Gaara. Mais tarde discutiremos sobre isso – disse Kakashi

- Ok... Mas caso vocês... Hinata?! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gaara finalmente notando a presença de Hinata ali.

Então Hinata repetiu sua história a Gaara. Quando terminou, aparentava estar cansada. Por uma fresta na janela pude perceber que a tarde já avançava e que a hora do almoço havia passado. Meu estômago roncou de fome e percebi que os garotos e Kakashi estavam discutindo se deveriam ou não contar a Kankurou a verdade.

Vendo que aquela discussão seria muito chata, disse a eles que Hinata e eu estávamos exaustas e precisávamos com urgência almoçar. Naruto se aproximou de Hinata, lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz e murmurou:

- Bem vinda aos Aliados... – e Hinata murmurou de volta um super envergonhado "obrigada".

Quando saímos do quarto, pude perceber que os garotos davam tapinhas de aprovação nas costas de Naruto, que sorria bobamente.

Chegamos ao nosso quarto e imediatamente sentimos cheiro de pizza. Ino disse que ela e Tenten acharam melhor almoçar no quarto, por causa do estado de Temari, que agora estava dormindo. Então Tenten perguntou:

- Onde vocês estavam? – eu estava preparada pra responder quando Hinata disse:

- Na biblioteca. – e sorriu pra mim. Depois de retribuir, avancei para a pizza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A segunda-feira passou muito rápido. A aula de Kakashi foi mais tranqüila que a de sexta-feira e Orochimaru parecia perturbado, e isso me agradou muito. E Sasuke ficou menos mal humorado também, e nós conseguimos conversar normalmente o dia todo, até a aula de Gai.

A aula era de handball e os times eram mistos. Dessa vez Sasuke e eu ficamos no mesmo time, mas tive que jogar contra Tenten e Temari, que são muito boas. Acontece que Sasuke e eu formamos uma boa dupla. Tô falando sério! Mas SÓ no handball, ok? Ele armava as jogadas (com muita habilidade) pra mim, e assim ficava muito fácil fazer gols, apesar de Naruto ser um bom goleiro.

Faltando meia hora para o término da aula de Educação Física, Sasuke foi chamado por Gai, e este disse que Kakashi precisava falar urgentemente com Sasuke. Meio contra sua vontade, Sasuke abandonou o jogo.

Vencemos por um placar acirrado, e, morta de cansaço, sentei na arquibancada para respirar um pouco antes de ir tomar banho. Então vi Sasuke se aproximando com um olhar assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido. Achei que ele quisesse perguntar do resultado do jogo só que me enganei.

Ele me puxou com desnecessária violência e eu acabei esfregando meu joelho na arquibancada, me rendendo outro machucado (eu saí do jogo com vários roxos pelo corpo, ai!). Agora ele me deixou realmente nervosa!

- Escuta aqui garoto! – gritei pra ele, me desvencilhando – Por que essa violência toda?! Viu o que fez com meu joelho? – mas ele parecia não me ouvir, pois olhava pra todos os lados, provavelmente pra ver se alguém nos observava. – está me ouvindo Sasuke? – chamei

- Ahn... Ah Sakura, me desculpa pelo seu joelho. É que você não faz idéia do que aconteceu.

- O que houve? Seu pai vai te tirar da escola porque descobriu que você o desobedeceu? – por que eu perguntei isso???

- Não – disse Sasuke me lançando um olhar esquisito – não é tão grave assim...

- Então o que aconteceu? – por que ele estava sendo tão indireto?

Sasuke novamente olhou em volta. Então me encarou nos olhos, como se quisesse que eu processasse cada palavra do que ele estava prestes a me dizer:

- Kiba acordou.

**OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!**

**Terminei mais um cap!!! Esse não foi muito romântico por causa do mistério... Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!**

**Amei as reviews do cap 7 e espero que vocês continuem mandando. E mil perdões se não deu pra responder todas as reviews! **

**Mas eu amo vocês tá?**

**Super beijo e boa leitura!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	9. Juntando os fatos

**Capítulo 9: Juntando os fatos**

Meu cérebro começou a processar rapidamente. Kiba acordou? Ouvi direito? Agora entendi o nervosismo de Sasuke. Estávamos esperando por isso há 3 dias...

Disse a ele para avisar aos garotos enquanto eu falava com Hinata e ia imediatamente para o sexto andar. Com a desculpa de que Kakashi queria conversar conosco sobre um trabalho, chamei Hinata para conversar. Quando contei a ela o motivo de tanta pressa, já estávamos na frente do quarto de Kakashi.

Bati à porta com desnecessária violência e a voz de Kakashi soou trêmula de dentro do quarto. Hinata e eu dissemos nossos nomes ao mesmo tempo, resultando em uma embolação só, mas mesmo assim Kakashi abriu a porta.

Ele estava um pouco pálido. Contemplamos o quarto: tudo parecia normal, exceto pelo fato de Kiba estar sentado na cama de Kakashi com o olhar muito confuso. A aparência dele estava quase normal. Faltava apenas recuperar um pouco de cor, mas nada que uma boa alimentação não resolvesse.

Quando ia perguntar à Kiba como ele se sentia, ouvimos uma batida na porta. Eram os garotos. Todos eles entraram e observaram Kiba. Naruto fez a pergunta por mim:

- E aí cara? Como você está?

- Confuso... – disse Kiba

- O que você disse a ele? – perguntou Shikamaru para Kakashi

- Somente a parte do seqüestro. Estava esperando vocês chegarem.

- Ok... – disse Neji – então Kiba, você deve estar se perguntando por que seqüestramos você.

- É, estou – disse Kiba ainda confuso

- Muito bem... – continuou Neji – quais são as últimas lembranças que você tem aqui no Konoha? – uau Neji! Essa foi tão direta quanto as perguntas do Sasuke!

**- **Não entendi a pergunta... – disse Kiba

- Ok, não se esforce muito Kiba – disse eu, preocupada com saúde dele – vamos tentar de outro jeito. Há mais ou menos uma semana, você estava na lanchonete, conversando com a Karin, lembra?

- Huum... – Kiba demorou alguns segundos para responder – lembro sim... E então depois você veio falar comigo...

- Isso mesmo Kiba! – disse eu, e Kakashi me lançou um olhar de admiração, enquanto os demais me olharam com surpresa – e depois?

- Depois não me lembro de mais nada... – disse Kiba

- Tudo bem – disse eu sem ter em que pensar. Mas então olhei pra mão de Kiba e vi o machucado – Kiba... Lembra onde fez esse machucado?

- Eu... – dessa vez ele demorou 5 minutos até conseguir dizer – não me lembro. Mas acho que era um lugar familiar, fora do Konoha. E acho que senti um choque na hora.

- Ok... E depois? – isso confirmava que Kiba realmente assaltou a loja dos pais.

- Depois... Eu... Não consigo me lembrar... – Kakashi se ajoelhou ao lado dele

- Kiba... Feche os olhos e concentre-se. O que você fez depois que saiu desse lugar familiar?

Kiba obedeceu ao que Kakashi dizia. As lembranças vieram mais rápido do que pude imaginar:

- Eu... Estava conversando com alguém, mas aqui no Konoha, nesse andar... – disse ele

- E quem era essa pessoa? – perguntou Kakashi

- Parecia com o cara que é o psicólogo... – respondeu Kiba

- Sr. Yakushi? – disse Naruto

- Ele! – disse Kiba – ele estava nervoso comigo... E...

- O quê ele disse? – perguntou Neji

- Ele gritou... Ele... Me chamou de idiota, e disse que... – então os olhos de Kiba se arregalaram, e como se alguém tivesse batido na cabeça dele, seus olhos saíram de órbita, mas segundos depois voltaram.

- O que aconteceu Kiba? – perguntou Hinata, assustada

- Eu... Me lembrei do que ele disse... – disse Kiba devagar

- Consegue nos dizer? – perguntei

- Acho que sim – disse Kiba se endireitando na cama – bom... Ele disse que eu não devia ter me machucado, que eu fui muito desastrado. Então eu comecei a recuperar os sentidos e disse a ele que ele é que era o idiota, e que eu queria voltar pro meu quarto. Então ele disse que eu teria meu castigo, para deixar de ser insolente...

- E depois? – perguntou Neji

- Depois disse que eu faria o que ele mandasse assim que Orochimaru, o professor de Química, me "ajudasse" a obedecê-lo...

- Orochimaru está mesmo envolvido... – disse Kakashi, surpreso. Pude perceber que o prof acreditava que aquele monstro sebento ainda pudesse ser inocente. – prossiga Kiba...

- Então eu vi aquele idiota Orochimongol com uma seringa enorme apontada pro meu braço! Foi horrível... Eu tentei me esquivar... Lembro que antes dele espetar a seringa no meu braço, eu disse...

- Não pode me obrigar... – completei por Kiba

- Como você sabe? – ele me olhou confuso

- Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desmaiar, no meio da sala de aula. – respondi

- Eu desmaiei? – perguntou Kiba entre surpreso e confuso

- Sim... Por causa do efeito da droga... – disse Neji

- Droga? Que droga? Então o psicólogo e o Orochimula andaram me drogando? Pra quê? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! – confessou Kiba

Nós nos entreolhamos, mas segundos depois todos os olhares recaíram sobre mim, o que significava que EU teria que contar a Kiba toda a história. Suspirei fundo e encarei Kiba nos olhos.

- Kiba... Enquanto você falava com Karin, ela colocou uma droga no seu suco, que faria você obedecer a todos os comandos que ela mandasse...

- A Karin fez isso? – perguntou Kiba realmente surpreso. Não sei porque a surpresa! Ela é má! – ela é tão gata! – aff...

- Digamos que seja uma gata do mal... – brincou Kakashi

- Está mais pra cobra... – disse Hinata, e todos olharam pra ela, fazendo-a corar instantaneamente. Naruto riu do comentário e Hinata sorriu de volta, corando ainda mais.

- Caham! – disse eu, e as atenções voltaram a se concentrar em mim – Você foi o primeiro a experimentar essa droga, que obriga as pessoas a fazerem o que elas não querem. Investigamos o passado de Yakushi e descobrimos que ele é um falso psicólogo, e provavelmente desenvolveu essa droga pra usar nos alunos do Konoha, a mando de Orochimaru, para obrigá-los a roubar a loja das próprias famílias.

- Isso quer dizer que... – começou Kiba, e olhou pesaroso para seu machucado

- Que você assaltou a joalheria de seus pais – disse Gaara. Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir a voz dele. Estivera tão calado que quase esqueci que estava ali. – e agora foi a vez de meu irmão, Kankurou.

- E meus pais estão bem? Eles sabem onde estou? – perguntou Kiba

- Estão bem sim Kiba, e acreditam que você está no colégio e passou o fim de semana na casa de Shikamaru. – explicou Kakashi

- Mas e a escola? O que vocês disseram pra diretora? – insistiu Kiba

- Infelizmente, a diretora quer ignorar os fatos. Então, como parte do nosso plano de resgate, Sakura forjou a letra de sua mão explicando à diretora que você está em segurança, em casa, pois seus pais estão preocupados com o assalto e com o que pode acontecer com você – continuou Kakashi

- E isso colou? – perguntou Kiba

- Até agora sim... – disse Kakashi

- Por que me trouxeram pra cá? – perguntou Kiba

- Você está no meu quarto Kiba – disse Kakashi – e ninguém tem acesso a ele, exceto eu e os garotos, que têm me apoiado muito para descobrir a verdade. Além disso, quisemos manter você em segurança e longe das garras de Orochimaru e Kabuto.

- Bela segurança... – desdenhou Kiba – a sala do doido é ali do lado...

- Não reclama garoto – comentou Sasuke secamente – se você tivesse continuado na enfermaria, teriam te matado – e Sasuke deu ênfase à última palavra, fazendo Kiba ficar branco como a neve.

- Co-como assim? Eu teria mo-morrido? - perguntou ele com um olhar aterrorizado

- Não exagere Sasuke – disse Kakashi – provavelmente sua situação ficaria mais grave Kiba, porque estavam dando sedativos pra você dormir, o que nos levou a concluir de que você poderia lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Então Shikamaru traçou um plano pra trazer você pra cá. – concluiu Neji

Novamente se instalou o silêncio. Kiba ora olhava para baixo, como se raciocinasse, ora encarava cada um de nós, como se decidisse se poderia ou não confiar em nós. Ele tinha escolha?! Então resolveu falar.

- Bom... Agora que acordei... O que vocês concluíram?

Shikamaru imediatamente pigarreou.

- Caham... Cheguei a uma conclusão importante.

- Nos conte Shikamaru... – disse Kakashi

- Antes – disse Shikamaru para fazer o costumeiro suspense antes de uma grande descoberta – estávamos certos a respeito de Yakushi e Orochimaru. Por isso, quando Kiba se recuperar, poderia dizer à polícia que assaltou a loja dos pais, sob o efeito da droga, obrigado por esses dois pilantras que trabalham aqui. O depoimento de Kiba será de muita ajuda.

- Concordo... – disse Kakashi

- Bem – continuou Shikamaru – acontece que pelo que Kiba nos disse, acho que estou começando a entender como funciona essa droga. – olhamos surpresos pra ele. Como assim? Eu não percebi nada de diferente no que Kiba disse. Ele apenas confirmou nossas suspeitas...

- Como assim? – perguntou Naruto dando voz às nossas dúvidas

- Hum... – disse Shikamaru – bom... Vocês não entenderam?

- O efeito da droga é quebrado quando a vítima sofre lesão física – comentou Sasuke seco como sempre ficava nas reuniões. Shikamaru olhou pra ele surpreso e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado.

- Está certo... – disse ele bobamente – quando Kiba disse que tomou o choque e começou a recobrar os sentidos, percebi que há um jeito de interromper o efeito da droga.

- Muito bem observado – disse Kakashi

- Então temos um plano? – perguntou Neji – poderíamos seguir a lista que Hinata pegou e impedir que as vítimas chegassem ao destino.

- Não – disse Sasuke balançando a cabeça – chamaria a atenção e nos colocaria em risco.

- Sasuke tem razão – disse Shikamaru – certamente eles têm um meio de verificar se as vítimas chegam ao destino em segurança. E, além disso, não poderíamos sair batendo em cada garoto ou garoto que recebe a droga.

- Seria esquisito – disse Naruto, e todos concordaram com ele

- Mas não podemos simplesmente deixar que ele droguem as pessoas, sendo que nós sabemos quem será o próximo! – disse Gaara

- Então o que faremos? – perguntei

Ninguém respondeu.

- Na verdade – começou Hinata, e quando todos olharam pra ela, ficou muito vermelha. Nem parecia aquela garota intimidadora de 24 horas atrás – acho que tenho uma sugestão...

- Nos diga Hinata – disse Kakashi, interessado

- Ao invés de quebrar o efeito da droga, poderíamos impedir os alunos de tomá-la. Como somos em muitos, poderíamos fingir um acidente e derramar suco na comida, ou derramar a bebida da pessoa... Coisas assim...

- É uma idéia excelente Hinata! – disse Naruto, empolgado, fazendo minha amiga corar.

- Concordo – disse Kakashi – bem pensado...

- Eu tenho outra idéia. – disse Gaara. Foi a vez dele receber nossos olhares.

- O que foi? – perguntou Neji

- Tenho que confessar uma coisa... – e Gaara adquiriu uma expressão estranha

- O que você fez Gaara? – perguntou Kakashi

- Eu... Disse a Kankurou sobre a droga...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – perguntamos todos juntos. Até Kiba se surpreendeu

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Kakashi

- Porque eles poderiam usar Kankurou novamente colocar a vida dele em risco! – disse Gaara um pouco alarmado

- Mas você falou sem pedir nossa opinião! – disse Neji

- Eu sei! Mas Kankurou se propôs a ajudar! – disse Gaara

- Como assim? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Ele disse que falaria com a Karin que temos um cofre secreto na Sabaku, que não foi aberto. Certamente ela dirá isso a Orochimaru ou Yakushi, e então eles vão obrigar Kankurou a tomar a droga novamente. Mas ele não vai tomar... Ele vai espionar os bandidos para nós! – explicou Gaara

- Isso é extremamente arriscado – alertou Kakashi com uma expressão muito séria

- Mas Gaara... – disse Hinata, baixinho – e se Kankurou falhar? E se ele não resistir e acabar tomando a droga?

- Você realmente acha que meu irmão ia querer se drogar pra assaltar a loja dos nossos pais?! Acha isso? – disse Gaara, nervoso. Nunca tinha visto ele assim...

- Não eu... – defendeu-se Hinata

- Olha Hinata, você podia ter roubado a lista mais cedo! Ia ser muito mais útil! Talvez meu irmão não precisasse estar passando por isso agora! – continuou Gaara

- Mas Gaara eu...

- Você o quê? Vai me dizer que não quis chamar meu irmão de drogado?!

- Eu não quis! – disse Hinata à beira das lágrimas – eu quis dizer que eles poderiam injetar algo na veia dele, como fizeram com Kiba! Aí ele não poderia evitar!

- Até parece! Quem é você pra pensar em possibilidades?

- Não fala assim com ela! – disse Naruto, partindo em defesa de Hinata, que agora estava realmente chorando

- BASTA – disse Kakashi frio e direto. Gaara se calou imediatamente – eu não vou permitir brigas entre vocês. Nós somos os únicos que sabem da verdade, e temos que preservar nossa união! Gaara – prosseguiu Kakashi se virando para o ruivo – esse plano é muito arriscado, mas não deixa de ser bom. Sei que Kankurou não nos trairia, mas você não pode descontar seu pesar na Hinata, que nos ajudou muito com aquela lista. Infelizmente nenhum de nós pôde evitar que Kankurou fosse pego, mas se ele está disposto a nos ajudar, traga-o aqui para conversarmos.

Mas Gaara não respondeu.

- Gaara, onde está Kankurou? – perguntou Kakashi

- Pondo o plano em prática.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passou-se uma semana após aquela reunião. Kakashi ficara muito furioso com Gaara e então resolveu que seguiríamos o plano de Hinata. Ele fez o ruivinho pedir desculpas à minha amiga, mas mesmo assim eles não se falaram muito durante esta semana. Nos dias que se seguiram ficamos colados nos alunos que estavam com seus nomes na lista após o de Kankurou. Alguns estranharam, mas outros acharam o máximo.

Na quarta-feira finalmente conseguimos falar com Kankurou. Ele disse que na terça-feira haviam tentado roubar a Sabaku Esportes novamente, mas que não obtiveram sucesso porque o Kankurou supostamente drogado não conseguiria lembrar a combinação do cofre sem que alguém tivesse dito. Kankurou recebera ordens de extrair essa informação de um dos irmãos ou dos próprios pais, e enquanto "enrolava", estava nos contando essa história.

Ele estava pálido e havia abandonado o ar oferecido do primeiro dia de aula, quando me passou aquela cantada horrível. Parecia determinado a tornar a verdade pública, não importando os meios necessários para isso. Por fim ele nos disse que Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam tramando uma nova estratégia de assalto, que Shikamaru interpretou como enviar "reforços" aos garotos drogados.

Ao término da reunião dessa quarta-feira, exatamente às dez da noite, Hinata e eu descemos, super exaustas, para nosso quarto. As garotas já estavam dormindo, e Hinata foi fazer o mesmo. Mas eu me lembrei que havia vários dias que eu não falava com Shadow, e que ele me prometera uma dica caso eu fosse ao encontro.

Então, esperançosa de que ele estivesse on-line, acessei o bate-papo. Como Buda resolveu atender minhas preces, imediatamente cliquei no nome dele:

Sweet Girl diz: oi!

**Shadow diz: oi! Isso são horas? Rsrsrs**

Sweet Girl diz: olha quem fala... n.n

**Shadow diz: tem razão... n.n ñ está conseguindo dormir?**

Sweet Girl diz: ñ eh isso... estava ocupada até agora...

**Shadow diz: fazendo o q?**

Sweet Girl diz: er... estudando oras! Se vc realmente estuda no terceiro ano, deveria saber que hoje mesmo recebemos o calendário de provas...!

**Shadow diz: uh! Tem razão... nem pensei nisso... **

Sweet Girl diz: pois eh... como as provas vão ser em março, decidi começar a estudar desde jah pra ñ acumular matéria – que mentira deslavada! Mas eu não podia contar a Shadow o que REALMENTE estava fazendo... Não mesmo.

**Shadow diz: soh estudo nas vésperas...**

Sweet Girl diz: credo...

**Shadow diz: q foi?**

Sweet Girl diz: nada... ñ está esquecendo de nada?

**Shadow diz: q eu me lembre ñ... n.n''**

Sweet Girl diz: engraçadinho… A dica! Q vc me prometeu caso eu fosse ao encontro!

**Shadow diz: uh... eh mesmo... q esquecido q eu sou...**

Sweet Girl diz: desembucha.

**Shadow diz: calma... Bom... A dica eh: eu sei q vc foi ao encontro pq Sasuke Uchiha me disse...**

Sweet Girl diz: como?

**Shadow diz: vc leu direitinho... n.n**

Sweet Girl diz: a dica eh q vc conhece Sasuke Uchiha???

**Shadow diz: sim... **

Sweet Girl diz+ isso NÃO É dica! Eh claro q vc tem q conhecer o Sasuke! Vc eh da sala dele!

**Shadow diz: vc ñ me entendeu...**

Sweet Girl diz: então explica!

**Shadow diz: Sasuke ficou a semana passada toda pensando se vc ia ao encontro... eu então disse a ele q vc acabaria indo...**

Sweet Girl diz: inatum vc sabe quem eu sou???

**Shadow diz: tenho uma pequena noção... acho que vc pode ser alguma das garotas q andam com Sakura Haruno, ou a própria Sakura...**

Sweet Girl diz: O.o

**Shadow diz: q foi?**

Sweet Girl diz: isso ñ eh justo! Vc tem idéia de quem sou e eu ñ faço a mínima de quem vc seja... dá outra dica... por favor!

**Shadow diz: ok, ok... vejamos... vc fica mt bem de cabelo cacheado...**

Sweet Girl diz: como vc pode saber?

**Shadow diz: ñ eh obvio? Eu fui a esse encontro! Quer dizer... eu estava na lanchonete, mas eh bem provável q vc ñ tenha percebido... e + uma coisa... vc acabou de me dizer quem vc eh...**

Sweet Girl diz: como?

**Shadow diz: vc estava de cabelo cacheado... então vc eh Sakura Haruno...**

Sweet Girl diz+ Tenten tb estava de cabelo cacheado!

**Shadow diz: eu sei+ AGORA SIM vc me disse quem eh... vc disse q sua amiga TB estava de cabelo cacheado...**

Sweet Girl diz: DROGA!

**Shadow diz: pq o nervosismo?**

Sweet Girl diz: vc sabe quem eu sou!

**Shadow diz: e daí?**

Sweet Girl diz: e daí q eu não sei quem vc eh! Pq vc ñ vem falar comigo?

**Shadow diz: pq prefiro observar sua beleza de longe... além disso, Sasuke cuida de vc pra mim...**

Sweet Girl diz: ele sabe q vc fala comigo por bate-papo?

**Shadow diz: ñ... + acho q ele eh legal com vc ñ?**

Sweet Girl diz: nem sempre...

**Shadow diz: intaum vou arrebentar a cara dele...**

Sweet Girl diz: isso!

**Shadow diz: quer q eu bata nele?**

Sweet Girl diz: sim! Pq aí vou perguntar a ele quem bateu nele, e vou descobrir quem VC eh...

**Shadow diz: oh, obrigado por me impedir de cometer essa burrice...**

Sweet Girl diz: ah ñ! n.n''

**Shadow diz: rsrsrsrs… axo q vc tah menos nervosa…**

Sweet Girl diz: to sim… vc me deixa + tranqüila

**Shadow diz: e vc me faz esquecer completamente quem eu sou... posso pedir uma coisa?**

Sweet Girl diz: claro...

**Shadow diz: qnd vc estiver falando com o Uchiha, tenha sempre a certeza d q estou perto de vc...**

Sweet Girl diz: pq?

**Shadow diz: pq ele eh minha única ligação com vc fora desse computador...**

Sweet Girl diz: se vc quer assim...

**Shadow diz: obrigado...**

Sweet Girl diz: agora vou sair...

**Shadow diz: espera Sakura!** – fiquei surpresa quando vi que ele digitou meu nome.

Sweet Girl diz: q foi?

**Shadow diz: eu te amo... tenha bons sonhos... – **uau!

Sweet Girl diz: vc tb...

_Sweet Girl sai da conversa._

Ai meu príncipe! Quando vou te conhecer? Como é bom falar com ele! Me alivia dos problemas. Então quer dizer que ele FOI ao encontro? Quer dizer... Ele ESTAVA na lanchonete... E agora sabe quem eu sou! E quer que eu me lembre dele quando falo com o Sasuke... Que pedido mais estranho! Bom... É melhor dormir. Desliguei o computador e fui sonhar com meu amor. (rimou! Jiraya adoraria isso!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou. A conversa que tive com Shadow estava fresca na minha cabeça, assim como a reunião de segunda-feira e tudo o que Kiba disse. Quando me sentei em meu lugar, olhei para Kankurou. Ele aparentava estar muito abatido e cansado, e estava com a cabeça abaixada. Será que teria feito uma nova tentativa de assalto a própria loja e enganado os bandidos mais uma vez?

Percebi que ele me olhava e lhe lancei um sorriso preocupado, mas ele fez um sinal de positivo e voltou a abaixar a cabeça na mesa. Nesse momento Anko entrou na sala e deu início a aula de Biologia. Ela passou a matéria da prova. A aula seguinte a dela foi do Asuma, e ele também passou a matéria da prova, mas corrigiu uns exercícios super chatos sobre trigonometria. Odeio Matemática!

A aula de Literatura foi mais tranqüila. Jiraya decidiu que passaria umas leituras com exercícios sobre a matéria da prova. Assim poderíamos ter noção de como poderia cair na prova. Finalmente chegou o recreio. Nós, Aliados, nos dispersamos e ficamos vigiando Karin. Tenten chegou a perguntar a mim e à Hinata o que tanto nós olhávamos naquela bruaca, então eu resolvi disfarçar contando minha conversa com Shadow na quarta-feira.

Mas Karin não foi problema nesse recreio. Kankurou a manteve ocupada durante todo o intervalo, de modo que depois eu pude ter uma aula tranqüila de Artes, com o Deidara.

Porém, quando chegou a aula de filosofia, Kakashi nos dispensou para a aula de Educação Física, exceto euzinha e o Sasuke. Ele disse aos outros alunos que meu pai e o pai de Sasuke estavam querendo conversar conosco. Mas eu me perguntei o que esse Deus Grego REALMENTE poderia querer comigo, pobre plebéia, e com o Uchiha, sendo que não havia tido outros ataques durante a semana. Além disso, se fosse pra falar da droga, isso seria de interesse a todos os Aliados. Após verificar que não havia mais ninguém na sala, Kakashi se virou pra nós.

- Temos um problema. – começou ele

- Não devíamos avisar aos outros? – perguntei, pois percebi na hora que o assunto ERA a droga

- No momento não, chamaria muita atenção. – disse ele

- Então o que você quer? – perguntou Sasuke

- Chamei apenas vocês dois porque são os Aliados em que mais confio. Sasuke por ser frio e por nos ter proporcionado um grande avanço quando trouxe a Sakura – e Sasuke ficou ligeiramente vermelho – e Sakura por ser calma e paciente, além de ter habilidades médicas das quais precisamos muito – foi a minha vez de ficar vermelha. Ai, ai! Meu Deus Grego me adora...

- E? – perguntou Sasuke novamente

- Os bandidos realmente mudaram a tática deles, como previu Shikamaru.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei

- Ontem à tarde, Karin drogou cinco alunos.

- O QUÊ? – perguntamos Sasuke e eu em uníssono

- Sei que parece impossível, mas meu palpite é que ela tenha drogado dois alunos e com a ajuda destes, tenha pego mais 3. – explicou Kakashi

- Então seis lojas foram assaltadas? – perguntei

- Não... – disse Kakashi – apenas duas.

- Como assim? – tornei a perguntar

- Eles usaram 3 pessoas pra cada loja – respondeu Sasuke

- Exatamente – disse Kakashi

- Quais lojas foram assaltadas? – perguntei

- O restaurante dos Akimichi, então com certeza usaram Chouji, e uma loja de acessórios muito famosa na cidade, da mãe de uma garota do segundo ano, Tayuya. – disse Kakashi

- Nossa... – disse eu com assombro. Essa foi rápida!

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Sasuke

- Vão para a aula e avisem aos outros que teremos reunião depois do almoço. – disse Kakashi, e se afastou.

Sasuke e eu seguimos para a aula sem trocar uma palavra. Estávamos apavorados demais. Realmente temos vantagem conhecendo os nomes das próximas vítimas, mas de nada adiantou porque não sabíamos QUANTAS pessoas seriam pegas de uma única vez. Esse foi nosso grande erro.

A pergunta em questão, pensei enquanto vestia meu uniforme de Educação Física, era QUANTOS e não QUEM seria a vítima da droga.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**YES!**

**Outro cap!!! Isso foi por causa da quantidade de reviews que recebi! Elas me inspiraram!!! Bom... Não deu pra fazer mt romance pq agora estou focalizando o mistério, entendem? Mas prometo que quando chegar a vez do romance vocês vão amar! Aguardem soh + uns caps... please...**

**Bem! Finalmente Kiba acordou! Ele foi bem útil... E Kankurou está sendo bem corajoso não acham? Espero que vocês curtam esse cap e esperem pelo próximo, que promete uma GRANDE surpresa...**

**Gostaram da dica do Shadow? Tá evidente q ele é o Sasuke, mas ele ñ quer q a Sakura saiba... Pelo menos ñ agora... Vocês verão nos próximos caps... Hehehe.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews, e claro:**

**FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS VOCÊS!!!**

**Muitos beijos!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	10. Uma prisão injusta

**Capítulo 10: Uma prisão injusta**

Assim que acabou a aula de Gai, Hinata e eu fomos correndo para o sexto andar. Passamos cautelosamente pela porta do senhor Yakushi e adentramos o quarto de Kakashi após nos identificarmos. Minutos depois chegaram os garotos. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a falar:

- O que aconteceu? Alguém mais foi pego?

- Cinco pessoas... – disse Kakashi

- QUÊ? – perguntaram todos, exceto Sasuke e eu, que já sabíamos. Kiba, que devorava animalescamente um sanduíche, parou de comer a falou com a boca cheia:

- Chinco pexoas?

- Sim... – disse Kakashi

- Como Karin fez isso? – questionou Neji, assustado

- Acho que ela drogou três alunos e com a ajuda deles drogou mais lojas – explicou Kakashi

- Ou... – começou Shikamaru

- Ah, qual é? Pode ficar pior que isso? – perguntou Naruto

- Ou Karin tem um ajudante... – completou Shika

Ficamos em silêncio. Essa idéia era terrível!

- Eu havia pensado nisso – disse Kakashi

- Mas quem seria? – perguntou Neji

- Não faço idéia – disse Shikamaru sinceramente

- Espera um pouco – disse Kiba, e olhamos pra ele – então quer dizer que cinco lojas foram assaltadas?

- Não – disse Kakashi – duas.

- Duas? – perguntou Naruto – mas Karin pegou cinco pessoas!

- Meu palpite é de que tenham necessitado de reforços nesses assaltos, para não haver falha. – disse Kakashi

- Concordo – falou Shikamaru

- Quem foi pego? – perguntou Gaara

- Espere um pouco – pediu Kakashi – deixei a lista em algum lugar por aqui. Achei! – e tirou a folha dobrada do bolso. Os nomes das novas vítimas estavam com um X na frente, e Kakashi os leu em voz alta. Quando terminou, Shikamaru perguntou:

- Quais lojas foram assaltadas?

- O restaurante Akimichi e a T Acessórios. – disse Kakashi

- Então a lista está certa – concluiu Shikamaru, e a pegou das mãos de Kakashi – segundo ela, a próxima vítima é Shino Aburame, e depois... – mas ele não completou

- Depois quem Shikamaru? – perguntou Gaara

- Temari... – respondeu ele sem encarar Gaara. Antes que o clima ficasse tenso e cheio de pesar, Kakashi falou:

- Bom, caham, vamos colocar alguém na cola de Shino, e por via das dúvidas, você fica grudado na Temari, Shikamaru.

- Ok... – respondeu ele

- Quem vem depois da Temari? – perguntou Naruto

- Sasuke... – disse Shikamaru, e todos olhamos pra ele

- Bom, então temos uma vantagem, porque Sasuke nunca se deixaria apanhar – disse Kakashi, e Sasuke fez um movimento de concordância com a cabeça. – Por enquanto vamos vigiar esses – concluiu ele

- Professor? – chamou Hinata – quem vai vigiar o Shino?

- Boa pergunta... – disse Kakashi, pensativo

- Se me permitem uma sugestão – disse Sasuke – acho que Sakura e Hinata poderiam fazer isso.

- Por que NÓS? – perguntei. Essa é boa!

- Porque ficaria meio estranho CARAS falando com o Shino e andando atrás dele o recreio inteiro – respondeu Naruto por Sasuke. Até que a lógica dele fez sentido.

- Ok... – respondi

- Tudo bem... – disse Hinata

- Bom, se não há mais nada a discutir então acho que a reunião está encerrada. Podem ir para seus quartos – disse Kakashi – qualquer coisa darei um jeito de avisar

- Até mais pessoal! – disse Kiba, dessa vez de boca vazia, graças a Buda...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda bem que hoje é sábado, porque acordei às dez da manhã. E se não fosse Hinata pra me chamar, dormiria mais. Mas nós tínhamos um objetivo a cumprir: cuidar que Karin não pegasse Shino, pelo menos por hoje. Notei que Hinata e eu éramos as únicas no quarto, e ela me disse que Tenten fora pra casa dos pais, Ino fora pra fazenda de sua avó, e que Temari foi pra casa também, junto com Gaara e Kankurou.

Após estar apresentável, desci até a lanchonete acompanhada por Hinata. Tomamos café um pouco tensas com a idéia de ter que interceptar Karin no meio da sua atitude criminosa. Havíamos combinado que Hinata distrairia a cobra e eu manteria Shino ocupado.

Estávamos quase decidindo procurá-los em outro lugar (essa idéia nos apavorou), quando a bruaca entrou toda se achando na lanchonete acompanhada por Shino. Imediatamente entramos em ação.

- Karin! – chamou Hinata – Pára tudo! Que batom lindo que você está usando! – Karin fez uma cara de nojo e se virou para Shino.

- ELA está falando comigo? – perguntou, com desprezo

- Está – disse Shino, indiferente

- Olha querida, isso NÃO é batom, e sim brilho labial, ok? Então se me dá licença...

- Mas Karin! Está vendo como eu não tenho noção alguma de beleza? – disse Hinata, muito convincente. Pelo visto Sasuke não é o único que tem comportamento de Lua. Quando Hinata quer, é bem saidinha.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou Karin, impaciente

- Preciso de umas dicas com urgência Karin! Vamos – disse Hinata puxando a bruaca pelo pulso, a ponto de que Karin nem pudesse responder.

Agora era minha vez. Enrolei uma mecha do cabelo na ponta do dedo indicador e me aproximei, cantarolando, de Shino.

- Oiiii... – disse eu. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, como Sasuke fez quando me viu pela primeira vez. Um sorriso maroto se formou em sua face.

- Oi! E aí gata? – ai! Odeio que me chamem de gata... Ok... Calma Sakura

- Então Shino... Uma vez você me disse que colecionava insetos...

- Coleciono sim... São criaturas fascinantes!

- São mesmo! – concordei com falsa animação

- Desde quando você se interessa? – disse ele com desconfiança.

- Desde que passou uma reportagem especial no Animal Planet – menti. Essa foi rápida!!!

- Você viu? Uau! Foi a melhor reportagem que já vi na minha vida! – falou, muito animado. Como alguém consegue ficar animado com INSETOS??? ECA!

- Então, você... Poderia me falar mais sobre... Hum, insetos? – essa não sou eu!

- Claro! – respondeu Shino, encantado com a idéia.

Pro bem de vocês eu não vou descrever essa conversa, até porque não durou muito. Após 15 minutos torturantes sobre como insetos são demais, Sasuke se aproximou de nós com um ar assustado demais pro meu gosto. E pareceu preocupado também.

- Kakashi quer falar com você. – disse ele ignorando totalmente a presença de Shino

- Mas Sasuke, justo AGORA? – perguntei fazendo um movimento discreto com a cabeça, indicando Shino. Sasuke olhou pra ele, como se só naquele momento tivesse notado o garoto, e como se não tivesse sido ELE que sugeriu pra EU conversar com esse amante de insetos!

- Ela está falando comigo, Uchiha – disse Shino com a voz carregada de desprezo

- Você pode esperar. – disse Sasuke indiferente. E dando as costas pra Shino, me agarrou pelo pulso e disse – vamos.

Quase me derrubado da cadeira, não tive opção a não ser lançar um olhar forçado de desculpas a Shino, que não ficou nada satisfeito, e seguir o Uchiha, que praticamente me arrastava!

- Ok! Chega! – disse eu com muita raiva – não entendi nada! Por que essa pressa toda? O plano não era distrair Shino?

- ERA – disse Sasuke enfatizando o verbo. Eu olhei confusa pra ele.

- Como assim? – perguntei

- Aqui não... – disse ele sem afrouxar o aperto em meu pulso.

Durante o percurso até o sexto andar, fiquei imaginando se Temari havia sido pega... Impossível! Ela estava com a família! Então o que seria tão importante a ponto de interromper um plano?

Sasuke bateu na porta e nos identificamos. Quando entrei, me deparei com Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e Kakashi, e todos lançaram olhares de pena pra mim. Fiquei muito surpresa ao ver que Hinata também estava ali.

- Hinata, mas e a Karin...? – perguntei, mas Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça. Comecei a entrar em pânico.

- Ok... Me digam o que está acontecendo agora!

- Sakura – pediu Kakashi – sente-se.

- Não professor, não vou sentar até alguém me dizer o que está acontecendo. – disse, decidida.

- Sakura... Não entendemos porque, mas... – e Kakashi respirou fundo antes de dizer – seu pai foi preso.

Meu mundo acabou.

Meu pai? Preso? Como? Por quê? Quando?

Mil perguntas invadiram minha mente, assim como meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O chão foi tirado debaixo dos meus pés. Fiquei tonta e perdi o equilíbrio. Comecei a cair pra trás, como se a morte me puxasse para um lugar distante e longe da realidade. Fiquei surpresa ao sentir como a morte tem um cheiro bom... E braços fortes... Então a voz de Sasuke invadiu meus ouvidos:

- Tragam água com açúcar pra ela! – e percebi que não era a morte que me levava, mas sim Sasuke impedindo meu contato com o chão. Minha visão estava embaçada e agora eu não consegui pensar direito.

Senti que me colocaram sentada num sofá, que afundou dos meus dois lados. A minha direita estava Hinata, e ela pegou minha mão; a minha esquerda estava Sasuke, que me abraçava. Eu tomei as mãos dos meus companheiros e as apertei com força.

Apenas após dez minutos consegui falar. Me dirigi à Kakashi:

- Como você sabe? – perguntei

- Li num site de notícias hoje logo quando acordei – respondeu ele

- Por que meu pai foi preso? – perguntei sem conter as lágrimas

- Acredite você ou não, mas tem a ver com os assaltos das últimas semanas. – disse Kakashi

- Como? – perguntei

- Seu pai foi acusado de tentar trocar os artefatos roubados apostando-os em dinheiro no Cassino Royal, porque o banco em que ele trabalha não aceitaria.

- Mas meu pai com certeza não fez isso! Sabemos quem poderia ter feito! – exclamei, desesperada

- Tem um agravante Sakura – disse Kakashi – seu pai confessou ser responsável pelos assaltos e por tentar trocar o dinheiro.

- O QUÊ?! – oh Buda! Por que comigo?!

- Calma Sakura... – pediu Naruto me estendendo um copo de água com açúcar. Eu nem consegui beber direito, derramando quase toda a água no colo de Sasuke. Ele apenas apertou mais forte minha mão e Hinata me ajudou a beber.

- Kakashi tem uma boa notícia – disse Kiba tentando ajudar. Se tivesse mesmo uma boa notícia, porque a demora em me falar!

- Qual? – perguntei

- Seu pai foi drogado – disse Shikamaru

- Como? – perguntei

- Sim Sakura, achamos que foi. Por sorte ou felicidade do destino, o jornalista que publicou a matéria é um velho conhecido meu. Lhe mandei um e-mail perguntando como seu pai estava na hora em que confessou o crime. O repórter me disse que o olhar dele era vidrado, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava falando. – explicou Kakashi - Disse ainda que seu pai só sabia falar que era culpado por todos os assaltos, mas meia hora depois, na sala de visitas, disse à sua mãe e à toda a imprensa que não lembrava de nada. Esses sintomas são familiares Kiba?

- São sim professor... – respondeu ele

- Em resumo Sakura – disse Neji – achamos que Orochimaru ou Yakushi foram ao banco de seu pai e tentaram trocar o dinheiro. Seu pai deve ter reconhecido os objetos e ia chamar a polícia quando provavelmente um dos dois bandidos o drogou na veia.

- E obrigaram-no a ir até o cassino Royal apostar tudo em jogo, para trocar em dinheiro. Caso o plano falhasse, ordenaram a seu pai que confessasse o crime. Assim a integridade deles estaria segura. – completou Shikamaru

- Mas o plano falhou – disse Naruto, e me lançou um olhar de sincera tristeza

- Mas alguém precisava fazer a denúncia, certo? – perguntei, sem chorar mais

- Sim Sakura – disse Kakashi

- O quê agora? Vão me dizer que um dos dois pilantras fez isso? – perguntei um pouco desdenhosa

- Não Sakura. Foi o dono do cassino.

Ok. Ouvi direito? Meu Buda, como o mundo é injusto.

- Aquele desgraçado – falei com o maior ódio que pude reunir. O pai do Sai! Dá pra acreditar! O canalha que queria me obrigar a casar com o filho há mais ou menos um mês denunciou MEU PAI!!! Minha tristeza deu lugar ao ódio, à sede por vingança.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Naruto

- Digamos que sim – e me levantei, para surpresa geral

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Sasuke

- Falar com a idiota que chamamos de diretora – respondi

- Por que Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi

- Por que agora isso foi longe demais. Eles mexeram com MINHA família.

- Sakura, não pode ir! Não temos um plano! – disse Hinata

- Hinata tem razão – disse Naruto – fica aqui e vamos conversar. Ótimo. Agora eles querem que eu fique quieta, sentada, enquanto meu pai está numa cadeia suja, nojenta, acusado de algo que NÃO FEZ!

- Deixe-a ir – disse Kakashi, e todos olharam surpresos pra ele, inclusive eu.

- Obrigada por tudo gente – disse eu – mas agora é comigo.

E sem dizer mais nada, saí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desci as escadas de três em três degraus. Quando cheguei à diretoria, bati educadamente na porta (apesar de minha vontade ter sido ESMURRAR a porcaria da porta). Segundos depois, ela se abriu.

- Oh Sakura! – disse Tsunade, surpresa em me ver ali

- Senhora diretora – disse com classe, mas ela não gostou muito. Fiz de propósito, pra ela se sentir bem velha – precisamos conversar.

- Sim querida, mas acho que vamos ter que deixar isso para depois... – disse ela, séria

- E por quê? – perguntei um tantinho nervosa

- Porque sua mãe está aguardando na linha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A conversa que tive com minha mãe foi a mais triste que já tive em toda a minha vida. Ela pediu mil perdões por ter me obrigado a escolher entre me casar com o filho daquele desgraçado e ir pra um colégio interno; amaldiçoou Sai e sua família até a milésima geração; disse que acreditava em papai, que ele era inocente e que havia alguma coisa errada no ar, e que não era apenas um instinto de mãe-esposa ou intuição feminina.

Concordei com tudo o que ela disse e a perdoei inteiramente. Que pena que meus pais perceberam o erro deles na dor. Choramos muito ao telefone, e por fim marcamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte, depois do almoço, para visitar papai na cadeia.

Nunca pensei que viveria para passar por isso: meu pai, na cadeia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi a pior noite que tive em toda minha vida. Não consegui dormir direito, e minha cabeça foi invadida por pesadelos. Eu estava novamente no meu desenho de artes, e quando Shadow estava prestes a mostrar seu rosto, de repente ele se transformava em Orochimaru, apontando uma arma com um sorriso maníaco estampado no rosto pra mim e pra meu pai. Depois se transformava em Sai, que estava com aquela vadia da noite no cinema de um lado, e do outro seu pai, com um ar de superioridade. Então todos começavam a rir de repente, apontando pra mim e pra minha família, rindo da nossa desgraça.

Em resumo, por causa da noite mal dormida, acordei muito cedo no domingo. E lembrei de Shadow. Precisava falar com ele, saber a opinião dele.

Liguei o computador e percebi que a sorte não estava do meu lado. Shadow estava offline. Mas mesmo assim resolvi passar um e-mail:

_Querido Shadow..._

_Não há como você saber porque os sites de notícias estão bloqueados, então estou te avisando: meu pai foi preso. Juro que se as pessoas certas não estivessem comigo no momento em que recebi essa notícia, teria morrido. Queria que você estivesse lá..._

_Se você chegar a ler a matéria que fale da prisão de meu pai, por favor não acredite nela! Meu pai é inocente e jamais faria o que aquela matéria diz!_

_Espero sua resposta o mais rápido possível..._

_Obrigada por existir, mesmo que virtualmente (por enquanto)_

_Beijo..._

_Sakura._

Acho que não teria problema assinar com meu nome verdadeiro, afinal ele já sabia a verdade. Então, me pus a esperar impacientemente a chegada da hora do almoço, para poder ver meus pais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh! Como amo meus amigos Aliados. Naruto foi bater à porta do meu quarto convidando a mim e a Hinata a esperar o almoço no quarto de Kakashi, para que pudéssemos nos distrair (principalmente eu). Tenten, Ino, Temari, Gaara e Kankurou, cada um me mandou um e-mail me desejando sorte, dizendo que acreditavam na inocência de meu pai e que estaria do meu lado pro que eu precisasse. Mas fiquei decepcionada ao ver, no computador de Kakashi, que Shadow ainda não respondera minha mensagem.

Suspirando bem fundo, me despedi de meus amigos e fui ao encontro da diretora, na frente do colégio.

Ela me disse que mamãe mandaria um motorista e que nos encontraríamos diretamente na delegacia, onde veríamos papai. Agradeci falsamente a diretora pelo "apoio", mas disse que preferia esperar sozinha. Quando ela disse que isso não seria certo, uma voz falou:

- Ela não está sozinha – era Sasuke. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Acabei de me despedi dele...

- Sakura, você não me disse que o senhor Uchiha iria com você. – disse Tsunade. Eu ia dizer que eu também não sabia desse fato, mas Sasuke olhou pra mim de um jeito que me fez mentir.

- Oh, diretora! Mil perdões... Sabe como é... Quando há um choque muito grande na família, a memória fica afetada.

- Sei... – disse ela um pouco desconfiada

- Pode ir, senhora. Estamos ótimos! – menti, mas aparentemente colou, porque ela me deu um abraço de boa sorte e entrou no colégio, não sem antes lançar à Sasuke um olhar desconfiado.

Quando me assegurei de que estávamos realmente sozinhos, me virei para Sasuke:

- Ok... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Kakashi pediu que eu acompanhasse você. – respondeu ele, indiferente

- Por que ele só manda você me chamar e estar sempre perto de mim?

- Pergunte a ele... – disse. Só não dei um murro na cara dele porque lembrei que ele foi muito legal comigo ontem. E me lembrei de repente que ainda não havia agradecido.

- Hum... Vou perguntar, mas... Bem... Obrigado, por ontem...

- Não há de quê...

E o silêncio se fez senhor entre nós novamente, mas apenas por alguns segundos, porque o carro, ou melhor, a LIMUSINE da minha mãe chegou, e eu agradeci muito por isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sra. Haruno, a senhora e sua filha já podem entrar. – anunciou o guarda que ficava em frente à sala de visitas, depois que verificou seu walktokie.

Mamãe e eu nos levantamos e seguimos para a porta aberta que o guarda nos indicara. Sasuke foi atrás de nós. O guarda lançou a ele um olhar desconfiado, mas impediu sua entrada. Foi difícil explicar à minha mãe o que o filho do governador Uchiha estava fazendo ali. Mamãe disse, por fim, que ele poderia nos ajudar. Na hora falei que não, de jeito nenhum, queria a ajuda de um corrupto como o pai de Sasuke.

O assunto teve que morrer ali mesmo, porque já estávamos cara a cara com meu pai. Quer dizer, havia um vidro nos separando, e senti muito não poder pegar nas mãos dele ou abraçá-lo.

Meu pai usava um macacão cinza, uniforme da Cadeia Municipal de Tóquio. Sua barba estava começando a crescer. Geralmente era tão bem feita... Havia pesadas olheiras debaixo de seus olhos, e isso me entristeceu mais ainda. Meu pai tentou esboçar um sorriso tranqüilizante, mas sem sucesso. Ao pegar o telefone de seu lado, a primeira coisa que disse foi pra eu perdoá-lo. Eu disse que não era a hora. Então ele me perguntou se o considerava inocente. E eu disse que sim.

E ele me disse que sua última lembrança era de um homem jovem, de cabelos cinzentos e de óculos, que tentara trocar coisas roubadas em seu banco. No momento em que ia chamar a polícia, tudo ficou preto. Então foi Yakushi que foi trocar os objetos roubados!!! Pedi a meu pai que levantasse as mangas de seu uniforme, e meus olhos se arregalaram. Pude perceber que Sasuke se mexeu ligeiramente do meu lado. Lá estava no braço direito de meu pai, em cima da veia, um furo circular, fino, contornado por uma mancha roxa: o lugar onde fora injetada a droga.

- O que foi minha filha? – perguntou meu pai, pelo telefone

- Nada papai... Temos que ir...

- Sakura... Eu te amo muito filha...

- Também te amo papai.

- Fique bem querido – disse minha mãe

- Pai – disse eu – eu prometo ao senhor... Vamos tirá-lo daí.

- Obrigado filha... – disse meu pai com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

- Adeus papai... – e desenhei um coração no vidro que nos separava. Enquanto mamãe e eu nos dirigíamos à porta, pude ouvir meu pai dizer a Sasuke.

- Cuide dela rapaz...

Não ouvi a resposta de Sasuke, mas tenho uma pequena noção de qual pode ter sido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passaram-se duas semanas desde a descoberta da prisão de meu pai. Foram os piores dias da minha vida. O mês de março havia começado, e com ele veio a primavera, cheia de flores e alegrias... Para os outros, porque pra mim foi longe disso.

Estávamos às vésperas das provas e eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção nas aulas. Orochimaru continuava a dar aula normalmente, feliz da vida, como se NADA estivesse acontecendo. E de vez em quando eu e as meninas passávamos por Yakushi pelo corredor e ele nos cumprimentava jovialmente.

Os ataques pareciam ter dado um tempo, e Kakashi não leu sobre nenhum novo assalto. Era evidente que isso aconteceria, afinal, o "responsável" por eles estava na cadeia. Nas nossas reuniões de fim de tarde, passávamos o tempo todo pensando e pensando sobre o próximo passo dos bandidos. Pelo menos podia contar com o apoio de meus amigos. Como eles foram maravilhosos!

Shadow respondeu ao meu e-mail dizendo que sentia muito por mim, e minhas conversas com ele passaram a ser mínimas, ou por falta de tempo, ou por falta de assunto. Meus pesadelos não me davam trégua, meus fins de semana se resumiam em ir pra casa ou visitar meu pai sempre que permitido.

Nossos advogados não haviam progredido nada, e o pedido de Hábeas Corpus enviado no dia seguinte à prisão estava em espera. Por quanto tempo? Era o que eu me perguntava...

Finalmente chegou o domingo (sábado tive que recuperar a matéria que eu não anotei pra poder estudar), dia de visitas. Eram sete da manhã quando eu me despedi das meninas (elas não foram viajar pra poder me apoiar até nos fins de semana). Estava no primeiro andar, me encaminhando pros jardins frontais, quando uma voz me chamou:

- Sakura! – era a diretora – Sakura espere!

- O que foi professora? – perguntei

- Um milagre Sakura! Um milagre! – disse ela. Me soou até sincero mas... Um milagre de quê?

- O que houve? – perguntei, ansiosa

- Conseguiram um Hábeas Corpus pro seu pai!!!

- O quê??? – perguntei. Oh Buda!!! Diga que é verdade!

- Isso mesmo Sakura! – disse a diretora. Eu não agi por mim mesma. Dei um abraço nela e comecei a girar e a gritar e a agradecer a Buda. Por sorte o colégio estava vazio, senão com certeza chamariam o manicômio. Quando terminei meu "showzinho", a diretora estava um pouco tonta.

- Desculpe! – murmurei, rindo

- Tudo bem... – disse ela rindo também

- Isso é sério Tsunade? – perguntei

- Claro que sim! Sua mãe pediu desculpas por não poder te avisar, mas ela estava a meio caminho da delegacia quando ligou pro meu escritório. Disse que daqui a uma hora ela vai mandar um carro pra levar você direto pra casa Sakura!

- Oh Buda! Obrigada! – disse eu – vou correndo contar às meninas! Posso?

- Claro Sakura – disse Tsunade, sorrindo, então me lembrei, já ao pé da escada.

- Senhora? – chamei

- Sim?

- Quem conseguiu o Hábeas Corpus? – e percebi que Tsunade hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- O governador Uchiha, Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando dei por mim, estava batendo à porta do quarto dos garotos Aliados. Naruto atendeu.

- Sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Bem... Sim, mas é uma coisa boa...

- O quê? – perguntou ele

- Meu pai foi solto Naruto! – e ele me abraçou muito forte.

- Uau Sakura! Que demais!!!

- Não é? Estou tão aliviada! – disse eu

- Ei pessoa! – disse Naruto se virando pra dentro do quarto – o pai da Sakura foi solto!!!

- QUÊ? – ouvi Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara exclamarem juntos, mas a voz que eu realmente queria ouvir não veio.

- Isso é sério Sakura? – perguntou Gaara

- É sim!!! – eu disse

- Parabéns Sakura! – disse Shikamaru

- Obrigada...

- A justiça finalmente vai ser feita Sakura, tenha certeza disso... – disse Neji me abraçando

- Obrigada Neji... Vocês todos foram muito amáveis comigo, e eu sou muito grata. Não é uma liberdade definitiva. É apenas um Hábeas Corpus entendem? Papai vai ficar livre até o julgamento.

- Mas já é um progresso – disse Shikamaru

- Com certeza... Escutem – disse eu esticando o pescoço pra ver se conseguia ver dentro do quarto – Sasuke está aí?

- Está sim... – disse Naruto – só que ele...

- Ok! – disse eu – será que vocês poderiam ir até meu quarto e avisar as garotas a boa notícia? Elas não sabem e eu estou com um pouco de pressa...

- ok... – disse Naruto – Se cuida!

- Valeu! – e eles se afastaram.

Entrei no quarto dos garotos. Era um pouco bagunçado, na verdade só do lado do Naruto e do Shikamaru. Neji mantinha as coisas arrumadas, mas o lado de Gaara era impecável. A cama de Sasuke estava feita, e havia um porta-retratos no criado ao lado. Havia quatro pessoas na foto, todas sorrindo: pude identificar Sasuke, com poucos anos de idade, um senhor Uchiha feliz, a senhora Uchiha com uma expressão meiga e também feliz, e um garoto, acho que de uns treze anos. Parecia irmão de Sasuke, e entendi de quem ele herdara sua beleza. O irmão era MUITO GOSTOSO. Hoje deve ser um adulto de tanto...

- O que você está olhando? – ouvi Sasuke perguntar, atrás de mim. De onde ele saiu? A resposta estava na ponta da língua, mas quando me virei, quem disse que consegui falar? Acho que vocês também perderiam a fala se visse Sasuke Uchiha de toalha, nu da cintura pra cima, e detalhe: a toalha era rosa!

Eu já sabia que o corpo de Sasuke era perfeito e tudo mais, só que até então o máximo que eu vi foram os braços dele. Só que vocês não têm noção da loucura que é o abdome dele! Tanquinho puro! Todo definidinho, de deixar qualquer uma louca! Acho que esqueci de parar de olhar pra ele, porque ouvi Sasuke dizer:

- O que foi? – e quando o encarei, vi que ele estava com o maldito sorriso de canto de boca. Ai que ódio! Ai que mico! Não tive opção a não ser virar o rosto, super envergonhada. O máximo que consegui dizer foi:

- Bela toalha...

- Ah sim – e pude perceber irritação na voz dele – o retardado do Naruto roubou minha toalha e colocou essa no lugar. Só faltava eu cair na pegadinha dele. Quando fez isso com os outros garotos, Naruto tirou fotos e publicou na internet. Graças a você eu não tive que pagar esse vexame.

- De nada... – respondi ainda sem me virar

- Só que você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

- Ahn... Vista-se e depois conversamos... – mas Sasuke deu a volta em torno de mim e se postou bem na minha frente! Ai meu Buda! Meu coração é fraco!

- Desse jeito eu te incomodo? – perguntou ele. Nããããão... Imagina!

- Com essa toalha rosa brega sim... É um conjunto muito estranho. E por favor não demore, estou com pressa para ver meu pai. – bendita toalha rosa...

Sasuke demorou vários minutos pra vestir uma roupa, provavelmente porque eu disse que estava com pressa. Mas quando finalmente terminou, exalava um perfume embriagante, e estava tão limpo, e tão lindo... Ah! Tive que afastar esses pensamentos pecadores da minha cabeça, me concentrar no Shadow e no meu verdadeiro objetivo.

- Bom – comecei – tenho uma boa notícia – e fiquei esperando a reação dele. Como Sasuke não fez nem esforço pra me perguntar o que era, resolvi ir direto ao ponto – meu pai foi solto.

- Uau... Isso é... Ótimo – mas ele não sorriu nem me encarou nos olhos

- Acha mesmo? – perguntei

- Claro que sim – disse ele sem me encarar

- Conseguiram um Hábeas Corpus pra ele... – continuei

- Que bom.

- Sabe quem foi?

- Não faço idéia – essa indiferença fingida começou a me irritar

- Até parece que não! Pode me explicar por que SEU PAI mandou soltar o meu? – Sasuke não parecia disposta a responder.

- Eu... – tive que apelar pro sentimental. Toquei delicadamente o queixo de Sasuke, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

- Olha nos meus olhos e diz... – disse eu – se você prometeu ao meu pai que ia cuidar de mim, me conte por que seu pai fez isso...

- Eu tenho escolha? – disse Sasuke alguns segundos depois, o sorriso sexy se formando em seu rosto.

- Não... – respondi eu um pouco atordoada com aquele sorriso, mas ri também

- Bom, apenas disse a ele que minha colega estava com o pai preso, injustamente, e que se ele quisesse fazer ao menos uma coisa certa por mim e honrar minha mãe, ele deveria mandar soltar seu pai. – disse ele. Me pareceu verdadeiro, exceto na parte em que disse "colega".

- Você mentiu... – disse eu

- Como? – perguntou ele, confuso

- Na parte em que disse que sou sal colega, você não me olhou nos olhos...

- Ok! Eu disse a ele que era minha namorada! Satisfeita?

- Não... Eu... Por que fez isso?

- Porque foi o único modo de convencer meu pai.

- Dizendo que tinha uma namorada com o pai preso? – e ele me olhou, impaciente

- Olha Haruno, seu pai está solto, não está? Por que continua aqui?

- Porque quero saber a verdade...

- Que verdade?

- Por que você fez isso... Pediu ao seu pai...

- Porque eu não gosto de injustiças – e ele resolveu me encarar. Eu lembrei nessas palavras, e olhando naqueles olhos sem brilho, a justificativa que dei a Sasuke quando ele me perguntou por que o livrei do castigo de Orochimaru.

- E precisava dizer que somos namorados? – insisti

- Você não entende... Toda garota com quem saía... Meu pai queria agradá-la como se ELE fosse o namorado, e não eu. Fazia de tudo pra deixar as garotas felizes e mostrar como o governador é gentil com as mulheres. Acho que fez isso pra tentar redimir o que fez com minha mãe... Por isso menti... Pra ele poder soltar seu pai, porque nós dois sabemos que ele é inocente. Satisfeita? – e me encarou com um certo desdém.

- Você não me disse que tinha um irmão... – e Sasuke se surpreendeu. Então olhei pra foto e ele entendeu.

- Itachi está nos Estados Unidos há dois anos, desde que papai ganhou as eleições. Ele não gosta de política. Estuda direito em Harvard.

- Uau! Interessante! Seu irmão deve ser muito inteligente...

- É... Ele é sim...

Consultei o relógio. Faltavam 15 minutos pras oito e logo, logo o carro chegaria. Achei que era hora de me despedir.

- Bom Sasuke... Agora tenho que ir, sabe... Curtir a liberdade de meu pai... – e sorri

- Tudo bem – ele me pareceu triste, e não indiferente. Acho que peguei pesado.

- Sabe – comecei, e ele olhou pra mim – você pode ser um Uchiha, e seu pai pode mandar em qualquer cadeia do estado, mas se você não tivesse aberto os olhos dele, meu pai não estaria me esperando em casa agora. Seja sempre você mesmo Sasuke... Obrigada. – e estendi a mão pra Sasuke em forma de agradecimento, só que eu acabei escorregando na porcaria de tapete do Naruto e fui parar bem no colo de Sasuke.

Ficamos próximos, MUITO próximos. Aquele rosto tão perfeito me encarava profundamente, como se pudesse sentir que eu queria desesperadamente um beijo dele. As mãos de Sasuke envolviam minha cintura, e as minha enlaçavam o pescoço dele. Pude perceber um calor subir pelo meu pescoço e chegar às minhas bochechas. Sasuke estava corado também, mas acho que menos que eu.

Era uma sensação incrível estar tão perto dele, mas uma sombra passou em minha mente e Shadow me veio à cabeça. Oh não! Por que agora?! E como se sentisse, Sasuke me respeitou mais uma vez e não me beijou. Então eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, assim como na noite em que fomos candelabros.

Me endireitei e caminhei até a porta. Então sorri sinceramente e acenei. Sasuke fez o mesmo. E pude partir, mais feliz do que o normal, para ver minha família e ter, sem sombra de dúvidas, um domingo normal (e em família).

**OIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**OI GENTEEEE!!!**

**UAU!!! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas review e me desculpe se não pude responder a todas tah+ obrigada mesmo!!!**

**Assim que tiver tempo vou responder.. minha prova de vestibular eh nesse fds, inatum axo q ñ vou postar + caps... por isso esse cap gigante!!**

**Feliz ano novo a todos vcs gente!!! sejam felizes tah?**

**Ateh a próxima!!**

**PS: meu e-mail eh: primeiro digita debby31br e depois e o cap tah sem revisar... (sorry)**

**Se ñ aparecer nada eh pq ñ deu certo**

**Bjos!!!**

**Amo vcs e suas reviews inspiradoras!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	11. Uma festa para ofuscar o mistério

**Capítulo 11: Uma festa para ofuscar o mistério.**

As duas semanas que faltavam para acabar março se passaram. Foi época de prova, e logo logo receberíamos os resultados. Na minha casa estava tudo certo, graças a Buda... E ao Sasuke (tenho que admitir). O julgamento do meu pai será daqui a alguns meses e devido à sua prisão, o banco o demitiu. Portanto, papai está em casa.

Depois que ele foi solto minha vida voltou ao normal: voltei a prestar atenção nas aulas, estudei bastante pras provas (só não fui muito bem em matemática e física), e sorri mais de cinco vezes em uma semana. Shadow e eu conversamos bastante e eu nem estava mais tããããão preocupada em saber quem ele é. O único fato que me preocupava eram os Aliados.

Não que não estivéssemos felizes, nada disso. O problema é que durante o mês de março não houve mais ataques. Kakashi verificou minuciosamente todos os sites de notícias, mas nada de assaltos misteriosos. Isso nos levou a deduzir que a loja dos pais de Shino não foi assaltada, e que Temari não corria perigo. Mas mesmo assim Shikamaru não desgrudava dela. É claro que minha amiga estava AMANDO esse grude todo...

Essa pausa nos assaltos, segundo Kankurou, não era porque meu pai havia confessado o crime, mas sim porque Kabuto e Orochimaru estão planejando algo grande e muito perigoso, certamente um plano sem falhas. Tão sigiloso que eles nem se atreveram a comentar isso na frente dos drogados. Mas Kankurou teve que parar de espioná-los, porque como não há mais assaltos, não há mais por que drogar pessoas.

Kiba está cada vez mais animado, e se recuperando muito bem. Ele insiste que quer voltar pra escola, mas todos os Aliados concordaram que o quarto de Kakashi é o local mais seguro pra ele ficar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na primeira segunda-feira de abril, no início da aula de Filosofia, Kakashi nos encarou de uma forma séria. Após fazer contato visual com cada um de nós, disse:

- Bom terceiro ano. Tenho um aviso importante para dar a vocês. – começou ele, sério. – gostaria que vocês tomassem muito cuidado com o que bebem ou o que forem comer.

Kakashi está louco? O que ele pretende com isso? Morrer? Ele acabou de dar a prova de que sabe das drogas! Eu olhei horrorizada para Sasuke, e ele me olhou, confuso. Pude perceber que os outros Aliados também ficaram surpresos com esse aviso repentino, e que Karin olhava pra Kakashi mais surpresa que todos nós.

- Por que o espanto? – perguntou Kakashi, rindo – vocês não me entenderam. Quis dizer pra vocês escolheram MELHOR a alimentação e a bebida de vocês, porque não faz bem para o corpo ingerir alimentos gordurosos ou bebidas alcoólicas perto de provas, por exemplo. Os resultados de vocês não foram muito bons, e acho que a alimentação pode estar envolvida.

Não pude deixar de suspirar de alívio. Kakashi quase nos matou de susto.

- Vocês não acreditam? – perguntou ele, sorrindo – podem perguntar à professora Anko! Daqui a pouco a diretora vem aqui anunciar os resultados e...

- Já estou aqui Kakashi, obrigado... – disse Tsunade aparecendo à porta. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Havia com ela um cara de sobretudo preto.

- Oh, Tsunade! – disse Kakashi – bom dia! Tem a palavra...

- Obrigado Kakashi. Bom dia alunos. Hoje tenho dois comunicados importantes a fazer. O primeiro: tenho que dar a vocês o resultado das provas, que não foi muito bom. O segundo: vou apresentar uma pessoa.

Ok. Da última vez que ela nos apresentou uma pessoa, descobrimos uma ficha criminal super recheada de falcatruas. Espero que esse seja melhor.

- Vamos começar pelos resultados das provas. Kakashi, pode entregar enquanto eu apresento o inspetor?

- Claro Tsunade. – disse Kakashi, e pegou os envelopes das mãos da diretora, que voltou a falar

- Por favor só abram o envelope depois que eu terminar de falar. Bom, esse é o inspetor Donald Flack. Ele veio de Nova York para avaliar nossa forma de ensino. O inspetor já rodou por vários países avaliando as principais universidades e colégios internos, e é com muito orgulho que eu anuncio que o Konoha School está em primeiro lugar de todo o Japão!

Agora entendi porque ela quis abafar o caso das drogas. O Konoha tá em primeiro do país! Kakashi me entregou meu envelope.

- Espero que vocês se comportem, ouviram? O inspetor Flack vai assistir a cada aula e avaliar não só vocês e os professores, mas a escola em si também. Então espero que vocês façam jus à nossa magnífica colocação. Entenderam? – acenamos em concordância – senhor Flack?

- Obrigado diretora – disse ele. Olhando melhor, Flack é bem bonito. Tem os olhos muito azuis, cabelos castanhos um pouco despenteados. Um típico americano. Mas tem alguma coisa estranha no olhar dele. Olhou pra gente como se pudesse ler nossos pensamentos. Tratei de tirar essa idéia da cabeça porque tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é de outro mistério!

Depois de nos olhar, Flack disse:

- Espero que vocês colaborem com meu trabalho e sejam bonzinhos. Vou recolher o depoimento de cada um sobre o que acham da escola, dos professores e da direção, afinal, quem estuda aqui são vocês e não eu. Não tenho como opinar porque todos ficam muito quietinhos e amáveis com minha presença, e acreditem: os que fazem isso são os piores.

- Obrigada inspetor – disse Tsunade um pouco séria – pode ficar com a cadeira e a mesa do professor.

- Obrigado diretora. – respondeu Flack

- Kakashi, terminou de entregar os resultados? – perguntou Tsunade

- Sim senhora – respondeu Kakashi lançando um olhar examinador ao Flack

- Ok. Ah sim! Antes de abrirem, devo avisar que teremos a festa da Primavera mais cedo esse ano. Quem estiver interessado em organizar favor passar na minha sala com uma equipe organizadora e proposta de decoração. Tenham um bom dia. – e saiu da sala

- Sente-se – disse Kakashi à Flack, e este obedeceu

- Podem olhar os resultados – disse o inspetor

Abri meu envelope. Primeira matéria, Biologia: A. Uau! Grande nota! Depois... Química: A+!!! Quem diria: o retardado do Orochimaru me dando esse notão!!! Bem, devo confessar que me dei bem em todas as provas: tirei A em tudo! Menos em Matemática e em Física... Tirei C nas duas... Mas estou satisfeita com meus resultados.

Bom, mas parece que como eu só tiveram mais cinco pessoas numa turma de 30: Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara e Sasuke. Ele (Sasuke) tirou um B em Química e tive a impressão de que ele murmurou um obrigado pra mim. É porque eu ajudei ele com a matéria. SÓ isso ok?!!!

Bom, o resto das aulas foi bem tranqüilo, e por incrível que pareça, a aula de Orochimaru foi HILÁRIA. É porque o pessoal mais bagunceiro (como Naruto e Kankurou) ficou colocando Orochimaru em cada situação constrangedora! Nossa, foi demais!!! E Flack então?! Uau! Ele foi dez!!! Ficou perguntando coisas pro Orochimaru, que gaguejou em todas as respostas. Então Flack virou pra turma e perguntou se Orochimaru nasceu assim mesmo ou se adquiriu problema de gagueira. Nossa resposta foi em forma de risadas e assovios. Até o inspetor teve que rir.

Outra coisa que gostei nesse cara foi o jeito com que ele olhou pra Gai. Sinceramente, acho que Flack se imaginou diante de um Elvis Presley do século XXI, e de verde!!! Flack disse ainda ao Gai que existem 29 alunos além do Lee. Isso foi tudo!!! Cara... Acho que ter esse inspetor por perto vai ser uma boa...

Na hora do almoço me sentei com Hinata, Tenten e Ino. Temari estava almoçando com Shikamaru (hehehe). Então Tenten começou a falar da festa:

- Não vou nessa festa... A não ser que Neji me chame...

- Por quê? – perguntei

- Porque as festas da Primavera são um saco desde a oitava série, quando Karin começou a organizá-las – respondeu Ino, com tédio

- É tão ruim assim? – perguntei

- Quer uma amostra? – perguntou Tenten – Hinata, diga a Sakura...

- Todo ano a Karin faz a festa decorada de rosa, obriga as pessoas a entrarem em pares, sempre dá um jeito dela e de Sasuke ganharem o concurso Rei e Rainha e aparece com um vestido novo a cada ano.

- Uau... – disse eu – ela é quase uma Hitler das festas!

- É sim – riu Tenten

- Vocês já tentaram impedi-la de fazer a festa? – perguntei

- Tentamos uma vez, no ano passado. Apresentamos um projeto de festa à fantasia, e Tsunade gostou, mas a mãe da Karin ameaçou processar a escola caso a festa não fosse do jeito que a filha DELA queria. – disse Hinata

- Que nojo... – comentei – como vocês entraram nos anos anteriores? – tornei a perguntar

- Na oitava série eu não fui... – disse Hinata – no primeiro ano fui com o Kiba, e no segundo ano fui com Shino... Experiências não muito boas... – terminou ela com um sorrisinho triste

- Na oitava série fui com o Sasuke – disse Ino – só que ele tinha que ficar fugindo da Karin. Na verdade ele fez isso em todos os bailes da primavera. E ninguém nunca sabe onde ele está na hora de ser coroado Rei da festa – e começamos a rir – no primeiro e no segundo ano só fui com caras mais velhos!

- Bom – disse Tenten – eu fui com Lee na oitava série, e foi um saco! No primeiro ano fui com um cara do terceiro, amigo do cara que saiu com a Ino, e no ano passado fui com Neji! Foi aí que comecei a gostar dele!

- Ok... – disse eu, pensativa – tive uma idéia, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês!

- Você não quer organizara festa, quer? – perguntou Ino

- Quero – disse eu, decidida – e vou.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que a mãe de Karin não vai querer processar a escola de novo? – perguntou Hinata

- Porque ela NÃO vai – disse eu com um sorrisinho misterioso

- Mas você não viu o jeito que Karin saiu da sala? – perguntou Tenten

- Francamente... Tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer – respondi

- Ela saiu correndo feito louca, com certeza pra ligar pra mãe! – continuou Tenten

- E daí? – perguntei – olha, vocês vão me ajudar ou não?

- Você tem um projeto? – perguntou Hinata

- Vamos aproveitar a idéia de vocês! Uma festa à fantasia! Só que ao mesmo tempo com máscara! – disse eu, animada

- A idéia é muito boa – disse Tenten olhando pra Ino

- E não queremos que Karin organize a festa – continuou Ino olhando para Hinata

- Por isso vamos com você! – disse Hinata

- Valeu gente!!! – disse eu – vamos agora falar com Tsunade!

E saímos correndo até a diretoria. Quando chegamos lá, entramos sem bater, e Karin estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sua mãe apertava a mão de Tsunade. A diretora não parecia muito feliz.

- Então Karin, você vai organizar a festa da Primavera... De novo... – disse Tsunade

- Meu amorzinho! – disse a mãe de Karin. Fala sério! Eu teria um ataque se minha mãe me chamasse desse jeito em público! Principalmente na frente da diretora do colégio!

- Oh mamãe! Quero meu vestido lilás este ano!!! O mais bonito, com certeza! E Sasuke vai usar uma gravata da mesma cor! – eu estava cansada daquela melação toda, então resolvi falar:

- Com licença diretora. Minhas amigas e eu gostaríamos de falar com a senhora.

- Quem são essas? – perguntou a mãe de Karin com o mesmo desprezo da filha. Aposto que se essa perua enfeitada de anéis soubesse que a filha dela droga os outros, não nos trataria com tanto desprezo.

- Ninguém – disse Karin fazendo pouco caso da nossa presença

- Na verdade – disse Ino – somos colegas da sua querida filha!

- Notei uma certa ironia na sua voz, mocinha – disse a mãe de Karin

- Ótimo! – respondeu Ino, sarcástica – isso prova que a senhora não é surda.

- Ok, chega! – disse Tsunade – sem ofensas na minha sala! Sakura, diga de uma vez o que você e suas amigas querem.

- Queríamos falar sobre a festa. Estamos interessadas em organizá-la. – respondi

- Impossível. Meu bebê já vai fazer isso. – respondeu a perua peruona. Ino soltou um risinho desdenhoso.

- Me desculpe senhora – disse Tsunade – mas como diretora digo que Sakura e as amigas têm o direito de apresentar o projeto delas.

- Bom diretora, estávamos pensando em fazer um baile de máscaras à fantasia. – disse eu. Tsunade pareceu interessada.

- Uma ótima idéia... – comentou ela – é bem diferente do que tivemos até agora.

- Com licença senhora... – começou a mãe da insuportável – mas a senhora lembra do que acabou de dizer? Que minha filha vai organizar a festa deste ano, como todos os outros!

- Exatamente, como todos os outros – disse Tsunade perdendo a paciência – portanto acho que Sakura e suas amigas devem organizar a festa este ano. Além disso, o tema delas é bem mais interessante.

- Escute aqui minha senhora! – e a perua fez balançar aquele monte cordões que usava – já se esqueceu de que posso processar a escola?

- Meu pai é um ótimo advogado – disse Tenten – e seu motivo de processo é ridículo.

- Mas a diretora não quer manchar o nome da escola, quer? – perguntou Karin, e sua mãe concordou com ela

- Não, não quero – disse Tsunade, apreensiva. Chegou a hora de usar meu trunfo.

- Senhora – disse eu – se a senhora permitir que minhas amigas e eu organizemos a festa, não haverá despesas para o colégio.

- Como? – perguntou Tsunade

- Minha mãe é estilista, como a senhora sabe, portanto ela não se importaria nem um pouco em me doar alguns tecidos para a decoração. Além disso, ela conhece muitos DJs e têm ótimos contatos para bufês. E devido ao apoio que a senhora nos deu nos últimos dias, tenho certeza de que ela não se incomodaria em bancar a festa.

- Isso é sério Sakura? – perguntou Tsunade. Até minhas amigas pareceram surpresas

- Seríssimo, senhora – respondi com um sorriso de triunfo

- Bom – disse ela se virando pra mãe de Karin – sinto muito, mas a senhora vai ter que se conformar. Sakura e as amigas vão organizar a festa.

- Isso é uma calúnia! – disse a mãe de Karin

- Digo que é se a senhora souber definir calúnia. – disse Tsunade, e Ino não tentou ser discreta, começando a rir. A perua abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e sem saída, soltou um grito irado e saiu batendo a porta, seguida da filha, que nos lançou um olhar mortal.

- Isso foi genial senhora! – disse Tenten, rindo

- Que mulher insuportável! – disse Tsunade

- Concordo – disse Ino – "Isso é uma calúnia!" – fez ela em perfeita imitação da mãe de Karin e todas rimos, inclusive a diretora! Até que ela não é tão má assim... (a diretora!)

- Bom garotas, a festa é de vocês. O salão de festas atrás da escola está disponível e vocês têm duas semanas pra se organizarem. A festa será no segundo sábado de abril, então preparem-se.

- Oh senhora, muito obrigada! – agradeceu Hinata

- Eu que agradeço – disse a diretora, rindo – eu rezei a semana passada toda para que alguém aparecesse e impedisse Karin de organizar a festa novamente... – e rimos de novo

- Até mais senhora – disse eu, e saímos da sala.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, gritamos de alegria. Rá! Impedimos a bruaca de organizar a festa!!! É claro que as garotas e eu não vamos obrigar ninguém a entrar em pares, mas todas elas já têm companhia garantida. Acho que agora posso contar a vocês minha idéia: fazendo o baile de máscara, Shadow vai poder ir comigo! Eu não vou ver o rosto dele, não é? Ele vai estar de máscara... E como ele não quer se revelar pra mim, quem sabe eu crio um clima na hora da festa e tiro a máscara dele?! Não tem escapatória!

Liguei o computador na esperança de encontrá-lo on-line, mas quebrei a cara, digamos. Então começamos (as meninas e eu) a elaborar o cartaz da festa. O ingresso seria a fantasia da pessoa. Não era obrigatório ter um par, mas a fantasia seria essencial. Terminado o esboço, imprimimos uma cópia colorida e Ino e Tenten foram até a xérox do colégio fazer mais cópias. Hinata e eu íamos começar a discutir a cor da decoração quando ouvimos uma batida na porta. Foi Hinata quem abriu: era Naruto.

Ele estava nos convocando para uma reunião no quarto de Kakashi. Então fomos os três, juntos, até o sexto andar. No caminho, contei à Naruto que organizaríamos a festa.

- Sério? – perguntou ele, feliz

- Sim! – dissemos eu e Hinata, juntas

- Graças a Buda! Tava cansado das festas da Karin. Vai ter que entrar em par? – perguntou ele lançando um olhar à Hinata, que (como sempre) corou instantaneamente.

- Não – respondi, rindo – a entrada é a fantasia, mas se você quiser chamar a Hinata Naruto, vejamos o que acontece... – e os dois olharam surpresos e envergonhados pra mim. Tentando disfarçar, Naruto disse:

- Será uma festa à fantasia?

- Sim... E de máscaras também – respondi

- Genial... – comentou ele. Chegamos à porta do quarto de Kakashi. Naruto bateu e nos identificamos.

Adentramos o quarto e encontramos Kakashi sentado atrás de seu note book. Todos os Aliados estavam ali, mas Kakashi não notou nossa presença. Naruto pigarreou e o professor enfim nos olhou.

- Oh – disse ele – perdoem-me. Estava concentrado.

- Ele está nesse computador 25 horas por dia – comentou Kiba – nem dorme direito...

- Já falei que é em vão – disse Kankurou – não vai haver mais assaltos até eles concretizarem o plano deles.

- Que não sabemos qual é... – completou Shikamaru

- Se tivesse como me infiltrar... – continuou Kankurou

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Kakashi – se você se oferecesse com certeza os bandidos perceberiam que você sabe da droga, então fique quieto.

- Concordo – disse Gaara – temos que ajudar Shikamaru a vigiar nossa irmã.

- Ok – disse Kankurou, vencido

- Por que nos chamou? – perguntei à Kakashi

- Ah sim! Vocês estavam muito ocupadas? – perguntou ele

- Oh não! - respondeu Hinata – apenas começando a ver alguns detalhes pra festa de Primavera.

- A festa da Primavera? – perguntou Kiba – já? Mas a Tsu deixa a festa pro final da estação... Por que resolveu fazer no início?

- É sobre isso que quero falar. Tsunade sabe dos assaltos – disse Kakashi

- Quê? – perguntou Kankurou

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Neji

- Sexta-feira fui à sala dela. Estava vazia, mas o note book estava ligado, e qual a página principal? Um site de notícias... E sobre quem? O assalto ao restaurante Akimichi.

- Ok – disse Shikamaru – e por que ela continua ignorando isso?

- Já disse – falou Kakashi – ela não quer manchar o nome da escola.

- E onde o baile de Primavera entra nessa história? – perguntou Neji

- Foi a forma que Tsunade encontrou de convencer a si mesma de que não haverá mais assaltos. Com essa festa, ela pretende ofuscar o mistério. – explicou Kakashi

- Ofuscar de quem? – perguntou Kankurou – só nós sabemos!

- Ofuscar dela mesma – disse Kakashi, e se virou pra mim – é bem provável que ela esteja acreditando em sua história Sakura...

- Por que professor? – perguntei

- Porque ela demitiu os caras que fizeram meu exame – respondeu Kiba – não é professor?

- É sim Kiba... – disse Kakashi

- Os médicos que eu disse que esconderam a droga dela... – pensei alto

- Esses mesmo – confirmou Kakashi

- Isso é bom? – perguntou Naruto – a diretora acreditar na Sakura?

- Não sei dizer Naruto... Mas, Hinata... Você disse que estavam organizando algumas coisas para o baile? – disse Kakashi se virando pra minha amiga

- Sim professor... Este ano as organizadoras são outras – disse Hinata com um sorriso

- Sério? – perguntou Neji – não vai ser a ridícula da Karin?

- Não – disse eu – convencemos a diretora.

- Que demais – disse Kankurou – tem que entrar em par?

- Mudamos essa regra... O ingresso é a fantasia que a pessoa vai estar usando. – explicou Hinata

- Ok... Se me dão licença tenho que procurar uma pessoa... – disse Kankurou um pouco corado, e saiu do quarto.

- Aonde ele foi? – perguntou Naruto

- Acho que foi convidar a Tayuya. Acabou ficando próximo dela por causa da espionagem – respondeu Gaara

- Por fala em convidar – disse Neji – a Tenten já tem par?

- Não Neji! – disse Hinata

- Inclusive ela disse que até aceitaria que a Karin organizasse a festa, se VOCÊ fosse o par dela – disse eu – então é melhor correr, porque ela está lá na xérox com a Ino.

- Vou sim! – disse Neji muito feliz

- Acho que vou com você – disse Gaara – pra quebrar a cara do primeiro engraçadinho que tentar se aproximar da Ino.

- Espera! – disse Shikamaru de repente – onde está a Temari?

- VOCÊ estava com ela! – disse Gaara

- É, mas tive que deixá-la pra poder vir pra cá! Não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo... – desdenhou ele

- Onde você a deixou? – tornou a perguntar Gaara

- No quarto andar – e Shikamaru virou-se pra mim e Hinata – ela está no quarto?

- Não – respondemos juntas

- Oh não... – disse Shikamaru

- Relaxa Shikamaru – falou Kakashi – ela deve estar com Tenten e Ino. E, além disso, Temari não vai ser pega antes de Shino.

- Tem razão... – disse Shika, mais tranqüilo – Gaara, Neji, vou com vocês. – e os três saíram.

Restamos no quarto apenas Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi e eu. Logo percebi que não demoraria muito para Naruto convidar Hinata para o baile. Eles só ficaram uma vez, mas era claro o interesse do Uzumaki na minha amiga Hyuuga. E eu não me enganei.

- Er... – começou Naruto meio embaraçado – Hinata – e aparentemente todos os outros presentes entenderam as intenções dele.

- Ok – disse Kakashi – vou ao banheiro, mas vou logo avisando: só tolero cinco minutos hein? – e com um sorriso, entrou no banheiro. Kiba pegou os fones de ouvido de um MP3 (provavelmente o dele) e colocou sobre os olhos uma máscara de dormir preta (não me perguntem COMO ele arranjou isso).

As velas novamente éramos Sasuke e eu. Quando ia pedir licença do quarto, Sasuke fez um sinal para que saíssemos, e eu não tive escolha. Lancei à Hinata um sorriso encorajador e saí do aposento. Tive a impressão de que Kiba levantou a máscara de dormir e me deu um "tchau".

Enquanto descíamos as escadas para os andares inferiores, pude perceber que Sasuke me olhava. Eu não pretendia ir até o primeiro andar na companhia dele. Ao contrário, assim que chegasse o quarto andar, iria pro meu quarto falar com Shadow é claro... Será que ele me convidaria pra ir ao baile (Shadow, não Sasuke!)? Bom, é de máscaras não é? Eu não vou saber quem é ele... Quer dizer: a VERDADEIRA identidade dele...

- Como está seu pai? – perguntou Sasuke me despertando de meus devaneios

- Ah! Está ótimo, tirando o fato de que perdeu o emprego... – pensei um pouco - Sabe, o que você acha que aconteceu com os objetos roubados?

- Não faço idéia – respondeu ele – talvez alguém deu um jeito deles voltarem pras mãos do Orochimaru ou do Yakushi, e eles podem trocar em algum outro banco.

- É, talvez – chegamos ao quarto andar – bom Sasuke, vou ficando por aqui... Até amanhã!

- Até – respondeu ele

Fui correndo para o quarto. Entrei feito uma louca e demorei alguns segundos pra perceber que estava vazio. Liguei o computador e fiquei numa angustiante espera, mas me decepcionei profundamente quando vi que Shadow estava off. Que droga! Queria tanto que ele me convidasse! Bom, talvez ele nem saiba do baile. É claro que ele sabe!!! Ele estuda na minha sala!!! Talvez não saiba que é de máscaras e à fantasia... É, talvez... Afinal, as meninas e eu nem divulgamos nossa idéia.

Quando as garotas voltaram para o quarto, nos pusemos a trabalhar. Ficamos muito contentes com a qualidade dos cartazes (que seriam espalhados no dia seguinte) e direcionamos nossas preocupações com a decoração, a música e o bufê. Imediatamente liguei pra minha mãe pedindo se ela se importaria em bancar a festa. E na hora ela se prontificou a nos ajudar! Yes!

Ah sim! Temari realmente estava com Ino e Tenten. Ela ia entrar no quarto quando topou com as meninas saindo para ir à xérox e resolveu acompanhá-las. Gaara convidou Ino, Naruto convidou Hinata e Neji convidou Tenten para o baile. E era óbvio que Shikamaru convidaria Temari. Mesmo estando sem par (por enquanto) fui dormir com uma pequena chama de esperança no coração de que desta vez, DESTA vez, Shadow estaria comigo.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**OI GENTE!!!**

**AAAAAAHHHH!!!**

**+ UM CAP NEH?**

**Esse ficou meio chatinho, mas prometo que o prox vai tah BEM melhor!!! Com surpresas picantes!!! HUHUHU!!! Gostaram do novo personagem? Inspetor Flack... Ele realmente existe. É um personagem de CSI New York, um seriado de TV que passa no canal a cabo AXN. É de investigação policial! Mt massa!!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio de vocês!!! Deu tudo certo no vestibular e isso significa que vou atualizar a fic + rápido! Assim eu espero... n.n**

**Bom, meu msn começa com debby31br, depois vem arroba ()e depois vem o site que começa com hot... Tô tendo que falar desse jeito idiota pq o FanFiction não aceita endereços de sites e outras coisas do tipo... Quem quiser me add fica à vontade!!!**

**Beijos!!!**

**Deixem reviews!!!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	12. O presente

**Capítulo 12: O presente**

Esta semana passamos a maior parte do tempo organizando os detalhes da festa. Queríamos deixar tudo pronto com o máximo de antecedência possível. Espalhamos os cartazes na terça-feira, ligamos para vários DJs (indicados por minha mãe) e decidimos como vamos decorar a festa.

Agora minhas amigas e eu estamos indo concluir o último detalhe: nossas fantasia, é claro! Estamos na limusine que mamãe mandou, e como é sábado, podemos demorar o tempo que quisermos. Nosso destino é o closet da minha mãe. Ele é do tamanho de um apartamento médio (sem exagero!), e em cada quarto há um tipo de roupa diferente: quarto com roupas de verão, inverno, outono, primavera, roupas cafonas, roupas da última geração, e, como é nosso caso, quartos com fantasias.

Não falei com Shadow a semana inteira, e isso me deixou muito triste. Na pude mandar e-mail pra ele porque estava muito ocupada com a festa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na terça-feira Ino e eu colávamos os cartazes da festa quando o inspetor Flack nos interceptou. Ele queria conversar, fazer a tal entrevista com os alunos perguntando o que acham do colégio, essas coisas.

Ino foi primeiro. Ela me disse que escrachou Orochimaru sem dó nem piedade. Falou mal também de Iruka, Gai, Asuma e Ebisu. Os únicos professores que ela defendeu foram Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraya, Anko e Deidara (ou seja, os profs que lecionam as matérias que Ino não ficou com nota baixa).

Quando chegou minha vez, entrei um pouco apreensiva na sala da diretora. Flack olhou pra mim, pediu que me sentasse e por fim disse gentilmente:

- Então senhorita... Você é Sakura Haruno?

- Sim senhor – respondi

- A senhorita é filha da famosa estilista que criou a linha Haruno?

- Sou sim... – respondi, um pouco surpresa – como o senhor sabe?

- Ah, a marca de sua mãe é muito famosa nos Estados Unidos – disse Flack com um sorriso

- Que bom! – comentei, e depois disso ele se pôs a fazer perguntas sobre o colégio e os professores.

O único prof do qual falei mal foi Orochimaru, lógico. Citei, inclusive, o episódio do segundo dia de aula, no qual Orochimaru quis encaminhar a mim e a Sasuke porque ele chegou atrasado. Flack não pareceu muito satisfeito. Fora isso, eu disse que adorava o colégio e que os professores são muito bons. E ele me disse que pelas minhas notas eu sou uma excelente aluna (eu faço o que posso... hehehe), mas que devo me concentrar mais em Física e Matemática. Ok... Faz parte...

Depois de mim foram chamados no mesmo dia Naruto (que não poupou xingamentos ao Orochimaru e ao Ebisu), Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Lee e a vaca da Karin. Na quarta-feira Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Sasuke, Kankurou e mais outras pessoas da minha turma também foram chamados. A única conclusão que tive de todos esses depoimentos foi a de que a coisa ia ficar preta pra Orochimaru. Ótimo... Pior pra ele, melhor pra escola inteira...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom, chegamos ao prédio onde minha mãe trabalha, as Confecções Haruno. O closet fica no último andar e ao contrário do Konoha, HÁ um elevador pra poupar nossas pernas...

Minhas amigas estavam super animadas. Elas cumprimentaram minha mãe com um entusiasmo incrível. Na hora em que íamos "invadir" o closet, mamãe disse que queria, antes de tudo, saber como havia ficado a decoração.

- E só depois vocês podem atacar – concluiu ela com uma expressão de falsa, mas hilária, autoridade

- Ok senhora – disse Hinata – achamos melhor, como a senhora nos sugeriu, fazer os tecidos de fundo de rosa, lilás e branco, pra criar um clima romântico.

- É – continuou Ino – e já arrumamos luzes da mesma cor. E o chão vai estar forrado com carpete vermelho!

- Excelente! – disse minha mãe – e o bufê?

- Ficamos com aquele que a senhora nos sugeriu – disse eu – é pra todos os gostos: incluiu salgadinhos, cachorros quentes, torradas com patê, crepes suíços, tortas salgadas, doces diversos, bebidas flamejantes, refrigerantes, coquetéis, sucos, ponches... Enfim, TUDO!!!

- Maravilhoso – disse mamãe – e a música?

- Um dos DJs que a senhora nos recomendou já havia tocado na festa de 15 anos da Ino – falou Temari – o cara é muito bom...

- Eu também acho, então já ligamos pra ele e agendamos tudo! – concluiu Tenten

- Mas vocês já montaram a decoração? – perguntou mamãe

- Não mãe! – respondi – pretendemos pregar flores nos painéis de tecidos mas se deixarmos no salão a decoração pode estragar...

- Acho bom... – disse ela, sorrindo – bom, que tal agora começar a caçada?

- ótima idéia! – disse Ino, e avançou para a porta do closet – quer dizer, se a senhora permitir...

- E estão fazendo o quê aí paradas?! Façam como a amiga de vocês meninas!!!

E adentramos feito loucas o closet. Tivemos que lembrar à Ino que nosso objetivo eram fantasias, e não as outras roupas. Mas minha mãe disse que poderíamos levar o que quiséssemos. Quando ela está de bom humor, fica MUITO legal... Olhando pra minha mãe, ela até que parece mais jovem. Ter meu pai em casa, mesmo que por um motivo ruim, está fazendo bem a ela. E acho que nos ajudando a escolher nossas fantasias e a decorar o baile, mamãe está lembrando do tempo em que ELA estudava. Isso está fazendo muito bem tanto pra mim quanto pra ela! Que bom!

Passadas exatamente DUAS HORAS escolhendo fantasias, assim ficou decidido:

Ino iria de Mulher Gato: a roupa dela era de couro e consistia num top preto, hiper decotado no busto, uma calça colada na perna, preta também, botas pretas de cano alto, luvas até os cotovelos com buracos nos dedos, um rabinho de gato (colado na calça), um cinto prata espelhado e um chicote. A máscara contornava os olhos, era preta e funcionava como uma touca, mas tinha orelhas de gato. Enfim, minha amiga loira optou por uma fantasia _sexy_.

Hinata quis algo mais, digamos, discreto. Ela ia de fada: o vestido era tomara-que-caia, azul bebê e todo brilhante. Ela usaria fitinhas azuis amarradas por toda a extensão dos braços, sandálias de salto amarradas na perna por fitas iguais as do braço e uma máscara azul brilhante (como o vestido), que realçaram muito os olhos dela. Por fim havia uma varinha (toda fada tem...) e as asas, que eram de cetim amarrado num arame, resultando em asas estilo borboleta.

Tenten também optou por uma fantasia _sexy_: ela iria de sereia. Minha amiga escolheu um bustiê decotado no busto, de cor verde e brilhante. A calda seria representada por uma saia com um enorme poque na altura dos joelhos, no meio, fazendo a saia se dividir em duas e ir pra trás, representando as barbatanas, de cor verde também (mas sem brilho). A máscara era igual à de Hinata, só que verde brilhante. Como acessórios Tenten escolheu uma pequena tiara dourada, de amarrar na testa, e um bracelete dourado. Ela usaria nos pés uma sandália de salto baixo, dourada também.

Como Temari é muito problemática (como diria Shikamaru) acabamos por decidir a fantasia dela: cigana. Ok, pode parecer meio brega falando, mas a fantasia é maravilhosa. Há uma blusa branca, de ombro, decotada no busto, por cima havia um daqueles coletes que as mulheres usavam na cintura para mostrar como eram magras de couro marrom, e uma saia toda estampada de vermelho, laranja, amarelo e preto. Encontramos uma rosa vermelha artificial que ficaria perfeita no cabelo dela, e completamos o conjunto com um medalhão dourado, brincos de argola (também dourados) e sandália rasteirinha.

Bom, minha fantasia é um problema, porque eu NÃO CONSEGUI ENCONTRAR UMA PRA MIM! Não é irônico? No maior closet do mundo a filha de uma estilista não encontrar uma fantasia da qual goste! Minhas amigas tentaram, coitadas, tentaram de todos os jeitos encontrar uma que me agradasse. Mas foi em vão...

Até que apareceu minha fada madrinha: mamãe. Ela se aproximou de mim sorrindo e disse:

- Calma filha... Eu sabia que você não encontraria algo que lhe agradasse...

- Sabia? – perguntei, confusa. Minha mãe apenas sorriu e se virou pras minhas amigas.

- Meninas? Por que vocês não deixam suas fantasias aqui pra embrulhar e vão fazer um lanchinho? – elas concordaram em silêncio e saíram do closet.

- Ai mamãe... Não sei o que faço! – desabafei – todas são lindas mas nenhuma ficou bem em mim! Eu queria algo...

- Especial? – perguntou mamãe terminando a frase por mim.

- É...

- Bom – disse ela se virando e pegando uma máscara branca cravejada de pedrinhas rosa-claro, que contornavam as bordas da máscara – você só vai precisar desta máscara.

- E por quê? – perguntei sem entender nada

- Porque já tenho a fantasia perfeita pra você filha...

- E onde ela está?

- Bem aqui – disse mamãe indicando uma grande caixa branca.

- E o que seria? – perguntei

- Abra – disse ela, e assim o fiz. Estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas fiquei muito SURPRESA ao ver que fantasia era.

- Seu vestido de casamento? – perguntei quase gritando. Sem que minha mãe pedisse, tirei o vestido da caixa e vi como era perfeito: todo branco com pedrinhas rosa-claro cravejadas no busto e na borda da saia. Ele era tomara-que-caia e brilhava muito, todo armado. Só o tinha visto por fotos, e fiquei realmente emocionada em poder tocar nele.

- Foi a primeira roupa que desenhei – comentou mamãe – preservei ele todos esses anos na esperança de que você pudesse usá-lo quando se casasse com alguém – e mamãe ficou séria de repente – como essa oportunidade vai ter que esperar, surgiu uma ocasião melhor: sua festa à fantasia.

- Oh mamãe! Não precisava! – e abracei minha mãe.

- Você merece minha filha... – e começamos a chorar de emoção e felicidade ao mesmo tempo.

- E qual vai ser o nome da minha fantasia? – perguntei enxugando as lágrimas – noiva?

- Não – respondeu mamãe, sorrindo – Cinderela... – e sorri também.

Depois que experimentei o vestido, desci com minha mãe até a cafeteria do prédio para lanchar com minhas amigas.

A fantasia estava ok... Só faltava a companhia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando voltamos ao Konoha a tarde já se findava. Assim que avistamos a entrada do colégio, distinguimos a silhueta de alguém muito conhecido: Shikamaru. Ele se aproximou da limusine, abriu a porta com desnecessária violência e tirou Temari de lá de dentro, beijando-a imediatamente. Ela deixou as sacolas caírem no chão e retribuiu ao beijo.

Rindo, recolhi as sacolas e chamei as meninas para entrarmos. Logo depois os pombinhos nos alcançaram e nos ajudaram a chegar ao quarto andar pra guardar as fantasias. Shikamaru disse que Neji, Gaara e Naruto estavam aguardando na lanchonete. Então minhas amigas se apressaram em descer até lá. Eu disse que ficaria no quarto pra conversar com Shadow e pedi às minhas amigas que fossem sem problemas.

Mas Shadow não estava on-line, de novo. Isso já está me cansando... Sem nada pra fazer, decidi dar uma passadinha no sexto andar. Quando cheguei no quarto de Kakashi, só ele Sasuke e Kiba (evidentemente) estavam lá. Kakashi parecia de saída.

- Graças a Buda! Sakura! – saudou Kiba

- Oi! – disse eu sorrindo com uma gota

- Graças a Buda você chegou! Imagine que o Kakashi ia sair agora e ia deixar o Uchiha cuidando de mim! Ainda bem que você tá aqui!

- Menos Kiba... – disse Kakashi notando que Sasuke estava começando a se irritar – Sasuke só ia ficar aqui por meia hora no máximo, enquanto eu ia até a lanchonete pegar algo pra comermos. Bom, vocês dois, cuidem dele... – concluiu ele saindo do quarto.

- Então Sakura, como estão os preparativos pra festa? – perguntou Kiba

- Ótimos... Acabei de chegar com minhas amigas... Escolhemos nossas fantasias! – respondi

- Legal... Você vai de quê? – tornou a questionar Kiba

- Hum... Surpresa...!– disse eu rindo

- Mas eu não vou na festa – disse Kiba desanimado

- Ah... Me desculpe Kiba, eu... – comecei, encabulada

- Relaxa, relaxa... Não tem problema – disse ele, rindo

- Ok... – falei

- Hein, Kakashi falou que suas notas foram muito boas... – continuou Kiba

- É, foram... Menos em Matemática e Física. – respondi

- C não é tão ruim assim – falou Sasuke olhando pra baixo, e eu o encarei, surpresa

- Eu também não acho C uma nota ruim – disse Kiba como se quisesse me agradar

- Ok meninos... Vocês são... Muito gentis... – falei

- Não queria repetir de ano – falou Kiba, agora realmente triste

- Mas você não vai Kiba! – falei olhando pra ele – você vai ver, esse mistério vai acabar logo! E, além disso, você vai se recuperar e...

- Já estou recuperado Sakura – falou ele. E começou a se levantar da cama, até ficar totalmente de pé. Então ele foi se aproximando lentamente de mim, e me abraçou. – graças a você... - Confesso que o gesto dele me deixou surpresa, e me comoveu um pouco. Então eu retribuí ao abraço.

Sasuke me pareceu um pouco incomodado quando Kiba e eu nos separamos. Eu o ajudei voltar pra cama e lhe lancei um sorriso sincero. Ele também sorriu, e em seguida fez língua pra Sasuke, que respondeu apenas fechando a cara. Não entendi por que Kiba fez isso. Quando ia perguntar, Kakashi entrou no quarto.

- E aí, se comportaram? – perguntou ele, rindo

- Sim senhor! – disse Kiba batendo continência

- Então aqui está seu lanche soldado! – falou Kakashi entrando na brincadeira de Kiba

- Sim senhor! Obrigado senhor! – completou Kiba rindo e abrindo o pacote do seu lanche.

- Se quiserem ir, fiquem à vontade – falou Kakashi

- Ok professor, eu vou indo pro meu quarto... – falei - boa noite pra vocês!

- Sakura, tome cuidado com o inspetor Flack... – alertou Kakashi

- Por quê? – perguntei, confusa

- Porque ele está fazendo ronda pelos corredores, e se flagrar um de vocês entrando aqui não vai ser nada bom...

- Fique tranqüilo professor... Até mais!

- Sakura! – chamou Kiba, e me virei pra ele – se eu tivesse que ficar aqui, eu te convidaria pra festa...

- Obrigada Kiba... – obrigada por me lembrar que não tenho par... Tadinho, vou dar um desconto – se cuida viu? – e saí do quarto.

Cinco segundos depois que fechei a porta, ela se abriu e por ela saiu Sasuke. Quando vi que era ele, achei melhor não parar pra conversar, já que eu queria ver se Shadow estava on-line. Mas ele me chamou:

- Sakura...

- Hum? – respondi

- Estava pensando... Se... Kiba te chamasse pro baile, você iria? – eu hein? Por que essa pergunta?

- Acho que sim... – respondi. Mas será que eu iria mesmo?

- Bem... E se eu te chamasse? – perguntou ele me encarando nos olhos. Agora entendo onde ele queria chegar: se eu aceitasse ir com Kiba, por que não ir com ele? Mas acontece que eu não me sinto atraída pelo Kiba... Iria com ele apenas por amizade... Mas com o Sasuke... Ele me fazia pensar em Shadow toda vez que se aproximava de mim... Ele me obriga a lembrar que não posso ter nada com ele, que não posso me apaixonar por ele... Sinceramente, não sabia o que responder...

- Eu... – comecei, mas Sasuke me interrompeu

- Depois você fala! Depressa, esconder! – e quando me virei, entendi o porque: uma sombra vinha virando o corredor, provavelmente o inspetor Flack em sua ronda...

Sasuke me puxou e abriu a primeira porta que viu pela frente, me empurrando pra dentro. Quando fechou a porta, involuntariamente nossos corpos ficaram colados um no outro, como e estivéssemos dançando. Ele estava me imprensando contra a porta, me deixando totalmente sem graça e completamente atordoada com aquela proximidade. Mas Sasuke não olhava pra mim e sim pra fresta debaixo da porta, observando os pés do inspetor.

Agradeci mentalmente o fato de não estarmos nos encarando, por se estivéssemos, eu poderia não responder por mim. Podia sentir o abdome dele colado na minha barriga, o pescoço dele roçando meu pescoço, calafrios atravessando todo meu corpo. Antes que eu enlouquecesse com aquele perfume, resolvi falar pra ver se ele se tocava e parava de me espremer:

- Você tem o dom de sair me puxando à força, sab...? – mas não pude terminar porque Sasuke colocou sua mão sobre minha boca, me impedindo de falar. Não era um aperto do tipo "cala a boca agora". Era delicado, como se pedisse educadamente pra eu me calar.

Sem escolha, fiquei observando o quarto à minha frente. Havia uma escrivaninha, uma cama e um guarda roupa. Mais ao fundo pude ver uma porta que deveria levar para o banheiro. Só por curiosidade, levantei os olhos para ler a placa que continha o nome do dono.

Só não gritei na hora porque Sasuke estava tapando minha boca. Meu Deus! É o quarto do Yakushi! E se ele estiver no banheiro? Não, não tem luz acesa... Oh Buda, obrigada... Mas e se fosse ELE e não o inspetor que estivesse do lado de fora??? Me recuperei do susto e olhei pro braço de Sasuke, o da mão que cobria minha boca.

Como se não pudesse resistir à sensação, arranhei de leve o muque dele, fato que fez Sasuke estremecer um pouquinho. Ele olhou pra mim como quem pergunta "o que foi?" ainda sem descobrir minha boca, e eu apontei pra cima. Quando Sasuke ergueu os olhos para a placa com o nome de Yakushi, teve uma reação mais calma que a minha.

Acho que ele notou como estávamos colados (leia-se próximos), olhou pra mim como quem pede desculpas, destapou minha boca e me afastou delicadamente da porta. Em seguida, se agachou e olhou pela fresta.

- Barra limpa – murmurou ele

- Ok – murmurei em resposta

- Bom, me desculpe por... Ter te imprensado daquele jeito... Não foi, minha intenção... – sussurrou ele olhando pra baixo

- Por que você está sussurrando? – murmurei de volta

- Oh – disse ele falando normalmente – desculpe... Como disse, não foi minha intenção...

- Ah sim, não tem problema... Eu gost... – oh Buda, o que estou prestes a dizer???!!! – quer dizer! Não teve como evitar, teve? Foi tudo tão rápido e você só usou meu peso pra fechar a porta, não é? Não tinha como evitar... – como eu fiquei embaraçada! E não entendi nada quando vi o sorrisinho _sexy _se formando nos lábios dele.

- Na verdade... Eu podia ter evitado sim... – o quê??? Ele PODIA ter evitado aquela proximidade toda??? Não acredito nisso!!! Espumando de raiva, eu olhei praquela cara de deboche dele e disse:

- Sai da minha frente agora Sasuke Uchiha. – acho que meu olhar estava tão semelhante ao de um assassino que Sasuke não se atreveu a desobedecer.

Eu passei por ele e no instante em que Sasuke ia sair, peguei a porta e soquei na cara dele, fechando-a com a maior força possível! Atrevido! E eu quase disse que gostei daquilo tudo! Que anta que eu sou! Acho muito bom Shadow me convidar pra essa festa, senão eu arranco Kiba daquela cama e vou com ele mesmo!

Entrei no quarto menos estressada e liguei o computador. Eram sete da noite e minhas amigas ainda não haviam voltado. Pelo visto a sorte estava sorrindo pra elas e não pra mim... De novo! Enquanto tomava banho, rezei pra que Shadow entrasse no bate papo e estivesse on quando eu voltasse. Mas não estava...

Minhas amigas voltaram todas sorridentes lá pelas oito e meia. Fiquei feliz quando vi que elas trouxeram um lanche pra mim. Comi na frente do computador enquanto elas "desmaiavam" em suas camas, mortas de cansaço.

Aguardei, aguardei e aguardei, até que lá pelas onze horas Shadow teve pena de mim e resolveu entrar no bate papo. Puxei conversa:

Sweet Girl diz: até q enfim!!!

**Shadow diz: oi pra vc tb... ¬¬**

Sweet Girl diz: sem piadinhas... vc sumiu a semana inteira

**Shadow diz: desculpe... + vc tb sumiu...**

Sweet Girl diz: pelo menos eu tenho uma justificativa decente!

**Shadow diz: qual?**

Sweet Girl diz: o q vc acha??? Eu estava organizando o baile!!!

**Shadow diz: calma, não precisa gritar...**

Sweet Girl diz: eu não estou gritando!!!

**Shadow diz: está sim... você está fazendo uso excessivo de pontuação, o q significa q vc está gritando...**

Sweet Girl diz: ok... q seja... eu estava organizando a festa da Primavera... melhor assim?

**Shadow diz: bem melhor... n.n''**

Só porque ele gozou da minha cara, fiquei cinco minutos sem digitar nada, até que ele me chamou:

**Shadow diz: está com raiva?**

Sweet Girl diz: sim.

**Shadow diz: vc ficou chateada?**

Sweet Girl diz: sim.

**Shadow diz: vc só vai me responder com monossílabos?**

Sweet Girl diz: sim.

**Shadow diz: ok... e se eu convidasse pra festa? O q vc diria? **– eu li direito? Ele está me convidando?

Sweet Girl diz: sim! Sim! Sim!

**Shadow diz: pelo menos foram três monossílabos... ****n.n''**

Sweet Girl diz: vc está falando sério?

**Shadow diz: estou... vc quer ir comigo ao baile da Primavera?**

Sweet Girl diz: eh claro q quero!!!

**Shadow diz: fiquei sabendo q vc e suas amigas organizaram a festa...**

Sweet Girl diz: sim... e a idéia das máscaras foi minha... Só pra vc poder ir...

**Shadow diz: vc fez isso por mim?**

Sweet Girl diz: correção: fiz por NÓS...

**Shadow diz: vc me deixou sem graça agora...**

Sweet Girl diz: pq?

**Shadow diz: pq geralmente sou eu q faço algo pelas garotas...**

Sweet Girl diz: machista!

**Shadow diz: qual é? Vc me entendeu...**

Sweet Girl diz: certo, certo... n.n

**Shadow diz: senti sua falta...**

Sweet Girl diz: eu tb...

**Shadow diz: tenho uma forma de compensar isso...**

Sweet Girl diz: como??? – será que ele vai se revelar???

**Shadow diz: tenho algo pra te dar...**

Sweet Girl diz: o q seria? Um presente?

**Shadow diz: pode-se dizer que sim...**

Sweet Girl diz: quando?

**Shadow diz: agora... pegue seu celular e conecte-se no bate-papo. Vá até o início do corredor deste andar q tem algo lá pra vc...**

Sweet Girl diz: vc tah falando comigo por celular?

**Shadow diz: como adivinhou?**

Sweet Girl diz: pq eu tenho a nítida impressão de que vc acabou de colocar meu presente no chão...

**Shadow diz: como vc pode saber? Vc tah me vendo?**

Sweet Girl diz: ñ... eh intuição feminina... + se vc ñ correr vou te ver agora mesmo!!!

E saí correndo do quarto. Quando cheguei ao início do corredor, que dividia o andar em ala masculina e ala feminina, Shadow não estava mais lá. A única coisa que havia era uma pequena caixinha vermelha, no meio do corredor. Abaixei, peguei a caixinha e a abri.

Meus olhos brilharam no escuro. A única luz ali era a lanterna do meu celular, e o Konoha, que sempre me pareceu frio e escuro á noite, de repente ficou quente e acolhedor. O presente de Shadow era uma correntinha prata, com um pequeno S pendurado. A letra estava cravejada de pedrinhas rosa-claro, combinando com meu vestido, com minha máscara e com a pequena tiara que eu usaria na cabeça no dia da festa.

Como Shadow sabia disso eu não fazia idéia, mas acho que ele deve ter pensado que minha fantasia teria algo com rosa, minha cor favorita. Eu estava babando no presente, feliz da vida... Como Shadow é romântico!!! Como eu quero que a semana que falta para o baile passe rápido!!!

Senti meu celular vibrar em minha mão, e fiquei a pensar se não seria tremedeira. Mas não era, porque eu havia acabado de receber um SMS de Shadow:

_E aí? Gostou? Comprei especialmente pra vc pra poder justificar meu sumiço nos últimos dias. Espero q tenha gostado, e eu gostaria que você o usasse no baile..._

_Saiba que penso em você 25 horas por dia..._

_Bjo.. bons sonhos!_

_Do seu... Shadow._

_Até a festa Sakura!!!_

Ah meu Buda!!! Ele não é demais? Como estava sorrindo feito uma idiota e babando na correntinha como uma mongol, não vi que a luz no corredor se intensificara, e quando me virei era tarde demais. Havia alguém ali.

- O que está fazendo no corredor a essa hora, senhorita Haruno? – era o inspetor Flack

- Eu... Eu... – e então olhei pra correntinha. Pensei rápido – estava procurando essa correntinha inspetor! – e sorri inocentemente

**- **Sei... E como você explica essa caixinha na sua mão?

- Ah! – disse eu. Que sonsa! Esqueci de esconder a caixa! – bem... Ah sim! Eu trouxe pra poder guardar a correntinha, pra não correr o risco de perder de novo...

- E você só sentiu falta dela agora? – cara, ele não desiste!

- Sim, sabe por quê? Porque... Quando eu fui tomar banho eu... Achei que tivesse irado ela!!! Mas... Não tirei... E... Só notei um vazio no meu pescoço agora...

- Sei – disse ele super descrente – e por que veio procurar aqui?

- Ora inspetor – respondi com mais segurança – foi o último lugar que passei antes de ir pro meu quarto!

- Ok senhorita... Está liberada, quer dizer... Pode ir... – concluiu ele – boa noite...

- Boa noite inspetor – ÓTIMA noite senhor gostoso inspetor desconfiado...!

Assim que Flack sumiu de vista disparei pro meu quarto e entrei feito louca. Comecei a gritar descontroladamente, acordando todas as minhas amigas. Temari disse que era bom eu ter uma excelente desculpa pra não morrer. Eu levantei a correntinha toda sorridente e falei:

- Shadow me deu de presente!

E foi a vez delas gritarem. Tive que explicar que ele não me entregou pessoalmente, mas queria que eu a usasse no baile, que comprou pensando em mim e sentia muito pelo sumiço. E que Flack quase me castiga por estar até tarde no corredor. Então contei a elas a desculpa ridícula que inventei, e ficamos rindo e imaginando como Shadow queria até dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buda atendeu minhas preces e fez a semana se passar. Sinceramente, acho que demorou muito. Foi a mais longa de toda a minha vida, e sem fatos interessantes. Na quinta-feira as meninas, eu e os garotos Aliados montamos a decoração e demos mais uns retoques com flores no corrimão da escada e nas pilastras. No final nosso trabalho foi um sucesso.

Flack terminou seu trabalho na nossa turma e passou a acompanhar as aulas do segundo ano, o que significa que Orochimaru voltou a ser um carrasco. Mas ele está mais assustado que o normal. Na quarta-feira Naruto imitou a voz de Flack dizendo "Orochimaru Rei dos Gagos", e o professor começou a gritar feito louco, mas quando viu Naruto rindo, passou ao meu amigo loiro dever de casa extra.

Mesmo sem estar inspecionando nossa turma, Flack está de marcação comigo desde o dia em que Shadow me deu a correntinha. Acho que o inspetor está me seguindo... Já tive que deixar de ir duas vezes à reunião dos Aliados por causa dele. Na verdade não perdi muita coisa, porque completou um mês que os assaltos pararam. E Tsunade conseguiu o que queria: a festa foi a idéia perfeita, e durante essa semana só se falou nisso.

Agora estou entalada no vestido de noiva de minha mãe. Impossível que eu tenha engordado tanto em uma semana! Minhas amigas, todas elas prontas pra festa (que já começou há meia hora!!!) estão travando uma luta com o vestido, e ele está ganhando de 3 a 0!

- Ah bom Sakura! – disse Hinata de repente, rindo – você não vai entrar nunca nesse vestido!

- Oh Hinata, você está me ajudando muito! – comentei, sarcástica

- Você não me entendeu... – disse ela agora rindo mais alto – o zíper está fechado!!!

Ok... Como sou estúpida. Instantaneamente Tenten, Ino e Temari começaram a rir junto com Hinata. Eu não tive opção senão rir da minha burrice também. Depois de nos controlarmos desse acesso, abri o zíper e o vestido entrou tão perfeitamente como na primeira vez que o provei. Hinata ajeitou meus cachos (que haviam se despenteado enquanto eu tentava vestir o vestido) e colocou a tiara em minha cabeça. Demos uma última olhada no espelho, tiramos umas 100 fotos, e nos encaminhamos para a festa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A correntinha que Shadow me deu reluzia em meu pescoço. Pedi às minhas amigas que entrassem na frente, pra eu poder me preparar. Estava prestes a encontrar o amor da minha vida, quem sabe descobrir finalmente quem ele é, e não fazia idéia do quê dizer! Decidi que o melhor era pegar inspiração na hora em que visse Shadow. Eu esperei por isso tanto tempo, e não posso mais adiar esse encontro. Não posso porque o que mais quero é ver a única pessoa que me dá forças pra arrastar esse vestido tão pesado: Shadow.

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**Olá pessoas!!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!!!**

**Amei esse cap e espero q vcs tb gostem!!! O próximo é melhor ainda pq eh o baile!!! Surpresas boas e ruins... o vestido da Sakura é igual ao do filme A Nova Cinderela (com Hilary Duff), com algumas adaptações cor-de-rosa... rsrsrs Assistam ao filme (pq eh mt lindo!!!) e deixem reviews pra esse cap!!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews q mandaram e saibam q amo vocês!!!**

**Beijoooooooooooooooosss!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	13. O baile de máscaras

**Capítulo 13: O baile de máscaras**

_A correntinha que Shadow me deu reluzia em meu pescoço. Pedi às minhas amigas que entrassem na frente, pra eu poder me preparar. Estava prestes a encontrar o amor da minha vida, quem sabe descobrir finalmente quem ele é, e não fazia idéia do quê dizer! Decidi que o melhor era pegar inspiração na hora em que visse Shadow. Eu esperei por isso tanto tempo, e não posso mais adiar esse encontro. Não posso porque o que mais quero é ver a única pessoa que me dá forças pra arrastar esse vestido tão pesado: Shadow._

E foi pensando nele que coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta, suspirei fundo umas quinze vezes, e finalmente a abri. Quando encarei o salão abaixo de mim, fiquei com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti feliz: estava lotado. As mesas que colocamos ao redor da pista de dança estavam quase todas ocupadas, e a pista estava lotada!

Percebi que todos os olhares se concentraram em mim. Eu fiquei nervosa. Apoiei minha mão no corrimão da escada que levava ao salão. Ela estava ornamentada de flores de primavera, assim como o palco, a mesa do DJ e as pilastras. A escadaria não era longa, mas eu comecei a descer devagar pra não tropeçar no vestido e pra poder encontrar Shadow no meio daquele monte de fantasiados. Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estaria vestido, portanto ELE teria que me encontrar. Mas mesmo assim eu queria ver se algum garoto olhava pra mim com um olhar apaixonado...

Ao lado da mesa de ponche pude ver meus amigos: Hinata estava de braços dados com Naruto, que estava fantasiado de mágico (terno preto, gravata vermelha, capa preta com forro vermelho, cartola preta e máscara branca). Tenten, Ino e Temari estavam ao lado de Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru, respectivamente. Os três estavam vestidos de Três Mosqueteiros. Assim como todo o salão, eles também olhavam pra mim. E acenaram, sorrindo.

Eu retribuí e mudei meu olhar de direção. À mesa dos professores vi Kakashi. A fantasia dele me lembrou D'Artagnan, companheiro dos Três Mosqueteiros. Talvez por isso Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru haviam se fantasiado dos três espadachins. Vi também a diretora: ela estava muito bonita, com um vestido lilás, estilo grego, os cabelos loiros, soltos e cacheados (me lembrou Hera, a Deusa do Olimpo). Ao lado dela estava Kurenai, vestida de rainha (também muito bonita). Reconheci a professora Anko, vestida de gueixa, Deidara vestido de Robin Wood (ele ficou fofo com aquele chapeuzinho que o Robin usa...), Asuma de rei, Iruka de cavaleiro medieval (ficou meio tosco de armadura) e Jiraya de garrafa de sakê (hilário). Fiquei realmente surpresa em ver Orochimaru e Kabuto ali. Eles me lançaram um olhar de surpresa, mas eu os ignorei senão teria tido um ataque de riso: Orochimaru estava de Michael Jackson... JURO!!! HAHAHA!!! FOI A COISA MAIS BREGA QUE EU JÁ VI NA VIDA!!! E Kabuto! Estava de PINGÜIM (não o animal... O inimigo do Batman...)! A barriga postiça dele era a pior! Muito ridícula! O professor Ebisu, por sua vez, estava vestido com a roupa que o protagonista de Matrix usa em todos os filmes: calça, camisa e sobretudo pretos, com óculos da mesma cor pra combinar.

Ok... Se eu achei a dupla de bandidos do colégio patética, foi porque não tinha localizado o professor Gai. Ele estava no meio da pista, rebolando como um louco. A roupa verde foi substituída por uma branca, em uma imitação perfeita, mas ridícula e ao mesmo tempo hilária de ELVIS PRESLEY!!! Dá pra acreditar??? Decidi que era melhor voltar a procurar Shadow antes que eu desmaiasse de tanto rir e tivessem que me levar pro hospital!

Mas vi o inspetor Flack próximo à pista de dança. Ele usava um sobretudo bege, um chapéu preto, máscara e terno pretos também. Pelo sobretudo e o chapéu diria que ele está fantasiado de Sherlock Holmes. Criativo! Ele ficou muito bonito daquele jeito...

Cheguei ao salão. Agora as pessoas já haviam voltado a cuidar de suas vidas e quase ninguém mais olhava pra mim. QUASE mesmo, porque quando dei o primeiro passo pra adentrar a pista de dança, vi Karin me fuzilar com o olhar. Dei uma breve olhada nela: a máscara era rosa cintilante e ela usava um minúsculo e apertado vestido rosa pink. As botas eram da mesma cor, e estava prestes a perguntar se ela era uma versão morena da Britney Spears quando vi as enormes asas de anjo nas costas dela. Lancei a ela um olhar de desdém misturado com vontade de rir e passei por ela. Se Karin pensa que se fantasiando de anjo vai conseguir um lugar no céu, é melhor ela trocar as asas por chifres, rabinho e tridente!

Voltei a me concentrar na minha missão: encontrar Shadow. Fui andando até o meio da pista e fiquei a aguardar. Eu não podia entrar em pânico... Shadow não me decepcionaria não é? Ele me deu o cordão pra me ver usá-lo, certo? Então ele está aqui... Meu coração disse que sim... Aguardei cinco minutos até que senti uma mão pousar delicadamente em meu ombro. Então alguém falou:

- Olá minha bela princesa... – finalmente a espera havia acabado. Fui me virando devagar pra encarar meu príncipe, independente da fantasia que ele estivesse usando. Comecei a sorrir e quando encarei Shadow, o reconheci imediatamente. E me decepcionei pra toda vida:

- LEE? – dá pra acreditar que o Shadow é o Rock Lee???

- Eu mesmo minha dama! – disse ele

- Vo-você é o Shadow? – perguntei quase chorando... Oh Buda... Mais essa desgraça pra minha vida...

- Sim meu amor! Sou seu Shadow, seu Sun, sua Moon, Star... O que você quiser!!! – disse Lee todo sorridente. Só então notei a bizarra fantasia dele: um colan verde, semelhante ao do professor Gai, com uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura. A máscara era verde e brilhante e o cabelo continuava como sempre.

- Lee? – perguntei – você está fantasiado de quê?

- Você notou minha fantasia meu amor? – juro que se ele e chamar de amor de novo meto um soco na cara dele!

- Sim, notei – respondi secamente – o quê significa isso?

- Estou fantasiado de Gai sensei! – respondeu ele todo sorridente. Por que não estou surpresa?

- Ah... É muito... Criativo... – muito obrigada Buda! O amor da minha vida é um panaca!!! Ok... Tenho que me livrar dele e fugir pro meu quarto. Talvez eu vá fazer companhia ao Kiba, já que ele queria me chamar pra vir à festa...

Olhei praquela aberração verde que me encarava feito um idiota e tentei ser simpática:

- Oh, Lee... Imagina que estou morrendo de sede... Pode buscar um ponche pra mim?

- Oh minha Cinderela... Faço tudo por você! – e fez uma reverência que fez com que a mão dele roçasse o traseiro de um cara vestido de Pinnochio! Oh meu Buda!!! O cara quis bater em Lee na hora, mas eu tive que intervir e supliquei que não batesse nele, que foi acidente. Depois que tudo se acalmou, Rock Lee foi buscar meu ponche.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, suspirei e pensei em voz alta, completamente arrasada:

- Oh Shadow... Não acredito que você é o Rock Lee... – e peguei a correntinha em meu pescoço. Fiquei observando-a – era bom demais pra ser verdade... – completei. Antes que começasse a chorar na frente de todo o ensino médio, me virei e ia começar a correr, se não tivesse trombado em alguém.

Já ia pedir desculpas quando vi um garoto lindo, vestido de príncipe (camisa de manga azul escura ornamentada com enfeites dourados, calça e botas pretas e máscara azul também) bem na minha frente. Ele pegou a correntinha em meu pescoço, olhou pra ela e depois pra mim. Sorriu em seguida e disse:

- Ela ficou muito bem em seu pescoço... E o que era bom demais pra ser verdade? Sweet Girl... Ou prefere simplesmente Sakura?

Meu Deus!!! Quer dizer que Rock Lee não é o Shadow!!!??? Quer dizer que esse garoto maravilhoso é meu amor? Já disse que meu coração é fraco... É melhor fazer o teste:

- Sha-Shadow? – perguntei piscando os olhos feito uma tonta

- Por enquanto você pode me chamar assim... – respondeu ele sorrindo

- Pensei que você fosse...

- O Rock Lee? Fala sério! Você achou que eu teria coragem de vir pra festa usando AQUILO? – perguntou ele rindo de novo... Que sorriso mais perfeito...

- Tem razão... – respondi percebendo como sou idiota. Shadow nunca usaria aquele colan brega!

- E você estava prestes a fugir? – perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha por trás da máscara

- Eu... Desculpe – disse eu abaixando a cabeça, mas ele colocou delicadamente seu indicador em meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

O rosto dele é muito perfeito. O cabelo é negro e estava penteado pra trás por uma pequena quantidade de gel. Os olhos eram negros também, me lembraram momentaneamente os de Sasuke, mas eu vi nos olhos de Shadow um brilho que nunca vi nos do Uchiha. Que aliás ainda não apareceu... Não que eu me preocupe com isso!

- Não tem problema... – disse Shadow me despertando de meus devaneios – e por falar em fugir... É melhor sairmos daqui antes que Lee volte...

- Concordo plenamente! – disse eu, sorrindo. Ele sorriu também.

Shadow me levou pra um lugar mais afastado da pista de dança, que era enorme, e com certeza Rock Lee não nos encontraria ali... Na hora começou a tocar uma música romântica, e sem hesitar, Shadow me chamou para dançar.

É LÓGICO que aceitei... Ele passou as mãos em volta de minha cintura e eu enlacei o pescoço dele. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, única. Ele tem um perfume tão bom... Ele é inteiramente perfeito. Não conseguíamos parar de nos encarar. Era como se só existissem nós dois no mundo. Quando encarei aqueles olhos, todos os meus problemas saíram de minha cabeça, porque eu estava vivendo MEU sonho, e nos sonhos bons não há problemas...

A música romântica parou de tocar, mas Shadow e eu não nos soltamos. Pelo contrário: quando acabou a música e eu fiz menção de sair, ele me puxou pra mais perto e apertou o abraço, sorrindo logo depois. Eu apenas retribuí ao sorriso e encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. E continuamos a dançar assim, coladinhos, em todas as músicas que tocavam, românticas ou não... O que importava naquele momento era apenas eu e ele.

Em um certo momento, Shadow olhou pra mim e sussurrou:

- Você ainda não falou se prefere que eu te chame de Sakura ou Sweet Girl... – resolvi dar uma resposta criativa:

- Hum... A Sweet Girl ficaria muito feliz se você me chamasse de Sakura – e ele riu de forma sincera.

- Boa resposta... – disse ele ainda rindo

- Obrigada – falei, sorrindo também

- Você está com sede? – perguntou Shadow, atencioso

- Um pouco... – respondi

- Eu estou morrendo de fome e sede! – disse ele sorrindo com uma gota – vamos sentar?

- Por mim tudo bem... Não é fácil ficar dançando com esse vestido tão pesado... – comentei, sorrindo

- É uma pena que ele seja pesado, porque ficou perfeito em você – e ele me olhou de um jeito, um jeito que me fez sentir a alma atravessada por aquele contato visual.

- Obrigada Shadow...

- De nada, Sakura – disse ele sorrindo e enfatizando meu nome. Eu sorri de volta e ele me levou até uma mesa.

Shadow comeu dois crepes suíços enquanto eu comia uma torta salgada acompanhada de refrigerante. Mas não pensem que nosso papo morreu enquanto comíamos...

- A festa ficou muito bem organizada – falou ele

- Você acha? – perguntei

- Claro! E a comida está deliciosa... Naruto deve estar se matando de tanto comer...

- Naruto? – perguntei. Ele conhece Naruto?

- É... Você sabe, o Uzumaki...

- Como você sabe que ele come muito? – perguntei, desconfiada. Shadow pareceu um pouco nervoso, e respondeu meio inseguro:

- Bom... Estudo com ele desde a oitava série... É normal que eu saiba os hábitos dele... Não é?

- É sim... – falei, mas ainda estou desconfiada

E pela primeira vez ficamos em silêncio... Quer dizer... Sem assunto. Eu olhei pra ele um pouco triste. Não era pra ter ficado desconfiada... Eu definitivamente não queria estragar nosso momento mágico, não mesmo! Suspirei, e Shadow deve ter lido meus pensamentos, porque olhou pra mim e disse:

- Olha Sakura... Não fica assim... Eu te entendo.

- Me desculpa Shadow... Não era pra eu ter ficado desconfiada de você... – disse eu encarando-o

- Ei... Você esperou muito por isso certo?

- Sim... – disse eu sem entender muito bem onde ele queria chegar

- Então eu vou fazer essa noite especial pra nós dois – disse ele com um sorriso enigmático

- O que você...? – comecei, mas Shadow me silenciou pousando seu dedo delicadamente em minha boca.

Em seguida ele se pôs de pé e me estendeu a mão. Eu estendi a minha em resposta e ele a beijou delicadamente. Senti meu rosto queimar na hora em que os lábios dele tocaram minha pele. E ele sorriu de um jeito familiar, um jeito um tanto convencido mais ao mesmo tempo _sexy_... Onde foi que já vi isso mesmo? Ok... Não tem jeito porque não vou lembrar... Como disse, Shadow me faz esquecer de tudo...

Ele me levou pra fora do salão de festas. Enquanto subíamos as escadas, senti que muitas pessoas nos olhavam, inclusive Karin, que me pareceu mais psicopata que o normal. Eu não entendi porque esse ódio todo, a não ser que ela tivesse reconhecido Shadow, o que eu acho improvável, já que na minha sala há uns sete garotos de cabelos pretos, todos muito bonitos... Mas o único com quem falo pessoalmente é Sasuke, e por bate papo é Shadow... Só se Karin tivesse desistido de Sasuke e agora estivesse querendo pegar MEU Shadow pra ela... Coitada!!!

Afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça, notei que já estávamos fora do salão. A noite me pareceu simplesmente maravilhosa... Talvez eu não tivesse notado enquanto me encaminhava para o salão porque estava apreensiva. Mas os jardins estavam cobertos de pétalas de flores de diversas cores, formando um tapete natural fantástico. E o perfume que exalavam era simplesmente embriagante, e criavam o aroma ideal para um clima romântico.

O céu estava recheado de estrelas, que piscavam felizes pra mim e pra Shadow, como se apreciassem nossa presença. Àquela hora os jardins estavam vazios, porque todos estavam na festa, curtindo. E agora era a hora de Shadow e eu curtirmos do NOSSO jeito.

Ele me levou até a árvore em que semanas atrás Sasuke me sugerira a contar minha versão sobre o desmaio de Kiba para Shikamaru. Eu estava chorando, e a lembrança de Sasuke me confortando me incomodou um pouco. Era a segunda vez em que pensava nele, e isso já estava me preocupando... Eu estou com Shadow, por quem sou apaixonada... Por que pensar no Sasuke?

- Algum problema? – perguntou Shadow me encarando, preocupado

- Oh, não... – disse eu tentando sorrir

- Certo – falou ele parecendo desconfiado – vamos sentar? – completou, indicando o banquinho

- Claro – falei, e nos sentamos

Então eu me pus a observar as estrelas. Fazia muito tempo em que não sentia tão relaxada, tão tranqüila, e aquele espetáculo no céu me pareceu a segunda companhia perfeita, porque a primeira com certeza era Shadow!

- Lindo, não acha? – perguntou ele apontando pro céu

- Maravilhoso... – respondi olhando pra ele

- Eu ou o céu? – perguntou ele rindo, e isso me deixou um pouco envergonhada.

- Os dois – respondi, por fim, um pouco sem graça, mas rindo também. Shadow ficou um pouco sério de repente.

- Sakura... – chamou ele

- Hum?

- Você ficaria chateada se eu não te dissesse quem eu sou hoje? – ok... Por essa eu não esperava. Eu tinha pequenas esperanças de que ele fosse tirar a máscara e me contar quem é, porque é tudo que mais quero!

Mas achei melhor mudar de assunto... Se a noite ia ser especial, que não houvesse tristezas, certo? Olhei pra ele e disse:

- Hum... Tive uma idéia! – acho que ele entendeu minhas intenções, suspirou fundo e disse de volta:

- Qual? – perguntou, sorrindo

- Vamos jogar um jogo... – disse eu, misteriosa

- Que jogo? – perguntou ele, curioso

- Chama-se Mentira ou Mentira... – falei

- E como se joga?

- Muito simples – continuei, sorrindo – você me fala uma mentira, mas na verdade está pensando exatamente o contrário...

- Interessante – falou Shadow sorrindo também – posso começar?

- Claro senhor... – falei fazendo uma falsa reverência. Shadow riu, fez cara de pensativo e disse, por fim:

- Você é a garota mais horrível da festa. – eu ri e pensei também...

- E você... Você é o garoto mais idiota com quem já conversei.

- Nossa! Tudo bem... Você é mais irritante que a Karin!

- Aí já é golpe baixo! – comentei – ok... Rock Lee é mais bonito que você!

- Obrigado! E eu acho Karin a garota mais perfeita do colégio!

- E Rock Lee é o garoto dos meus sonhos, e não você!

Shadow riu um pouco e se aproximou mais de mim. Ele sussurrou:

- E eu não sinto nada por você...

- Jura? – perguntei, um pouco atordoada com aquela proximidade – eu... Eu também não sinto nada por você...

- Sakura? – chamou Shadow, nossas respirações se misturando

- O quê? – perguntei, corando. Ele pegou minha mão e ficou de pé, me fazendo levantar logo em seguida.

E parece que fez questão de garantir que ficássemos próximos.

- Acho que está na hora de trocarmos de brincadeira... – falou ele com um sorriso nos lábios

- É? E qual você sugere? – perguntei

- Verdade ou Verdade – respondeu ele

- Dessa eu nunca ouvi falar...

- É porque acabei de inventar... – e rimos juntos

- Então... Por que você não começa, pra eu saber como é... – sussurrei

- Ok – disse ele, estremecendo um pouco ao meu sussurro – sabia que eu estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar? – nossa! Que direta!!!

- Ah é? – perguntei com uma expressão brincalhona no rosto – sabe que eu também estou doidinha pra te beijar senhor misterioso?

Depois de rirmos novamente, Shadow levantou meu queixo, me olhou com os olhos brilhando, e disse:

- Então o que estamos esperando?

E tomou meus lábios nos dele.

Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa da minha vida. Mais do que dançar com ele, mais do que falar pessoalmente com ele... Ter a boca dele na minha, fechar meus olhos e aproveitar meu maior momento dito em silêncio era tudo o que eu queria. E Shadow estava me proporcionando. Ele me puxou mais pra perto e aprofundou o beijo com vontade, e retribuí na mesma intensidade. Pelo visto eu não era a única que esperou muito por isso...

Não era meu primeiro beijo, mas eu fiz de conta que sim, porque este foi o melhor que já provei...

Abracei Shadow mais forte quando ele apertou minha cintura, como se quisesse se separar de mim nunca mais, como se aquele momento fosse único em nossas vidas. As borboletas faziam a festa em meu estômago, as estrelas e as flores formavam a platéia perfeita. Deslizei minha mão pela nuca de Shadow, acariciando os cabelos, e ele correu as mãos dele pelas minhas costas, nossos lábios ainda unidos naquele beijo interminável.

Que infelizmente terminou segundos depois. Tivemos que nos separar pra respirar, e eu amaldiçoei mentalmente meus pulmões por isso. Malditos pulmões!!!

Shadow olhou pra mim e sorriu de seu jeito... diferente. E eu gostei muito, muito mesmo! Ele me abraçou de novo e eu comecei a cobrir o rosto dele de beijos. Como era bom estar com ele! Parecia um sonho... Uma história de Cinderela mesmo... Então pensei em minha mãe e em como ela fora boa me emprestando o vestido. Ele colaborou para que meu conto de fadas se tornasse realidade esta noite. Só faltava saber a identidade de meu príncipe...

Shadow sugeriu que sentássemos de novo. Ele colocou o braço por trás de meus ombros e eu repousei minha cabeça nos ombros dele. Estava frio, mas eu me senti aquecida ali, com ele... Melhor do que qualquer cobertor, com certeza!

- Adorei a brincadeira – disse eu, rindo

- Eu também – disse ele me encarando – você é boa em contar a verdade... – e sorriu

- É, você também! – respondi

- Obrigado...

- Ah Shadow... Você não tem noção do quanto esperei por isso – desabafei

- Acho que tenho sim Sakura, porque eu também esperei muito por esse beijo...

- Você é muito especial pra mim Shadow...

- E você é a garota mais incrível que já conheci...

- Não acha muita coincidência eu estar vestida de princesa e você de príncipe? – perguntei

- Acho que nossos corações adivinharam por nós...

E ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei curtindo aquela sensação... Oh Buda... Muito obrigada...

- Sakura... Eu já te disse o quanto você está linda? – esse comentário me fez corar

- Bem... Quando a gente jogou Mentira ou Mentira você disse que...

- Tô falando da VERDADE... – me interrompeu Shadow

- Ok... – disse eu, rindo – ainda não... – e olhei pra ele

- Pois bem – falou ele, e em encarou profundamente – Sakura, você está maravilhosa...

- Shadow... Eu... Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

- Nossa! Bem... De nada... Você é realmente uma garota muito bonita... Eu... Eu e mais todos os caras do colégio achamos... – e ele ficou um pouco triste

- Mas não foram todos os caras do colégio que acabaram de me beijar... E sim VOCÊ. Não é a todos os caras do colégio que eu amo... E sim VOCÊ...

- Sakura... Obrigado por ser tão compreensiva...

- Olha que eu não sou sempre assim... – disse eu, rindo

- Não? E por que comigo é diferente? – perguntou Shadow erguendo uma sobrancelha em falso questionamento

- Porque É COM VOCÊ, bobinho... Só com você...

E Shadow me puxou para outro beijo, mais apaixonado que o primeiro. Enquanto eu acariciava o rosto dele, uma idéia me veio à cabeça. A máscara. A chance perfeita pra eu tirá-la. Então fiz com meus dedos passassem de leve por baixo dela. Fui levantando aos poucos, mas não chegou a ser suficiente pra ver o rosto dele, porque Shadow de repente diminuiu a intensidade do beijo. Então eu percebi meu erro: traí a confiança dele.

Achei melhor parar de beijá-lo. Ele estava chateado comigo, provavelmente. Mas quando Shadow me encarou, seu olhar trazia confusão, e não mágoa ou coisa do tipo...

- Por que paramos? – perguntou ele me olhando confuso

- Você não viu o que eu ia fazer? – perguntei, envergonhada

- Tirar minha máscara, e daí? – perguntou ele, indiferente. Eu não acreditei.

- Você não ligaria se eu tirasse sua máscara? – perguntei, incrédula

- Uma vez eu te disse que você teria que descobrir por si mesma quem eu sou... Lembra?

- Lembro sim... Mas por que você diminuiu a intensidade do beijo?

- Porque fiquei um pouco ansioso com a possibilidade de que você estava prestes a saber quem sou... Então, essa foi sua oportunidade... – completou ele, rindo

Eu fiquei triste. Porcaria! Joguei minha chance fora! Novamente Shadow adivinhou o que se passava dentro da minha cabeça e disse:

- Mas quem disse que você não pode ter uma segunda chance? – e tocou meus lábios, de leve. Mas o suficiente pra me fazer estremecer todinha...

Passados alguns segundos, me virei pra Shadow e disse:

- Vamos voltar?

- Já? – perguntou ele

- É que eu queria dar uma retocada em mim no banheiro... – falei, sorrindo com uma gota

- Mas você está perfeita – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, o que quase me fez mudar de idéia e ficar ali, com ele.

- Não é só isso – falei, em resposta – é que eu queria dançar mais com você, entende? – e pisquei pra ele.

- Ah sim... Entendi – e piscou de volta pra mim.

Sorrimos um para o outro e Shadow me estendeu a mão, que aceitei prontamente. E assim nós voltamos para o salão.

A verdade é que eu havia marcado com as meninas de nos encontrarmos no banheiro meia noite e meia. Vi que eu estava atrasada cinco minutos, quando consultei discretamente o relógio de Shadow, e por isso sugeri, completamente a contra gosto, que voltássemos. Deixei Shadow esperando na mesa e corri para o banheiro.

Quando cheguei lá, Tenten se virou pra mim como uma mãe que vira pra filha quando esta chega depois do horário marcado e disse:

- Sakura! Você está...

- Atrasada, eu sei – disse, interrompendo-a

- Não importa! - falou Temari – como está indo com o Shadow?

- Vocês se beijaram? – Ino foi direto ao ponto

- Sim.. – respondi, sorrindo. Todas elas gritaram juntas, em sinal de aprovação

- Que demais! – falou Hinata

- Ele beija bem? – tornou a perguntar Ino

- MUITO bem... – respondi, recordando a sensação

- Ele é carinhoso? Falou que você estava bonita? – perguntou Tenten

- Sim, falou... Ele é muito fofo!!! – falei, toda boba

- Que bom amiga – falou Hinata

- Mas onde foi que vocês se beijaram? – perguntou Temari, e todas olhamos pra ela, surpresas com o tipo de pergunta. Ela apenas deu de ombros – quer dizer... Nós não vimos vocês aqui dentro...

- Foi porque saímos... – respondi – lá fora está tão bonito...

- De quê ele está vestido? – perguntou Tenten

- De príncipe! Não é coincidência?

As garotas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e isso me preocupou.

- O garoto da camisa azul com dourado? – perguntou Hinata

- Ele... Vocês o viram? – perguntei

- Sakura! Você é muito burra mesmo!!! – falou Ino

- Por quê? Vocês sabem quem é o Shadow? – perguntei, abismada

- Só VOCÊ não sabe Sakura! – falou Temari

- Está tão na cara!!! – comentou Tenten

- Dá pra vocês me falarem quem ele é fazendo um favor?! – gritei

- Presta atenção Sakura! Seu príncipe esteve do seu lado o tempo todo! – falou Ino

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei em voz baixa sabendo exatamente o que Ino queria dizer

- Que seu Shadow é Sasuke Uchiha. – completou ela, e todas ficaram esperando minha reação.

Não dá... Não pode ser...

- Impossível – disse eu após algum tempo

- Me dá um motivo pra não ser ele! – desafiou Temari. Essa é fácil...

- Shadow é sensível, e Sasuke não... – falei

- Ok – disse Hinata – e nas vezes em que Sasuke foi legal com você? – perguntou ela, e eu me odiei por ter contado isso pras garotas

- Mas Sasuke só foi legal algumas vezes... A maior parte do tempo ele fica me ignorando ou implicando comigo... – disse eu querendo acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras

- Talvez porque ele não queria que você desconfiasse dele... – sugeriu Hinata

- Não dá gente... O cabelo dele tá diferente... – insisti

- Deixa de ser sonsa Sakura! – falou Temari

- Ele pode muito bem ter penteado o cabelo pra trás pra despistar... – falou Ino

- Concordo com a Ino – disse Tenten

- Meninas... Não dá pra ser entende? Eu simplesmente sei a diferença... Eu SINTO a diferença...

- Você já beijou Sasuke pra saber? – perguntou Temari, e eu corei pra responder

- Não!

- Pois faça o teste! – disse Ino – Sasuke é um gato Sakura! Qualquer garota descompromissada adoraria beijá-lo!

- Tenta Sakura! – disse Tenten

- Eu... – eu não sei o que eu falo!

- Você viu Sasuke na festa? – insistiu Temari

- Não – respondi

- Nem nós! – falaram Ino e Tenten juntas

- Garotas – chamou Hinata – se Sakura diz que Shadow não é o Sasuke, não podemos fazer nada. – e ela se virou pra mim, sorrindo – vamos respeitar sua opinião e voltar pra festa.

- Obrigada garotas... Mas antes quero saber como a festa está pra vocês!!! – falei

E Hinata começou me contando que Naruto havia pedido pra namorar com ela, e que ela aceitou. Ino disse que eles mal aproveitaram a festa: ficaram a maior parte do tempo dando uns amassos, e Hinata corou muito com esse comentário. Em seguida minha amiga loira falou que Gaara e ela estavam curtindo muito, que tudo estava perfeito. Temari disse a mesma coisa, e está adorando ter Shikamaru grudado nela. Tenten disse que Neji quer pedi-la em namoro aos pais dela! Que legal! Eu disse que dou a maior força... O lance deles é muito bonito e Neji é um rapaz respeitoso. O jantar estava marcado para o fim de semana seguinte.

Então as meninas se despediram de mim e voltaram para seus namorados. Eu me olhei no espelho antes de sair. Mas não conseguia tirar a possibilidade de Sasuke ser Shadow da minha cabeça. Isso explicaria muita coisa, pensando bem: ele não querer me contar quem é por causa do pai, o convite pra festa, o olhar mortal de Karin por me ver com Shadow. Mas meu cérebro dizia que era impossível o Uchiha ser meu grande amor... Simplesmente não podia ser porque havia brilho, havia sentimento no olhar de Shadow, enquanto no de Sasuke... Eu não sei dizer...

Encontrei Shadow um pouco preocupado.

- Demorei? – perguntei, envergonhada

- Não esquenta – falou ele, sorrindo

- Desculpe... É que encontrei minha amigas no banheiro e elas me encheram de perguntas...

Neste momento começou a tocar outra música muito linda, romântica:

- Bem – disse Shadow – podemos compensar esses minutos perdidos dançando... Aceita? – e me estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- É claro que sim... – e estendi minha mão em resposta

E lá estávamos nós de novo, dançando juntos. Mas o problema é que Sasuke insistia em ficar na minha cabeça! Oh não! Que coisa! Por que meu coração diz que pode ser ele, mas meu cérebro insiste em dizer que não?

Olhei pra Shadow, e percebi que ele me encarava, preocupado. Eu sorri para tranqüilizá-lo e em seguida sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Que tal a segunda chance agora?

E ele sorriu de volta. Em seguida, fechou seus olhos negros enquanto aproximava sua boca da minha. Nossas respirações estavam se mesclando pela terceira vez àquela noite, mas eu não fechei meus olhos. Queria ver se Shadow era Sasuke. _Precisava_ ver. Então minhas mãos tocaram a máscara de tecido azul e começaram a levantá-la delicadamente pela segunda vez. Quase lá... Quase lá...

BAM!!!

As portas do salão se escancararam com muita violência e por elas irrompeu Kankurou, com cordas nos braços e um pedaço de durex pendendo do lado da boca.

- PAREM A FESTA!!! – gritou ele – ELES QUEREM MATAR O PROFESSOR KAKASHI!!! – e Shadow e eu nos encaramos, horrorizados.

Então aconteceu: Kankurou já estava na metade da escadaria quando ouvimos um barulho de disparo de arma. Kankurou despencou e rolou escada abaixo. As pessoas começaram a gritar de pânico e a correr pra todos os lados. Vi Kakashi se levantar da mesa dos professores e correr até Kankurou. Tsunade foi atrás dele enquanto Kurenai, Deidara, Anko, Asuma, Iruka, Ebisu e Jiraya levavam os alunos pra um lugar seguro. Gai gritava desesperadamente por Lee e Orochimaru estava de olhos arregalados. Yakushi saiu correndo dizendo que ia buscar ajuda e Flack foi atrás dele com uma expressão desconfiada.

Foi tudo tão rápido que me esqueci que Shadow estava do meu lado.

- Shadow... – comecei. Ia dizer que precisava ajudar Kankurou, mas ele me interrompeu:

- De jeito nenhum – falou ele me encarando nos olhos – você fica aqui Sakura! Vou ligar pra ambulância! – e saiu correndo. Eu queria saber aonde ia, poder segui-lo, poder dizer que o amava e ter a garantia de que poderia vê-lo de novo...

Mas senti que uma mão me virava, fazendo com que eu desse as costas pra direção em que Shadow corria. Quando me virei, vi que a professora Anko me encarava.

- Sakura – chamou ela – tudo bem?

- Sim senhora... – menti

- Venha, precisamos da sua ajuda. – e me levou até o pé da escadaria, onde estavam Kankurou (deitado no chão com uma poça de sangue em volta da cabeça), Temari (chorando descontroladamente) abraçada por Shikamaru, Ino abraçando Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto e todos os professores.

Quando Tsunade me viu, implorou para que eu avaliasse a situação de Kankurou. Eu fiquei preocupada. O curso que fiz não foi pra acidentes evolvendo bala, mas sim coisas mais simples. Acontece que me doeu o coração ver aquele garoto tão corajoso ali, estirado no chão, perdendo sangue descontroladamente. Justo ele, que havia se arriscado tanto pra nos ajudar...

Enquanto eu pensava no que fazer, Tsunade pediu que Jiraya, Asuma, Iruka e Ebisu levassem todos aos dormitórios, mas meus amigos insistiram em ficar. Sem escolha, a diretora deu a permissão. Ela pediu ainda que Deidara e Kurenai fossem comunicar aos pais de Kankurou o ocorrido. Depois se virou para Ino e Shikamaru e pediu que eles fossem acalmar os irmãos Sabaku para que estivessem prontos quando a ambulância chegasse. E por fim pediu a Neji e Tenten que fossem chamar ambulâncias.

Neste momento Yakushi e Flack voltaram com alguns enfermeiros da escola. O psicólogo perguntou com uma falsidade incrível qual era o estado de Kankurou. E Tsunade se virou pra mim. Então me lembrei que eles estavam aguardando minha fala:

- Por sorte – falei com a voz embargada – a bala passou de raspão. Ele está perdendo muito sangue. Precisamos estancar...

- Se você encostar nele – falou um enfermeiro – pode matá-lo.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo! – falei. Tinha que ser rápida. Olhei com pesar para o vestido de mamãe... Seria uma pena rasgá-lo, mas muito me admira enfermeiros que não trazem um pano sequer pra estancar sangue!

Fechei os olhos e segurei a barra do vestido com força. Estava prestes a rasgá-lo quando uma mão forte me impediu. Então abri os olhos e vi que era Sasuke! De onde ele saiu? Bom, acontece que senti várias coisas quando ele me tocou: alívio, susto, medo, preocupação... O que mais me intrigou foi que ele estava vestido de pirata! Isso mesmo! Usava um colete preto por cima de uma camisa branca mal colocada dentro da calça, que era preta; um tapa-olho preto assim como suas botas. Os cabelos estavam mais despenteados que o normal e um pouco molhados também.

Ele me encarou e afrouxou o aperto em minha mão. A diretora quebrou aquele momento de desconfiança com um pigarro enraivecido:

- Caham! Senhores Flack e Yakushi, será que os senhores poderiam ver porque o senhor Hyuuga e a senhorita Mitsashi estão demorando tanto? – e Sasuke soltou minha mão no momento em que Flack e Yakushi passaram por nós.

- De onde você surgiu? – perguntei olhando para Sasuke

- Agora não é hora disso. Toma... – disse ele tirando o colete e rasgando um pedaço, que logo em seguida foi estendido a mim.

Com a ajuda dos enfermeiros, enrolamos o pano improvisado cuidadosamente em volta da cabeça de Kankurou, sem levantá-la do chão e ficamos aguardando as ambulâncias chegarem. Hinata estava abraçada a Naruto e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O loiro afagava os cabelos da minha amiga Hyuuga, e ambos olhavam com tristeza pra Kankurou.

Eu fiquei de pé e saí dali... Era demais pra mim...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A ambulância acabou de partir. Gaara, Temari, Ino e Shikamaru foram ao hospital num carro da polícia e em outro estavam Kakashi, Flack (foi ele quem chamou as viaturas) e a diretora Tsunade. Ela deixou Kurenai e Deidara no comando da escola, mas não havia muito com o que se preocupar porque a confusão de alunos já estava controlada, e quase todos já estavam em seus quartos (exceto por uns curiosos fofoqueiros).

Eu estava do lado de fora com Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten, todos nós extremamente assustados com aquilo tudo. Assim que a ambulância sumiu de vista, Hinata reclamou de frio e disse que ia entrar. Naruto, Neji e Tenten acompanharam-na, e eu fiquei sozinha com Sasuke do lado de fora.

Hinata tinha razão: está MUITO frio aqui fora. Porém o que eu quero é que o vento, assim como o beijo de Shadow, varra por alguns segundos os meus problemas. Isso sim era bom demais pra ser verdade... Cruzei os braços pra me proteger do frio, já que ele só estava piorando minha situação. Apesar de meu vestido ser longo e armado, é tomara-que-caia, nada recomendável para o frio...

A cada pensamento que eu tinha, mais frio parecia que ficava. Onde estaria Shadow? Se Sasuke está vestido de pirata, quem era então meu príncipe? Por que Kankurou tomou o tiro no lugar de Kakashi? Por que isso tudo está acontecendo comigo? Quando esse mistério vai parar de interferir na minha vida?

Senti alguma coisa quente envolvendo meus braços e ombros. Quando me dei conta, era a camisa de Sasuke. Quando olhei pra ele, a única coisa que vestia da cintura pra cima era o colete rasgado. ÓTIMO. Tudo o que mais preciso agora é ver Sasuke SEM CAMISA pra criar mais pensamentos atordoantes.

- Você vai congelar – falei, sem encará-lo

- Não tem problema – disse ele em resposta – você está com mais frio que eu. – então me lembrei:

- A propósito, obrigada por me impedir de rasgar o vestido...

- Por nada... Não valia à pena...

- Eu sei... Ele é da minha mãe... – completei

- Ficou muito bem em você – disse ele tentando parecer indiferente, mas sem sucesso.

- Não é estranho? – perguntei agora olhando pra ele

- O quê? – perguntou ele sem entender

- O plano dos bandidos... Pra quê matar o professor Kakashi? Kankurou tinha razão... Eles tinham um grande plano e pretendiam colocá-lo em prática hoje à noite, mas por quê?

- É, realmente é muito estranho... – nossa... Super comunicativo...

- Onde você estava quando Kankurou tomou o tiro? – perguntei. A idéia de que Shadow poderia ser Sasuke insistia em permanecer na minha cabeça...

- No banheiro – respondeu ele muito rápido... Quase uma resposta decorada.

- Sei... Por que demorou tanto pra chegar até onde Kankurou estava? – perguntei de novo, e ele me olhou, desconfiado.

- Ora, porque tinha gente correndo pra todo lado, não é? – respondeu Sasuke um pouco impaciente

- Ok... – e uma dúvida surgiu em minha cabeça – escuta Sasuke – e ele me olhou – você viu Shadow?

- Quem? – perguntou ele, confuso. Ou assim me pareceu. Na verdade eu me lembrei de uma vez em que Shadow disse que conhecia Sasuke, e me pediu para que quando eu estivesse com o Uchiha, me sentisse protegida. Mas agora, pensando bem, talvez Sasuke não faça a menor idéia de que Shadow existe.

- Ninguém... Esquece – disse eu, por fim

- Olha, se você está falando do garoto vestido de príncipe – e olhei surpresa pra ele – foi ele quem me disse onde você estava. E acho que ele ligou pra uma ambulância, também...

- Você sabe quem ele é? – perguntei, ansiosa

- Não... Na verdade eu estava mais preocupado em saber quem foi ferido, e não quem é seu mascarado misterioso – respondeu ele com desdém. Isso me irritou.

- Ok! – falei, nervosa – obrigada por nada!

E entrei no colégio, muito irritada. Pra completar minha noite, comecei a chorar. Posso parecer um bebê chorão, mas gostaria de saber a reação que vocês teriam se uma noite mágica terminasse em um amigo ferido, e você ainda sem saber quem é seu verdadeiro amor. Isso é demais pra mim...

Subi as escadas tão depressa que fiquei surpresa comigo mesma por me encontrar no quarto andar e ainda ter forças pra arrastar esse vestido super pesado. Quando ia virar o corredor das garotas, uma mão segurou meu pulso.

Me virei e vi que era Sasuke.

- Que foi? – perguntei, com a voz carregada de ódio. Droga, ainda estou chorando. Por que ele sempre me acalma quando estou chorando?! – não cansou de tirar sarro da minha cara?

- Por que você está chorando? – perguntou ele parecendo preocupado

- Por quê? – ora, francamente!

- É, por quê? – insistiu ele

- Será que esse maldito mistério interferindo de novo na minha vida é um bom motivo pra você? – berrei – é a segunda vez que essa porcaria me atrapalha! Primeiro na minha família, e agora no meu romance! Isso te convence Sasuke Uchiha?!

Ele não respondeu. Ótimo. Insensível. Olhei pra ele com o maior ódio que pude reunir e ia virando as costas quando o aperto dele no meu braço ficou mais forte, me obrigando a encará-lo de frente.

- Me solta – falei sem gritar, mas de forma ameaçadora

- Não – disse ele, com firmeza.

Então eu encarei os olhos dele. Me passaram algo do tipo... Culpa, arrependimento... Coisa assim. Ele se aproximou um pouco de mim e disse:

- Me desculpe pelo que te disse lá fora. Não foi minha intenção te ofender.

- Ok – respondi – agora posso ir?

- Olha Sakura, eu estava nervoso, ok? Desculpa... – nossa, ele parece mesmo arrependido. Acho que foi por isso que foi por isso que logo em seguida ele me puxou e me abraçou.

E eu chorei ainda mais. Apesar de ser sempre ele que me consola, não posso dizer que não gosto de estar assim, tão próxima dele. Eu apertei o abraço e resolvi colocar ali as minhas angústias do momento. O peito nu e quente de Sasuke me confortou, no momento, como nada no mundo poderia fazer melhor. NADA. Porque era ELE que estava ali comigo... E não Shadow... Mas foi Shadow que eu beijei... E não Sasuke...

Ok... já estou melhor... Fui me separando lentamente de Sasuke. Depois o encarei, envergonhada.

- Desculpe ter gritado com você... – falei

- Não esquenta – disse ele com um meio sorriso

- Bom... Acho que vou tentar dormir... Esse vestido pesa muito e acho que já tive emoções demais por uma noite...

- É, eu também... – disse Sasuke. Ele também?

- Ok então...

- Pode me devolver minha camisa? – pediu ele, sem jeito

- De jeito nenhum – disse eu, e ele me olhou, surpresa – quer dizer... Eu quero lavá-la entende? E me dá seu colete também, porque eu alaguei ele...

- Quê? Não precisa Sakura...

- Anda logo! – e Sasuke não teve opção se não tirar o colete.

Fazendo um esforço enorme pra não olhar praquele abdome perfeito, desejei boa noite e fui pra meu quarto.

Não consegui dormir, como era de se esperar. Tirei o vestido, coloquei meu pijama e fiquei olhando feito uma boba pra correntinha que Shadow me deu, enquanto abraçava a camisa de Sasuke. Pude ver Hinata e Tenten dormindo e quando me dei conta, os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto.

**Hey guys!**

**Pra começar... Mereço todas as ameaças de morte que recebi e peço mil desculpas pela demora... u.u**

**É que eu não estava numa fase muito boa e precisava de inspiração pra fazer um cap realmente bom. Por isso escrevi em partes... Gente, muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews de vocês, mas principalmente pela PACIÊNCIA, que é muito importante em um leitor! n.n**

**Quanto ao Sasuke... Pra quem não entendeu, ele É o Shadow, mas foi ao banheiro e trocou de fantasia... Mais detalhes depois...**

**Enfim... Demorou mas chegou! Foi o cap que mais gostei de escrever até agora e espero que vocês leiam, se divirtam e claro... Deixem reviews!!!**

**Obrigada por tudo!!! AH! E pra mostrar q não sou tão má assim... Próximo cap: Shadow se revela!!!**

**BJO E ATÉ +!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	14. Shadow se revela

**Capítulo 14: Shadow se revela**

Domingo, dez da manhã. Clínica Central de Tóquio.

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke e eu acabamos de visitar Kankurou. Fiquei muito feliz quando ouvi o médico dizer que o estado do meu amigo não é grave. Na verdade ele aliviou toda a família Sabaku. Porém Kankurou vai ter que permanecer dois dias na UTI, encubado, pra se recuperar totalmente até poder ir para o quarto.

Gaara e Temari vão continuar no hospital e devem voltar pra escola só mais tarde. Shikamaru quis voltar pra escola provavelmente pra não faltar à reunião dos Aliados, mas disse que vai ficar de "guarda" na frente do colégio até Temari voltar. Ino preferiu ficar com Gaara e os pais dele. Então nós oito voltamos para o colégio.

Hoje mais cedo, depois que Naruto bateu à minha porta dizendo que íamos visitar Kankurou, fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu ontem, no baile. Foi tudo tão mágico que ainda é difícil acreditar que terminou daquele jeito. Shadow sumiu e mais uma vez Sasuke me confortou em um desabafo.

Sasuke... Quando abri a gaveta pra guardar a correntinha de Shadow, vi aquele lenço azul. Eu havia mandado pra lavanderia e depois que peguei de volta, esqueci de devolver. E agora tenho pra minha "coleção" uma camisa e um colete do dono daquele lenço. Foi por isso que antes de sair, passei na lavanderia e deixei as coisas de Sasuke lá, exceto o lenço, que pretendia devolver enquanto visitássemos Kankurou.

Mas até agora não devolvi... É porque simplesmente não consegui falar com Sasuke direito. O que Ino me disse ontem me impediu de dormir e ainda está me atormentando. Aqui, dentro do carro de Kakashi, estamos todos muito apertados e é impossível falar com Sasuke sem ser notada (eu estou praticamente sentada no colo dele!).

Finalmente chegamos ao Konoha. Kakashi pediu desculpas pelo aperto dentro do carro e disse que ia falar com a diretora. Depois do almoço nós nos reuniríamos. Shikamaru imediatamente se postou na frente do colégio e disse que não sairia dali até Temari voltar (isso é que é amor). Hinata e Naruto resolveram fazer companhia pra ele, assim como Neji e Tenten. Eu disse aos meus amigos que iria entrar, pois pretendia ligar pra minha mãe e dizer a ela que está tudo bem (quando verifiquei meu celular, havia 15 ligações perdidas dela).

Deixei meus pés me guiarem até o banquinho debaixo da árvore onde Shadow e eu, noite passada, trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. Fiquei aproveitando aquele aroma agradável enquanto falava com minha mãe. Ela insistiu para que eu fosse pra casa, mas disse a ela (e ao meu pai também) que estava tudo certo, que não se preocupassem comigo e qualquer coisa eu ligaria. Consegui convencê-los, enfim, que ficaria bem no Konoha.

Assim que guardei meu celular no bolso, senti o lenço de Sasuke. Droga... Podia ter devolvido assim que chegamos ao Konoha... Tudo bem, mais tarde na reunião dos Aliados eu devolvo.

Mas parece que o destino quis antecipar essa devolução, porque dez minutos depois que falei com meus pais, senti uma presença se aproximando de mim, e antes de me virar pra ver quem era, Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado.

- Oi – começou ele

- Oi – respondi. Era muito estranho estar ali com ele, apesar de não estarmos fazendo nada demais, menos de 24 horas depois de meu beijo com Shadow.

Olhando novamente pra ele existem muitas semelhanças com Shadow: o cabelo, a beleza, a altura, a voz... Mas o olhar é tão diferente... Acho que nunca vi os olhos de Sasuke brilhando com os de Shadow... Ainda assim, existiria ouro garoto na minha sala com características tão parecidas com as do meu príncipe? Sinceramente... Nunca notei.

E ainda tinha a fantasia: Shadow estava de príncipe, Sasuke de pirata... Simplesmente não tinha como ser ele... Mas um pensamento novo resolveu me perturbar: como eu reagiria se Shadow fosse Sasuke? Eu gostaria? eu me decepcionaria? Não tem como saber, porque não posso simplesmente chegar e perguntar: "oh, você é Shadow Sasuke?". Seria ridículo...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke me despertando de meus pensamentos

- Pensando – respondi sem olhar pra ele – e você?

- Vim saber como você está...

- Como assim como eu estou?

- Ontem você não parecia nada bem, lembra? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso – a não ser que você tenha bebido e...

- Pode parar. Eu não bebo e muito menos esqueci de como estava ontem...

- Ok... Então, como você está hoje? – insistiu ele

- Melhor um pouco, e com muito sono também...

- Também não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou ele, me olhando, e não teve como eu escapar. Acabei encarando os olhos dele. Sem brilho como sempre...

- Não – respondi, suspirando – legal da sua parte perguntar...

- Hum...

Achei melhor devolver o lenço de uma vez por todas, antes que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira (apesar de eu não conseguir pensar em nenhuma):

- Ah Sasuke... Tome – disse eu tirando o lenço do bolso e estendendo a ele.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou ele erguendo a sobrancelha

- Você é cego ou algo do tipo? – perguntei, rindo – É seu lenço... Estou devolvendo porque a já lavei... E fique tranqüilo que não vou demorar a devolver sua camisa e seu colete...

- Mas por que você tá me devolvendo? – perguntou Sasuke sem pegar o lenço

- Ora... Porque o lenço é seu...

- Pode ficar com ele – disse Sasuke indiferente

- De jeito nenhum – insisti – É seu. Tome...

Sasuke me lançou um olhar de falsa impaciência, seguido de um sorriso _sexy_, pegou minha mão que estendia o lenço e levou-a delicadamente até mim, exatamente onde estivera o pingente da correntinha na noite anterior. Essa atitude me deixou muito envergonhada, e confesso: me pegou de surpresa também. Ficamos alguns segundos apenas nos encarando até que Sasuke se aproximou um pouco do meu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Fica com você, porque da próxima vez que você chorar posso não estar por perto – convencido! Já ia dar uma boa resposta pra ele quando vi que me mexer não foi uma boa idéia: por causa disso a ponta de meu nariz roçou o de Sasuke, fazendo nós dois estremecermos um pouco.

Então começou a acontecer: uma sensação estranha invadiu meu estômago, comecei a ficar vermelha, nossas respirações estavam se misturando. Sasuke foi se aproximando de mim... Até que ele tomou delicadamente meus lábios. O que nós dois há muito tempo estamos adiando finalmente aconteceu... Imediatamente a voz de Ino invadiu minha cabeça de novo:

"_Sasuke é um gato Sakura! Qualquer garota descompromissada adoraria beijá-lo!"_

Se esse era o único modo de saber se Sasuke é Shadow, não havia mais porque adiá-lo. E comecei a intensificar o beijo, me surpreendendo comigo mesma ao sentir que retribuía com a mesma vontade de Sasuke. O beijo dele era quente como o de Shadow, exatamente do mesmo jeito delicado e irresistível... Muita ironia o beijo ter como cenário a mesma árvore e o mesmo banco da noite anterior...

Mas não senti a sensação de alívio, de paz, que tive quando beijei Shadow. Uma guerra se travava dentro de mim: meu coração estava apertado e dizia que era certo continuar com Sasuke, porém meu cérebro dizia que era errado, que aquilo tinha que parar... E numa atitude desesperada, dei preferência à razão.

Me separei de Sasuke com mais rapidez do que gostaria, e ele me olhou, assustado. Sem encará-lo nos olhos, disse:

- Sasuke eu... Desculpe-me! – e me afastei dali o mais rápido possível. Rezei pra que Sasuke não fosse atrás de mim e agradeci mentalmente quando entrei no salão principal e me vi sozinha.

Meu cérebro deu a resposta: Shadow não é Sasuke... É por causa do olhar vazio que o Uchiha traz consigo. E eu acabei de trair o amor da minha vida. Acabei de ficar com um garoto, em sã consciência, que julgava não gostar... Sempre achei que o que sentia por Sasuke era atração, mas o beijo provou o contrário. Coração idiota...

Percebi ainda que o lenço de Sasuke ainda estava comigo. A raiva invadiu minha mente assim como as lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Mas não era por Sasuke meu ódio. Era de mim mesma. Eu permiti, eu quis aquele beijo. Eu, e somente eu enganei Shadow. E como se pudesse me livrar de toda a culpa descontando no lenço, me aproximei de uma lixeira pra jogá-lo fora.

Mas não cheguei a fazê-lo. Alguém me interrompeu, e quando me virei pra ver quem era, vi que o inspetor Flack me encarava:

- Algum problema senhorita Haruno? – droga! Não estou em condições de pensar em desculpas pra dar a esse intrometido, então falei a primeira bobeira que veio à minha mente.

- Atchim! Oh, inspetor Flack... O senhor por aqui...

- Sim... A senhorita estava chorando?

- Não senhor! Acontece que peguei uma gripe terrível por causa de ontem e meus olhos estão lacrimejando... Atchim! – e tratei de enxugar as lágrimas

- Sei... A senhorita se importaria de me acompanhar até a diretoria para termos uma conversa?

- Com o senhor? Oh não, imagina inspetor... Atchim! – pode ser bonito, mas que é chato é...

Então não tive opção se não acompanhar Flack até a sala de Tsunade, que estava vazia naquele momento. Ele contornou a escrivaninha da diretora e se sentou. Pediu que eu fizesse o mesmo e me indicou uma cadeira. Eu me sentei e fiquei aguardando, impaciente, aquele chato abrir a boca e me liberar logo. Tinha que contar a Shadow o que acabei de fazer...

- Em quê está pensando senhorita? – perguntou Flack

- Se tenho aspirina no meu quarto. Atchim! – que mentira mais deslavada Sakura! Incrível como consigo mentir mesmo estando tão abalada.

- Ok senhorita... Tem idéia do porque te chamei até aqui?

- Não senhor inspetor – ele acha que sou vidente ou algo do tipo?

- Muito bem... Pra começar vamos cortar as formalidades. Você pode parar de me chamar de "senhor inspetor" e me tratar simplesmente por Don... E eu te chamo apenas de Sakura. Certo Sakura?

- Sim Don... – será que dá pra ir direto ao assunto?

- Ok... Chamei você até aqui Sakura, porque é a primeira da lista de pessoas com quem quero conversar sobre o ocorrido de ontem.

- Mas senhor – e Flack franziu as sobrancelhas pra mim – Don... Não sei em que posso ser útil...

- Eu sei Sakura... Pode começar me dizendo por que o senhor Sabaku foi ferido daquela maneira.

- Não sei lhe informar Don... – menti. Por que isso seria da conta dele.

- Você não tem a mínima noção Sakura? – insistiu ele

- Não.

- Ok... Parece que seu resfriado melhorou... – droga... Ele é muito observador

- É, parece... – respondi, e ele me olhou com uma expressão desconfiada

- Muito bem... E sabe me dizer por que Kankurou disse que alguém quer assassinar o professor Kakashi?

- Não Don... Por que está perguntando isso pra mim?

- Não sei... Talvez porque nenhum Sabaku se encontra no colégio e o senhor Kankurou está na UTI no hospital... – disse ele, irônico

- Pois está perguntando à pessoa errada. – falei

- Ah é? E a quem deveria perguntar? - Perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Aos professores, por exemplo... À diretora... – respondi

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou Flack

- Porque se Kankurou disse que querem matar Kakashi, esse alguém deve estar no colégio, e é justamente a pessoa que atirou em Kankurou.

- Muito bem observado Sakura – elogiou Flack, mas eu não estava interessada em elogios... Queria ir embora dali...

- Apenas disse o óbvio – comentei, seca

- Onde a senhorita esteve na maior parte da festa? Depois que a vi na entrada da pista de dança, não localizei mais você...

- Estava do lado de fora... – respondi começando a me irritar, e antes que Flack perguntasse fazendo o quê e com quem eu me adiantei – com um garoto.

- Ora... – comentou ele – e qual garoto? – ótimo! Por essa eu não esperava! O que digo a ele? Que não sei? Se menti até agora, acho que posso muito bem continuar. Mas quem colocar no lugar de Shadow?

- Com... Sasuke Uchiha. – e torci pra que meus olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas

- Isso explica o sumiço do senhor Uchiha durante a festa...

- É, explica. Se me permite uma pergunta Don – resolvi mudar de assunto – quem é o próximo da sua, hum... Lista?

- Por que a curiosidade?

- Apenas para saber...

- Pois bem... É o professor Kakashi. Na verdade ele era o primeiro, mas vem fugindo do assunto desde ontem à noite – e neste momento a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Kakashi, nervoso como nunca o tinha visto até então.

- O que eu te disse sobre investigar os alunos Flack?! – gritou ele. Uau... Parece que vai haver uma discussão aqui...

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? – desafiou Flack

- Francamente Donald! Os alunos não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu! E seu papel é inspecionar a escola, não os alunos fora das aulas! – continuou Kakashi

- Mas acontece que o fato de ontem interfere inteiramente na minha avaliação – rebateu Flack – não é todo dia que um aluno leva um tiro por falar que um professor vai ser assassinado. – Kakashi ficou muito vermelho

- Tem razão... É melhor explodir a escola e sair metralhando todo mundo, como em seu país.

- Ora seu... – começou Flack, mas ele não terminou. Decidiu fazer uma pergunta à Kakashi – o que veio fazer aqui afinal?

- Estava procurando a Sakura, então encontrei Sasuke e ele me disse que viu você falando com ela. – respondeu Kakashi mais calmo, mas ainda assim muito sério.

- E então resolve entrar na sala sem mais nem menos?

- Você está explorando os alunos! – acusou Kakashi

- Explorando? Estou tentando entender o que aconteceu! E o que você queria com a Sakura?

- Dizer que Hinata está procurando por ela – e ele se virou pra mim – pode ir Sakura, e me desculpe por tudo. Hinata me disse que está no quarto de vocês.

- Obrigada professor – disse eu – com licença.

E saí da sala. Não que eu não achasse interessante ver aquela discussão: dois caras muito lindos brigando daquele jeito... Ui! Mas entendi a deixa de Kakashi: ele queria que eu fosse ao sexto andar pra conversarmos.

Porém decidi ir pro meu quarto. Não pra ver se Hinata estava lá, porque sabia que não estava. Mas pra ver se Shadow estava on-line. Infelizmente não. Então quando ia saindo notei que ainda apertava o lenço de Sasuke. Olhei pra ele e mudei de idéia: não jogaria mais o lenço fora... Não sei porque disse à Flack o nome de Sasuke... Talvez porque tivesse acabado de beijá-lo, ou por causa da minha dúvida quanto à identidade de Shadow.

Novamente interrompi meus pensamentos, desta vez porque vi minha câmera digital no meu criado mudo e lembrei-me de Kiba: ele queria ver minha fantasia, e achei uma boa mostrar as fotos a ele. Então peguei a máquina e fui correndo ao sexto andar.

Só Naruto e Hinata estavam lá junto de Kiba. Provavelmente Neji ainda estava com Tenten, Shikamaru estava aguardando Temari, e Sasuke... Bem... Não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele poderia estar...

- Oi Sakura! – cumprimentou Kiba

- Olá Kiba! – respondi tentando parecer natural. Ainda estava muito abalada por causa do beijo...

- Sakura – chamou Naruto – sabe onde está Kakashi?

- Discutindo com Flack – respondi

- Por quê? – perguntaram Naruto e Hinata juntos, mas na hora em que ia responder, ouvimos uma batida na porta, e era Sasuke.

Evitei o máximo possível olhar pra ele, afinal saí correndo depois de beijá-lo sem dar a menor satisfação. Acho que Hinata percebeu minha atitude repentina, porque me chamou para um canto do quarto e perguntou, baixinho:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu ia responder que sim, mas notei que Kiba e Naruto olhavam pra nós, confusos, então resolvi mentir:

- Oh não, está tudo ótimo – e ouvimos outra batida na porta, desta vez, Neji.

- Ufa... Consegui... Foi difícil convencer a Tenten. Ainda bem que ela lembrou que tinha que ligar pra mãe pra falar do nosso jantar de semana que vem. – aproveitei que as atenções estavam concentradas em Neji pra dizer à Hinata:

- Aconteceu sim... Depois te conto... – e me virei pra Kiba – Kiba! Tenho uma surpresa pra você...

- O que seria? – perguntou ele fazendo menção de se levantar da cama, mas eu me apressei e impedi que ele fizesse isso.

- Lembra que você me disse que queria ver minha fantasia? Pois aqui estão as fotos!

- Nossa Sakura! Demais! Vamos ver juntos? – perguntou ele, feliz

- Claro! – respondi e liguei a máquina.

Foi bom ver Kiba se distraindo. Ele ficou muito feliz e disse umas trezentas vezes que eu estava maravilhosa, e que adoraria ter me feito companhia. Pude perceber de vez enquanto que Sasuke nos olhava, sério, e sempre que meu olhar encontrava o dele, tratava logo de desviá-lo. Queria evitar contato visual pra não lembrar do beijo...

Finalmente Kakashi chegou. Ele estava realmente vermelho (mais do que Hinata quando Naruto a beija) e nos pediu pra ficarmos muito atentos com Flack, que ele é suspeito, intrometido e esconde um segredo. Incrível como Kakashi fica gostoso até estressado...

Depois ele se acalmou e disse que poderíamos dar início à reunião.

- Professor – começou Neji – quem o senhor acha que queria te matar?

- Tentaram matar você? – perguntou Kiba – Quando?

- Não chegaram a tentar – respondeu Kakashi – Kankurou invadiu a festa e impediu que isso acontecesse. Infelizmente, saiu ferido.

- E ele tá legal? – perguntou Kiba

- Está na UTI apenas por via das dúvidas. Os médicos disseram que ele ia ficar bem. – continuou Kakashi

- Você não respondeu a pergunta do Neji – falou Sasuke

- Tem razão – disse Kakashi – pois bem, antes, quero saber o que vocês acham...

- Eu tenho certeza que foi o Orochimaru! – apressou-se Naruto – Ele seria bem capaz de fazer isso!!! Debaixo daquele casaco de biba dele podia muito bem caber uma arma!

- Não exagere Naruto – falou Kakashi – você só acha isso porque detesta Orochimaru. Mas ele me pareceu assustado demais... Acho que não foi ele...

- Posso não ser o Shikamaru – falou Neji – mas acho que foi Yakushi. Debaixo da barriga postiça dele caberiam perfeitamente 5 armas, e quando ele e Flack foram falar comigo e Tenten, Kabuto não me pareceu tão abalado.

- Concordo com Neji – disse Kakashi – mas por falar em Shikamaru, onde está ele?

- Ele estava no saguão, aguardando Temari. Avisei a ele pra subir – disse Sasuke

- Ok, daqui a pouco ele chega. Então, Sakura, Hinata? O que acham disso? – continuou Kakashi se viando pra nós duas.

- Bom, concordo com Neji. Kabuto é um péssimo ator e com certeza pode ter atirado no Kankurou – falei

- Concordo – falou Hinata - E se o professor Orochimaru parecia abalado com o acontecimento, acho que ele não esperava que Kabuto fosse atirar em Kankurou.

- Bem observado prima – falou Neji

- Sim, também acho – disse Kakashi – só achei muito estranho o fato de Kankurou estar com amarras pendendo dos braços.

- A boca dele também tinha uma fita caindo – falou Naruto

- Não vi Kankurou durante a festa – comentou Sasuke

- Pensando bem, a gente também não viu você Sasuke... – falou Naruto – onde você tava?

- Por aí – respondeu ele rapidamente – o caso é que descobriram o disfarce de Kankurou, o amarraram com a certeza de que não se soltaria e foram curtir a festa tranquilamente.

- Mas de algum jeito Kankurou se soltou – disse Neji

- E acabou ferido – comentou Hinata

- E salvou minha vida – concluiu Kakashi.

O clima de pesar pairava sobre nós novamente. O silêncio foi quebrado minutos depois por batidas na porta, que se transformaram em esmurros. Kakashi ia pedir identificação quando a porta se abriu e por ela irrompeu Shikamaru, descabelado, com a boca sangrando e o rosto arranhado. Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele nos olhou com os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:

- Temari foi pega.

O horror daquela notícia afetou todos nós. Ficamos paralisados por alguns segundos, tentando processar a informação e a gravidade dela. Como Temari foi pega? Antes de Shino? Por quê?

Então como se essas perguntas tivessem passado pela cabeça de todos, começamos a agir. Naruto e Sasuke ajudaram Shikamaru a se sentar, Neji fechou a porta, Hinata e eu entramos no banheiro de Kakashi procurando alguma coisa pra limpar os ferimentos de Shikamaru. Até Kiba se levantou da cama, foi até à mini geladeira de Kakashi e pegou água para oferecer à Shikamaru. Apenas Kakashi permaneceu imóvel, com o olhar vidrado.

Depois de beber a água e com o rosto já limpo, Shikamaru parecia razoavelmente melhor, mas ainda muito pálido. Kakashi se postou na frente dele e o encarou:

- Quero que você me conte exatamente como isso aconteceu.

- Eu... – começou Shikamaru com a voz embargada – estava no saguão aguardando por Temari. Havíamos combinado de nos encontrar depois do almoço, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei esperando. – esse comentário de Shikamaru me fez lembrar que ainda não almocei, e rezei pra meu estômago não roncar durante o relato dele.

- E depois – pediu Kakashi

- Eu esperei uma hora e Temari não apareceu. Fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro, vocês sabem que ninguém é de ferro... Como fui estúpido!!!

- Por favor Shikamaru, não se culpe... Continue – falou Kakashi

- Então vi Shino passando e pedi a ele que caso visse Temari era para avisar a ela que eu já estava voltando. Mas quando reencontrei Shino – e as lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos dele – ele disse que Temari passara por ele muito estranha, quase atropelando-o, com os olhos vidrados... Nem precisei perguntar onde ele foi... Karin drogou ela fora do colégio... Aquela vadia drogou Temari fora do colégio!!! – Shikamaru estava completamente desolado.

Hinata estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e segurava a mão de Naruto, que dava tapinhas nas costas de Shikamaru. Eu também estava triste, mas não consegui chorar. Estava novamente com ódio. Quantas pessoas próximas a mim esse mistério vai ter que engolfar? Quantas? O que está esperando afinal? Uma morte?

Kakashi abraçou Shikamaru e todos resolvemos fazer o mesmo. Apenas Sasuke não foi prestar sua solidariedade. Depois que saímos de perto de Shikamaru, o Uchiha se aproximou dele e falou:

- Você disse que Aburame contou que Temari entrou no colégio com o olhar vidrado...

- Sim... – respondeu Shikamaru com o rosto molhado de lágrimas

- E você acha que Karin drogou Temari – qual é a do Sasuke? Claro que foi Karin! Parece que Kiba leu meus pensamentos e disse, com deboche:

- Qual é a sua Uchiha? Não tá vendo que o garoto tá arrasado?

- Não sou cego, Inuzuka – e Sasuke voltou a se virar para Shikamaru – então, responde.

- Acho que foi Karin sim... Quem mais poderia ter sido?

- Bem, acontece que Karin não está na escola... – disse Sasuke, e todos arregalamos os olhos.

- QUÊ? – perguntamos em uníssono

- Como você sabe disso Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi tão espantado como nós

- Antes de me encontrar com você eu estava nos jardins e vi Karin sair carregando uma mala pequena. Eu resolvi segui-la e vi que ela estava saindo do colégio. Entrou num carro e deu partida. Acredito que ela vai passar o resto do domingo em casa.

Estávamos perplexos. Karin não estava no colégio?

- Mas Sasuke – disse Hinata – será que ela não voltou depois?

- Não... Eu teria visto. – respondeu Sasuke

- Ok então... – disse Naruto – se não foi Karin que drogou Temari, quem foi? – e olhamos todos para Sasuke, aguardando uma resposta

- Acho que foi o Aburame – e novamente ficamos surpresos

- Você só fala isso porque não gosta dele – disse Kiba

- Deixa de ser idiota Inuzuka... Ele disse que Temari entrou no colégio drogada, mas Karin não poderia pegá-la fora da escola porque não está aqui! Aburame mentiu. – disse Sasuke

- Mas será que não foi Yakushi ou Orochimaru? – perguntou Neji

- Não – disse Kakashi – Orochimaru não está no colégio e Kabuto está em sua sala.

- Então foi mesmo o Shino? – perguntou Hinata

- Acho que sim – respondeu Sasuke – Vocês não acham estranho o fato de terem "pulado" o nome dele na lista que você achou Hinata?

- Realmente é estranho – disse Hinata - Eles têm seguido a lista rigorosamente...

- Então... E Shikamaru, você lembra quando suspeitou que Karin tivesse um ajudante? Pois bem... Temos uma pequena noção de quem seja – concluiu Sasuke

Eu simplesmente não consegui engolir isso. Shino? Ajudante de Karin? E pensar que nós tentamos protegê-lo...

- Mas por que Shino faria isso? – perguntou Kiba

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que Orochimaru: dinheiro – disse Kakashi

- Mas até agora não conseguimos entender por que Orochimaru precisa de dinheiro – lembrou Naruto

- Sim, concordo – continuou Kakashi – bom, alguém precisa avisar ao Gaara.

- Eu vou – disse Neji

- Espera – falei. Tinha permanecido em silêncio até então, até que um detalhe passou pela minha cabeça – o que vamos fazer com Temari?

- Como assim? – perguntou Neji

- Precisamos de um plano! – falei – não podemos simplesmente deixá-la assaltar a loja dos pais!

- Mas Sakura – disse Hinata – se impedirmos Temari os bandidos vão saber que conhecemos a trama deles!

- Hinata tem razão... – disse Naruto – além disso, como poderíamos impedi-la?

- Eu sei como – falou Sasuke, e novamente olhamos pra ele

- Me diga como – pediu Shikamaru

- Você mesmo sabe disso Shikamaru. Descobriu primeiro que nós – respondeu Sasuke – podemos quebrar o efeito da droga causando uma lesão física em Temari.

- Tem razão Sasuke! – disse Kakashi, animado – onde Temari está agora? – perguntou ele se virando para Shikamaru

- Na sala do Yakushi – disse ele abaixando a cabeça – eu tentei impedi-la de abrir a porta e ela me bateu – e ele apontou para o corte no canto da boca e para os arranhões – eu realmente tentei...

- Então vamos ter que ir à loja dos pais dela hoje à noite – disse Sasuke

- Mas isso é muito arriscado! – disse Neji

- Vocês querem se matar... – comentou Kiba, e Sasuke olhou feio pra ele

- Saiba que nos arriscamos muito trazendo você pra cá. Agora vamos fazer o mesmo por Temari – e se virou para Shikamaru – você realmente quer deixar que ela roube a loja dos pais?

- Claro que não! – disse Shikamaru

- Então pense num plano – concluiu Sasuke. Me impressionou muito o modo que ele concordou comigo... Mesmo que eu tenha fugido depois de beijá-lo...

Esperamos pacientemente 20 minutos até Shikamaru se manifestar. Ele parecia outra pessoa. Acho que o fato de ter uma possibilidade de salvar Temari fez o velho Shika voltar à tona.

- Já sei o que faremos – disse ele

- Então nos conte – disse Kakashi

- Mas preciso que todos vocês colaborem. E vou logo avisando: será extremamente arriscado.

- Tenho certeza que pode contar com todos nós – respondeu Kakashi, e nós concordamos com ele

- Ok – continuou Shikamaru – hoje, dez horas, dois de nós virão para cá e aguardarão junto com você professor, até Temari sair. Temos a garantia de que ela irá sozinha, já que ninguém mais foi pego... Assim que ela sair, esperem um pouco e vão atrás dela.

- Quem vem aqui pra cima? – perguntou Neji

- Acho que você e eu – respondeu Shikamaru

- Feito – disse Neji – e o resto de nós?

- Bom – continuou Shikamaru – Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata esperarão lá em baixo, escondidos, até Temari sair. Com certeza ela pegará um Táxi ou algo do gênero até a loja dela. E é lá que Gaara vai estar, assim como os pais dele.

- Não entendo por que os Sabaku devem estar lá – disse Kakashi

- Bom professor – disse Shikamaru – quero que Temari fique a salvo, e não podemos mantê-la aqui como fazemos com Kiba. Vamos todos para a loja e depois de quebrarmos o efeito da droga, quero que Temari vá pra casa com os pais. Assim poderá parecer que o assalto não deu certo pela presença dos pais dela na loja.

- Bem pensado – elogiou Kakashi

- Obrigado – disse Shikamaru – então recapitulando: Neji, Kakashi e eu ficaremos aqui até Temari sair, e depois a seguiremos. Vocês quatro – disse ele apontando pra mim, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata – ficarão escondidos lá embaixo até Temari sair, então pegaremos o carro de Kakashi e a seguiremos até a loja. Alguma pergunta? – Kiba levantou a mão

- Eu tenho. Por que não posso participar da ação?

- Ora Kiba – respondeu Kakashi – você ainda está se recuperando...

- Ah, qual é Kakashi? Já faz um mês que estou aqui e só me levanto pra ir ao banheiro! – reclamou Kiba – quero ajudar em alguma coisa!

- Kiba... – começou Kakashi, mas Sasuke o interrompeu

- Kakashi, se Inuzuka quer ação, daremos ação pra ele. Você fica com a gente, esperando Temari lá embaixo. Mas vou te avisar uma coisa – e estreitou o olhar pra Kiba – esta noite não haverá ninguém pra se arriscar por você. – e antes que Kiba respondesse, Sasuke saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Naruto

- Deve ser tensão – respondeu Kakashi – podem ir pessoal...

- Ok... Neji, vamos comigo ligar pro Gaara – disse Shikamaru – e Kakashi, se você ouvir algum barulho estranho vindo do quarto do Yakushi, chama a gente imediatamente.

- Tudo bem Shikamaru. Até mais tarde gente...

E saímos do quarto. Eu saí em disparada até o quarto andar. Queria chegar ao meu quarto logo pra poder falar com Shadow. Temari ser pega piorou muito minha situação e o pior de tudo é que não tinha como eu me livrar dessa dor. As lágrimas estavam presas dentro de mim. Eu estava morta de fome, então liguei pra lanchonete e pedi um sanduíche. Depois fui até a escrivaninha.

Liguei o computador e nem notei que Tenten estava dormindo (só percebi isso quando ouvi alguém murmurar "Neji"). Cruzei os dedos depois de digitar minha senha e fiquei aguardando. Quando vi que Shadow estava on, nem pensei duas vezes antes de clicar no nome dele:

Sweet Girl diz: oi

**Shadow diz: oi... como vc está?**

Sweet Girl diz: péssima – olhei pela janela e vi que já estava anoitecendo. Vinte e quatro horas atrás eu e minhas amigas estávamos tentando fazer o vestido de minha mãe entrar em mim...

**Shadow diz: e pq?**

Sweet Girl diz: pq fiz uma besteira das grandes...

**Shadow diz: vc matou alguém? Rsrsrs **

Sweet Girl diz: não! E vc não vai querer brincar depois de saber o que é...

**Shadow diz: intaum me fala logo antes que eu vá atrás de vc...**

Sweet Girl diz: ok... Shadow... por favor me perdoa…

**Shadow diz: o q aconteceu?**

Sweet Girl diz: eu... – agora era a hora – fiquei com um garoto...

Ele ficou cinco minutos sem responder, até que enfim digitou o seguinte:

**Shadow diz: pq vc tah me dizendo isso?**

Sweet Girl diz: pq achei q vc merecia saber... eu traí vc, eu magoei vc... eu estou me odiando agora! – finalmente as lágrimas começaram a sair

**Shadow diz: para com isso...**

Sweet Girl diz: pq parar? Eu traí vc Shadow! Amando vc eu fiquei com outro cara! Pq parar com a verdade?

**Shadow diz: pq eu tb fiquei com uma garota...**

Sweet Girl diz: o quê? Vc o quê? – eu li direito?

**Shadow diz: Sakura... Acho que já está na hora de saber a verdade...**

Sweet Girl diz: qual?

**Shadow diz: me encontre em dez minutos na árvore onde estivemos ontem.**

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu do bate-papo.

Dez minutos? Pra quê? As únicas verdade que eu tenho que saber é quem ele é e com qual garota ficou, então pra quê adiar isso mais? Peguei a correntinha na minha gaveta e saí em disparada em direção aos jardins, quase atropelando Naruto e Hinata, que estava na escada, trocando um beijo.

Avancei pelos jardins até chegar à árvore em que ,fiquei com Shadow ontem e com Sasuke hoje... Não havia ninguém ali. Fiquei concentrada na porta de entrada do saguão. Assim poderia saber finalmente quem era Shadow.

Mas não precisei aguardar nem cinco minutos, porque senti uma presença atrás de mim, e antes que me virasse, alguém tapou meus olhos delicadamente.

- Shadow? – perguntei, mas não veio resposta. Perguntei de novo – Shadow, é você?

- É, sou – e reconheci imediatamente aquela indiferença na voz.

- Sa-Sasuke? – oh meu Buda! Ino tinha razão!

- Quer que eu diga mentira ou verdade? – perguntou ele, e pude notar que estava sorrindo. Ele destapou meus olhos e quando me virei, vi que não estava enganada: era realmente Sasuke... E ele sorria.

A verdade do meu lado o tempo inteiro. O implicante que me chamou de irritante no primeiro dia de aula, que me retruca em quase tudo que falo e quando menos espero, me ajuda e me protege... Me senti uma tonta naquele momento. EU dei dicas o tempo inteiro de quem eu sou! E ele também! O encontro; as manias de Naruto; falar que conhecia Sasuke, quer dizer, ele mesmo... Pedir pra que me sentisse protegida perto de Sasuke...

- Desde de quando? – perguntei – desde quando você sabe que sou eu? – cara, como sou idiota!

- Desde o momento que você entrou pela porta da sala de aula – respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo de forma convencida

- E por que não falou comigo? Por que me tratou mal e me chamou de irritante?

- Porque eu queria saber se era MESMO você, entende? Eu poderia estar enganado de novo...

- Oh meu Deus... E eu nunca percebi que era você... Eu fiquei me culpando por ter beijado você, e estar traindo Shadow! Mas vocês são a mesma pessoa!

- É, somos...

- Mas, e na festa? Shadow estava de príncipe – falei, apertando a correntinha – e você apareceu de pirata no final!

- Levei uma outra fantasia, por via das dúvidas... Quando Kankurou levou o tiro, fui correndo até o banheiro e troquei de fantasia. Quando voltei pra onde deixei você, não estava mais lá, até que te localizei perto da escadaria, quase rasgando o vestido da sua mãe...

- Por isso seu cabelo estava desarrumado... Qual era o problema em me contar ali mesmo quem era você? Quer dizer, quem era Shadow?

- Porque não seria muito... Apropriado... – respondeu ele, parando de sorrir

- E por que você é tão carinhoso como Shadow e tão arrogante como Sasuke? Qual dessas duas personalidades é a verdadeira? Por que seus olhos não brilham sempre, como os de Shadow? – eu estava quase chorando

- Olha Sakura... As duas personalidades são verdadeiras... Quanto aos meu olhos... Eles só brilham quando falo a verdade pra você. Por isso eles ficaram assim durante a festa... Porque não menti...

- Mas Sasuke! Por que não me contou que era você antes?!

- Porque achei que você não fosse me aceitar... – disse Sasuke olhando para baixo

- Por que eu não te aceitaria? Você tem noção do quanto eu tive que resistir a você pra não enganar Shadow?

- E você tem noção das vezes em que eu tive que evitar te beijar? Shadow é só uma sombra Sakura... Tudo o que eu queria era ter você pra mim como Sasuke, e não como Shadow...

Eu não consegui responder.

- Você está chateada? – perguntou ele. Eu estou?

- Eu... Na verdade... Eu acho que sempre soube que era você... Minhas amigas me disseram, você me disse! E eu fui tão idiota que não percebi... Estava preocupada demais querendo que não fosse você sendo que sempre foi você, me entende? Não sei como não enxerguei antes... Mas... Como você chegou até aqui? Não te vi saindo pelo saguão...

- Depois que saí da sala do Kakashi vim pra cá e falei com você usando o celular. Mas, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – insistiu Sasuke

- Quer que eu diga mentira ou verdade? – perguntei olhando nos olhos dele. Ele sorriu pra mim e se aproximou.

Pegou a correntinha da minha mão e a colocou em meu pescoço. Em seguida enxugou delicadamente o resto das lágrimas que haviam em meu rosto. Finalmente disse:

- Verdade...

- Bem – disse eu, sorrindo – não. Não estou chateada. Pelo contrário... Mesmo diante das circunstâncias, acho que sou a garota mais feliz do mundo neste momento...

- Bom saber – disse ele aproximando sua boca da minha. Mas eu interrompi o beijo:

- Só mais uma pergunta... – falei

- Diga logo – disse Sasuke fazendo cara de falsa impaciência

- Devo te chamar de Shadow ou de Sasuke? – ele sorriu

- Shadow agradeceria se você me chamasse simplesmente de Sasuke... – ambos rimos

- Ah, certo... Entendi Sasuke... Onde a gente estava mesmo?

- Aqui – disse Sasuke tomando meus lábios nos dele.

Esse beijo foi melhor que os que troquei com ele anteriormente. Por que foi um beijo livre, verdadeiro, apaixonado, sincero. Não entendi muito bem porque Sasuke resolveu me contar que ele é Shadow só agora, mas não me importa. Porque com tudo isso aprendi uma lição extremamente importante.

Se você estiver em dúvida entre a mente e o coração, acredite no coração, porque não é seu cérebro que bate pra você viver... Mas neste exato momento meu cérebro e meu coração estão em perfeita sintonia.

Daqui a algumas horas estaremos nos arriscando em uma missão difícil que vai salvar uma de minhas melhores amigas, mas acho que esse foi o primeiro momento que me fez acreditar que valeu a pena ter vindo para o Konoha: eu encontrei meu verdadeiro amor.

E acreditem: é muito bom beijar Sasuke Uchiha sem sentimento de culpa...

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**E AÍ GENTE? COMO ESTÃO?**

**Espero que bem!**

**POR FAVOR, um milhão de desculpas pela demora...**

**Eh pq tava chovendo mt aki na minha cidade... Um dilúvio com direito a trovões e relâmpagos... Aí eu ñ podia mexer no PC... Vai que dava tilt e eu perdia a fic, ñ eh mesmo?**

**+ hj são Pedro resolveu colaborar com essa pobre escritora e deu uma trégua... Então por favor, colaborem comigo e façam jus ao meu esforço deixando mtas reviews... Rsrsrsrs n.n**

**Ah sim! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews q vcs me mandaram no cap anterior... Quem ñ recebeu resposta eh pq ñ deu tempo ou pq ñ eh cadastrado no site... + mesmo assim eu li todas e amei todas!!! Foi o cap q mais recebi reviews e isso me deixou mt feliz!!!**

**OBRIGADA MESMOOOO!!!**

**BJAUM E TD DE BOM PRA VCS!!! BOA LEITURAAAAAAA!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	15. O resgate e o pedido formal

**Capítulo 15: O resgate e o pedido formal**

São quase meia noite e até agora nada da Temari aparecer. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke e eu estamos escondidos atrás da árvore debaixo da qual horas atrás Sasuke revelou ser Shadow. E tenho que admitir: pra minha felicidade. Ele e eu fomos os primeiros a chegar ao esconderijo combinado, e fomos pegos em flagrante enquanto trocávamos mais um beijo. Na hora, Hinata chegou acompanhada de Naruto, que ficou confuso aos nos ver daquele jeito.

Mas minha amiga entendeu na hora, e me lançou um olhar do tipo que diz "Não te falei que era ele sua cega!". Ok... Eu mereço. Realmente fui muito idiota em não ter percebido que era Sasuke. Naruto só desfez a cara de surpresa quando Kiba chegou, dando lugar a uma expressão safada na face do loiro. Ele disse:

- Olha Kiba... Não acha que estava na hora deles se entenderem? E aí Sasuke? Quando é o casamento?

Juro que se eu não tivesse segurado Sasuke, ele teria matado Naruto ali mesmo. Kiba me pareceu um pouco chateado, e lançou um sorriso sem graça, seguido de um "já tava na hora" não muito convincente.

Mas isso aconteceu há uma hora, e desde então não falamos mais nada, fazendo com que o silêncio reinasse. Naruto abraçava Hinata e eu estava segurando a mão de Sasuke. Kiba estava com uma cara horrível, afinal, ele era a vela da vez e sei muito bem que isso é terrível... Naruto resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Cara... Vocês não acham isso legal? – e olhamos pra ele, confusos com o comentário.

- O que é legal Uzumaki? – perguntou Kiba com desdém

- Ora... Isso tudo... Nós estarmos aqui... – respondeu Naruto

- Olha Naruto – falei – se seu conceito de "legal" envolve um plano arriscado, uma amiga drogada e uma espera angustiante, acredite: isso não é NADA legal...

- Vocês não me entenderam – falou Naruto como se aquilo tudo fosse óbvio

- Então o que é legal? – perguntou Hinata, baixinho

- Estarmos aqui, assim, desrespeitando as regras da escola, depois do toque de recolher... – falou o loiro

- Fazemos isso quase todo dia – comentou Sasuke, indiferente

- Aff... – continuou Naruto – não é isso... Olha só pra nós: estamos vestidos de preto, fora da cama, são quase meia noite, e aguardando pra fazermos uma missão perigosa! Não é emocionante?

- Não – disse Sasuke. E tenho que concordar com ele...

- Aff... Pra mim parece que estamos num filme de Missão Impossível! Somos espiões... – falou Naruto, rindo

- É mesmo! – disse Kiba com os olhos brilhando – Cara... Realmente parecemos espiões...

- Vocês têm mesmo 17 anos? – perguntei, achando graça. Entendi o que Naruto queria fazer: tentar encontrar algo de engraçado nessa angústia toda, algo que nos distraia. E acho que pode dar certo...

- Claro Sakura – disse Kiba – uau! Isso é mesmo legal...

- Imagina! – disse Naruto – já pensou se a gente tiver que ficar pendurado de cabeça pra baixo na hora de salvar a Temari? Ia ser demais... – Hinata e eu começamos a rir – E aí vinha o fundo musical de Missão Impossível: Tan, tan, tantantantan, tantantan, tananam, tananam, tanam! – e aí sim ficou inevitável não rir. Só Sasuke permaneceu sério:

- Só faltava vocês começarem a cantar essa musiquinha... – disse ele.

Mas segundos depois paramos de rir, porque o celular de Sasuke começou a vibrar: era Shikamaru. Sasuke não atendeu porque era apenas para indicar que Temari estava saindo do prédio da escola. E realmente pudemos distinguir uma sombra atravessando os jardins minutos depois.

Esperamos Temari sair pelo portão da frente para poder segui-la. Assim que saímos de nosso esconderijo, Shikamaru, Neji e Kakashi se juntaram a nós. Pudemos ver que Temari partiu dirigindo um carro prata, que Kakashi reconheceu como o de Orochimaru. Ficamos muito surpresos ao perceber como eles são confiantes a ponto de deixar a vítima da droga dirigir o carro de um dos vilões. Se bem que com o dinheiro dos objetos Orochimaru já deve ter umas 3 Ferraris na garagem...

Olhando ao redor com todo o cuidado (apesar de estarmos bem camuflados na noite escura), seguimos para o carro de Kakashi eu, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. O motorista de Gaara emprestou pra gente um dos carros da família Sabaku a mando dos patrões (que já estavam cientes de toda a verdade sobre a droga). Shikamaru, que já sabe dirigir (assim como Temari) deu partida no carro acompanhado por Kiba e Neji.

Demoramos vinte minutos para chegar à Sabaku Esportes, porque fomos bem devagar. As luzes estavam acesas, o que significava que Temari já havia começado seu "trabalho". Precisávamos agir rápido... Shikamaru reconheceu um pouco distante da loja o carro da família Sabaku. Ele pegou a lanterna que trazia em uma bolsa e a ligou. Em seguida piscou duas vezes. De dentro do carro pudemos ver uma luz piscar duas vezes também, o que significava que Gaara e a família estavam ali, como combinado.

Então era a hora de entrar. Não entraríamos todos, claro. Neji, Kiba e Hinata ficaram do lado de fora, junto com Kakashi. Naruto e Sasuke entraram caso precisassem segurar Temari. Shikamaru e eu tentaríamos fazê-la acordar.

Encontramos Temari próxima ao cofre da loja, digitando a senha de acesso. Naruto fez sinal para que Shikamaru e eu nos aproximássemos dela, e assim o fizemos. Porém nada saiu de nossas bocas. Acho que Yakushi orientou Temari a ficar alerta a estranhos, porque ela notou nossa presença. Os olhos verdes escuro dela estavam sem expressão alguma, e me passaram muito medo.

- Sakura – falou Sasuke – fale alguma coisa – mas não consegui falar nada. Temari avançou para Shikamaru com violência e ele se esquivou, fazendo com que a namorada caísse com tudo em cima de várias bolas de basquete.

- Sakura! – chamou Naruto – Shikamaru! Façam rápido! – Shikamaru se aproximou de Temari.

- Você acordou? – perguntou, mas logo percebeu que não. Ela nos olhou com a mesma expressão vazia, e como se fosse uma máquina, partiu pra cima de Shikamaru de novo.

Dessa vez várias raquetes foram ao chão.

- Temari – chamou Shikamaru – Temari, por favor!

- Tenho que eliminar intrusos – disse ela automaticamente, fazendo Shikamaru arregalar os olhos.

- Temari, sou eu: Shikamaru... Não lembra?

- Tenho que eliminar intrusos! – e novamente ela atacou, acertando o alvo. Shikamaru levou um soco na boca e imediatamente um filete de sangue começou a escorrer. Ficamos congelados de espanto quando vimos a força de Temari. Ela já é bastante forte, mas a droga parece dobrar as capacidades físicas da vítima.

- Bata nela! – falou Sasuke

- Não posso! – disse Shikamaru, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Temari avançava para ele novamente.

Porém Naruto e Sasuke agiram rápido: chegaram por trás dela e a seguraram pelo braço, imobilizando-a. Temari se debatia e gritava que precisava eliminar os intrusos e roubar o cofre.

- Sakura! – disse Naruto – bata nela antes que se solte! Não vamos agüentar muito tempo!

- Eu... – comecei. Terminei de ajudar Shikamaru a se levantar e me virei pra eles – não sei se consigo...

- Sakura! – gritou Sasuke, e me olhou daquele jeito frio dele que me fez estremecer todinha.

- Ok! – falei, e me aproximei de Temari. Levantei a mão esquerda. Como bater numa amiga sem mais nem menos? Muito difícil...

- Sakura! – gritou Sasuke novamente.

Então fechei os olhos, imaginei com todas as minhas forças Karin na minha frente, reuni a maior força possível na palma da mão e descarreguei-a no rosto de Temari. Ela não gritou. Apenas fechou os olhos, e ficamos aguardando em silêncio, até que ela nos encarou novamente.

- Tenho que eliminar intrusos. – não havia funcionado! Por quê?

- Tem que ser mais forte! – disse Shikamaru, em pânico – Kiba tomou um choque pra acordar!

- Não podemos dar um choque nela! – disse Naruto fazendo força para segurar Temari, mas ela se soltou, dando uma cotovelada na barriga de Naruto e outra na de Sasuke. E avançou para os dois logo em seguida, pegando um bastão de baseball para atacá-los.

Eles recuaram até não poder mais, e ficaram encurralados pela parede. Sasuke olhou pra mim como se estivesse se despedindo, afinal, com a força que Temari havia adquirido, ela poderia matar os dois facilmente com uma pancada forte na cabeça. Eu não suportei aquele olhar... Tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

Olhei pra Shikamaru e ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, estremecendo dos pés a cabeça, em pânico. Se eu saísse para pedir ajuda com certeza Temari mataria Sasuke e Naruto, e não era possível gritar, já que as portas estavam fechadas. Temari se aproximava deles cada vez mais rápido.

Procurei alguma coisa à minha volta para que pudesse usar em Temari. Então eu a vi: uma bola de handball. Corri até a prateleira e segurei a bola firme na mão. Quando me virei pra Temari, ela já levantava o bastão para Naruto. Tomei posição como quem vai cobrar 7 metros, concentrei o restante de minhas forças naquele objeto e o lancei. A bola bateu com tudo na nuca de Temari.

E aí ela se virou, seus olhos começaram a entrar em foco.

- Shika... maru – disse ela. E desmaiou.

Imediatamente Shikamaru e eu avançamos para ela. Testei o pulso e fiquei muito feliz quando vi que estava viva. Taquei a bola com tanta força que fiquei com medo de matar Temari... Mas quando verifiquei que estava tudo bem, dei passagem a Shikamaru e corri para Sasuke e Naruto.

Abracei Sasuke com força e ele me agradeceu, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Se não fosse você estaria morto agora...

- Fiquei com medo de perder você... – sussurrei em resposta, e ficamos nos encarando. Sasuke tocou levemente meus lábios, e quando íamos começar a intensificar o beijo, Naruto soltou um pigarro escandaloso e disse com a voz carregada de malícia:

- Agora não é hora de romance... Pombinhos...

- Se você não sumir da minha frente, termino o que Temari começou – ameaçou Sasuke, fazendo Naruto rir, desdenhoso e recuar alguns passos.

- Sasuke – falei – Naruto tem razão... Agora não é hora... Vamos.

- Ok – disse ele, vencido.

Shikamaru apagou as luzes da loja e pegou Temari no colo, levando-a para fora. Naruto, Sasuke e eu repusemos as coisas caídas no lugar, iluminados apenas pela lanterna do celular de Sasuke, e em seguida saímos também.

Vi Shikamaru entrar no carro dos Sabaku, piscar a lanterna 3 vezes (indicando que tudo estava ok) e dar partida. O restante do plano não era complicado: Temari ficaria em segurança, em casa, enquanto os vilões pensariam que o assalto não deu certo porque os Sabaku flagraram a filha no ato. Shikamaru passaria a noite na casa de Temari e iria à escola no dia seguinte apenas para nos informar o estado dela. Ele achou melhor ficar esta semana com Temari, até ela se recuperar totalmente.

Aliviados com o sucesso do plano, voltamos para o colégio. Kakashi sugeriu que dormíssemos todos no quarto dele. Aparentemente Flack não faz ronda aos domingos e isso nos fez chegar ao sexto andar mais tranqüilos.

Kakashi providenciou dois colchões que trazia guardado em seu armário (e cheiravam fortemente à naftalina) para que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e eu pudéssemos dormir. O professor ofereceu sua cama à Kiba, mas o Inuzuka disse que de hoje em diante Kakashi voltaria a dormir em sua cama, e ele, Kiba, ocuparia o sofá.

Neji se ajustou na cama do sofá-cama e Kiba ficou com o sofá mesmo. Kakashi agradeceu nosso apoio e disse que como prêmio poderíamos chegar atrasados na aula dele do dia seguinte. Um alívio para todos nós...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordei com fortes dores no pescoço e demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer onde havia passado a noite. Quando virei de lado me deparei com Sasuke, dormindo, e vi que eu havia adormecido deitada no braço dele. Ajeitei uma mecha dos cabelos dele (que estava sobre os olhos) e vi como ele fica lindo até dormindo.

No sofá, Kiba roncava feito um porco e na cama logo abaixo dele estava Neji, babando. Tenten morreria de rir se soubesse como o namorado dela fica engraçado dormindo. No colchão ao lado, Naruto (milagrosamente acordado) acariciava os cabelos de Hinata, que dormia com um sorriso nos lábios. Ao perceber que eu olhava pra ele, Naruto disse:

- Bom dia senhora Uchiha... Hehehe...

- Engraçadinho... – então notei que Kakashi não estava no quarto – onde está Kakashi? – perguntei

- Dando aula – disse Naruto com naturalidade

- Quê? – perguntei sem entender muito bem – Que horas são?

- Sete e vinte – respondeu Naruto

- Como assim sete e vinte? Por que você não nos chamou? – perguntei

- Ah – começou Naruto – lembra que Kakashi disse que poderíamos chegar atrasados na aula dele?

- Lembro sim! Mas ele disse "chegarem atrasados" e não "matar aula"! – falei

- Uh... É mesmo né? – falou Naruto com um sorriso brincalhão – que bobo que eu sou... Ops... Esqueci que Kakashi não disse "matar aula"...

- Não seja irônico Naruto... Vamos, me ajude a acordar os outros...

- Faala séério... – reclamou o loiro, mas imediatamente começou a balançar levemente o braço de Hinata, enquanto com a outra mão tacava um travesseiro em Neji.

Eu me virei para Sasuke e me surpreendi ao vê-lo acordado.

- Há quanto tempo você está acordado? – perguntei

- Desde que senti que você não estava mais nos meus braços – respondeu ele daquele jeito frio, mas ao mesmo tempo tão romântico... Eu sorri em resposta.

- Acorda Hyuuga babão! – ouvi Naruto dizer antes dele beijar Hinata. Neji levantou de um pulo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, assustado

- Morremos afogados com a sua baba – disse Naruto, rindo acompanhando de Hinata

- Cala a boca Naruto – brigou Neji – onde está o Kakashi?

- Na aula – respondi

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou o Hyuuga, escandalizado – não podemos matar aula! Seria muito suspeito! Vamos nos apressar...

- E o Kiba? – perguntei, e Sasuke fechou a cara. Será que ele estava com ciúmes?

- Vamos deixar um bilhete – sugeriu Neji – afinal, quem tem aula somos nós, e não ele...

- Sortudo – comentou Naruto ajudando Hinata a se levantar.

Depois de escrever um breve bilhete para Kiba, saímos do quarto e "voamos" para nossos dormitórios para trocar de roupa (ainda estávamos com as roupas pretas). Nos encontramos minutos depois no segundo andar, corredor dos armários, para podermos chegar juntos na sala. Neji consultou o relógio e viu que faltavam apenas vinte minutos para o término da aula de Kakashi, e que estávamos REALMENTE atrasados...

Então o Hyuuga bateu na porta da nossa sala e Kakashi pediu que entrasse. Mas ele não nos recebeu com um sorriso cúmplice, como esperávamos que fosse fazer. Ao invés disso, Kakashi franziu o cenho e nos dirigiu à palavra com um tom seco na voz:

- Estão atrasados. – Naruto foi o primeiro a reagir à ação inesperada de Kakashi. Será que foi sonho ele nos ter dito pra chegarmos atrasados? Não, não foi.

- Mas professor – começou Naruto sem falar baixo – ontem o senhor disse...

- Disse o que Uzumaki? – e percebi que a turma inteira olhou surpresa pra Kakashi, afinal ele sempre perdoou os atrasos e nunca tratou um aluno sequer pelo sobrenome.

Mas foi olhando pra turma que percebi imediatamente o motivo do comportamento carrasco de Kakashi: Flack. O inspetor estava novamente em nossa sala, inspecionando. Mas o quê? Será que ele já havia acabado o trabalho nas outras turmas? Por isso Kakashi estava agindo do tipo linha dura... Se perdoasse o atraso de cinco alunos na frente de um inspetor, o mesmo com quem discutira no dia anterior, seria extremamente suspeito, e Flack investigaria ainda mais o professor de Filosofia.

- Posso saber o motivo do atraso? – perguntou Kakashi com falsa impaciência, mas somente nós, os atrasados, pudemos perceber.

- Como se você já não soubesse... – comentou Naruto, que já estava se irritando

- O que disse? – tornou a perguntar Kakashi

- Disse que... – mas Naruto não chegou a terminar a frase, porque Hinata deu um leve beliscão na cintura do loiro, que olhou confuso pra ela. Discretamente, Neji fez um sinal de cabeça na direção de Flack, e Naruto estremeceu ao ver o inspetor ali.

Então a Mestra das Mentiras Rápidas (eu), entrou em ação:

- Naruto ia dizer, senhor, que chegamos atrasados porque ficamos até tarde na balada ontem. Perdão...

- Se o senhor quiser nos castigar, entenderemos perfeitamente... – disse Neji

- Não será necessário, afinal, não sou Orochimaru – respondeu Kakashi voltando ao seu tom normal, e vi Flack erguer uma sobrancelha – mas não repitam isso porque posso não ser tão tolerante da próxima vez – completou ele voltando ao fingimento. - Pros seus lugares.

Sorrimos misteriosamente e nos dirigimos às nossas carteiras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hora do almoço. Cantina do Konoha.

Faz meia hora que saí da aula de Educação Física. Gai deu um espetáculo porque Lee torceu o tornozelo, e Kakashi nos procurou no final da aula para pedir desculpas por seu comportamento grosseiro. Todos levamos na esportiva e pedimos para Kakashi subir e acordar Kiba. E caso fôssemos nos reunir, Kakashi nos avisaria.

Mas o que mais me intrigou foi o fato de que Flack não inspecionou a aula de Gai. Na verdade, só Kakashi teve acompanhamento. Isso me levou a pensar que Flack estaria suspeitando de alguma coisa, mas do quê?

- Sabia que você fica muito linda de cabelo molhado? – perguntou Sasuke me tirando de meus devaneios. Eu havia acabado de tomar banho e meus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Sasuke insistiu que queria almoçar comigo, e como dizer não a um gato desses?

- Sério? – perguntei, completamente amolecida pelo sorriso dele

- Sim. Em quê estava pensando? – perguntou ele

- Em Flack – e Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha – calma aí... Quis dizer que estava pensando na atitude dele. Reparou que ele inspecionou só a aula do Kakashi? – perguntei

- Sim – respondeu Sasuke – mas deve ser porque brigaram ontem, não?

- Não sei... Acho esse Flack muito estranho... – comentei

- Também não gosto muito dele – disse Sasuke, indiferente

- E você, em que está pensando? – resolvi perguntar

- No fato de que se Inuzuka olhar pra você novamente como ele olhou enquanto via as fotos do baile, mato ele.

- Ora Sasuke! – provoquei – Está com ciúmes é?

- Eu? – perguntou ele, surpreso e levemente corado

- É – falei olhando fixamente nos olhos negros dele – vai negar? – ele demorou um pouco pra responder

- Ok... Estou com ciúmes – e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição – e não gosto nem um pouco do jeito que ele olha pra você. – completou Sasuke com frieza.

- Sabia que você fica muito _sexy_ com ciúmes? – perguntei, corada. E Sasuke também corou.

- Bom saber – disse ele com um sorriso convencido – mas me prometa que não vai dar mole pro Inuzuka.

- Eu prometo – disse – quer que eu me ajoelhe pra você acreditar? – acrescentei com desdém

- Não – respondeu ele, indiferente – eu confio em você. Tanto que pretendo copiar a idéia do Neji.

- Como assim? – perguntei, curiosa

- Ele vai jantar com os pais de Tenten e pedi-la em namoro formalmente. – respondeu Sasuke

- E? – perguntei

- E quero fazer o mesmo com seus pais.

- Sério?

- Sim – e Sasuke sorriu – você vê problema nisso?

- Claro que não! É tudo que mais quero!!! – yes! Ele não é perfeito?

- Ótimo – disse ele – que tal fim de semana agora?

- Perfeito – respondi – quer escolher o restaurante?

- Minha mãe me disse uma vez que quando eu fosse levar uma namorada minha para jantar com os pais, a preferência é dos convidados.

- Tudo bem! Vou correndo ligar pra eles! – mas antes de me levantar, percebi que Sasuke ficou sério (mais do que o normal) de repente.

Acho que a simples menção da mãe o fez entristecer, e tratei de consolá-lo.

- Sasuke... Tudo bem? – perguntei

- Sim – mentiu ele

- Você mente muito mal sabia? – perguntei sorrindo, e ele tentou fazer o mesmo, só que sem sucesso.

Então me levantei da cadeira, contornei a mesa e o abracei. Sasuke pareceu surpreso com minha atitude repentina, mas não demorou a apertar o abraço. Ficamos assim por um tempo até que ele me encarou e eu fiz o mesmo. Ele sorriu, murmurou um obrigado em meu ouvido e tomou meus lábios nos dele.

Como é bom saber que temos algo que pode nos confortar em momentos difíceis. O máximo que podia fazer quando Sasuke me ajudava era beijá-lo no rosto e resistir à tentação de beijá-lo nos lábios. Mas Sasuke tem mais sorte que eu e agora estava me agradecendo do jeito que sempre quis fazer.

Infelizmente nosso sonho foi desfeito pelo barulho de vidro quebrando, muito próximo a nós. Nos separamos imediatamente para ver o que quebrara e pudemos ver Karin nos observando, bufando de ódio, a poucos metros de distância. Ela se aproximou ameaçadoramente e Sasuke me envolveu em seus braços, como se quisesse me proteger. Quando Karin achou que estava suficientemente próxima, olhou pra mim com ódio e disse com os dentes cerrados:

- Sua felicidade vai durar pouco Haruno. Guarde minhas palavras: Sasuke em breve será meu.

- Cai fora garota – disse Sasuke talvez com a mesma quantidade de ódio que Karin

- E você vai se arrepender de ter me trocado por essazinha aí Sasuke. – continuou Karin

- Quem você está chamando de essazinha? – perguntei começando a me irritar. Fiz menção de me levantar, mas Sasuke me impediu.

- Sakura, deixa – e ele olhou de forma gélida para Karin. Acho que fez efeito, pois ela chegou a estremecer um pouco – eu nunca fui seu pra poder te trocar pela Sakura. E se depender de mim, nunca serei. Nem forçado. – e Sasuke deu ênfase à palavra "forçado", fazendo Karin erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela, assustada

- Se você não percebeu – falou Sasuke – estávamos ocupados. Sai daqui.

E com um último gritinho histérico, Karin saiu batendo os pés.

- Imbecil – falei

- Deixa ela de lado. Vamos combinar nosso jantar – disse Sasuke, e concordei com ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nem preciso falar que a semana passou rapidamente. Parece que é sempre assim quando anseio por algo importante pra mim. Nesse caso é o jantar com meus pais. Quando falei com minha mãe, na segunda-feira mesmo (logo depois da ameaça da Karin), me pareceu que ela gostou. Ainda não sei a opinião do meu pai, mas daqui a algumas horas vou descobrir.

Durante a semana não aconteceu nada de interessante. Conversamos com Shika na segunda e ele nos garantiu que Temari estava bem. Ainda muito abalada sobre a história das drogas e tudo mais, mas estava se recuperando. Kankurou também estava bem melhor: já foi para o quarto. Conseguimos permissão para visitá-lo na terça.

Depois tivemos que adiar por completo as nossas reuniões dos Aliados porque Flack passou de gostoso intrometido pra gostoso insuportável! Sério! Ele não pára de ficar atrás de Kakashi, e na quarta-feira quase flagrou a mim e a Hinata subindo para o sexto andar. A única garantia que tivemos de Kakashi foi de que os assaltos pararam, e que Orochimaru parecia mais nervoso que o comum. Combinamos que ficaríamos sem nos reunirmos até a semana seguinte.

Isso teve um ponto muito positivo para mim e minhas amigas: poderíamos passar mais tempos com nossos namorados. Hinata estava muito feliz com Naruto, Tenten estava super nervosa com o jantar, mas não podia negar que estava AMANDO Neji do lado dela por mais tempo. E eu, claro, estava mais do que feliz. Sasuke, que na maioria das vezes é frio, se mostrou muito amável comigo. Naruto até comentou que ele só assim comigo mesmo, porque com os outros é um mala sem alça. Sorte do loiro que Sasuke não ouviu...

Ah sim! Estou com muita pena da Ino... Ela não vê Gaara há uma semana, e quando ele liga, ficam horas no telefone. Mas já flagrei Ino várias vezes chorando baixinho, morta de saudades do ruivinho.

E hoje, Sábado, voltamos ao dilema de sempre: nossas roupas. Naruto e Hinata vão com Ino até a casa dos Sabaku para assistir a DVDs enquanto distraem Temari; Tenten e eu temos um jantar com nossos pais e respectivos namorados. Não podemos usar qualquer roupinha...

Depois de horas de escolha, assim ficou o resultado:

Tenten usaria um vestido curto e rodado, de alças finas, sem decote e de cor preta. Os acessórios eram dourados e o cabelo dela estava preso num rabo de cavalo escovado.

Hinata colocou uma calça _jeans _casual, blusa preta e moletom azul claro por cima. Ino também estava simples, mas não abandonou o rosa: usava uma blusa rosa bebê decotada no busto e uma saia xadrez listrada de rosa escuro. Elas não podiam se enfeitar muito porque afinal só iam assistir à filmes e comer pipoca, mas não podiam deixar de ficar bonitas, claro...

Pela primeira vez escolher minha roupa não foi um problema. Eu estava super tranqüila para o jantar, por incrível que pareça... Optei por um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho escuro (nada berrante), até os joelhos (não quis nada curto por causa dos meus pais), um pouco rodado. Meu cabelo estava cacheado (adoro ele assim) e meus acessórios eram prata. E claro que eu estava com a correntinha no pescoço...

Depois de tirarmos nossa costumeira centena de fotos, resolvemos descer para nos encontrarmos com os garotos no salão.

Assim que chegamos, Naruto elogiou como estávamos bonitas e foi logo dar as "boas vindas" à Hinata. Neji ficou babando descontroladamente por Tenten até Naruto dizer:

- Tragam o bote salva-vidas!!! Hyuuga babando! – e todos começamos a rir. Tenten riu também, mas ficou um pouquinho corada.

- Cala a boca Naruto! – falou Neji, vermelho. E virou-se para Tenten – você está encantadora...

- O-obrigada Neji... – falou minha amiga, vermelha – você também está muito bonito... – e estava mesmo: Neji usava uma camisa social preta e calça _jeans_. Deu a ele um ar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo desleixado.

- Er... Obrigado! – agradeceu o Hyuuga

- Sakura! – era Sasuke que chegava ao salão. Ele também estava muito lindo... Espera aí! Lindo não! MARAVILHOSO! Os cabelos estavam rebeldes como sempre, mas ele estava muito arrumado: camisa social azul escura e calça preta. Foi a minha vez de babar... n.n

- Oi... – cumprimentei

- Oi... Nossa... – e ele me lançou o costumeiro olhar analisador. Eu já me acostumei... Na verdade, agora até gosto... n.n – você está... Muito bonita...

- Uau... Hum... Obrigada! – e sorrimos um pro outro.

- Legal, tragam mais botes salva-vidas! – disse Naruto, rindo

- Gaara! – disse Ino de repente, e todos nos viramos para a entrada: Gaara estava ali, dando um de seus RARÍSSIMOS sorrisos. Ino correu ao encontro dele e o abraçou imediatamente.

E adivinha? Começaram a "tirar o atraso" dos beijos não dados durante a semana. Quando se separaram, Ino virou-se para Gaara com lágrimas nos olhos e disse:

- Senti sua falta... Por que você ficou fora essa semana?

- Por causa da Temari... Você sabe que ela não está bem. Mas... Eu também senti muito sua falta... – e todos olhamos surpresos pra Gaara. Até Ino se surpreendeu.

- Sentiu? – perguntou ela

- Claro... E vim buscar vocês... – respondeu Gaara, e ele sorriu de novo.

- Olha – começou Naruto quebrando o clima – antes que vocês comecem a babar, vamos logo porque to morrendo de fome! E quero dar uns beijos na Hinata no escurinho do nosso cinema improvisado! – e começamos a rir de novo.

- Na-Naruto! – falou Hinata totalmente vermelha – assim você me envergonha!

- Foi mal Hinata! E aê gente! Vamos logo! – chamou o loiro, sorrindo feito bobo

- Tenten – chamei – aonde você e Neji vão jantar?

- No La Fontella. E vocês? – perguntou ela

- Deville's – respondi. Minha mãe que escolheu o restaurante. Meu pai a levou lá quando a pediu em namoro... n.n

- Por que a pergunta Sakura? – falou Neji

- Ah – disse eu, sorrindo – imagina como seria constrangedor nós quatro no mesmo restaurante, pra vocês sabem o quê... Engraçado, mas constrangedor...

- Tem razão! – falou Tenten, rindo – seria hilário... Queria ver a cara de vocês dois! – completou ela apontando pra Neji e Sasuke.

E até nos separarmos foi assim: engraçado e tranqüilo. Não me lembro da última vez em que ri tanto... Naruto, Hinata e Ino foram para o carro dos Sabaku com Gaara, Tenten seguiu com Neji, de Táxi e Sasuke e eu fomos no carro do motorista da mamãe. Olhei pela janela do banco traseiro enquanto Sasuke passava seu braço em volta do meu pescoço. A noite estava linda, assim como uma semana atrás. Só espero que desta vez não termine com feridos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Deville's é um lugar muito sofisticado e arrumado. Minha mãe me contou que na época dela e de papai não era assim, claro. A decoração era bem mais simples e o espaço era menor. Mas atualmente é um lugar muito confortável e aconchegante, exatamente como estou me sentindo agora...

É incrível como estou conseguindo manter a calma. Até agora ainda não foi tocado o assunto "namoro". Meu pai conversou muito com Sasuke sobre quando ele foi preso, e disse que está começando a mudar o conceito dele a respeito do governador Uchiha. Sasuke não entendeu muito bem o que meu pai quis dizer com isso, afinal o governador concedeu apenas um Hábeas Corpus. Meu pai então explicou que depois daquele dia, o governador passou a fazer doações pra escolas públicas, financiar construções de abrigos e foi na minha casa, PESSOALMENTE, oferecer um emprego para meu pai, que não aceitou com a justificativa de que queria se manter afastado um pouco da vida social.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o próprio pai, e se desculpou com o meu dizendo que não sabia disso porque não fala muito com o pai... Minha mãe e eu observávamos tudo muito sorridentes e impressionadas com o entrosamento dos dois. Então meu pai fez uma expressão de "vamos direto ao assunto" e se virou para Sasuke:

- Então senhor Uchiha...

- Pode me chamar de Sasuke senhor... – ele é tão lindo!!!

- Ok Sasuke – continuou meu pai – o senhor nos convidou para jantar e acho que está extremamente agradável. Mas podemos ir direto ao assunto?

- Sim senhor. O senhor e sua esposa estão cientes que estou namorando sua filha, Sakura – e Sasuke olhou pra mim, e eu sorri, de forma encorajadora. Sasuke sorriu também, mas de modo que só eu percebesse e continuou – então, gostaria de fazer um pedido formal.

- Prossiga – papai gosta de dar uma de durão

- Bem, e Sakura está de pleno acordo... – continuou Sasuke

- Sim... E você tem um anel Sasuke? – e Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu parti em defesa do meu namorado.

- Pai – falei – é só um pedido de namoro... Não de noivado...

- Sim filha – disse meu pai – caso o senhor Uchiha tivesse trago um anel, perderia pontos no meu conceito, porque demonstraria ser um rapaz muito apressadinho... – e todos sorrimos para meu pai. – então minha filha... Esse rapaz te faz feliz?

- Sim papai... Muito feliz – e por baixo da mesa eu peguei a mão de Sasuke e a apertei.

- E esse cordão no seu pescoço? Foi ele quem te deu?

- Foi pai...

- Ela usou no baile à fantasia que teve na escola... Junto com o vestido que me casei com você meu bem! – disse minha mãe – ficou tão linda...

- Então senhor Haruno – tornou Sasuke – quando cometeram aquela injustiça com o senhor, o senhor me pediu para cuidar de sua filha. Naquele momento percebi que o senhor e sua esposa amam a Sakura mais do que qualquer um. Então agora somos três... – e Sasuke sorriu pra mim. Minha mãe estava começando a ficar emocionada.

- Belas palavras senhor Uchiha – disse meu pai – minha filha é tão preciosa para nós que seria capaz de matar quem a magoasse.

- Eu também senhor – falou Sasuke, sério – é por isso que gostaria de pedir ao senhor e à sua esposa a mão de sua filha em namoro. E não precisamos de anel porque a maior jóia da noite está presente, bem do meu lado – eu olhei muito feliz para Sasuke e percebi que minha mãe tinha começado a chorar, baixinho.

- Concordo plenamente Sasuke. E o que mais posso dizer? Bem... Permissão concedida! – e meu pai sorriu como há muito tempo não o via fazer – quer acrescentar alguma coisa querida? – perguntou meu pai se virando para minha mãe. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e nos olhou, feliz:

- Sim... Sejam felizes...

E Sasuke abandonou toda a cordialidade, olhou para meus pais como quem pede desculpas, me puxou mais pra perto e me deu um beijo apaixonado e sincero. Não foi muito longo por causa da presença dos meus pais (e em respeito a eles também). Mais de hoje em diante, Sasuke e eu teremos muuuuuuuuuito tempo pra trocar beijos mais quentes...

**OI Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

**Que saudades de vocês!!! Um milhão de perdões por essa demora terrível!**

**Tava doida pra postar esse cap!!!**

**Não acharam o final dele muito lindo? O Sasuke tá tão fofo!!! Na minha opinião, é claro... Eu procurei fazê-lo sério, mas ao mesmo tempo amável (com a Sakura).**

**E é óbvio que preciso saber a opinião de vocês sobre isso e sobre o resgate da Temari tb!!! **

**Obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi!!! Amei de coração!!! E obrigada ao pessoal não cadastrado tb!!! Lilly Maggy, Lúcia, Achila, ****Kuchiki Rukia 8D, Milalh, Kika, Márcia, Maríllya, Paty Yumi e Uchihasasusaku!!! O restante eu respondi todas tah?**

**Então não vamos perder mais tempo!!! Boa leituraa!!! Divirtam-se e deixem reviews!!!!**

**Grande beijoooooooooooooooo!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	16. Um plano arriscado

**Capítulo 16: Um plano arriscado**

Acordei bem cedo no domingo (por incrível que pareça). Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Então vocês me perguntam: do que você vai reclamar agora se sua noite anterior foi perfeita?

Acontece que assim que voltamos ao Konoha, Sasuke e eu ficamos trocando beijos e carícias por mais uma hora nos jardins da escola. Até aí tudo bem, mas quando fomos nos despedir, Sasuke me lançou um olhar diferente... Como quem se despede pra valer (diferente do olhar no dia do resgate da Temari), e isso me preocupou muito. Principalmente porque depois ele disse: "Sakura, aconteça o que acontecer, vou sempre te amar..."

Pensando bem agora, meu coração está tão apertado que sinto que Sasuke ia tomar alguma atitude precipitada, mas qual? Envolvendo o quê? Olhei ao redor do quarto e percebi que só Tenten, Hinata e eu estávamos na escola (Ino deve ter dormido na casa dos Sabaku). Apesar de minha intensa curiosidade em saber como foi a noite das minhas amigas, troquei de roupa rapidamente e saí do quarto. Meu destino: quarto do Kakashi.

A cada andar completado sentia meu coração apertar mais. Alguma coisa estava errada e porque eu achava que era com Sasuke? A ameaça de Karin começou a rondar meus pensamentos e quando bati na porta do quarto de Kakashi, comecei a suar frio.

- Quem é? – perguntou Naruto

- Sakura – respondi, mas falei tão baixo que tive que repetir. Depois que Naruto abriu a porta, adentrei o quarto com rapidez.

Sasuke não estava ali. Somente Kiba, Naruto e Kakashi se encontravam no aposento, e todos me olharam com surpresa. Procurei por qualquer detalhe que pudesse me dar uma pista do paradeiro de Sasuke e quando olhei para as mãos de Naruto, encontrei um papel dobrado.

- Onde está Sasuke? – perguntei

- Sakura, escute – começou Kakashi, mas eu o interrompi

- Ele tem algum plano maluco em mente não é?

- Pensamos que sim Sakura – respondeu Kakashi

- Esse bilhete é dele? – perguntei novamente, começando a ficar desesperada

- Sim – respondeu Naruto, e me estendeu o papel. Li o conteúdo:

_Tenho um plano. Reúnam todos no quarto de Kakashi e me esperem. Digam à Sakura que a amo e peçam para que ela não me siga. Preparem amarras e uma cadeira._

_Vejo vocês logo._

_Sasuke._

- O que significa isso? – perguntei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – por que Sasuke está se arriscando? Alguém de vocês falou com ele?

- Não – respondeu Kiba – eu apenas acordei e encontrei o bilhete.

- E por que você não foi procurá-lo? – perguntei, atônita

- Desculpa Sakura, mas eu estou na casa do Shikamaru, lembra? Se por acaso encontrasse algum professor ou até mesmo um dos bandidos, daria muito na vista. – respondeu Kiba um pouco triste

- Certo... Tem razão – falei – desculpe – como sou idiota. Mas eu não podia deixar isso barato. Se Sasuke pediu amarras e uma cadeira deve estar pensando em "seqüestrar" alguém, mas quem? E por que só agora? Por que não avisar ninguém?

Sem dar satisfações ou dizer aonde ia, saí correndo do quarto de Kakashi. Apertei o bilhete em minha mão e rezei para que ninguém viesse atrás de mim. Se Sasuke pediu para dizer que me amava, então o plano poderia dar errado, seja ele qual for. E agora Sasuke deve estar correndo perigo.

Depois de correr uma eternidade (ou assim me pareceu), percebi até onde meus pés e coração haviam me guiado: Lanchonete do Konoha. Não pude deixar de me surpreender com a precisão dos meus sentimentos. Acho que amo tanto Sasuke que acabei por encontrá-lo. O avistei de longe, através das portas de vidro da lanchonete. Ele estava sentado no balcão conversando com alguém.

Fui me aproximando das portas e já ia girar a maçaneta quando notei COM QUEM Sasuke conversava, e imediatamente minha pequena sensação de alívio se esvaiu por completo: Karin se encontrava toda sorridente, de frente para Sasuke (que estava de costas para a porta e não podia me ver). Entre os dois haviam dois copos de suco. O que Sasuke pretende fazer?

Então como se alguém tivesse acendido uma luz em minha mente, entendi tudo na hora: Sasuke ia deixar Karin drogá-lo. Depois de Temari era ele na lista! Ele era a próxima vítima! ELE! Será que as amarras eram pra ele? Por isso a ameaça de Karin! Por isso ela tinha tanta certeza de que Sasuke seria dela em breve! Ela ia, ou melhor, VAI drogá-lo!

O chão foi tirado de mim novamente. Toda felicidade fugiu de meu corpo. Eu ia perder Sasuke e não podia fazer nada! Meu corpo simplesmente não se mexia. Eu estava apavorada, paralisada, horrorizada... Não podia estar acontecendo comigo. A última garantia de felicidade estava sendo tirada de mim, novamente por esse maldito mistério... Sabe, foi a primeira vez que me senti tão amada. Tudo estava perfeito, meus pais me apoiaram... E tudo estava prestes a escapar mais uma vez...

Vi que Sasuke girava entre os dedos um chaveiro. O objeto escorregou e quando ele ia se abaixar para pegar, Karin se adiantou e recolheu a peça do chão. Estendeu-o para Sasuke, sorriu de seu jeito nojento e bebeu seu suco. Sasuke fez o mesmo e uma lágrima rolou de meus olhos. Comecei a chorar lenta e silenciosamente, sem soluçar ou gritar de desespero. Como chora alguém que sofre uma perda, no meu caso, a perda do verdadeiro amor. E nem pude olhar para os olhos negros e profundos de Sasuke pela última vez.

Então aquela vadia velha se levantou do banquinho, murmurou algo no ouvido de Sasuke (algo que não pude escutar ou saber o que era, mas que me causou uma raiva indescritível), e ele murmurou algo de volta pra ela. Karin se enrijeceu e começou a andar em direção a porta.

Como num passe de mágica, recuperei meus movimentos. Vi que Karin estava cada vez mais perto de mim e assim que ela saísse, faria minha vingança. Bateria, espancaria aquela cara nojenta e desprezível dela. Eu não ia deixar passar assim... Não mesmo. Finalmente ela girou a maçaneta e saiu. Segurei o braço dela e comecei a apertá-lo, virei-a de frente para mim e disse, com os dentes cerrados de puro ódio.

- Você conseguiu, não é sua vadia desgraçada e imunda? – ao mesmo tempo em que falava, deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente de meus olhos – você tirou ele de mim, mas não pense que vai sair ilesa. Eu vou acabar com sua cara agora!

Mas quando levantei a mão para dar uma bofetada em Karin, ela se desvencilhou e disse mecanicamente:

- Tenho que ir para meu quarto e depois ao sexto andar ver o professor Kakashi.

E saiu andando. O que aconteceu? Em seu estado normal (se é que posso chamar Karin de normal) ela teria me dado um soco ou me xingado também. Esses sintomas são familiares... Imediatamente olhei de volta para dentro da lanchonete, mas Sasuke não estava mais sentado no balcão. Estava na porta.

Procurei com todas as minhas forças encontrar algum sentimento dentro dos olhos dele, e fiquei muito, mas muito surpresa mesmo ao ver aqueles orbes negros me encarando do jeito de sempre. Eu estava muito confusa... O que Sasuke fez?

Quando ele saiu da lanchonete, me lançou um meio sorriso e disse:

- Me encontre no quarto andar – em seguida, saiu andando

E pude perceber imediatamente como fui idiota a ponto de não entender antes o plano de Sasuke: Karin foi drogada no lugar dele. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Imediatamente fui correndo até o quarto andar. Ia virar o corredor à esquerda (ala dos garotos) quando senti uma mão forte me puxando e me imprensando contra a parede. Sasuke estava sorrindo de novo e me olhava de um jeito que fez uma série de sensações se espalharem pelo meu corpo.

Ele deu uma breve olhada para o corredor da direita e em seguida me encarou:

- Você entendeu o que eu fiz? – perguntou ele

- Sim... – respondi, um pouco abobalhada pela proximidade

- Então podemos guardar as explicações pra daqui alguns minutos – e sem dizer mais nada tomou meus lábios nos dele. Oh Buda! Que susto você me pregou!

Assim que nos separamos, olhei profundamente nos orbes negros de Sasuke e disse:

- Morri de medo de perder você...

- Eu mais ainda. – disse ele, o que me fez corar

- Por que tudo isso? – perguntei

- Agora não há tempo para explicar. Karin vem vindo aí.

E pude ver aquela vadia passar por nós com o olhar vidrado devido aos efeitos colaterais da droga. Ela ia ao sexto andar e quando perguntei à Sasuke porque ele fez Karin passar no quarto dela antes, ele me explicou rapidamente que era pra não levantar suspeitas caso alguém estivesse espiando a conversa dos dois.

Finalmente chegamos ao corredor. Sasuke pegou minha mão e nos colocou na frente de Karin. Bateu à porta e se identificou. Foi Naruto quem atendeu.

- Graças a Buda! Você está bem? O que deu em você seu idiota? – perguntou o loiro para Sasuke – Sakura saiu desesperada atrás de você!

- Estou aqui Naruto, não se preocupe – falei

- Quem mais está com vocês? – perguntou Naruto esticando o pescoço, e como de forma instantânea, ele ficou muito pálido.

- Que aconteceu Naruto? – perguntou Hinata, que deve ter chegado enquanto eu estava atrás de Sasuke. Naruto apontou para a porta, mais especificamente para Karin.

- Ka-Karin! – gritou ele, assustado

- Quê? – perguntaram todos os outros em uníssono.

- Onde está a cadeira que pedi? – perguntou Sasuke empurrando Karin pra dentro do quarto e passando duas trancas na porta.

- Aqui – disse Kakashi colocando a cadeira no meio do quarto

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Neji – vocês contaram a verdade pra ela?

- Ficou doido Uchiha? – disse Kiba – essa garota é uma psicopata profissional, o que deu em vocês?

- Calma Neji, Kiba – disse Kakashi – olhem para os olhos dela. Karin está drogada.

- Quê? – perguntou Kiba

- Como vocês fizeram isso? – Neji nos olhou, atônito

- Tenho certeza que Sasuke e Sakura terão o prazer de nos contar o plano, mas antes vamos amarrar Karin. Naruto, me ajude aqui.

E assim Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto sentaram Karin na cadeira e amarraram as mãos e os pés dela. Em seguida Hinata colocou um durex na boca de Karin, impedindo-a de falar ou gritar, caso acordasse.

- Pronto – tornou Kakashi – agora vocês dois podem explicar – e se virou para mim e Sasuke. Eu me adiantei:

- Professor, na verdade o plano foi do Sasuke.

- Então fala logo Uchiha! – disse Kiba com impaciência. Sasuke olhou feio pra ele e tomou a palavra.

- Com a pausa nos assaltos e o resgate da Temari, ninguém lembrou que eu seria a próxima vista. Nem mesmo eu. Só me dei conta quando Karin ameaçou à mim e à Sakura na segunda-feira seguinte ao resgate de Temari. Então decidi bolar um plano.

- Por que não nos contou nada? – perguntou Naruto

- Não queria arriscar vocês – respondeu Sasuke um tanto indiferente

- Sei – disse Kiba, desdenhoso – você queria era ficar com a fama de herói só pra você – vi Sasuke avançar para Kiba, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, me postei na frente do meu namorado e depois olhei para o Inuzuka. Finalmente um comentário implicante dele a respeito de Sasuke me incomodou.

- Francamente Kiba! – falei – Você realmente acha que Sasuke gostaria de se arriscar só pra ficar com fama de herói? Não acha que está sendo implicante demais?! – todos olharam surpresos pra mim. Posso ter exagerado, mas estive a ponto de perder Sasuke, e o fato de Kiba insultá-lo me deixou P da vida.

- Desculpe – falou o Inuzuka, assustado e cabisbaixo

- Ok – respondi ainda um pouco irritada. E me virei para Sasuke - continue

- Certo – disse ele – bom, então decidi procurar Karin hoje de manhã bem cedo. Mas antes mandei o bilhete pra vocês caso o plano não desse certo. Não corria muitos riscos. Na verdade acho que Karin nem queria me drogar hoje, mas como nunca dei mole pra ela antes e hoje decidi falar com ela, deve ter ficado tentada e arriscou me pegar.

- Bem esperto – elogiou Kakashi, e Kiba emburrou a cara

- Então deixei meu chaveiro cair no chão e quando ela se abaixou para pegar, troquei os copos. Foi ela quem pediu os sucos e com certeza meu copo deveria conter a droga. Então ela bebeu e no momento em que ia me dizer o que fazer, o olhar dela ficou vidrado. Por via das dúvidas pedi a ela que fosse ao próprio quarto antes de vir para cá, caso alguém estivesse observando. Então vi Sakura ameaçando Karin.

- Quase pus tudo a perder – falei, envergonhada

- Não – disse Sasuke – não foi bem assim. Você pode ter complicado um pouco as coisas, mas facilitou meu trabalho. Depois de drogar Karin pensei imediatamente em procurar você pra dar satisfações. Mas você veio até mim – e ele sorriu de forma que só eu pudesse perceber

- Muito bom Sasuke – disse Kakashi – agora podemos obrigar Karin a falar a verdade e completar nosso dossiê.

- Que dossiê? – perguntou Naruto

- O que começamos logo quando Kiba foi drogado. Está salvo no meu computador e contém todas as informações sobre Yakushi. Além disso, tem o depoimento de Kiba, que tomei quando vocês não estavam presentes. Agora teremos o de Karin, e acreditem: será um passo dado muito importante.

- Agora temos que acordá-la – falou Neji

- Como? – perguntou Kiba

- Temos que bater nela – disse Hinata, e olhamos surpresos pra ela – que foi? – perguntou ela, corando – e-eu apenas su-sugeri... N-Não significa que vou fazer...

- Ok – falei – eu faço. E com o maior prazer.

- Mas talvez bater não seja suficiente – disse Kakashi – lembra da Temari? Você precisou de um objeto Sakura...

- Bem – respondi, sorrindo – tenho certeza que a diretora não vai sentir falta de um dos vasos decorativos, se necessário... – todos sorriram de volta e eu me preparei.

Levantei a mão esquerda e tomei velocidade no braço. Juntei todo meu ódio, toda minha raiva, todo o nojo que sinto pela Karin na palma de minha mão e a encaminhei para o rosto dela. Mas não cheguei a descarregar. Uma batida na porta me interropeu no momento eu que eu ia tocar a pele nojenta dela.

- Será que vieram atrás dela? – perguntou Naruto. Kakashi pediu silêncio, mas a idéia de que alguém poderia ter vindo atrás de Karin assustou a todos nós.

- Quem mais você convidou pra festinha Uchiha? – perguntou Kiba – Yakushi ou Orochimaru?

- Sua mãe – respondeu Sasuke com violência, mas Kakashi pediu silêncio novamente e se aproximou do olho mágico. Abriu a janelinha e suspirou, aliviado: era Shikamaru.

- Cheguei atrasado? – perguntou ele entrando no quarto.

- Não... – respondeu Naruto – o espetáculo ainda está pra começar... Hehehe...

- Como você soube? – perguntou Neji

- Sasuke me avisou e eu não podia deixar de ver isso. Demorei porque vou voltar para o colégio e deixei minha mala no quarto. Temari disse que se não voltasse terminaríamos o namoro... Não que eu ache que ela teria coragem de fazer isso, na verdade ela se preocupa com meus estudos. Ah! Gaara e Ino vieram comigo, mas estão dando uma volta. Gaara pediu pra Sakura dar um soco no nariz da Karin por ele...

- Bem... – disse eu – digamos que o pedido de Gaara está prestes a ser atendido...

E retomando "posição de ataque", descarreguei a ira de duas bofetadas adiadas na cara da Karin. Porém, como já desconfiávamos, não deu resultado. Shikamaru avançou e disse "Minha vez", mas eu o impedi. Que eu ficasse a eternidade toda tentando acordar a mocréia, mas ninguém tiraria de mim o direito de bater nela.

Em homenagem ao meu amigo ruivinho, fechei o punho direito, mirei bem no meio do nariz torto de Karin e acertei-o com tudo. Um pequeno filete se sangue começou a escorrer de uma das narinas. Ninguém se mobilizou para pegar gaze ou esparadrapo e isso me alegrou muito. Pareceu dar resultado: assim como Temari, Karin não gritou. Apenas fechou os olhos e piscou. Segundos depois, recobrou os sentidos.

Como não podia falar, Karin apenas nos olhou, assustada. Seu olhar recaiu demoradamente sobre Sasuke e me passaram decepção e ódio ao mesmo tempo. Então Karin começou a tentar se livrar da mordaça, sem sucesso, claro. Kakashi se aproximou dela:

- Escute Karin. Não adianta fingir ou mentir. Já sabemos basicamente de toda a verdade. Faltam apenas alguns pontos para esclarecer o mistério, e assim que eu tirar a mordaça, você não vai gritar. Me entendeu? – Karin balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Kakashi nos olhou como se quisesse saber nossa opinião silenciosamente. Então voltou a se virar para Karin, mantendo sempre contato visual com ela, pegou delicadamente a aba do durex e o removeu com cuidado. Até demais pro meu gosto...

- Ok Karin – tornou Kakashi – muito bem. Agora queremos que você nos responda algumas perguntas – nossa, Kakashi é realmente muito bom (em vários sentidos, hehehe). Ele conseguiu intimidar a bruaca apenas com o olhar... Uaaau...

Seguiram-se poucos segundos de silêncio até Kakashi voltar a falar.

- Certo Karin, agora nos diga: como você entrou nessa trama toda? – mas ela não respondeu. Os olhos negros dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas (de crocodilo, em minha opinião), mas não se desviaram dos de Kakashi.

- Fala garota! – disse Kiba

- Calma Kiba – voltou Kakashi – Karin, precisamos que você nos diga: por que está nisso tudo? Qual o interesse do professor Orochimaru? Por que você droga seus colegas?

Mas ela não respondeu. Aparentemente o silêncio dela estava começando a irritar todos nós. Shikamaru resolveu dar voz à nossa impaciência. Pediu licença a Kakashi, olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Karin, que fez uma expressão de nojo. Então, pegando todos nós de surpresa, Shikamaru agarrou os cabelos de Karin e começou a puxá-los pra baixo. Kakashi tentou intervir, mas Kiba foi mais rápido e se postou na frente do professor, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Ok sua vadia desgraçada – começou Shikamaru. Nunca o vi tão nervoso – você se vê no direito de drogar seus colegas porque é uma mimada, imbecil e fútil. Mas você não tem esse direito. Você não pode acabar com a felicidade dos outros como tentou acabar com a minha ou com a do Kiba, do Kankurou, da Temari, de todos os outros.

Ele fez uma pausa. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz saiu fria e odiosa.

- O mínimo que você pode fazer pra reduzir sua pena na cadeia é nos dar uma explicação pra tudo isso. Um motivo. É tudo o que queremos.

- Fala agora sua vaca – disse Kiba no mesmo tom de Shikamaru

- Não xingue as vacas Kiba... – comentou Naruto, mas Kakashi lançou a ele um olhar reprovador.

- Vou repetir minha pergunta – disse o professor – por que você está nisso tudo Karin? – depois de vários segundos, ela resolveu falar:

- Vocês não entendem não é? Simplesmente não entendem!

- Não grite – disse Shikamaru puxando os cabelos dela mais uma vez. Depois de uma expressão de dor silenciosa, Karin continuou:

- Vocês não sabem o que é infelicidade, o que é viver atrás de uma máscara, como eu vivo... Eu estava disposta a contar tudo ao novo psicólogo: o modo como minha mãe quer que eu seja, meu amor de anos não correspondido – e olhou com ódio de Sasuke até mim e de volta para Sasuke.

- Continue – pediu Kakashi

- Então eu fui procurar o psicólogo. Estava tão desesperada que entrei sem bater. Mas não havia ninguém na sala. Ou pelo menos eu achei que não. Ouvi vozes vindas do banheiro e resolvi me aproximar. Acabei escutando uma conversa.

- Entre Orochimaru e Kabuto – disse Kakashi

- Sim – respondeu Karin – eles falavam de uma dívida e depois de um experimento, uma droga. Disserem que iam precisar de um aluno inteligente e traiçoeiro. Alguém frio e desesperado o suficiente para drogar os próprios colegas e obrigá-los a roubar as relíquias dos pais.

- E como escolheram você? – perguntou Kakashi bondosamente. Karin começou a soluçar

- Bem... Eu ia embora. Fiquei assustada demais com tudo aquilo, mas acabei quebrando um vaso que estava em cima da cômuda. Não pude me esconder: Orochimaru saiu do banheiro e me flagrou. Então contei aos dois tudo o que sentia e eles me ofereceram segurança e dinheiro, caso dopasse meus colegas.

- E por que você aceitou? – perguntou Kakashi

- Porque não agüento viver do jeito que vivo! Minha mãe sempre me diz o que fazer! O que devo ser! Eu queria ir embora desse país! Queria me mandar pros Estados Unidos e viver minha vida lá... Só isso! E eles iam realizar meu sonho se vocês não tivessem me pego... Se VOCÊ e essa Haruno nojenta não tivessem me pego! E levaria você comigo Sasuke... Seríamos felizes... – ela deixou as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Estava desesperada... E claramente louca.

- Você está louca – disse Sasuke – você diz que não sabemos o que é sofrer não é? Mas você nos fez descobrir. Estragou a felicidade de muita gente.

- Eu não estou louca! Não estou! – gritou Karin, e com as mãos trêmulas, Hinata cobriu a boca dela com outro durex.

- Está sim! – disse Shikamaru – Você acha certo fazer o que você fez? Só pensou em você Karin. Nunca quis saber o que seus colegas poderiam pensar disso. Nunca quis saber se Sasuke te ama ou não. Não se importou com ninguém além de você mesma...

Eu estava com algo entalado em minha garganta. E não podia mais esperar. Me aproximei de Karin e arranquei o durex da boca dela com o máximo de força que pude. Olhei nos olhos negros repletos de fúria e disse:

- Você nos fez sofrer... Mas ainda há tempo de reduzir seu castigo. Me diga, me diga porque Yakushi drogou meu pai... Por que culpá-lo? E que dívida Orochimaru tem?

- Ora Haruno... Quer reunir sua família perfeita de novo não é? Não sei por que Kabuto fez isso, mas foi muito bem feito. Também não sei nada sobre essa dívida. Apenas sei que Orochimaru queria pagá-la com o dinheiro dos objetos roubados. – Hinata, que havia permanecido calada até então, se aproximou de Karin e se ajoelhou do meu lado.

- Eu não sabia que você e sua mãe tinham problemas – falou minha amiga bondosamente – vocês pareciam tão próximas...

- Rá! Você é muito tonta mesmo hein Hyuuga? – zombou Karin

- Minha prima não é tonta! – disse Neji

- E você, senhor gênio da família? Concorda que sua priminha ingênua do coração namore um idiota como o Uzumaki? – provocou Karin

- Hinata não é ingênua, sua cobra! – disse Naruto avançando para Karin, mas Neji o impediu de fazer qualquer bobeira

- Vocês se merecem – tornou Karin. O olhar dela era maníaco – todos vocês! Uzumaki e Hyuuga... Os idiotas que...

- Cala a boca Karin – disse Hinata, de repente

- Me desculpe... Disse alguma coisa Hyuuga? Achei que era muda... – disse Karin. Hinata de pôs de pé e de repente deu uma bofetada em Karin, fazendo Naruto assoviar, surpreso, e Karin lançar à Hinata um de seus piores olhares. Ela parecia querer gritar, mas Hinata formou em seus olhos, pela primeira vez, uma expressão de raiva, e lançou-a à Karin.

Em seguida minha amiga pegou o rolo de durex das mãos de Naruto, e se virou novamente para Karin:

- Não se atreva a falar mal das pessoas que amo. E se você gritar, tirando o professor são 7 contra uma. Oh, esqueci que você não sabe contar – e sem dizer mais nada, Hinata colou o durex com violência na boca de Karin, que bufava de ódio.

Kakashi e Kiba trancaram Karin no banheiro para que pudéssemos raciocinar. O professor se virou para Sasuke e perguntou:

- Gravou tudo?

- Sim – respondeu Sasuke – em áudio sem vídeo e com vídeo.

- Excelente – disse Kakashi – agora temos que agir rápido. Vamos manter Karin aqui. Com certeza você será capaz de cuidar dela Kiba.

- Vou ter que alimentar aquela cobra? – perguntou o Inuzuka, incrédulo

- Sim – disse Kakashi – vai. Mas será por pouco tempo. Hoje vou imprimir o dossiê sobre Yakushi e amanhã mesmo alertarei a polícia.

- Já? – perguntou Naruto

- Não temos opção – disse Kakashi – com certeza Orochimaru, Shino ou Yakushi sentirão falta de Karin. Portanto temos pouquíssimo tempo. Espero que o que temos seja suficiente para colocar pelo menos Yakushi na cadeia. Ainda não entendemos a ligação de Orochimaru com tudo isso...

- Eu tenho um palpite – disse Shikamaru

- Bom – respondeu Kakashi dando um sorriso cansado – está na hora de falar então.

- Certo – disse Shikamaru voltando a sorrir de seu jeito convencido – acho que essa dívida de Orochimaru possa ser com o Cassino Royal.

- Quê? – perguntei. Será?

- Pode parecer meio estranho, mas quando Karin disse que Orochimaru tinha uma dívida, a história da prisão do pai de Sakura pareceu mais clara – continuou Shikamaru - Por que escolher justamente o Cassino Royal para trocar os objetos? Eles poderiam ter obrigado seu pai a trocar em outro banco, não acha Sakura?

- É... Tem razão... – falei - Orochimaru poderia dever muito ao Cassino e por isso entrou na história das drogas. Foi ele quem sugeriu Kabuto como psicólogo, lembram?

- Isso mesmo. Kabuto trouxe a droga pra cá e começou a usá-la nos alunos para reunir objetos e depois ganhar dinheiro. Então o próprio Yakushi foi tentar trocar os objetos no banco do seu pai. E o resto da história já sabemos.

- Nunca soube que Orochimaru gostava de jogar. Só sabia da diretora... – disse Kakashi

- E por acaso o senhor sabia que ele realmente é um sádico, professor? – perguntou Shikamaru. Kakashi não respondeu. Sabia que não...

- Mas Shikamaru? – perguntei – por que o banco do MEU pai? Como você disse, há outros bancos...

- Só existe uma explicação plausível para isso – disse Shikamaru fazendo mistério – o dono do cassino tem culpa nisso.

- Agora até eu estou confuso – disse Kakashi – explique melhor...

- Bem – disse Shikamaru virando-se para mim – o dono do cassino conhece seu pai Sakura?

- Sim... – respondi, abaixando a cabeça – ele queria me obrigar a casar com o filho dele, e meus pais me mandaram pra cá pra eu não me casar...

- Nossa... – comentou Naruto

- Que barra – disse Kiba

- Agora faz sentido – disse Neji – o cara devia estar chateado com o pai da Sakura e por isso disse a Orochimaru que trocasse os objetos no banco do senhor Haruno. A intenção era, desde o início, usar seu pai pra camuflar os assaltos Sakura. E o dono do cassino foi quem sugeriu... Aí esse cara denunciou seu pai e fez tudo parecer uma infeliz coincidência.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Shikamaru – e com certeza esse cara saiu lucrando em algum ponto.

- Não posso acreditar... – falei, pasma com tudo isso. Aquele desgraçado do Danzou (pai do Sai) se envolveu até a raiz da trama! Ele culpou meu pai pra se vingar!!!

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Hinata

- Vamos tentar fazer as autoridades acompanharem nosso raciocínio. Amanhã, depois da aula, venham direto para cá pra irmos todos à delegacia – disse Kakashi – É o único jeito...

Novamente o silêncio. Aos poucos nosso grupo foi diminuindo. Fomos saindo discretamente do quarto de Kakashi e ficamos atentos a cada curva de corredor. Flack deixou de ser nossa principal preocupação...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segunda-feira, hora do recreio. Sasuke e eu estamos debaixo de nossa costumeira árvore, abraçados. Acho que nunca tive um dia tão angustiante. Kakashi mal conseguiu dar aula e eu nem prestei atenção no que os outros professores disseram Ainda não sei como foi o jantar de Neji com Tenten porque não tive oportunidade de perguntar. Sasuke não me largou até agora. Foi me buscar na porta do quarto para irmos juntos à aula e ficou de mãos dadas comigo o tempo todo.

É incrível como ele consegue me consolar sem dizer ao menos uma palavra. A presença física dele basta para me acalmar. Mas de repente Sasuke se remexeu um pouco, de modo desconfortável.

- O que houve? – perguntei

- Aburame está vindo pra cá.

Fiquei com medo de repente. Será que Shino estaria procurando por Karin e iria nos ameaçar? Ele foi se aproximando em passos lentos, e quando finalmente nos alcançou, disse, sem ao menos nos cumprimentar:

- Uchiha, Kakashi quer falar com você – Sasuke e eu nos entreolhamos. Havia cheiro de armadilha no ar. Kakashi havia marcado ontem de nos encontrarmos apenas depois da aula. Nós combinamos que caso algum inimigo tentasse nos separar, mesmo que indiretamente (como agora) era pra ir direto à biblioteca para pensar num plano. Por isso tive certeza de que era pra lá que Sasuke iria.

- Tem certeza Aburame? – perguntou Sasuke dando uma de inocente, mas sem deixar de olhar feio para Shino.

- Sim, a menos que queira deixá-lo esperando – respondeu Shino secamente

- Certo – disse Sasuke se levantando. Ele ia dar as costas quando hesitou, e me levantou também. Então me abraçou forte e cobriu meus lábios com os dele. Não chegou a ser um beijo, mas foi suficiente pra me fazer perder o equilíbrio – Tchau Sakura – disse Sasuke, por fim, virando as costas.

Eu fiquei vendo Sasuke se afastar com uma angústia enorme no coração. Odeio ter essa sensação duas vezes em dois dias, como é o caso. Algo estava errado... Então me virei para Shino e dando um sorriso se falsa simpatia, disse:

- Bem Shino... Vou indo... Minhas amigas estão me esperando – mas Shino se moveu sorrateiramente, parando atrás de mim. Deu um sorriso macabro e disse:

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum Haruno.

E senti, enquanto Shino forçava meus braços pra trás, o cano de uma arma ser encostado no meio das minhas costas.

Algo está REALMENTE errado.

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINNAAAAAAAA!!!**

** uma vez desculpem a demoraaaa!!! **

**Gente! Esse capítulo foi tenso!!! Não acham? No próximo cap vem fortes emoções!!! E, claro, revelações importantes... Hehehe**

**Obrigada pelas reviews que me mandaram! Li e amei todas!! Valeu mesmooooo!!! Adorei escrever esse cap e espero que gostem de ler! Principalmente porque a Karin se ferra muito nele!!!**

**Ah! E ignorem qualquer parentesco do Sai com o Danzou nessa fic, certo? Eles não são parentes tah? Só aproveitei o nome do Danzou... Além disso, ele não deixa de ser desprezível e se encaixa perfeitamente no papel de "Pai do Mal". Hehehe...**

**Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês!!! Deixem reviews tah?!!**

**Beijos!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	17. A verdade sobre Flack

**Meu queridos...**

**Oi e olá!!! Como vocês estão? Espero que muito bem!**

**Quero dar um aviso importante: minha irmã, Hanna Uchiha (autora de Meu Diário, Minha vida) está passando por problemas com a fic dela. Nada com a história em si! Acontece que alguém está plagiando a fic de minha irmã e postando em uma comunidade no orkut no próprio nome (como se a fic fosse dessa pessoa, e não da Hanna Uchiha, minha irmã). **

**Quem tem orkut e acompanha a fic da minha irmã (e que sabe que a fic é exclusivamente dela) gostaria que mandasse recados para a pessoa que está fazendo isso e para quem está acompanhando a fic no orkut (tem gente que está gostando e pedindo mais, sendo que os créditos são todos da minha irmã, que escreve muito bem e está muito chateada com isso).**

**Eu mesma faria isso, se tivesse orkut. E acho que não vale à pena criar uma comunidade SÓ pra essa garota deixar de ser mala... Por isso conto com o apoio e a fidelidade de vocês. E agradeço especialmente à Uchiha Mya e à Tsubame Hitori, que nos avisaram desse plágio. E se vocês souberem de alguém que está fazendo o mesmo com minhas fics (esta e a de férias), por favor me avisem.**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção gente! **

**Sem mais enrolação... BOA LEITURA!!!**

**Capítulo 17: A verdade sobre Flack**

_- Bem Shino... Vou indo... Minhas amigas estão me esperando – mas Shino se moveu sorrateiramente, parando atrás de mim. Deu um sorriso macabro e disse:_

_- Você não vai a lugar nenhum Haruno._

_E senti, enquanto Shino forçava meus braços pra trás, o cano de uma arma ser encostado no meio das minhas costas. _

_Algo está REALMENTE errado._

Shino foi me levando violentamente de volta para o colégio. Faltavam poucos minutos para o recreio acabar e com certeza os professores sentiriam falta de vários alunos. SE os outros também tivessem sido pegos... Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça. Também , não é todo dia que um maníaco por insetos encosta uma arma nas suas costas. Como eles teriam descoberto? Dã... Com certeza sentiram falta de Karin...

Isso quer dizer que Kakashi também foi pego! Claro! Se eles queriam matar o professor com certeza já o pegaram também! Nossa... Nunca imaginei que as coisas pudessem chegar a esse ponto.

Entramos no colégio e Shino foi me empurrando até a sala da diretora. Onde estaria Sasuke? Na biblioteca, certamente. Oh não... Espero que ele perceba que há algo de errado e procure ajuda... Mas pedir ajuda a quem?

Quando adrentamos a diretoria, vi que não havia ninguém nela. Mas me enganei: após passar duas trancas na porta, Shino se encaminhou para uma outra porta, que ficava nos fundos da sala. Quando ele a abriu, me deparei com uma ante-sala. E com uma cena de desesperar a qualquer um...

A diretora estava amarrada a um canto da sala. Estava descabelada e seu rosto continha vários arranhões, além de estar extremamente vermelho. Havia marcas de lágrimas, sinal de que havia chorado muito. Mas no momento seu olhar estava assustado e cheio de ódio ao mesmo tempo. Sua boca estava amordaçada por um pano encardido.

Em outro canto, também amarrados e amordaçados, estavam Gaara e Ino, e inevitavelmente comecei a entrar em pânico. Minha amiga me olhava confusa e chorava em silêncio, os soluços abafados pelo pano em sua boca. Gaara encarava o nada e quando me viu não pude interpretar o olhar dele. Ambos estavam com o rosto vermelho e cheio de arranhões também.

Perto da porta pela qual acabei de entrar, estava Tenten. Ela também chorava e parecia tão assustada quanto Ino, além de conter vários arranhões e estar amarrada também. Como eles pegaram minhas amigas? Pra quê colocá-las em perigo? Elas não têm nada a ver com essa história! Eu estaquei na porta e isso irritou Shino. Ele me empurrou e pediu pra que eu entrasse logo pra ele fechar a porta. Eu obedeci, olhando pra ele com nojo, mas mudei de expressão rapidamente, porque só então percebi o pior.

Kakashi. Ele estava entre Gaara e Ino e Tenten, ao lado da diretora. Sem sombra de dúvida o pior de todos. Além de arranhões e marcas vermelhas, filetes de sangue escorriam de sua têmpora, nariz e boca. Agachado ao lado dele, estava Orochimaru. O professor não continha um arranhão sequer. E um sorriso maníaco se abriu em seu rosto quando me viu. Ele se virou de frente pra mim e pediu que Shino largasse meu braço. Quando o Aburame obedeceu, Orochimaru me lançou um olhar de desprezo e deixou cair um cigarro no chão. Pude perceber que havia uma pilha deles.

- Bem na hora, Haruno – começou ele – imagine que Kakashi e eu estávamos trocando uma baforada juntos, não é Kakashi?

Eu não entendi muito bem o que Orochimaru quis dizer, mas quando olhei para as mãos de Kakashi, comecei a chorar. De ódio... As mãos dele estavam cobertas de queimaduras. Orochimaru é um sádico filho da mãe... Ele acendeu os cigarros e apagou nas mãos de Kakashi!

- Ah – continuou a cobra – você está olhando pra isso? – e apontou os machucados de Kakashi – Kukuku... Seu querido professor de Filosofia não quis dizer onde você estava e quem mais estava envolvido no clubinho de vocês... Então tive que usá-lo como cinzeiro...

- Seu desgraçado! – falei enquanto chorava

- Isso é jeito de tratar seu professor? – perguntou Orochimaru, desdenhoso – Ora Sakura... Pra um gênio da Química, você não sabe escolher em quem confiar, certo?

- Do que está falando? – gritei

- Foi sua querida diretora que me contou tudo... Ela me contou que você foi procurá-la. Contou que você viu Karin colocando a droga na bebida do Inuzuka e que os médicos queriam esconder a informação dela... Agora tudo faz sentido...

Permaneci em silêncio.

- Então – continuou Orochimaru – Kakashi cometeu a burrice de pedir a vocês que tomassem cuidado com a bebida e comida que ingerem. Imediatamente Shino desconfiou e foi me contar. Então você decidiu "grudar" nele, para protegê-lo... Tolinha... E me pus a imaginar como vocês teriam descoberto a lista... Oh sim! A garota Hyuuga, com certeza! Não é Kakashi? Kukuku...

Desgraçado... Ele forçou Tsunade e Kakashi a contar pra ele! Então por que ele continua torturando Kakashi? O que mais Orochimaru quer saber?

- Vocês caíram feito patinhos... E então Tsunade, você resolveu dar a festa... É verdade... Com o aviso de Kakashi, pensamos seriamente em matá-lo. Mas descobrimos um espião em nosso meio. O garoto Sabaku. Isso me fez refletir: Se esse garoto está nos espionando, alguém mais sabe da droga, e possui informações valiosas sobre ela... Não estávamos enganados...

Pausa. Orochimaru começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Então amordaçamos nosso espião, mas infelizmente ele escapou... Tsc, tsc... E foi mais idiota ainda em invadir a festa! Kabuto realmente não queria atirar nele... Confesso que até eu fiquei surpreso. Então tivemos que pensar rápido: se um suposto grupo de alunos sabe da verdade, temos que dar fim a isso tudo, não é? E como Kakashi é muito esperto, resolveu contar a verdade para Tsunade e chamar a polícia. Porém, vocês não contavam que tivéssemos grampeado a linha da diretoria... Kukuku. Ah sim! Acho que o passo mais idiota que deram foi ter seqüestrado Karin. Realmente acharam que não iríamos sentir falta de nossa pupila?

- Você é um ser nojento... – falei, com ódio – por que isso tudo? Por que drogar os alunos?

Novamente pausa. Orochimaru pareceu refletir se devia me contar ou não. Parece que sim...

- Bem, já que vocês vão morrer mesmo, acho que posso contar nosso brilhante plano. Você me perguntou porque me envolvi nisso. Pois bem. Assim como nossa patética diretora, também gosto de jogar. E um dos meus lugares preferidos é o Royal. Ainda semelhante à Tsunade, não tenho muita sorte, e acabei acumulando uma dívida que nem dez anos de trabalho pagariam.

- Quanto? – perguntei

- 1 milhão de dólares – respondeu Orochimaru – a senhorita deve estar pensando que eu teria que jogar muito para me endividar tanto. Acontece que essa é só uma parte da dívida. A outra eu já paguei.

- Com o dinheiro dos objetos roubados... – falei

- Errado. Com a escola como garantia. – e tanto eu como Tsunade nos assustamos

- Você vendeu o colégio? – perguntei, e tenho certeza que a diretora teria perguntado o mesmo

- Kukuku... Oh sim... De que me adianta lecionar num colégio tão rico e ganhar um salário mísero? Pois bem, e graças aos céus Yakushi me ligou pedindo ajuda com a droga. Ele queria testar em si próprio quando sugeri que viesse para cá e testasse nos alunos. Foi a idéia mais brilhante que já tive...

- Você é um sádico! – gritei

- Talvez seja... Mas serei um sádico muito rico...

- Por que vocês envolveram meu pai nisso?

- Ah sim... O papai... Ele foi muito útil... Depois que acumulamos uma boa quantidade de objetos, resolvemos trocar. Mas Danzou, o dono do cassino e pai de seu noivo...

- Sai não é meu noivo! – interrompi

- Que seja... Danzou sugeriu que trocássemos os objetos no banco de seu pai, porque caso não desse certo, poderíamos culpá-lo, e assim Danzou se sentiria vingado. É claro que ele tinha que estar ciente de nossas intenções, já que minha dívida é com ele. Mas Kabuto e eu pretendemos nos livrar dele assim que pudermos... Então, como Danzou previra, seu pai não nos deu o dinheiro, e Kabuto teve que drogá-lo e mandá-lo assumir a culpa.

- Vocês usaram meu pai!

- Menina esperta... E teríamos pego você no dia seguinte à prisão de seu pai, enquanto falava com Shino, lembra? – perguntou Orochimaru, sorrindo

- Vocês estavam me vigiando?

- Minha querida... Ao contrário de Karin, Shino tem um cérebro que funciona 24 horas por dia. Ele percebeu imediatamente que você estava envolvida com os alunos que sabiam da droga...

- Por que Shino? – perguntei ao Aburame, que se manteve indiferente – eles persuadiram você?

- Errada de novo – respondeu Orochimaru – digamos que a família de Shino, mais especificamente do lado paterno, possuía negócios com Yakushi. E como Shino é um herdeiro nato dos Aburame, decidiu seguir os passos do avô e do pai para cobrir um pequeno favor que eles deviam ao Yakushi. Quanto a Karin, ela apenas foi um objeto. Claro, ela tem potencial. É má, muito má, quando quer. Mas não pensa muito e às vezes deixa os sentimentos tomarem conta. Como aconteceu quando vocês a seqüestraram.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei

- Shino estava vigiando o Uchiha – respondeu Orochimaru

E então me senti idiota de não ter percebido antes:

- Onde estão Naruto e os outros? – perguntei, assustada.

- Ah sim... Foram até ao quartel general de vocês. Ridículo, na minha opinião. Bem do lado da sala de Kabuto.

- Se é tão ridículo, _senhora_, por que não percebeu antes? – não pude evitar chamar Orochimaru de "senhora"...

- Do que me chamou sua...?! – mas Orochimaru não chegou a terminar a frase. Endireitou sua postura e se aproximou de mim.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – desafiei

- Pois bem – disse Orochimaru entre dentes – estão no quarto de Kakashi o Uzumaki, os dois Hyuuga e o garoto Nara. Foram resgatar Karin e assim que chegarem, vamos eliminar nossas testemunhas.

- Por que pegou Tenten e Ino? Elas são inocentes! – falei, e minhas amigas olharam pra mim, mais lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

- A Yamanaka estava com o Sabaku. A Mitsashi... Bem, tive que pegá-la para ameaçar o Hyuuga. Ele reagiu muito sabe... Achei até que morreria...

- O que fez com ele? – gritei

- Você já vai saber... Mas agora é minha vez de perguntar: onde está o Uchiha?

- Eu... – comecei

- Responda Haruno... Kakashi vai acabar sem mãos... Insiste em dizer que não sabe e infelizmente acho que está falando a verdade. E nenhum dos seus amiguinhos sabe. Como ele é seu namoradinho, quem mais poderia saber a não ser você?

- Eu não sei onde ele está. – falei

- Kukuku – riu Orochimaru, mas de repente ficou sério e me deu uma bofetada no rosto. Doeu, mas mantive minha impressão inalterável – Mentira – completou ele

- Verdade – desafiei, o que resultou em outra bofetada. As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos

- Vou perguntar de novo. Onde está o Uchiha?

- Não sei, e mesmo que soubesse não diria.

- Está disposta a morrer por ele? – perguntou Orochimaru, e me bateu de novo.

Mas não cheguei a responder a pergunta, porque naquele momento entraram na sala Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji (com um olho roxo e arranhões pelo rosto), Karin e Kabuto. Graças a Buda Sasuke não estava com eles... Mas onde estaria então? E Kiba? Será que conseguiu fugir? Depois que o psicólogo trancou a porta, Shino disse:

- Vocês demoraram. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – respondeu Kabuto – só tivemos que ser cautelosos. Descobriram o paradeiro do Uchiha?

- Não – disse Orochimaru – mas eu estava tendo uma conversa agradabilíssima com a senhorita Haruno...

- Oh – disse Kabuto – então você foi pega? Hahaha... Achei que era mais esperta senhorita. E o que ela está fazendo desamarrada?

- Oh sim, me esqueci... – comentou Orochimaru

- Sakura, nos perdoe... Tivemos que soltar Karin – falou Naruto, e Yakushi chegou por trás dele, dando-lhe um forte empurrão.

- Cale a boca Uzumaki. Aburame, Karin, me ajudem a amarrá-los!

Karin foi até Hinata enquanto Shino amarrou rapidamente Neji. Shikamaru parecia estar com dificuldade para caminhar, por isso não tentou fugir enquanto Shino estava ocupado. Então o Aburame foi até ele e começou a imobilizá-lo também. Orochimaru se aproximou de mim.

- Você vai morrer... Mas como bom vilão vou lhe dar uma oportunidade: você tem talentos químicos... Por que não se junta a nós? – só faltava colocar a mordaça em mim

- Nunca – respondi, firme, e cuspi na cara de Orochimaru. Ele amarrou a mordaça violentamente e estava prestes a me bater de novo quando Kabuto disse:

- Não Orochimaru! Não desperdice energia! Vá para a porta... Fique quieto Uzumaki! – e olhei pra eles. Só Naruto faltava ser amarrado e estava dando muito trabalho para Yakushi. Hinata chorava e Neji olhava desoladamente para Tenten. Shikamaru, assim como Gaara, encarava o nada. Olhei para meus inimigos. Shino se aproximou de Naruto e deu-lhe um chute na barriga, mas o Uzumaki teve seu grito de dor impedido de ser ouvido por uma mordaça.

Karin estava parada ao lado da porta, e tive a pequena impressão de que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Então ela começou a falar, quase inaudível:

- Professor Orochimaru...

- Sim? – respondeu ele se aproximando de Karin e ficando de costas para a porta.

- Eu esqueci de mencionar um fato... – continuou Karin

- Que fato? – perguntou Orochimaru, interessado

- Inuzuka... Está na escola... – e Karin abaixou a cabeça.

- Como pode ter esquecido de algo tão importante! – brigou Kabuto

- Agora mais coisas fazem sentido! – disse Orochimaru – Foi assim que ficaram sabendo sobre os efeitos da droga! Tenho certeza de que foram vocês que impediram a garota Sabaku de assaltar a loja dos pais, não foi? – mas nós nem precisamos responder

- Responde Karin! Como pode esquecer de algo tão importante! Se ele sabe sobre nós então deve ter ido buscar ajuda! – continuou Kabuto

- Desculpe! Fiquei perturbada com isso tudo! Mas Kiba não estava no quarto quando foram me buscar! Ele... Se disfarçou e saiu pra pegar comida...

Nossa. Tava na cara que Karin estava mentindo. O que ela pretendia? Estava protegendo Kiba? Impossível ela ser tão burra a ponto de REALMENTE esquecer dele...

- Desculpe... – terminou Karin

- Tudo bem – disse Orochimaru – a besteira já está feita... Agora temos que mandar alguém caçar o Inuzuka e o Uchiha. Shino, vá... Mas Orochimaru não terminou de falar.

A porta da ante-sala foi arrombada e a quina da porta acertou a cabeça de Orochimaru, com força, jogando-o desacordado no chão. Pela porta irromperam o inspetor Flack, empunhando uma arma, Sasuke e Kiba. Meu coração deu um pulo de alegria, e só não gritei o nome de Sasuke porque a maldita mordaça me impedia de falar.

- Polícia de Nova York! – disse Flack. Ouvi direito? Ele disse "polícia de Nova York"? Que brincadeira é essa?

- Essa é boa... – comentou Kabuto retirando do cinto a própria arma, provavelmente a mesma que usou para atirar em Kankurou.

- Só se for pra mim – disse Flack levantando a aba do casaco, e pude perceber um distintivo

- Quem chamou você até aqui? – perguntou Kabuto um pouco assustado

- Fui contratado pela diretora pra investigar um caso de drogas em sua escola, e não me resta dúvidas de que você está envolvido.

- Bem observado... –comentou Kabuto, desdenhoso

- Largue a arma Yakushi – disse Flack

- Senão o que? – desafiou Kabuto

- Senão vou ser obrigado a atirar. Abaixe a arma devagar.

- Me force... – falou o psicólogo

E eu não esperava que Flack realmente fosse forçar. Com uma mira excelente e expressão de poucos amigos, ele disparou um tiro que acertou em cheio a mão de Kabuto que segurava a arma. O psicólogo rolou de dor e se ajoelhou no chão. Pude ver carne viva saindo da mão dele. Antes que Shino pudesse reagir, Flack apontou a arma pra ele também.

- Nenhum movimento Aburame. Abaixe a arma e vá para a parede. Você viu que não estou brincando.

Shino engoliu em seco, largou a arma e se colocou de costas na parede, com as mãos pra cima.

- Sasuke, Kiba, desamarrem os outros – comandou Flack, e assim os garotos fizeram. Kiba correu para ajudar Kakashi, que parecia prestes a desmaiar enquanto Sasuke corria pra mim. Assim que Sasuke me desamarrou, dei um abraço apertado nele e deixei que minhas lágrimas corressem livremente.

- Obrigada... – sussurrei no ouvido dele. Sasuke me colocou de frente pra ele e olhou fundo em meus olhos.

- Sakura... – mas ele não pode terminar de falar porque novamente houve um disparo. Desta vez da arma de Yakushi. Sasuke se ajoelhou no chão ao mesmo tempo que Flack saía de perto do corpo desfalecido de Orochimaru e ameaçava o Yakushi com sua arma.

- Seu desgraçado! – gritei para Yakushi

- Largue a arma Yakushi! Largue a arma!!! – gritou Flack. Diante da insistência de Kabuto em segurar o objeto, Flack disparou outro tiro e acertou um dos joelhos do psicólogo, que urrou de dor novamente.

- Sasuke! – gritei desesperadamente enquanto o segurava em meu colo e lhe dava tapas no rosto – Sasuke! Acorda! Por favor!

- Sakura... Eu estou bem... – disse Sasuke, mas o gemido de dor que seguiu estas palavras provou exatamente o contrário.

- Posso ver seu braço? – perguntei, na tentativa de ajudar, e Sasuke o estendeu a mim. Por sorte a bala passou de raspão e estourou na parede logo atrás de nós.

- Sakura, não se desespere – falou Sasuke, sorrindo – não vou morrer – e agora me pareceu ser verdade. Sasuke se pôs milagrosamente de pé e mais tarde, quando tudo isso acabar, quero perguntar a ele como conseguiu.

Ele pode ser forte e resistente, mas tive que fazer o sangramento parar. Então rasguei a barra da minha saia de uniforme e amarrei no braço dele. Vi Sasuke fazer uma careta de dor e logo em seguida me lançar um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Vamos ajudar os outros – falou ele. Eu concordei e voltei para a realidade que se desenrolava na minha frente: Flack apontava a arma para Yakushi, Karin chorava a um canto, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji e Hinata já estavam desamarrados, e Kakashi e Tsunade não se encontravam mais na sala. Provavelmente foram para a enfermaria ou buscar reforços.

Kiba já havia abaixado a mordaça de Naruto e havia começado a desamarrar as mãos do loiro quando este gritou:

- Inspetor, cuidado!

E quando nos viramos para a porta, entendemos o porquê do grito: Orochimaru empunhava uma cadeira e estava prestes a descarregá-la em Flack quando o inspetor ouviu o grito de Naruto. Ele se esquivou habilmente, mas ouvimos um quarto disparo de arma. Flack estava estatelado no chão, mas começou a se levantar. Então entendemos quem fora atingido.

Orochimaru.

Kabuto viu Orochimaru se levantar e preparou uma emboscada para o inspetor. Agarrou sua arma enquanto Orochimaru empunhava a cadeira. Mas com o desvio de Flack, o tiro acertou o alvo errado, e agora Orochimaru jazia no chão, soltando gemidos angustiados. Yakushi se aproximou do professor e começou a dizer:

- Perdão Orochimaru! Você sabe que eu...

- Você me matou Kabuto... Você me traiu... – balbuciou Orochimaru enquanto vomitava sangue. E com um último suspiro (ou assim me pareceu), Orochimaru tombou a cabeça de lado.

- Ele morreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuu!!!!! – foi o grito angustiante de Kabuto – VOCÊ! - Acusou o psicólogo apontando para Flack. Você é o culpado!!! – e sem temer a morte, avançou para o inspetor. A arma de Flack caiu e os dois iniciaram uma luta corpo a corpo.

- Onde está Shino? – perguntou Naruto, de repente, nos fazendo despertar de nosso transe. Hinata abraçou o namorado enquanto chorava mais.

- Eu... – começou Neji – Não sabemos Naruto...

- Aquele desgraçado deve ter fugido quando Kabuto atirou! – disse Shikamaru

- O que significa tudo isso gente? – perguntou Tenten, desesperada – por que machucaram o professor Kakashi? No que vocês estão envolvidos?

- Teremos tempo para explicações – disse Gaara – Mas agora temos que levar vocês para um lugar seguro. Vamos chamar a polícia. Não quero machucar mais pessoas que amo – ele disse isso a todos nós, mas olhou demoradamente para Ino. A loira disse:

- Confiamos em vocês!

Gaara sorriu e fez sinal para que todos o seguissem. Tenten, Neji, Naruto e Hinata foram. Mas eu decidi ficar. E achei normal Sasuke me acompanhar, mas Shikamaru e Kiba também ficaram.

- Vocês não vão? – perguntei

- Vou atrás de Shino. Foi ele quem drogou Temari – falou Shikamaru, com determinação, e antes que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa para impedi-lo, ele saiu em disparada, mesmo com a perna machucada.

- E você? – perguntou Sasuke para Kiba, mas a resposta do Inuzuka não veio. Em vez disso ele se levantou e foi até Karin, que chorava abalada num canto enquanto acompanhava a luta de olhos arregalados.

Ele ajudou a garota a se levantar e quando passou por mim e por Sasuke, nos lançou um sorriso. Então ficamos a sós com Flack e Yakushi.

- O que fazemos? – perguntei

- Olha – disse Sasuke apontando a arma de Flack, caída ao lado do corpo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke ia se abaixar para pegar, mas soltou um gemido de dor. O tecido azul do pedaço da minha saia foi tingido pelo sangue de Sasuke. O ferimento dele estava se abrindo, e não ia adiantar bancar o herói neste momento. Então eu teria que pegar a arma.

Acho que a intenção de Sasuke não era atirar em Yakushi, por mais que ele quisesse. O que Sasuke realmente queria fazer, e eu também, era ameaçar o psicólogo, que estava levando vantagem na luta com Flack, mesmo com uma mão estourada e o joelho atingido. Com a mão boa, ele tentava enforcar o inspetor, e Flack já estava ficando roxo quando toquei na arma.

Foi aí que uma coisa horrível aconteceu. Uma mão branca agarrou meu pulso e me impediu de pegar o objeto. Era Orochimaru. Meu Deus! Ele ainda está vivo! Soltei um grito de espanto que chamou a atenção de Sasuke e ele se abaixou ao meu lado, ignorando todas as dores que sentia.

- Larga ela – disse ele para Orochimaru, mas o professor apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Deixa Sasuke – falei – ele quer dizer alguma coisa – e realmente me pareceu isso. Orochimaru fazia força para falar. Testei o pulso dele e percebi que seria inútil tentar mantê-lo vivo. Pelo visto ele reunira as últimas forças para fazer uma revelação, espero que importante.

- Diz logo! – falou Sasuke

- Diz professor... – insisti

- Tem... – começou Orochimaru, e vomitou mais um pouco de sangue

- O quê? – perguntei

- Tem... Uma... Bomba no... Colégio – e seus olhos saíram de foco, um último filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Testei o pulso, trêmula, e confirmei a Sasuke a morte de Orochimaru.

Em seguida, olhei pra Sasuke, assustada. E em seguida para Flack, que conseguiu virar o jogo e agora socava incansavelmente o rosto de Yakushi.

O terror daquela notícia tomou conta de mim.

Meu Buda.

Tem uma bomba no colégio.

**Espero que tenham gostado!!! Sinto dizer que esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo dessa fic... u.u**

**Então caprichem nas reviews!!!**

**n.n**

**E fiquem tranqüilos que tenho projetos futuros!!! Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando e aguardando pacientemente a atualização! Mereço ser ameaçada...**

**n.n''**

**Então é isso! Amo muito vocês!!!**

**Grande beijo e obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	18. Decisões

**Capítulo 18: Decisões**

_Tem uma bomba no colégio._

Ainda estava difícil, MUITO difícil de entender o que Orochimaru acabara de me dizer. Buda... Uma bomba? Isso é terrível! Eu estava em transe. Íamos todos morrer... Por vários segundos perdi a noção de tempo e espaço, só a recuperando quando ouvi Kabuto gritar. Flack estava sobre ele, ainda socando-lhe a cara.

Olhei para Sasuke de novo. Ele estava assustado, eu sabia, mas não demonstrava. Ele fez sinal para que concretizasse o que ia fazer antes de Orochimaru me fazer a revelação bombástica (nos dois sentidos). Então me abaixei e peguei a arma de Flack, mas vi que não muito longe também estava a de Kabuto. Entreguei a do inspetor para Sasuke e fui correndo até a de Kabuto, a peguei e voltei para o lado de Sasuke.

Pronto. Agora só faltava decidir qual de nós dois iria interromper a briga.

Na verdade não foi necessário, porque Sasuke levantou sua arma e apontou para a cabeça de Kabuto. Eu fiz o mesmo e fiquei pensando em nossa situação. Assim, um do lado do outro, parecemos até Sr. e Srª. Smith, aquele filme com a Angelina Jolie e o Brad Pitt (gostoso!). Desse jeito pareço até o Naruto: fazendo piadas em situações tensas. A diferença é que guardo meu senso de humor só pra mim. Então deixei as piadas de lado e voltei a me concentrar na realidade.

Olhei pra Sasuke para encorajá-lo a interromper a luta.

- Parem – disse ele friamente, mas nem o inspetor ou o psicólogo pararam

Fala sério.

- Parem! – gritei, e deu resultado. Tanto Flack quanto Yakushi olharam pra mim e Sasuke, apontando armas pra eles.

- O que foi? – perguntou Flack, nervoso – não estão vendo que estou levando vantagem?

- Acontece que tem algo mais importante pra nos preocuparmos agora – disse Sasuke

- E o que seria? – perguntou Kabuto com desdém

- A bomba que você e Orochimaru esconderam no colégio – respondeu Sasuke e Flack olhou pra nós com incredulidade

- Estão brincando não é? – perguntou ele

- Se estivéssemos não estaríamos aqui ainda. Orochimaru nos disse antes de morrer – falei

Flack suspirou fundo e deu outro soco em Yakushi, que parecia levemente surpreso.

- Diga onde está – mandou Flack entre dentes

- Hahaha! Vocês são muito idiotas mesmo... – desdenhou Kabuto

- Onde está a bomba?! – gritou Flack

- Saia de cima de mim e eu digo – falou Kabuto. Flack pareceu considerar essa opção e vendo que não tinha escolha, se levantou.

Yakushi se levantou com muita dificuldade e olhou pra nós como se fôssemos insetos. Com certeza essa classificação caberia para Shino, mas agora ele deve estar levando uma surra de Shikamaru, ou assim espero eu.

- Então – tornou Flack – onde está?

- Vejamos... Dizer ou não dizer...? – disse Kabuto, o que fez Flack perder a paciência e tomar a arma de minha mão. Sasuke entrou na minha frente, caso eu precisasse de proteção.

- Pare de enrolar Yakushi! Você sabe que sou capaz de atirar... – ameaçou o inspetor

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – e um sorriso macabro se formou nos lábios do falso psicólogo. Fiquei com medo e Flack me pareceu apreensivo

- E por que não? – questionou o inspetor, com menos dureza na voz

- Porque se você atirar, essa escola, eu e todos vocês vão virar adubo.

E sem dizer mais nada, Yakushi levantou a camisa que usava. A bomba era pequena, tanto que nem fazia volume sobre a roupa. Estava amarrada no abdome de Kabuto. Mas eu não estava interessada em saber o tamanho do estrago que objeto tão pequeno poderia fazer.

- Não se enganem pelo tamanho dela – disse ele debilmente – o poder de fogo dessa coisinha é impressionante, acreditem.

- Onde você quer detonar isso? – perguntou Flack. Kabuto riu antes de responder:

- Num lugar em que se essa bomba explodir não vai restar pedra sobre pedra.

- Onde? – insistiu Flack

- Não te interessa! – disse Kabuto parando de sorrir – e agora eu preciso sair daqui. Me dê as armas.

- Pegue a de Shino e veremos quem tem melhor pontaria – desafiou Flack

- A dele está descarregada. Foi apenas para pegar a garota Haruno.

Cara... Eles me enganaram! Mas também, não podia arriscar... Como ia saber que a porcaria de arma estava descarregada? Malditos!

- Agora me entregue as armas – voltou Kabuto

Flack parecia pensar rápido. Ele deu uma olhada praticamente imperceptível para a janela e depois tirou a arma da não de Sasuke. Espero realmente que ele tenha um ÓTIMO plano, porque senão vamos todos morrer e a escola vai explodir como bola de aniversário.

E fiquei muito satisfeita ao ver que Flack ainda tinha uma carta na manga. No momento em que ia entregar as armas para Yakushi, virou-se e atirou-as pela janela da ante-sala, quebrando os vidros durante o processo.

- Seu desgraçado! – gritou Yakushi

Então algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu: Kabuto saiu correndo da sala.

Inesperado porque o joelho dele estava estourado e ele estava todo machucado. Imediatamente Sasuke fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Flack o impediu.

- Ele está louco – disse o inspetor – se você for atrás dele, a bomba explode. Vamos deixar tomar alguns segundos de vantagem e depois eu mesmo vou atrás dele.

- Mas nem sabemos pra onde ele vai! – eu disse

- Vocês sabem de algum lugar em que a explosão poderia fazer um grande estrago? – perguntou Flack, e eu nem precisei pensar muito pra responder:

- Aqui mesmo. Estamos no primeiro andar e todos os alunos nas salas. Se a bomba explodisse aqui, o prédio inteiro desabaria.

- Mas se Yakushi saiu daqui, com certeza desconsiderou essa possibilidade – disse Flack – deve haver outro lugar em que o efeito seria o mesmo.

Ficamos poucos segundos em silêncio, quando Sasuke falou:

- Há outro lugar.

- Diga qual! – falou Flack

- As quadras – respondeu Sasuke

- Por quê? - perguntei

- Pense Sakura! As quadras são aqui do lado e são cobertas! Se ele explodisse a bomba lá, o teto das quadras desabaria e a explosão atingiria um pedaço do primeiro andar, fazendo todos os outros desabarem. É um processo mais lento, mas com a mesma gravidade.

- Ok... – disse Flack – estou indo pra lá. Dêem um jeito de evacuar a escola. – e já ia saindo para a porta quando uma idéia terrível me ocorreu:

- Espera! – chamei, e Flack se virou – o terceiro ano está na educação Física, e as quadras não tem alto-falantes. Nossos colegas vão morrer!

- Primeiro: não vão morrer porque se depender de mim essa bomba não vai explodir, e segundo: por via das dúvidas dêem um jeito de chegar nas quadras antes de Kabuto e eu.

E sem ao menos desejar boa sorte, Flack saiu correndo.

Olhei pro lado e percebi que Sasuke não estava mais ali. Então onde estaria? Foi quando ouvi um barulho de microfonia vindo da sala logo à frente e lembrei que a diretoria tem um sistema de alto-falante. Sasuke estava mexendo nele.

- Boa idéia – falei

- Temos que ser rápidos – e me estendeu o microfone

- Eu? – perguntei

- Não é hora de escolhas... – disse Sasuke, e tendo que admitir que ele tinha razão, peguei o microfone, pigarreei e por fim, disse:

- Atenção alunos – e minha voz soou alta e trêmula, mas na verdade eu não fazia idéia do que dizer! Contar que há uma bomba? Isso só pioraria a situação...

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio e estava pensando seriamente em desligar o microfone quando vi o alarme de incêndio. Então lembrei daqueles filmes de ação em que os mocinhos querem salvar todo mundo e acionam o alarme pra evacuar o prédio, mesmo que não haja um incêndio, como é nosso caso.

Apontei o alarme para Sasuke e ele entendeu o recado: retirou o machadinho que ficava ao lado do vidro, e ignorando o sangue que começava a vazar do curativo, acionou o alarme.

Imediatamente aquele som irritante de alarme ecoou pela sala e provavelmente por todo o colégio. Aproveitei a deixa e com mais coragem peguei o microfone de novo e tornei a falar:

- Atenção alunos! Isso não é treinamento! Evacuem o prédio e se dirijam pra fora do Konoha agora mesmo. Saiam do colégio agora mesmo! E se acham que é alguma brincadeira, fiquem e morram queimados!

Nossa... Acho que exagerei...

Olhei pra Sasuke e acabei sorrindo. Acho que seria capaz de beijá-lo se não tivéssemos que salvar nossa turma. Ele sorriu de volta e comentou:

- Você foi radical, mas eu gostei.

- Obrigada... – respondi, envergonhada – mas agora temos que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui! Se passarmos por Flack e Yakushi correndo, com certeza ele vai detonar a bomba onde estiver!

- Isso é fácil – disse Sasuke, e ainda com o machadinho na mão, correu de volta para a ante-sala.

Pouco a pouco foi se aproximando da janela, e estava prestes a terminar de quebrar o vidro quando eu o impedi. O braço dele estava lavado de sangue.

- Você já se machucou demais por minha causa – falei. E rasguei outro pedaço da minha saia, enxuguei o sangue e amarrei um novo curativo. Não ficou muito bom, mas pelo menos estancaria o sangramento por mais um tempo.

E antes que Sasuke pudesse protestar, arranquei o machadinho da mão dele e estilhacei o resto do vidro. Por sorte o espaço era grande o suficiente pra nós dois passarmos. Sasuke se ofereceu pra ir primeiro pra poder me ajudar a passar depois. Ele passou sem nenhum problema, mas quando chegou minha vez, acabei arranhando minha perna num caco de vidro mal quebrado.

Quando entrei por completo nos jardins do lado das quadras, o machucado estava sangrando. Por sorte Sasuke não percebeu. Não queria que ele se preocupasse, mas quando comecei a andar para alcançá-lo, a dor falou mais forte que minha vontade de continuar e por isso me sentei e acabei gritando.

E foi inevitável Sasuke não notar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, se voltando para mim

- Me cortei – respondi num tom de quem diz que não foi nada, mas não funcionou

- E por que não me avisou? – perguntou ele, se agachando ao meu lado

- Desculpe... Não queria te preocupar.

- Certo, agora fica quieta que vou fazer um curativo – e Sasuke rasgou a manda da camisa com o braço bom e a amarrou em minha perna. Fiquei com muita vergonha, confesso, com o toque dele na minha coxa. Mesmo sendo meu namorado e tal. É um lugar sensível pra mim.

Depois que Sasuke terminou o curativo (e acabei agradecendo mentalmente por isso) eu disse que estava tudo ok e que poderíamos continuar. Enquanto íamos para as quadras, não pude resistir e acabei comentando:

- Se continuarmos nos machucando, vamos acabar sem uniforme... - Sasuke riu, mas logo em seguida ficou sério de novo.

- Algum sinal de Kabuto ou Flack? – perguntou ele

- Não – respondi e olhei pra porta do colégio. Então Kabuto saiu por ela – espera! – falei para Sasuke. Ele parou e eu apontei.

Sasuke olhou para a entrada do Konoha e também distinguiu o psicólogo saindo do meio da multidão de alunos que evacuava o colégio. Fiquei com medo dele explodir a bomba ali mesmo. Sasuke chamou minha atenção.

- Sakura, temos que ir.

E ia dizer a ele minha preocupação com Yakushi, mas Sasuke já voltara a correr. Sem escolha, fui atrás dele, atenta a qualquer explosão. Como se fosse possível NÃO notar...

Mas não ouvi barulho nenhum até adentrar as quadras. Já dentro, Sasuke e eu nos deparamos com uma cena surpreendente: no meio da quadra havia um aglomerado de alunos, formando um círculo. Fomos nos aproximando aos poucos e conseguimos distinguir a roupa verde do professor Gai. O dono desta estava descabelado e berrava para que parassem de lutar.

Quem parar de lutar?

Demorei alguns segundos para entender: Shikamaru estava em cima de Shino (como Flack estava há alguns minutos com Yakushi) e socava sem piedade a cara dele, que já continha vários arranhões e filetes de sangue escorrendo do nariz e da boca. Os óculos escuros do Aburame estavam quebrados ao lado do dono.

Gai gritava para que Rock Lee o ajudasse, mas a miniatura do professor olhava boquiaberto para a cena toda. Nenhum dos meus colegas movia um dedo para separar os dois. Mas por que Shino teria fugido para as quadras? Será que Yakushi queria detoná-la ali, mas de última hora mudou os planos?

Isso não vem ao caso. Tínhamos que avisar da bomba.

Me aproximei discretamente de Gai enquanto Sasuke se mantinha mais afastado, atento à entrada da quadra.

- Professor – comecei – precisa tirar todo mundo daqui agora.

- Senhorita Haruno! Está atrasada! – disse Gai

- Professor! – insisti – O senhor precisa tirar todos daqui AGORA! – gritei, e isso atraiu a atenção de todos, que olharam pra mim e para Sasuke assustados. Gai pareceu perceber que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – perguntou ele parecendo preocupado

- Apenas leve todas pra fora professor – falei, cansada

- Certo – disse Gai – e se virou pra turma, aparentemente se esquecendo de Shikamaru e Shino – Turma! Todos pra fora agora! Vamos! Há uma emergência no colégio e precisamos sair imediatamente! Lee!

- Sim Gai sensei! – respondeu Rock Lee recuperado de seu transe

- Me ajude a levar todos pra fora! – ordenou Gai

- Sim, Gai sensei! – respondeu Lee com os olhinhos brilhando. Se a situação não fosse tão delicada, bateria nele.

Aos poucos a quadra foi se esvaziando, até que sobraram apenas Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino e eu. Com um último soco, Shika fez Shino desmaiar. Então o Nara se levantou e contemplou o estrago que fez no Aburame. Sasuke se aproximou dele e falou:

- Shikamaru, você já se vingou. Agora temos que sair daqui.

- Certo – respondeu Shikamaru – vamos.

- Espera – pedi, e os dois olharam pra mim – o que fazemos com ele? – perguntei, me referindo a Shino

- Deixamos aí – respondeu Shikamaru com uma frieza irreconhecível na voz. Tanto Sasuke como eu olhamos surpresos pra ele, até que Sasuke disse:

- Você já se vingou. Não se transforme num lixo também – Shikamaru pareceu refletir um pouco.

- Vamos levá-lo pra fora – disse ele, por fim. Então Sasuke segurou os braços de Shino e Shikamaru segurou as pernas. Fui à frente para poder vigiar Yakushi e Flack.

Quando saímos das quadras, nos deparamos com um silêncio terrível no Konoha. Acho que nem à noite a escola fica tão emudecida. Do lado de fora pareciam vir várias vozes e ouvi um conjunto se sirenes quebrar o silêncio de repente. Ou era a polícia, ou a ambulância. Ou os dois...

Procurei por toda parte com os olhos Flack e Yakushi, até que os encontrei, rolando no chão, novamente em uma luta corporal. Yakushi estava sem camisa e a bomba estava à mostra. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais das quadras.

- Vamos colocá-lo ali – disse Shikamaru, me despertando de meus devaneios. Ele apontava para um pequeno declive entre as quadras e o salão de festas. Eu passei por ali no dia do baile...

Sasuke desceu uma pequena escadaria de costas, e Shikamaru foi de frente. Ao chegarem ao pé da escadaria, andaram um pouco e colocaram Shino de bruços no gramado, bem na porta do salão.

- Se ele acordar vai ter um trabalho enorme pra sair daí. – finalizou Shikamaru, e rapidamente nós três subimos a escada e voltamos para a frente as quadras.

Yakushi e Flack estavam de pé novamente, e o inspetor tentava arrancar a bomba de Kabuto, mas sem muito sucesso. Não que Yakushi estivesse conseguindo impedir os avanços do inspetor. Acontece que a bomba não saía de jeito nenhum. Se ela tivesse que explodir, levaria junto seu criador...

Esse dia já foi tão angustiante e cheio de surpresas que é inevitável dizer que aconteceu mais uma. Mas essa "surpresa" trouxe mais do que sérias conseqüências...

Karin adentrou o colégio seguida por Kiba. Ela gritava que devíamos para Yakushi pois ele ia explodir tudo. Atrás deles logo vieram Deidara e Jiraya, implorando para que voltassem. Mas Flack, que tentava deter Kabuto, acabou se assustando e soltou o psicólogo. Nesse meio tempo, Yakushi riu maniacamente e ia apertar o botão que explodiria a bomba.

Percebendo o perigo, Flack, Shikamaru, Sasuke e eu começamos a correr e percebemos que Deidara, Jiraya a Kiba fizeram o mesmo. Meus ouvidos ficaram atentos para a explosão que aconteceria a qualquer segundo.

Uma última olhada para trás. Karin saltou sobre Yakushi e eles rolaram pelo declive por onde minutos antes estivemos com Shino.

Segundos de espera em uma corrida pela vida.

- Pro chão!!! – ouvi Flack dizer

Um corpo sobre o meu.

Uma explosão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já faz duas horas desde que a bomba explodiu. Neste momento estou na sala de Tsunade, onde horas antes passei pelo pior momento de minha vida. Comigo estão meus pais, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, todos os professores, a própria diretora e o inspetor Flack. Minhas amigas e os outros foram todos para a casa, pra se recuperar do choque da explosão. Tsunade decidiu suspender as aulas por um mês, para a reconstrução da escola.

Por sorte o estrago da bomba não foi muito grande. Destruiu apenas o salão de festas e a lateral de uma das quadras. Um bombeiro acabou de nos avisar que encontraram dois corpos: o de Shino e o de Karin. Yakushi explodiu em pedaços e Shino morreu carbonizado. Karin milagrosamente sobreviveu... Deve ter corrido antes da bomba explodir. Mas segundo o bombeiro, seu rosto estava desfigurado e cheio de queimaduras.

Karin ia ser levada ao hospital e seus pais já haviam sido avisados. O professor Kakashi também fora levado, apesar de sua situação ser menos grave que a de Karin. Kiba decidiu ir com os bombeiros e a ambulância. Ele me pareceu muito preocupado com Karin. Acho que ele ganhou um afeto especial por ela por tê-lo protegido. Kiba nos contou que estava no banheiro quando Yakushi invadiu o quarto de Kakashi para pegar Karin. E quando o psicólogo perguntou se havia mais alguém no aposento, Karin disse que não.

E foi graças a ela também que segundos depois de Yakushi ter saído, Kiba pôde fugir e procurar por ajuda. E acabou encontrando Sasuke e o inspetor Flack, que na verdade é um detetive, como ele mesmo já falou.

Depois de discutir com Jiraya (ele queria que as aulas fossem suspensas por dois meses, já que os professores praticamente não têm férias), Tsunade dispensou os professores, restando na sala apenas o inspetor, Sasuke, meus pais e eu. A diretora começou a contar a história em detalhes para meus pais, e a cada palavra de toda aquela trama (desde o desmaio de Kiba até a bomba) meus pais ficavam mais impressionados.

Quando Tsunade contou o plano de Kabuto e Orochimaru com Danzou, pude perceber que meu pai fechou os punhos e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, afinal, ele fora usado. Pra tentar quebrar aquele clima ruim e de puro pesar misturado com rancor, falei:

- Diretora, se a senhora sabia que o que eu te disse era verdade, porque não avisou a polícia?

- Acho que devo explicações – disse Tsunade – Bem, quando você me contou o que achava sobre o Inuzuka, Sakura, não acreditei imediatamente. Mas depois que começaram as notícias de mais assaltos, percebi que alguma coisa estava errada. Então bloqueei os sites de notícias de seus note books até ter certeza do que estava acontecendo e quem estava envolvido.

- E onde o inspetor entra nessa história? – perguntei

- Por favor, não me chame de inspetor – disse Flack – pode me chamar de Don, detetive ou Flack mesmo. Já escolhi minha arte e definitivamente não está na escola. – terminou ele com um sorriso.

- Certo – respondi sorrindo de volta

- Pois bem – prosseguiu Tsunade – como não havia descoberto nada sobre esse mistério, decidi entrar em contato com Flack. Nós nos conhecemos em Nova York, quando fui fazer mestrado em Harvard. Desde então ficamos amigos e trocamos favores sempre que possível. Por isso o contatei e pedi que se fizesse de inspetor para poder circular à vontade pelos corredores e conversar com cada aluno.

- E a senhora falou ao detetive o que Sakura lhe contou – perguntou meu pai

- Falei, senhor Haruno - respondeu a diretora – Foi preciso. Então veio a festa e o garoto Sabaku saiu ferido. As coisas estavam ficando muito mais sérias do que pensei. Kankurou foi ferido por alguém que na verdade queira assassinar o professor Kakashi, e isso fez com que tanto Flack como eu desconfiássemos que os bandidos estavam dentro de nossa própria escola.

- E se Kakashi iria ser morto, certamente sabia de alguma coisa – completou Flack

Neste momento ouve uma batida na porta.

- Estão esperando alguém? – perguntou mamãe

- Sim senhora Haruno – respondeu Tsunade – e garanto ser de seu interesse.

Isso nos intrigou. Do nosso interesse? Quem poderia ser?

Infelizmente não fiquei feliz em ver quem era. Meu pai quase avançou para as pessoas que acabaram de entrar, impedido apenas por Sasuke e pelo detetive Flack.

Danzou e Sai não se abalaram. O pai cumprimentou cortesmente a diretora enquanto o filho encarava a todos com desdém e deboche. Sasuke se aproximou mais de mim.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou meu pai com a voz carregada de ódio. Mas pelo menos não precisou mais ser segurado. Minha mãe abaixou os olhos.

- A diretora nos chamou – respondeu Danzou por Tsunade

- Obrigado senhor Danzou, pela sua presença – disse Tsunade – Precisamos conversar, mas acho que o detetive Flack seria melhor para isso.

- Detetive? – perguntou Danzou, um pouco assustado

- Sim – respondeu Flack – Donald Flack, polícia de Nova York. Eu ainda diria "ao seu dispor" se realmente estivesse afim de ajudá-lo.

- O senhor tem senso de humor – disse Danzou – mas por que um detetive de Nova York quer falar comigo?

- Hoje foi descoberta uma trama envolvendo um caso de drogas nesta escola – começou Flack – Posso dizer que essa droga obrigava os alunos a roubarem as próprias famílias para depois entregar os objetos aos bandidos. Um deles, Kabuto Yakushi, cometeu suicídio se explodindo pelos ares e estragando uma área da escola.

- Nossa – disse Danzou, mas não me pareceu impressionado

- O outro, Orochimaru, foi morto por Yakushi – continuou Flack

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Danzou

- Orochimaru lhe devia mais de um milhão de dólares, e alegou ter vendido esta escola para pagar uma parcela da dívida. A outra seria paga com o dinheiro dos objetos roubados. – explicou Flack

- Objetos que Haruno foi trocar em meu cassino – disse Danzou olhando para minha família com desprezo. Meu pai estava prestes a responder quando Flack disse:

- Quem faz as acusações aqui sou eu, senhor Danzou.

- Que acusações? – perguntou Danzou

- As que afirmam que o senhor teve um envolvimento neste caso, sugerindo que a droga fosse usada no senhor Haruno para que ele fosse preso caso a troca dos objetos não desse certo.

Danzou pareceu realmente surpreso, mas ficou em silêncio por cinco minutos at.é que tornou a falar:

- De onde tirou isso?

- Orochimaru confessou à Sakura e à Tsunade, e há outras testemunhas que confirmam à versão – Flack estava se referindo às outras pessoas que estavam na ante-sala, antes dele chegar

- E o senhor tem uma gravação ou algo que confirme essa versão? – perguntou Danzou com ar de superioridade

- Não – respondeu Flack – mas...

- Então não podem provar nada – cortou Danzou – e digo mais: a dívida com Orochimaru ainda não foi paga. Ele realmente jogou em meu cassino e quase me levou à falência, e ainda não pagou!

- Mas e os objetos roubados? – perguntou Flack

- Devia ter perguntado à Orochimaru antes dele morrer – respondeu Danzou sorrindo ironicamente

Ficamos muitos minutos em silêncio. Tsunade acompanhava tudo de olhos arregalados. Meu pai não tirava os olhos de Danzou e minha mãe chorava baixinho. Eu apertava com força a mão de Sasuke, que olhava para Sai com nojo. E Flack parecia sem argumentos.

- Há uma forma de pagar a dívida de Orochimaru sem ter que tomar a escola – disse Danzou quebrando o silêncio

- Qual? – perguntou Tsunade, surpresa. Danzou olhou pra minha família e eu temi o pior.

Em seguida ele olhou para Sai, que sorriu misteriosamente.

- A senhorita Haruno tem que se casar com meu filho Sai.

Desgraçado.

Era isso que eu temia. Ele ameaçou tomar a escola e só não o faria se eu me casasse com Sai! Preciso dizer que comecei a chorar? Foi de tudo: tristeza, ódio, mágoa, nojo, decepção, dúvida...

Todos os presentes olharam pra mim, Flack e Tsunade eram os mais confusos. Sasuke apertou minha mão mais forte ainda, como se quisesse me fazer gritar pra aliviar toda minha raiva, todo meu ódio daquelas palavras nojentas.

- E então senhorita? – insistiu Danzou

- Não sei o que dizer – respondi friamente

- Você não pode obrigar minha filha! Seu chantagista! – disse meu pai

- O que há com você Haruno? – perguntou Danzou desdenhosamente – Primeiro nega ao meu filho a mão de sua filha e depois tenta quebrar meu cassino. Acho que está ficando louco...

E ninguém conseguiu deter meu pai. Na verdade, acho que ninguém tentou. Foi inevitável a vontade de rir do soco que Danzou levou bem no nariz, Sai olhando abobadamente pra tudo.

Danzou fez menção de bater em meu pai também, mas Flack o impediu e o levou para fora da diretoria, pedindo que o retardado do Sai o acompanhasse. Tsunade virou-se pra mim. Sabia o que ela ia pedir. "Case-se pra salvar minha escola". Ninguém se importa com o que eu realmente sinto. Ninguém se importa com minha felicidade...

- Sakura – começou ela, mas eu interrompi

- Não vou me casar – falei

- Eu sei que a situação é delicada – recomeçou Tsunade, mas foi interrompida novamente

- Então não insista! – disse minha mãe, entre lágrimas

- Me deixem terminar! – disse Tsunade, e todos olhamos pra ela, aguardando – eu sei que a situação é delicada, mas se é para seu bem e sua felicidade Sakura, eu lhe peço: não se case. Não vale à pena... Você não ama esse rapaz e, além disso, sei que não quer se casar. Fazer o certo pra salvar uma instituição é completamente diferente de fazer algo por amor. Um dia esse prédio não vai ser mais meu, mas seu amor estará sempre dentro de seu coração.

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala. Pude perceber que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e novamente fiquei muito surpresa com Tsunade. Senti pena dela... Ela ia sacrificar o colégio que tanto ama por minha causa. Pelo meu amor.

Meus pais olharam pra mim, como se esperassem minha resposta. Mas eu olhei para Sasuke, que era a única coisa que me importava no momento. Ele não me olhou nos olhos e parecia achar o chão bem mais interessante que tudo.

- Sasuke... – comecei

- Sakura – me interrompeu ele ainda sem me olhar – faça o que é certo.

- O quê? – perguntei, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir

- Você me ouviu – e Sasuke levantou os olhos do chão – case-se com Sai e não deixe a diretora perder a escola. Não vale a pena...

- Não vale a pena o quê Sasuke? Colocar o que sentimos em primeiro lugar? – perguntei, chorando mais ainda – Eu te amo! E não quero casar com Sai! Você sabe disso!

- Sakura... – começou Sasuke, mas eu o interrompi. Não podia ser o mesmo Sasuke por quem me apaixonei...

- Não diga mais nada – e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele, meus pais acompanhando a cena em silêncio – é isso que seu coração está dizendo?

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos em silêncio pra depois responder:

- Não... – e me puxou pela cintura pra celar nossos lábios num beijo, ignorando totalmente a presença dos meus pais. Foi tão forte que me pareceu uma despedida.

Encarei novamente os olhos negros de Sasuke, inexpressíveis como sempre. Mas ele sorriu de um jeito que eliminou minhas preocupações por alguns instantes. Em seguida ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Esse não foi o último... – ele se referiu ao beijo

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala.

- Sakura... – começou minha mãe

- Está na hora de dar minha resposta. – falei e me dirigi para a sala de espera, onde provavelmente deveriam estar Danzou, Sai, a diretora e o inspetor.

Mas quando cheguei até o aposento, me surpreendi ao encontrar Sasuke ali também. Isso tornaria mais difícil as coisas... O que foi aquilo que ele disse? Uma promessa? O que ele vai fazer? Impedir meu casamento? Como?

Me dirigi para a janela mais próxima e encarei os jardins desertos do Konoha, banhados pela claridade laranja do Sol poente. Uma tarde tão bonita terminando com o som da minha voz dizendo, sem encarar ninguém mais além da grama verde da escola:

- Eu me caso com você Sai.

Ouvi uma porta batendo e quando me virei Sasuke não estava mais entre os presentes. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu pelo meu rosto sem empecilhos, e eu me perguntei mais uma vez quando a felicidade vai chegar e durar pra mim.

Acontece que eu confio em Sasuke, e espero que aquele REALMENTE não tenha sido nosso último beijo...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**PESSOAAAAAL!!! **

**Desculpe a demora pra postar esse cap tah?**

**Ele tem muita ação e o final é triste... Espero que gostem!!!**

**O próximo cap é o ultimo... Mas meu mais novo projeto envolve um filme chamado "volta por cima". E vou precisar da criatividade de vocês pra inventarem um personagem pra mim! Não vou falar agora o q eu quero, exatamente, por isso caprichem nas reviews do penúltimo capitulo de "mistério no colégio interno"!**

**Prometo que logo logo vou falar como quero a personagem e abrir as fichas... Ah! E esse cap tah sem revisar... desculpem... qualquer erro me perdoem tah?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews q vocês me mandaram e pelo apoio com o caso da Hanna Uchiha. Ela está muito grata!!! **

**AMO VOCÊS!!!**

**BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


	19. O melhor presente de casamento

**Capítulo 19: O melhor presente de casamento**

Hoje é sábado. Estamos em meados de maio e faltam três horas para meu casamento. Vocês devem estar pensando que estou num salão, rodeada por manicures e cabeleireiras, usando um magnífico vestido branco da coleção de minha mãe. Pois estão enganadas. Ainda não comecei a me arrumar e estou no prédio onde minha mãe trabalha. Se passaram três semanas desde o infeliz incidente no Konoha, que acabou com uma parte da escola e teve mortes trágicas. Mas o que realmente foi resolvido naquele dia foi o meu futuro. Eu mesma assinei meu atestado de óbito... Vou me casar com um homem que não amo e não tem um pingo de respeito por mim.

Digo que não tem respeito porque a única coisa que pedi foi uma cerimônia simples, com poucas pessoas e numa capela pequena. Mas acabei de saber que o casamento vai ser na Catedral de Tóquio, grande o suficiente para 600 pessoas! E meus convidados são apenas minhas amigas e seus namorados, os professores do Konoha e o detetive Flack. SÓ eles! Então a maioria dos convidados são íntimos da família de Sai, e não da minha família. Nem chamei meus parentes!

Durante essas três semanas não saí de casa, portanto as pessoas tiveram que vir até mim. Todos os professores do Konoha vieram me visitar e disseram que meu ato foi de grande coragem, e me agradeceram muito também por ter salvo o emprego deles. Mas eles insistiram, principalmente a Tsunade, para eu não me casar, se não quisesse. E eu apenas respondi com frieza, dizendo que já havia tomado minha decisão.

Tive poucas boas notícias, entre elas a de que Kankurou já estava em casa e que Kakashi estava bem melhor (e a prova disso foi constatada na visita que ele me fez). Além disso, também não tive que falar com Sai, fato que foi um alívio. Mas tive que receber inúmeros presentes de pessoas que nunca ouvi falar na vida e aturar o Danzou na primeira semana. Ele veio me oferecer um chá de panela, uma festança com tudo o que eu quisesse. Disse que até contrataria aqueles caras bombados que se vestem de marinheiro pra fazer _streap tease_. Sabem o que eu disse?

- Não sou igual às piranhas que saem com seu filho. Ofereça um chá de panela pra ele. Assim ele engravida uma delas e não precisarei me casar.

Ele interpretou como TPC (Tensão Pré Casamento). Mas depois disso não me procurou mais. E acho que foi por isso que Danzou mudou a cerimônia para um lugar maior...

Ah sim! E eu tentei de todas as maneiras ficar doente... Como tentei... Me entupi de chocolate pra ver se apareciam as tão indesejadas espinhas, mas elas não vieram. No lugar das refeições normais, tomei sorvete e comi raspadinha de gelo, tudo isso debaixo do ventilador ligado no máximo e com o ar condicionado na temperatura de quatorze graus. E não dei um espirro sequer. Além disso, tentei de todas as maneiras chorar essas três semanas inteiras pra ver se hoje meus olhos estariam rodeados de terrível olheiras. Mas eles me parecem até mais verdes. E no fim de tudo isso, a única coisa que consegui foi um atestado de DOIDA das minhas amigas.

E por falar nelas, têm sido muito legais comigo. Dormiram aqui em casa três vezes no total e todo dia vêm me visitar. Mas as conversas não duram mais de três horas, já que elas têm seus próprios namorados. Os garotos também vieram me visitar. Naruto até me fez rir com umas de suas piadas...

Numa das noites que minhas amigas dormiram aqui, minha mãe chegou com uma revista da empresa dela pra escolher meu vestido de noiva.

- A cor tradicionalmente será branca – começou ela, mas eu interrompi

- Não.

- Como assim Sakura? – perguntou Ino

- Você não quer casar de branco? – continuou Tenten

- Não – respondi

- Certo – disse minha mãe com um pouco de impaciência – e que cor quer usar?

- Preto.

- QUÊ? – perguntaram todas em uníssono

- Vocês ouviram – respondi com indiferença – vou me casar de preto.

- Mas Sakura – começou Hinata, gentilmente – é um casamento e não um velório...

- Correção Hinata, é sim um velório... MEU velório... – falei

- Não seja melodramática... – falou Temari – você só vai...

- Casar com um repleto idiota? – completei por ela, e durante dez minutos ninguém se atreveu falar comigo. Mas minha mãe, que me intimida mais do que qualquer coisa, acabou rompendo o silêncio.

Eu me preparei para uma bronca daquelas. Que não veio...

- Filha – disse minha mãe – você não pode casar de preto. Se você for parecida com a Mortícia Adams, vai dar motivos para Danzou e Sai rirem de você e considerá-la fraca. Eu quero que você entre naquela igreja de cabeça erguida, como a mulher forte que você é.

E então ela me encarou com seus olhos verdes e profundos. Eu sou uma mulher forte.

- Então quero me casar de laranja, em homenagem ao Naruto – falei, sorrindo, e foi assim que o clima ficou menos tenso. Todas as minhas amigas riram, e minha mãe também.

No fim dessa história, acabei não escolhendo branco, mas também não vou de preto. Optei por um vestido de alças finas, reto, colado no corpo, só abriando um pouco nos joelhos e de seda um pouco prateada (não chega a ser branca). Não vou usar véu ou nada do tipo. Ino vai fazer minha maquiagem e Hinata vai cuidar de meus cabelos.

- Você ainda não está pronta? – perguntou Ino entrando de repente no quarto que minha mãe improvisou pra me arrumar.

Contemplei minhas amigas. Estavam muito bonitas. Hinata usava um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa claro na altura dos joelhos, Temari estava com um vestido roxo claro decotado no busto e rodeado de pedrinhas nessa região, Ino estava de azul claro, o que fazia o vestido combinar com seus olhos. Tenten usava um vestido salmom, de alças finas, muito bonito também.

Agora era a minha vez...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Está pronta – disse Ino com um sorriso

Eu me levantei e me contemplei no espelho. E me odiei por me achar bonita. O vestido ficou muito bem em mim e quis rasgá-lo quando pensei isso. Hinata cacheou meus cabelos muito bem e eu quis despenteá-los quando pensei isso. Havia uma tiara em minha testa, feita de pequenas folhas e flores prateadas. O bracelete em meu braço era do mesmo material. Minha maquiagem estava impecável, e acho que foi a única coisa que consegui estragar.

Porque chorei.

A mágoa, a dor e a tristeza de três semanas sem chorar se resumiu a uma única lágrima que escorreu de meus olhos. Mas logo ela foi seguida de outra, e de outra e de outra... Por uma simples razão: Sasuke.

Acho que vocês repararam que até agora não falei dele. É porque nessas três semanas a promessa que ele me fez invadia meus pensamentos em cada segundo de solidão. E nem assim eu conseguia chorar... Mas agora, aqui, me contemplando nesse espelho, sinto que estou bonita na situação errada.

Além disso, Sasuke não deu uma única satisfação durante todo esse tempo. Eu fiquei todos esses dias esperando uma ligação, um e-mail. Uma visita...

Mas não veio nada...

E cheguei à conclusão de que Sasuke só disse que não seria nosso último beijo pra eu me casar. Acho que ele pensou que eu poderia esquecê-lo me casando com Sai... Ele não tem noção de como está enganado.

Sabe por quê?

Porque o amor é como uma droga. Vicia fácil, mas depois é difícil de se livrar.

Não tive muitos ficantes e nunca namorei sério. Quando conheci Shadow, achei que tudo era possível. E quando entrei no Konoha, minha única felicidade era simplesmente saber que estava próxima de quem amava. E então apareceu Sasuke, o implicante e grosseiro. Eu achava que o odiava, mas na verdade sempre o amei porque meu coração dizia o tempo inteiro que ele era Shadow. E eu nunca vi isso até que Sasuke veio até mim.

E enxerguei tarde demais.

Um mistério atrapalhou minha vida, e as conseqüências desse mesmo mistério estão me obrigando a me casar. O idiota que está me esperando se chama Sai, e não Sasuke, como eu gostaria que fosse. E a burra aqui resolveu fazer o que é certo pra todos, menos pra ela. E o pior: quando tomei a decisão de me casar, meu coração e meu cérebro estavam em perfeita sintonia, fenômeno que raramente acontece.

Tenho nas mãos neste momento, enquanto Hinata me leva delicadamente até a cadeira para Ino refazer minha maquiagem, a correntinha. Não larguei dela um segundo sequer desde que entrei neste prédio. E vou entrar com ela enrolada em meus dedos, como se fosse um terço, na esperança de que Sasuke impeça esse casamento.

Me olhei novamente no espelho.

Está na hora da mulher forte entrar em ação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catedral de Tóquio. Seis e meia.

Meu pai ofereceu o braço de apoio, e eu aceitei. Estou meia hora atrasada porque Ino teve que comprar um lápis de olho à prova d'água para minhas lágrimas não estragarem a maquiagem de novo. E eu agradeço muito à minha amiga por isso, porque estou chorando de novo.

Dei o primeiro passo e adentrei a Igreja. Lotada, como imaginei. E a maioria dos hipócritas presentes acham que minhas lágrimas são de emoção, não de tristeza. Os padrinhos são todos desconhecidos pra mim, mas eu tenho um dedo de culpa nisso. Não chamei meus amigos pra serem minhas testemunhas simplesmente porque não queria expô-los a esse tipo de humilhação, nem obrigá-los a presenciar uma coisa tão podre.

Parei de olhar pras pessoas porque percebi muitos olhares diferentes: de inveja, de alegria, de raiva (algumas vadias com quem Sai já saiu). Isso está me deixando louca e quase provocando um desmaio. Se bem que desmaiar não seria má idéia. Voltei a olhar pras pessoas, mas tarde demais. Cheguei ao altar.

Ao contrário de noventa por cento dos pais que entregam suas filhas aos maridos com um olhar feliz e emocionado, meu pai encarou Sai com ódio e rancor. E meu querido noivo se manteve indiferente, claro. Me olhou de cima a baixo enquanto meu pai se postava ao lado de minha mãe e por fim disse:

- Você está linda... – e deu um sorriso pervertido

Eu o olhei com nojo e repliquei:

- Você parece um pingüim. – e o padre me olhou com surpresa. Eu não consegui mentir. Sai realmente parecia um pingüim, acreditem...

Olhei pra trás e vi minhas amigas me lançarem olhares encorajadores. Olhei pra minha mãe e ela chorava. Fiquei muito feliz ao ver os professores do Konoha, e Tsunade acenou pra mim, com lágrimas nos olhos. Atrás do banco onde estavam minhas amigas, vi Rock Lee, chorando bobamente. Assim como Gai, ele usava um terno verde escuro, fato que me fez esboçar um meio sorriso. Do lado dele estavam Kiba e Karin. O Inuzuka acenou pra mim e sorriu, enquanto Karin parecia muito infeliz. Não me lembro de tê-la convidado...

Se bem que eu não conheço noventa e cinco por cento dos convidados, então a presença de Karin não faz muita diferença pra mim. Mas a explosão fez um grande estrago no rosto dela... Ao lado da bruaca está Kankurou. Ele também acenou e fiquei verdadeiramente feliz de vê-lo ali.

Mas algo realmente me preocupou: não vi Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara e nem Neji. Vasculhei a Igreja inteira com os olhos e ainda assim não os encontrei. Pensando bem, também não vi Kakashi e Flack. Olhei pras minhas amigas de novo e elas apenas lançaram novamente os olhares encorajadores.

O padre pigarreou e eu pedi desculpas. Então ele começou a cerimônia.

- Estamos reunidos "em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Amém".

E uma pequena chama de esperança se acendeu em meu peito quando contemplei a correntinha no momento em que fazia o sinal da Fé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meia hora de cerimônia passada. Não prestei atenção em uma palavra do que o padre disse. Só me lembro de tê-lo ouvido dizer umas coisas bonitas sobre o Evangelho, que não sei qual era e que não fez sentido nenhum pra mim. O único som que queria ouvir era a voz de Sasuke, e meus ouvidos estava unicamente atentos à ela.

De repente Sai me cutucou. Me virei pra ele com impaciência e por um momento esqueci que estava me casando.

- O que é? – perguntei, mas acabou soando alto demais.

Então me toquei. Estavam falando comigo. O padre se virou para mim com um olhar bondoso e perguntou:

- Tudo bem Sakura?

Não.

- Sim senhor. – respondi

- Quer responder à pergunta? – e olhei confusa pra ele. Que pergunta? Droga... Ele falou comigo e eu nem ouvi...

- O senhor pode repeti-la? – perguntei, gerando alguns burburinhos na assembléia, que foram calados pelo olhar rigoroso do padre.

- Posso, claro. Sakura, é por livre e espontânea vontade que você está se casando?

Não.

- Sim – um soluço alto no banco da frente e tanto Sai quanto eu nos viramos para olhar. E fiquei surpresa: era a garota com quem vi Sai no dia em que fui candelabro com Sasuke. Ela estava de preto e um véu lhe cobria o rosto. Além disso, chorava desconsoladamente.

Lancei um sorriso irônico para Sai.

- Sai – tornou o padre – é por livre e espontânea vontade que está se casando?

- Sim – respondeu Sai, rendendo mais soluços da garota. Me virei novamente e vi que Danzou fizera um sinal para que um de seus seguranças retirasse a moça dali. O ato foi discreto e poucas pessoas perceberam.

Mas isso não me importa. Chegou a pergunta mais esperada.

- Antes de fazer o Juramento Matrimonial – tornou o padre – é necessário saber: se existe alguém ou alguma coisa que possa impedir a união destes jovens, diga agora ou cale-se para sempre.

E fechei os olhos, aguardando. Apertei a correntinha com mais força. Senti meu rosto queimar. Esperei cinco minutos pacientemente, até que ouvi uma voz.

A voz do padre.

- Podem trazer as alianças.

Olhei pra porta da Igreja com desespero. A única pessoa que entrava por ela era a daminha de honra, uma linda menininha que nunca vi na vida. Nas mãozinhas dela havia uma pequena almofada com as alianças.

Nada de Sasuke entrando na Igreja e dizendo "Sakura, eu te amo!", ou "Parem!". Nada de Sasuke cumprindo sua promessa. Então por que Neji, Naruto, Gaara e Shikamaru não estavam ali também? Será que Flack já voltou pra Nova York? Será que Kakashi sofreu algum acidente?

A daminha chegou ao altar, mas eu permaneci encarando a porta. Imaginei tanto aquele momento que me achei boba. Meus olhos arderam com a presença das lágrimas, que não demoraram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Hora do lápis de olho a prova d'água entrar em ação. Com as esperanças completamente perdidas, me virei para o padre e sorri. Sorri da minha própria desgraça, do meu destino infeliz. Sorri da minha burrice quando pensei que Sasuke entraria heroicamente na igreja, me impedindo de casar. Seria muito clichê... Acho que vi filmes de romance demais...

- Sakura – chamou o padre – você está bem?

Sem ao menos ter a capacidade de falar eu acenei em concordância. Estou ótima, não dá pra ver?

- Dêem um ao outro a mão direita – continuou o padre, e eu obedeci. Desejei imensamente estar com luvas pra não ter que tocar Sai.

O padre pegou as alianças e deu uma a Sai, enquanto segurava o microfone para que ele pudesse dizer as palavras do Juramento. O padre começou a ditar, e Sai repetiu:

- Eu Sai...

- Está preso em nome da polícia de Tóquio – disse uma voz conhecida em alto e bom som.

Era Flack!!! Oh meu Buda!!! Flack! Flack! Flack! E logo atrás dele estão Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara e... Vou desmaiar...

Sasuke... Ele veio... Ele está aqui...

Flack avançou a passos rápidos em direção ao altar e meus amigos foram atrás dele. Danzou se adiantou e foi logo perguntando:

- O que significa isso?

- Ia perguntar a mesma coisa – disse o padre, assustado. Naruto se virou pra ele e falou:

- Perdão Vossa Santidade – começou ele, mas o padre o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa e Neji se aproximou do loiro e sussurrou:

- Naruto, Vossa Santidade é para papas...

- Ah é... – disse Naruto rindo e coçando a cabeça

- Parem de palhaçada! – disse Danzou – O que significa isso?

- É o presente de casamento pra Sakura. Antes tarde do que nunca! – falou Naruto, rindo de novo

- Mas como assim o senhor Sai está preso? – perguntou o padre, muito confuso

- Deixe-me explicar senhor – disse Flack – Sou Donald Flack, polícia de Nova York. Fui contratado para resolver um caso de drogas...

- Que já está resolvido! – disse Danzou

- Por favor senhor! – falou o padre – Deixe o detetive continuar!

- Obrigado padre – disse Flack - O caso de drogas já está resolvido, como o senhor Danzou disse. Mas estamos aqui para impedir este casamento porque dentro do caso de drogas há um caso de roubo e a venda de uma instituição que envolvem Danzou e seu filho.

- Vocês não podem provar! – disse Sai, e Flack olhou pra ele com desdém.

- Se não pudéssemos, não estaríamos aqui, moleque – disse o detetive

- Sem insultos dentro da Igreja, por favor! – pediu o padre

- Desculpe senhor – começou Kakashi – mas precisamos impedir esse casamento e prender Danzou e Sai.

Os convidados soltaram uma exclamação de espanto.

- Que provas vocês têm? – perguntou Danzou

- Várias – disse Kakashi – fomos até seu cassino e conseguimos muitas provas – e Shikamaru se apresentou ao padre, entregando ao celebrante um envelope. Shika fez sinal para que o padre abrisse e assim ele o fez.

O conteúdo eram fotos. Muitas fotos.

- Neste envelope – disse Shikamaru – há fotos do senhor Danzou negociando com Orochimaru e Kabuto, os envolvidos com o caso de drogas.

- Tudo montagem – disse Danzou

- Poderia ser – disse Flack com desdém – se essas fotos não fossem imagens de um vídeo que conseguimos em seu cassino – e fez sinal pra que Gaara se aproximasse. O ruivinho falou:

- Aqui estão os vídeos de todas as imagens que conseguimos. Congelamos as cenas mais importantes e imprimimos pra poder provar. Então estamos apresentando ao senhor, padre, já que é o único que pode julgar se o casamento deve continuar ou não.

- Vocês tem mais provas? – perguntou o padre à Gaara

- Sim – respondeu o ruivinho, e deu passagem novamente à Naruto

- Neste envelope aqui – falou o loiro – há fotos do Danzou conversando com o Kabuto depois que drogaram o senhor Haruno. Aí nesta aqui – disse Naruto pegando uma foto e apontando – Danzou está rindo e ligando pra polícia.

- Meu Buda – falou o padre – quanta sujeira...

- O senhor vai realmente acreditar nisso? – perguntou Danzou – É tudo mentira! O senhor não pode...

- Silêncio senhor Danzou – disse o padre friamente, e se virou para Naruto – tem mais?

- Aham! – falou o loiro, animado – Neji! – e o Hyuuga subiu no altar.

Algumas pessoas começaram a esvaziar a Igreja, reclamando indignadas. Outros curiosos permaneciam em seu lugar, atentos a tudo. Algumas crianças apontavam para o distintivo de Flack, admiradas.

- Neste envelope padre – falou Neji – estão as fotos mais importantes. Nos perguntamos o tempo inteiro onde estavam os objetos que foram roubados no caso de drogas. Como os envolvidos estavam mortos, não tínhamos como saber. E a última vez que os objetos foram vistos foi no cassino Royal.

- Até que Temari, minha namorada – disse Shika, sorrindo pra Temari – me disse que os objetos roubados da loja dela foram devolvidos, mas quando fomos verificar, não eram autênticos.

- Então – continuou Neji – fomos até o cassino e conseguimos o vídeo com áudio em que Danzou e Sai decidem duplicar os objetos, devolver os falsos e ficar com os verdadeiros. Ou melhor, com o dinheiro dos objetos verdadeiros...

- Santo Buda... – disse o padre, abismado.

- São essas as provas – disse Kakashi – agora o senhor decide.

- É claro que vamos nos casar! – disse Sai, de repente. Eu estava tão assustada quanto todos na Igreja, e a voz nojenta dele pareceu me despertar de repente. Joguei o buquê no chão, me virei para Sai e gritei:

- Não, não vamos!

- Claro que vamos! – teimou ele

- Não, não vão – falou uma voz calma. Seu dono, o padre, me encarou com ternura.

- Como assim não vão? – perguntou Danzou – O senhor vai acreditar nessas mentiras?

- Me parecem bem verdadeiras as provas. Sakura – falou o padre ainda me olhando – você ia se casar com este rapaz pra quê?

- Pra salvar minha escola, senhor... – respondi

- Sua escola estava ameaçada? – continuou o padre

- Estava. Danzou iria tomá-la se eu não me casasse. Mas ninguém me forçou... Eu quis casar...

- Mas foi diante de uma ameaça – disse o padre, e eu concordei

- Está louca! – disse Danzou – Eu não ameacei ninguém! E não ia tomar nenhuma escola!

- Quase ia me esquecendo – disse Sasuke se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que entrou na Igreja – conseguimos também o contrato de venda assinado por Orochimaru e Danzou. O que foi negociado? Konoha School, o colégio interno mais famoso do país, que pertence realmente à diretora Tsunade.

O padre pegou o contrato das mãos de Sasuke e o leu, com cuidado. A cada linha ia arqueando mais e mais as sobrancelhas. Quando terminou de ler, deu alguns passos pra trás e desmoronou em sua cadeira, o peito arfante. Imediatamente corri para ele e pedi um copo d'água. Hinata foi rápida e alguns segundos depois me deu o recipiente. Eu ajudei o padre a beber e quando ele me pareceu melhor, falou:

- Chega... Não vai haver mais casamento algum... É demais pra mim...

- O senhor está louco? – gritou Danzou correndo para o padre, mas Flack o impediu. Em seguida o detetive disse:

- Não, você está. Ah sim... A escola já é sua. Havia uma cláusula no contrato que dizia que se Orochimaru morresse antes de pagar toda a dívida, você teria o Konoha. Mas agora – e Flack pegou o contrato das mãos do padre e rasgou – a escola volta a ser de Tsunade. Seu cassino será fechado e os objetos verdadeiros serão devidamente devolvidos. A polícia já sabe que seu filho os trocou pra você e a Sabaku Esportes forneceu o vídeo que mostra Sai conversando com a senhora Sabaku. Ah! Você está preso também... – e deu o sorriso irônico mais lindo do mundo

- Você não pode me prender! – disse Danzou – não é da polícia daqui!

- Realmente, não sou. Mas os caras que estão lá fora são. Tem o direito de permanecer calado, e é bom arrumar um advogado muito bom, senão passará o resto da vida na cadeia. Quer saber? Se fosse você nem contratava um advogado... – e Flack torceu os braços de Danzou pra trás, prendendo-os com duas algemas.

Em seguida o detetive pediu pra que evacuassem a igreja, restando apenas as pessoas envolvidas. Sai estava mudo, e quando o pai passou algemado por ele, o desgraçado saiu correndo. Imediatamente meu pai e Sasuke foram atrás de Sai, já que Flack não podia soltar Danzou.

Sasuke pulou em cima de Sai e meu pai levantou o filho de Danzou, segurando-o pelo braço. Sai foi levado assim até o altar. Sasuke se aproximou do padre, e vi que ele colocara a mão no bolso.

- Quero acusar Sai de mais uma coisa senhor... – disse ele

- E do que seria? – perguntou o padre

- Infidelidade – e tirou o celular do bolso.

Mostrou ao padre as fotos que tirou quando vimos Sai e a garota no dia da nossa saída em grupo. O celebrante ficou abismado e olhou pra Sai:

- Você é coisa de lá de baixo menino! Você e seu pai! Detetive! – e Flack, quase na entrada da igreja, se virou para trás – Mande a polícia entrar aqui pra levar esse garoto!

- Certo – respondeu Flack – mas acho que há outra pessoa que gostaria de colocar um par de algemas nesse garoto mais do que qualquer policial... Sakura?

- Sim? – respondi, mas Flack apenas me lançou as algemas reservas e saiu da igreja.

Me aproximei de Sai, ainda segurado por meu pai, e ia colocar as algemas quando senti uma mão pousar sobre a minha. A mão de Sasuke. Com certeza acho que devíamos fazer isso juntos. Então algemamos a única pessoa capaz de estragar nossa felicidade novamente.

- Como conseguiu os vídeos? – perguntou Sai para Sasuke no momento em que alguns policiais de Tóquio entravam na igreja acompanhados por Flack, avançando rápido para o altar.

- Ser filho do governador tem suas vantagens – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo e olhando pra mim

- E ter um distintivo também – completou Flack puxando Sai

- Você é um cara de sorte – comentou Sai

- Eu sei. Mas você não. – disse Sasuke se virando pra mim.

Estava tudo acabado. Agora poderíamos ser felizes... Encarei os olhos de Sasuke como nunca fiz antes, acreditem. Me perdi naquela imensidão negra, como se pudesse entrar na alma dele e sentir todo o amor que ele sente por mim. E sei que Sasuke fez o mesmo. Ficamos tanto tempo assim que nem percebi que todos já haviam saído da igreja, até o padre.

Mas isso não me importava mais.

- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntei quando Sasuke pegou minha mão, justamente aquela que segurava a corretinha. Ele fez cara de quem pede desculpas e disse:

- Celular carregando... – gotas se formaram na minha cabeça e eu sorri. Mas dessa vez sorri pra felicidade que estava bem na minha frente.

Sasuke abriu o fecho da correntinha e me olhou nos olhos de novo. Eu também o encarei o tempo inteiro, até enquanto ele colocava a correntinha em meu pescoço. Sorrimos um para o outro.

- Você está linda – disse Sasuke

- Tive medo que não viesse... – falei, um pouco envergonhada

- Por que não viria? – perguntou ele sorrindo de canto de boca

- Realmente... – falei – por que você não viria? – e sorri também. Sasuke me puxou pela cintura e colou nossos corpos. Adorei essa sensação, mais do que nunca.

- Lembra da promessa que te fiz? – perguntou ele

- Sim...

- Pois bem, hora de cumpri-la.

E sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke uniu nossas bocas no beijo mais longo que já trocamos. E mais doce, mais apaixonado também. Mas infelizmente existem aquelas horas em que a respiração falha, e como nosso beijo foi... quente, tivemos que nos separar pra pegar ar.

Sasuke beijou minha bochecha e me abraçou forte. Em seguida sussurrou em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios:

- Vamos jogar Verdade ou Verdade... – disse ele

- Quer começar? – perguntei, me aproximando do rosto dele e fazendo nossas respirações se misturarem.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também...

Trocamos outro beijo, tão bom quanto o primeiro.

Ok Buda... Talvez eu tenha sido injusta com você... Confesso que estou arrependida e agradeço ao meu coração e ao meu cérebro por terem me feito aceitar a chantagem do canalha que está preso neste momento. Sem vocês eu jamais estaria aqui, com quem mais amo nesse mundo.

Acho que agora, quando se fica muito tempo sem beijar Sasuke, é possível descrever a sensação: LIBERDADE. E ignorando o pedido de nossos pulmões para pegar ar, continuamos naquele beijo livre, apaixonado e carregado de sentimento.

Ficamos assim por muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, e entre um beijo e outro havia uma brecha para pegar pouco ar ou palavras de amor para adoçar os beijos e agradar os ouvidos. Sei o que podem estar pensando: final clichê. Acontece que esse é o MEU final feliz, e espero sinceramente que um dia vocês tenham o de vocês do jeito que merecem.

Pois acreditem: é muito bom ser feliz com quem se ama. Eu que o diga...

FIM

**Oi gente! (chorando descontroladamente)**

**É o fiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!! Acreditem: também estou arrasada! Eu AMEI de coração escrever essa fic e mais ainda contar com o carinho e o apoio das reviews de vocês... Não tem como eu agradecer a todos porque cada um tem seu cantinho reservado no meu coração! Vocês foram muito lindos comigo!!!**

**Eu queria agradecer ao pessoal que eu tenho add no meu msn e à minha maninha Hanna Uchiha. Amo vocês galera!!!**

**Obrigada a quem acompanha desde o início e agüenta minha demora pra atualizar... n.n**

**Esse cap é de presente pra mim mesma tb pq dia 4 é meu níver! n.n E, claro... É de presente a todos vocês também!!!**

**Fiquem atentos aos meus próximos projetos! Logo logo vou abrir minha fic de ficha e então coloquem seus cérebros pra funcionar!!! n.n**

**Espero que tenham curtido a fic e caprichem nas reviews!!! E, claro: SasuSaku 4 ever!!!!!**

**Muitos beijos e bom carnaval!!! Guardo vocês no meu coração!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


End file.
